Around the Course
by Quest
Summary: Rebellious teen Santana is forced by her parents to live at her Aunt and Uncle's horse farm. While trying to plot her way back home & help fix her Cousin's social status, she meets an ambitious young blonde who turns her life upside down. Brittana!
1. Chapter 1

**Title: **Around the Course

**Author:** Quest

**Pairing:** Brittana! Pezberry (friendship)

**Rating:** PG-13 for now

**Summary: **AU - Rebellious teen Santana is forced by her parents to live at her Aunt and Uncle's horse farm in FL. While trying to plot her way back home and help fix her Cousin Rachel's social status, she meets an ambitious young blonde who turns her life upside down. Brittana fic!

**A/N:** After reading a ton of Glee fanfics lately I got this idea that I haven't been able to get out of my head so I decided to write it. I'm going to try and stay pretty close to character personality. Brittany is not going to be as spacey as she is in the show but I plan on giving her some awesome one-liners. This is my first Glee fic and f/f so be gentle. LOL. Proof read story once hopefully not too many mistakes. ENJOY!

**Disclaimer:** All television shows, books, movies, and other copyrighted material referred to in this work and the characters, events, and settings thereof are the properties of their respective owners. This is for entertainment purposes only, no profit is being made.

* * *

**Chapter 1**

(Santana's POV)

My flight was uneventful to say the least. The child behind me constantly kicked the back of my chair for almost an hour straight. Thank god for my layover in Atlanta or I would have been forced to turn around and go Snixx on the kid. Needless to say it wouldn't have been pretty and I would have been in big trouble with the pissy flight attendant; not that ever stopped me before. So I just blasted my iPod and tried to not dwell on what was going down in my life. It sucked plan and simple.

My two hour layover seemed like four and I was almost tempted to bail. But I had no money and what was I really going to do or go for that matter. So I sat and thought about the past couple of hours. My mom had sobbed as we stood waiting for my flight; I was almost sure she was going to stop my dad from sending to my Aunt and Uncle in Ocala. Which would have been awesome.

(3hrs earlier)

"_Mija…this is for the best…you'll love it there." My father stood there with my mother rubbing her shoulder in hopes she wouldn't start crying once again._

_I glared at him. "Whatever." It wasn't for the best. It plan sucked ass. They were sending me to live with my Auntie Anita and Uncle Leroy until I finished high school. Apparently I'm too much of a troublemaker to stay in Lima. I was arrested last month along with Puck for vandalism, it was really no big deal but the quickie mart owner was not impressed. Lucky for me my dad had some pull with the local po-po being a big time surgeon and I was released into their custody after spending a few hours in the slammer. _

_I had never seen my parents so mad at me in my entire life and being arrested was the last straw. There was a lot of swearing and Spanish being thrown at me once we got back to the house. I was lucky my younger brother Tony was staying at a friend's house that night and didn't have to witness the epic yelling battle between me and the parentals. The night ended with me storming up to my room sobbing and my mom sobbing into my dad's shoulder with him saying he'd fix everything._

"_Call or text us when you get to Georgia and when you get to Orlando." My mom sniffled and wiped her tears that were starting to fall once again._

"_I will." I tried to keep from snapping at the both of them but I was still too pissed off at this whole new arrangement. _

_The day after our huge fight my father took matter into his own hands calling his sister for a favor. And that night my parents informed me they were sending me to live with my Aunt, Uncle, and Cousins in Florida and finish out my junior and senior years of high school there. They both thought it was for the best, they would never admit it but the main reason was to get me away from my best friend and often hookup buddy Puck. He was a "bad" influence on me. _

_My mother's quiet sob broke me from my angry inner thoughts. "Call me often."_

_The look on her face broke my heart. She was my mother I loved her and seeing her so upset over this was hard for me to handle. A part of me wished I could take back some of the rebellious things I did so this wouldn't be happening. "I promise." My eyes watered and I fell into my mother's arms as she gave me one of her big bear hugs. I was going to miss those._

_I heard them call for my flight to board and I slowly pulled myself out of my mom's grasp. "Love you." She mumbled and kissed both my cheeks. _

"_Love you too." I gave her a small smile. I slowly turned towards my dad and I swore I saw a tear fall down his cheek._

"_Come here Mija." He whispered and held out his arms. I almost didn't step up into them. This was all his fault and I wasn't ready to forgive him just yet. But I stepped into his arms anyways and he wrapped me up tightly and I was so glad I decided to hug him. His hugs always comforted me. "Love you. Behave for your Aunt and Uncle." I was glad they decided to ship me off after New Years and I was able to spend the holidays with my friends and with them. This would be so much harder if I missed out on the holiday festivities at the Lopez household. _

_I just nodded and picked up my carryon bag and pulled my ticket out from my back jean pocket. Slowly I made my way over to the terminal; looking over my shoulder one last time after handing over my ticket I saw a small wave from both of them. I gave them one back and walked through the gate to the plane. I'd never admit it out loud but I was going to miss them both. But I was going to miss Tony the most. He refused to come along and we said our goodbyes the day before. He was so mad at me I could tell. I was leaving his; his big sister wasn't going to be there to give him advice or just hangout with. I promised to text him all the time and that maybe he could come down during summer break for a visit and that seemed to brighten his mood slightly. Sitting in my seat I just stared down at my hands and a small tear rolled down my cheek. I didn't want to leave._

(Orlando, FL)

I waited patiently at the luggage claim for my large suitcase and duffle bag to come around. As I waited I pulled out my phone and texted my mom to let her know I landed safely and was just waiting for Auntie A to arrive. Finally with my massive amount of luggage in hand I walked away from the luggage claim hoping to spot my Aunt in the sea of people around me. I was getting frustrated by the minute and was about to give her a call when I heard my name being called loudly over the crowd.

I stopped and looked around spotting the two brunettes waving widely at me. I rolled my eyes when I saw my cousin Rachel there as well. I walked up to them both and gave them a small smile and curt hello. Rachel clapped her hands excitedly and smiled brightly. I swear she's adopted… she looks nothing like a Lopez, unlike my Aunt who looked exactly like my dad they had the same eyes and the dark brown Lopez hair. Rachel was a Berry through and through looking just like my Uncle Leroy. "I can't believe you're here!" She hugged me tightly when I stopped in front of them.

"Whoa there Hobbit you're gonna squeeze me to death." She released me with an eye roll at the nickname but just kept on smiling.

I felt a hand on my shoulder and looked at my Aunt who smiled brightly. "It's good to see you Santana."

"You too Auntie A." I gave her a quick hug and followed them to their parked SUV.

I climbed into the back seat and remained slightly as we started our journey north towards Ocala. Rachel blabbered on and on hardly giving me a chance to say anything, not that I was planning on speaking full sentences but damn the girl could talk.

"It's going to be so great having you here. We haven't seen each other in years!" Rachel once again began rambling on. "We are going to have so much fun hanging out! Just like when we were younger!"

"Sweetie calm down." Auntie A to the rescue.

Rachel nodded quickly. "Right sorry."

I locked eyes with Auntie A in the rearview mirror and she gave me a sweet smile. "We know this is going to be hard for you but we hope you'll be happy here. Your dad already enlisted you at Rachel's high school so you'll start in two weeks when classes start back up. Moving to a new High School half way through the year is always rough but Rach will be happy to help you out."

"Of course I will!" Rachel whipped around in her seat and smiled brightly once again at me. God she was way to bubbly for her own good.

"I'll be fine." People loved me. I was super-hot, a total bitch, and kept it real. I had been the most popular girl at McKinley, this would be no different.

"I have no doubt." Auntie A smirked brightly. She glanced at me and the smirk slowly faded. "We do have to discuss a few things."

Great I knew this talk was bound to happen and my Aunt was cleaver giving it to me in a moving vehicle and not in a place I could storm off. "We have some ground rules." I just rolled my eyes. "You have an eleven o'clock school night curfew just like Rachel. And you will work in the barn before and after school." I opened my mouth to protest but quickly shut it and just crossed my arms and glared. It was completely unfair. "We have thirty-two horses; twelve are ours. So you will help with those twelve. I have eight horses in for training which you will also help take care of. The borders will be handled by the staff. I'll give you a day to settle in then we'll show you the ropes."

There was no reason to argue I wouldn't have won even if I brought out Snixx. "Yes ma'am." I muttered under my breath.

"Good now that's out of the way. Josh is really excited to see you. He had Basketball practice and wasn't able to come with us. He hasn't been able to stop talking about you since we told them you would be staying with us for a while." I couldn't help but let out a smile hearing my younger cousin's name.

I wouldn't say it out loud but he was by far my favorite cousin and was just a year younger than Rachel and I. When my family would visit Josh and I often blew off any family outings to go hangout. He was like another brother. I couldn't wait to see him.

We spent the last twenty minutes chatting about my family. Auntie A wanted to know how everyone back home was doing so I tried my best to smile and give as many details as I could without snapping at either her or Rachel when they asked a question. The stable was just outside of Ocala and as we pulled into the long driveway I was reminded of how incredibly rich my Aunt and Uncle were. I wouldn't even call it a stable it was more like a state of the art equine facility. My Auntie A had been a rising star in Eventing when she was younger and even went to the Olympics back in 1992. Unfortunately the USA team didn't medal but I always love hearing the stories of her experience. She even had hoped to go to the one in 1996 but Rachel decided to arrive and gears quickly changed to family instead. Her ambition didn't stop there, oh no. She and Uncle Leroy bought the large farm and fixed it up and created the place it is today.

I couldn't even begin to comprehend how many acres they owned but had to be in the hundreds if not thousands. It was so beautiful. There was beautiful white wooden fencing on either side of the wide driveway. And the fencing was endless; pasture after pasture. There were a few horses in the fields eating the green grass and I smiled to myself. I missed being around them. My dad and I used to ride a lot when I was younger but I gave up on it my freshman year of high school; deep down I missed it a lot. I watched a few people hacking out some of the horses after a hard lesson from the looks of lathered sweat on the horse's chests.

"We've added another barn since the last time you were here. Just wait until you see it. It's huge!" Rachel smiled at me. "I can give you a grand tour later if you want."

"Ok." I just nodded and continued to look around.

The driveway split and we hung a right heading towards the large house off in the distance. "Oh we have a new outdoor pool!" I smirked at Rachel's enthusiasm. The thought of a pool and a nice deck area was nice thought; I could totally get my tan on. We pulled up to the large garage and piled out of the vehicle and Rachel helped me with my things.

We headed inside and my mouth dropped. The house was more beautiful in the inside than it was on the outside. The house was spotless and so modern looking. I felt the urge to quickly take my shoes off so I wouldn't track any dirt like protect into the house. "Come on I'll show you to your room." Rachel quickly grabbed my hand before I could kick off my shoes and pulled me towards the stairs.

"Dinner will be at six!" Auntie A yelled at us.

"Ok." Rachel and I muttered in unison. I followed her down the hall and she opened up the door to 'my' room. My eyes widened slightly. It was huge. Almost double the size of mine back home. "I helped mom decorate." Rachel set my duffle bag on the bed.

"It's nice thanks." I looked around.

"I know red is one of your favorite colors." She smiled. "So I added some nice red highlights to the room. Give it a little flare." I just rolled my eyes at her. The room had beautiful cream white walls with black accents. The full size bed looked extremely comfy with the candy apple red comforter and black headboard. I couldn't believe they went to the extent to decorate a room for me. There was even a flat screen on the wall across from the bed and an iMac on the desk in the corner.

I really was speechless…which was very rare for me. "Oh look at this!" Rachel grabbed my hand again and pulled me over to a door and pulled it open revealing a good size walk in closet. "There is also a dresser right outside if you need more room. And your bathroom is over there." She pointed to the other door across the room.

My eyebrow rose slightly. "My bathroom?"

"Of course silly. This used to be one of the guestrooms." We walked back out into the room and she quickly gave me a hug. "I'm so glad you're here it's going to be so much fun!" She just about squealed in my ear before pulling back. "I know it wasn't your choice to come here but it won't be all that bad I promise." I gave her a very small smile and just nodded. "I'll let you unpack see you at dinner."

She walked out and closed the door behind her. I let out the giant breath I had been holding since I walked into the room and rubbed my face. I just looked around the room still in awe. I went over to the curtain and pulled it back. My breath caught slightly. I couldn't help it the view from my room was breathtaking. I pulled open the glass door and walked onto the small wrap-around deck that ran along the top floor of the house. I just leaned against the wooden railing and looked out. The new barn sat just off the distance; Rachel was right it was enormous. I could see some of the cross country jumps way off in the distance by the tree line. I smiled remembering all the times we'd come to visit and Rachel, Josh, Tony, and I would take some of the lesson horses out and just gallop through the fields and woods racing each other until our horses were lathered in sweat.

I could see several of the pastures and a few of the riding rings from my viewpoint and it was going to be a nice change of scenery. I went back into the room after a few minutes and started unpacking. It didn't take me that long to get things organized and start pulling out some of my picture frames I brought along with me. I placed them around the room to give it more of a homey feel to it. Within an hour I finished and flopped down on my new bed. Damn it was comfy. I pulled out my iPhone and flipped through my contacts before putting the phone up to my ear.

"Go for Puck." I couldn't help but roll my eyes and smile brightly hearing his voice.

"Hey." I muttered softly.

"San! How's my home girl?"

Boy I missed him already. "Bored. Wish you were here." He was my best friend. With benefit's I might add. We had the perfect relationship. Neither of us got jealous when one of us would hook up with other people and both of us were completely comfortable helping each other out when they need a warm body underneath them.

"Wish your dad wasn't an ass and you could have stayed in Lima."

"Me too."

"You should see this room it's bigger than my old room. And the bed… Is very comfy." I couldn't help but give him my sexy husky voice.

I heard him groan on the other end. "I hate you right now."

"You love it." I laughed.

"You know it. What am I gonna do without you around?" He sounded sad for a brief second and I couldn't help but frown.

"Find some blonde bimbo that is a lightweight when it comes to alcohol." I joked trying to cheer him up.

"That could work."

I heard Rachel yell my name and glanced at the clock I was just about six o'clock. "Look I gotta go to dinner. I'll talk to you later."

"You got it babe."

We hung up and I slowly rolled off the bed and headed downstairs. The minute I rounded the corner to the dining room I was body slammed and lifted off my feet. I squealed and laughed looking over my shoulder to see Josh's smiling face. He dropped me down and I turned around giving him a giant hug. I pulled back and looked at him. "Holy crap Joshy will you stop growing?" I laughed noticing how much he had grown since I saw him. He must be almost six feet by now just a tad bit taller than Tony.

"Not quite yet." He laughed and pulled me into the dining room. I gave my Uncle a giant hug and took a seat next to Josh who couldn't stop smiling.

The meal looked amazing grilled chicken, fresh green beans, and mashed potatoes. "Auntie A this looks amazing."

She poured me a glass of iced tea and took her seat. "Dig in then."

We sat and ate dinner talking about school, the stable, and my family. It wasn't as awkward as I had thought it was going to be and I found myself talking more than I had planned to. I wanted to stay angry and mope around the house but I couldn't my relatives were just way too sweet to let my wrath loose on them.

"So I'll give you the tour tomorrow?" Rachel questioned with a small smile as she and I helped my Aunt clear off the table after spending almost two hours at the dinner table talking.

"Sure," I nodded. I set some of the dishes into the dishwasher and glanced at her.

"Great just text me when you get up. I'll be down in the barn all in the morning."

"Sounds good." I nod before thanking Auntie A for dinner and headed upstairs to my room. I was exhausted both from the flight and the emotional toll from that morning. I quickly changed into my pajamas and grabbed the remote to the TV and started flipping through channels as I snuggled down into my new comfy bed.

I found an X-Files marathon and turned off my light before snuggling down deeper into my covers. I had this gut feeling Rachel was going to put me through the ringer tomorrow with this tour and I might need a good night's sleep to keep up with the peppy girl. I don't even remember falling asleep but it was most welcomed.

* * *

**A/N:** So what'd you think? This chapter was a little slowish but it will pick up. Also I'll probably stick with a Santana POV for the whole thing. But if you'd like a Brittany POV at some point let me know. Would love to hear from you :D I love hearing thoughts and ideas from the readers. You guys help shape the story. I have lots of ideas for this one! I'm am going to try and get all the glee characters in the fic at some point and time. And I'm debating on adding a Faberry romance to the story, what do you think? Or should it be a Finchel? Going to shoot for a weekly update. Here's hoping! Reviews are most encouraging!


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Holy crap! Thank you guys so much for all the story alerts! I woke this morning and my inbox was full of them! Thank you thank you! Makes me excited that all of you are watching and waiting for story updates on my first Glee fic :D So thank you again! And for being so awesome here is another chapter for you. Let's just say I'm in a huge writing mood ;)

I also I want to note. This is another filler chapter so I apologize now if it starts dragging a little bit. But I wanted to establish Santana a little bit more in her new surroundings and being around Rachel 24-7 before bringing in Brittany, Quinn, Tina and some of the others. But don't get me wrong it will be a huge Brittana story! Also sorry for all the horse jargon being throw at you in this story. I have horses, grew up around them, and have been riding for 20 plus years. So I'm trying not to get to technical but in case you are wondering every horse related thing in this fic is real :D I promise I'm not making any of it up! Oh and if you are worried that the story is going to be based solely at the horse farm. Don't be. Yes it will play a major role in the fic but there is school, parties, and fun to be had outside of the barn as well.

Ok now onto the story!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Glee… sadly… This is for entertainment purposes only, no profit is being made.

* * *

**Chapter 2**

The one and only mistake I made last night was forgetting to close the curtain over the glass door. And just my luck the sun shined straight into my room lighting it up like a fucking spotlight. I groaned loudly and shoved my head under my pillow to try and get some more sleep. But it was pointless I was now awake. Rolling over I noticed half of my blankets were completely pulled off the bed and I was completely tangled in my sheets. Finally I unraveled myself and sat up straight rubbing the sleepiness from my face. I sat there a few moments getting my baring's and realized I had not been dreaming yesterday, I was in Florida. Thousands of miles away from my home, family, and friends it sucked.

I turned the TV off as I shuffled towards the bathroom. I jumped into the shower hoping it would be just the thing to wake me up. Lucky for me it was. I found a pair of ripped jeans and an old t-shirt to wear figuring it was the safest thing to wear in the barn. With a touch of make-up and after pulling my messy hair back into a high ponytail I grabbed a pair of sneakers and jogged downstairs, ready for the day. The house was empty and silent. A cat darted by and I just about jumped out of my skin seeing the black mass wiz by and go off into another room.

It felt weird going into the kitchen and rummaging through the place looking for some kind of breakfast food I could eat. But figuring I was going to be living there for over a year I thought I should start making it more home like. I found some odd looking cereal with star like dried fruit mixed in. Must be Rachel that girl had a thing for stars. Finding some Kashi like cereal I grabbed a bowl and the milk and went to town. I sat on one of the stools at the counter and pulled out my phone texting Rachel that I was up. Knowing my aunt I'd be put to work tomorrow and no matter how much I put up a fight she was my dad's sister and they had the same stubborn Lopez gene.

So I had a new plan of attack now. To be the perfect ange. Maybe if I put all my energy to be the perfect houseguest and niece Auntie A would tell my dad and mom and I could go home for my senior year of high school. I smiled to myself. This was going to be brilliant.

I was just about done my cereal when I heard the side door open and saw Rachel walk through from the mudroom. She smiled brightly at me and I rolled my eyes at her. She looked ridiculous. Her hair was up in two braided pigtails, loose overalls that seemed to be covering up a baggy t-shirt with probably some weird animal print on it. Oh and the tall mud boots were pulled up over the bottom of her pant legs, I almost spewed my cereal over the counter when trying to hold back a laugh. After swallowing roughly and chuckled. "You look utterly ridiculous."

Rachel looked down at herself. "What? I always wear this."

"And you still have friend's hobbit?" I shook my head in disbelief and finished my cereal.

"But… It's cute."

I brought my bowl to the sink and placed it into the dishwasher with the other dirty dishes. "Ahh no. You look like some rich man's very dark cowgirl fantasy fetish." She frowned at me. "We're gonna have to fix this later." I motioned at her current outfit. It was bad. "I see the dwarf getting a makeover this afternoon."

That got her to smile. We always did those kind of things when we were younger and I had to guess without my amazing fashion sense over the past four years she got a little off track. More like jumped off and went barreling down some crazy do not enter side road. "That will be fun!" She clapped and waved for me to follow. "Come on I'm not done chores yet so you can help me while I give you the tour."

We headed out through the garage side door and Rachel led me over to a 4-wheeler parked just outside the door. I raised an eyebrow at her as she climbed on. "Come on."

"With you driving? I think not." There was no way I was going to let Berry kill me on my first day here.

"Fine you can drive." She slid back making room for me to climb on.

"Don't you just walk?" I questioned before taking a step closer to her.

Rachel shook her head furiously at me. "No way. Takes too long to walk anywhere around here. The lower barn itself takes a good ten minutes if you are walking quickly." She explained as I climbed on in front of her. Puck let me drive his all the time but this one was so much nicer I didn't have to spend five minutes pulling on the cord to get it going. Push start best way to go. "We have a few over there." She pointed to a smaller one door garage. "You can use one anytime. Just don't take the golf cart that's moms. She hates driving these things." She paused and stared at me. "You do know how to drive one of these right?" Her eyes suddenly got huge.

I rolled my eyes and started it up. "Just hang on Berry." Her arms immediately wrapped tightly around my waist and I accelerated quickly. A smirk spread across my face hearing her squeal at the sudden jump forward, I really had no idea where I was going but I followed the trail down to the new barn and slowed down when we got close.

We stopped and Rachel didn't let go of my waist. "We stopped you can let go now."

Her eyes were shut when I glanced back at her and she finally let me go. "Ma-maybe I'll drive next time." She stammered before getting off.

"Don't think so hobbit." I scoffed and followed her through the barn entrance.

I paused for a second the inside was beautiful. The dark oak color wood and black metal looked amazing. It was so open too with high beamed ceilings. Every stall was immaculate and huge. They each had their own personal name plate on their door giving their name, breed, and owner. It was like a little horse resort. Rachel led me through the long aisle way pointing out the two tack rooms, two grain rooms, and two wash stalls. I couldn't help but run my hand down some of the horse's noses that had stuck their heads out over their half doors to say hello. There were random people walking around leading horses in and out, cleaning stalls, and feeding. It was a busy environment.

"Mom said you'll be helping me do feedings in the mornings and then in the afternoon after school she might just have you hack some of the horses for her." Rachel explained as we slowed down so she could show me the large indoor ring attached to the building.

The ring was larger than any standard dressage ring that was for sure. It had a large enclosed viewing room at one end. There was one person lunging a horse and I watched for a second. I finally looked at Rachel. "So… what time do you start this morning feeding?" It was a question I'd be dreading to ask.

"5am. It usually takes a good hour and a half to get everything done and then there is plenty of time to get ready for school." I grunted loudly not looking impressed and she pulled me away from the railing to continue the tour. "But now that you'll be helping me we might be able to get it done super-fast!" She clapped excitedly. "And then I can get some more singing practice in before school."

Please god let her be good. The last thing I needed was Rachel wailing at 6am in the morning. She was always good as a young girl but it's been four years since I heard her singing and people change. I kept quiet and let her lead me back out to the 4-wheeler. I climbed back on taking my place up front. "Slowly this time." Rachel mumbled at me wrapping her arms around my waist again. "I want to show you some things on our way to the small barn."

"Fine." I went slow enough she let go of my waist and pointed out pastures, different riding arenas, the parking lot for trailers and cars, the different trails and where they led. She continued to list of things not that I was going to remember everything anyways, there was just way to much info to soak in all at once.

I pulled to a stop near the entrance and once again we made our way inside. The old barn was about half the size of the new but the interior looked exactly the same. "We keep the stallion down at the end in his own little area and he even has an outside pasture that's connected to his stall. A lot of our younger horses stay in here. But we have a few in the other barn as well." She explained showing me everything. Memories started flooding back; with Rachel and I spending summer nights camping out in a stall waiting for some of the foals to be born.

I stopped at one of the empty large stalls that the pregnant mares would stay in and smiled brightly. "You know we still have her." Rachel stopped next to me smiling brightly.

I quickly glanced at her. "You do?" I couldn't help but get slightly excited.

"Of course! Mom would never sell her. We only have a few PRE Andalusians on the farm and let's just say she's not the easiest personality to be around she tends to nip." I couldn't help but laugh I knew I liked that horse for a reason. "Plus she's way too talented for her own good."

"Moms started her this fall maybe she'll let you work with her some." Rachel looked hopeful. I'm pretty sure she noticed how excited I got, knowing my favorite horse was still around.

I still remember that night like it was yesterday. Rachel and I were just turning 12; it was the last summer I spent with them. I really can't remember why I hadn't visited in the past four years. I suppose Puck and our marry band of troublemakers maybe have been a big factor. But it was one of the best summer vacations I had in well…ever. We stayed up for almost an entire week sleeping in this very barn, in the stall right across from where we stood. We talked for hours getting up every half hour to check on Myst to see if she was in labor yet. I had never seen a foal being born and Rachel had seen several over the years and said it was one of the most amazing experiences of her life. And I really had wanted to see one.

We did that every year I visited there was always one or two mares getting ready to foal when Tony and I came down. But just my luck I was either too late or too early to witness it. Auntie A had tried not to get our hopes up that summer on seeing anything both mares were several weeks away from their due dates and hardly looked ready to foal anytime soon. But that didn't stop Rachel and I from staying up.

(4 years earlier)

_I lay wide awake in my sleeping bag glancing over at Rachel every so often. She was passed out completely. I couldn't sleep and it was probably almost 3 am. I finally unzipped my sleeping bag as quietly as possible. Before sneaking across the hall and into Myst's stall. She was lying down in the middle of her giant straw hay bedded stall. Looking completely adorbable._

"_Hi," I whispered softly. Normally we'd get a soft nicker or a glance when we entered the stall. Myst was probably one of the sweetest horses I'd ever met and she loved being around people. So when she didn't even look at me I knew something was wrong._

_She let out a groan and laid out flat. Her breathing was labored and I knew something was seriously wrong. I don't remember leaving the stall and waking Rachel up quickly while trying not to freak out. She came quickly when I told her something was wrong with Myst. The minute she saw the mare groaning and looking back towards her belly she ran out of the stall and grabbed the walkie-talkie Auntie A left for us in case we needed her for anything. Within minutes Auntie A and Uncle Leroy came driving up to the barn and made their way to us still looking half asleep. _

_Rachel and I stood near the door and watched them. Auntie A looked at us and gave us a small smile. "She's having her baby." _

_We watched as Myst stood up and laid several times and I saw a hoof sticking out. Auntie A had to even reach in and grab the other front leg that was pinned inside once Myst laid down again. The foal finally slid out completely and Auntie A pulled away the sack revealing the soaked black foal that immediately started kicking once its nose was cleared. She looked up at us with a huge smile on her face. I don't remember when I grabbed Rachel's hand but we had a death grip on each other as we watched the scene unfold. _

"_It's a girl." She continued to smile at us. "Come here." She waved us over to her. I kept glancing at Myst who just laid there with her chin resting against the hay completely exhausted from the ordeal. I knelt down next to Auntie A and reached out running my hand over the foal's neck. She was wet and sticky and quickly struggled to get up once it felt new hands on its body. Myst nickered to us hearing her baby moving around trying to get up. _

_Within minutes she was up and stood over her baby licking her foal clean. We stood and watched with Auntie A as Uncle Leroy went to help the foal get to her feet when she struggled time after time to get up on her own. I couldn't help but giggle it was the funniest thing I had ever seen. The foal's legs were going every which way and Uncle Leroy was struggling to get her up. She'd zig and he'd zag. It was funny to watch. I was amazed at how long the foal's legs were once she was up and over poking around trying to nurse. _

_Auntie A finally forced the two of us to bed once the foal was up and nursing. We could play with her in the morning. Rachel begged for us to stay up but no luck. I crawled back into my bed and tried desperately to fall asleep and I did within minutes. It was mid-morning when I got up. Rachel was still sleeping next to me and I made my way over to Myst's stall. I stood on my tip toes and tried to peak over the stall door and smiled when I saw Auntie A standing inside sipping most likely coffee from her mug. She smiled at me. "Morning sweetie, come on in." I unlocked the door and entered. _

_I looked over and saw the black filly sleeping in a pile of hay next to her mother who was eating happily. "She's so pretty." I said softly hoping I wouldn't wake her. _

"_She is very cute isn't she?" She smiled down at me; she set her cup down and placed her hand on my shoulder. "Come on help me get her up."_

"_Can't she get up on her own?" _

_She smiled at me. "She was born three weeks early her hind legs are a little too weak. She's been struggling to get up on her own all night and morning. So it looks like we're going to have to help her out for a few days until she can get her strength up." We stood over the now awake filly who quickly jumped up trying to stand on her own. Auntie A told me what to do and I quickly helped following her exact instructions. _

_It was so awesome. I cradled the foal in my arms; one hand on her chest and the other wrapped around her butt. I guided the wobble foal over to Myst who stood patiently while the filly bunted around before nursing. It was the best feeling in the world helping her and she was so velvety soft. I just listened intently to Auntie A explain the foal imprinting process and soaked in every word she said so I could help._

_I had been lucky. She had been born almost two weeks before I had to leave. So Rachel and I spent four nights out in the barn with Auntie A helping her pick up the foal every half an hour or so for her feeding. Rachel and I often fell asleep just after midnight but would immediately help again once we were up in the morning. My last two weeks were spent out in the barn playing with the foal. I think she liked me better than Rachel she was always trying to nip her hand. I thought it was hilarious; Rachel wasn't as amused. She never tried to bite me not once. I occasionally I felt her nibble my loose sweatpants but she never found skin._

_Auntie A allowed us to name her. We spent hours and hours pondering names that would fit her. Then we had it. Rogue. Though I pretty sure Uncle Leroy tricked us into the name. His fascination with comic characters wasn't a secret and Myst was short for Mystique. So it was fitting to follow his theme. It fit her perfectly. She was a mischievous little thing always playing with our pant legs or clothing; causing all sorts of trouble when she was able to get up on her own. Myst was going to have her hands full. _

I smiled at the memory and Rachel snapped me out of my trance. "That was the best couple of weeks wasn't it?"

I couldn't help but nod. "Come on she's outside!" Rachel quickly grabbed my hand and dragged me out of the barn and over to the 4-wheeler. She jumped on to drive and I climbed back on quickly wrapping my arms around her securely not caring she didn't allow me to drive this time. She drove off down one of the trails to one of the far out pastures we passed people walking out horses or leading them to their pastures. Everyone seemed nice giving us waves as we zipped past them. We suddenly came to a stop and Rachel quickly got off and opened up the box on the back pulling out a bag of peppermints.

She handed me a few. "They are her favorite." We walked up to the wooden fence and I quickly followed Rachel's lead climb up sitting on the top rail. I looked around seeing a few horses way off in the distance huddled under some large trees staying out of the bugs. "Go ahead call her. She knows her name."

I bit my lip slightly before belting out her name. Immediately I noticed one of the horses head whipped around looking at us. I yelled it again and she came running. My smile only grew larger as I saw her galloping towards us. "She stayed black." I grinned at Rachel. I was convinced she'd turn grey like her mother.

"Ya well she's our little diva… she had to stand out." Rachel chuckled.

Rogue skidded to a stop in front of us and I was completely convinced she was going to run into us the way she had been running and had already planned my escape route as she approached us. "She's gorgeous." I muttered looking her over. Her mane and tail were thick and wavy, and her forelock reached down to her nose and was so thick I couldn't image how she was able to see through it. I was surprised at how well built she was for a four year old. Thick baroque neck, short back, long sturdy legs, well developed hind and shoulders a spitting image of her mother just taller. If I had to make a guess I would have said she was around 16 hands, but it had been so long since I had been around horses my height radar might be off a bit.

Her nose immediately started looking for treats and we slowly fed her peppermints. She was a diva that was for sure. I laughed when she nipped Rachel's knee when she ran out of treats. "Not funny!" She squealed. "Do you know how many bruises I have gotten on my body from this horses. Too many."

I ran my hand along her neck she was just as silky as I remembered and I tangled my fingers into her forelock rubbing her forehead and fed her more treats. Once they were gone she just nudged my hands looking for more. Rachel just grumbled something about Rogue liking me better and I just beamed.

Some of the other horses slowly made their way over to us to say hello and I listened to Rachel tell me all their names. All four in the pasture were theirs and all were young the oldest being five. Rachel liked to refer to them as the Queen Bee's all were sassy, young, and thought they owned the place. She smiled at me. "Trust me every pasture has their own little nickname you'll learn them all."

I raised an eyebrow at her as she climbed down the fence. "I am not using nicknames."

"Trust me you will…everyone does." I rolled my eyes and gave Rogue one last pat before climbing back down. "Like the young boys that are way over there." I looked over to where she pointed off to. "Stud-muffins."

I just shook my head. "Hell no. Not using it." It was silly.

"You will." Rachel let me drive once again. "Let's go find mom. She had lessons all morning but wanted to see you after the grand tour."

"Where too?" I started the 4-wheeler back up.

"She's over in the show jumping ring." Rachel pointed off to our right. "Just go down to the first intersection and hang a right."

I didn't even allow her to finish before taking off getting another squeal from my cousin. Within minutes I slowed down near the ring and noticed Auntie A was already driving back towards the house. I sat there for a minute watching the two girls walk their horses across the dirt road in front of us. I didn't want to spook their horses so we waited patiently while they crossed. I watched them laughing at each other taking off their helmets as they walked their horses out. My eyes immediately fell on the young blonde. Her eyes glanced towards us.

Butterflies quickly spread through my stomach as our eyes locked. She had the most piercing blue eyes I had ever seen. Ok, sure I was attracted to both guys and girls. It was no secret. Not even to my parents. I even classified myself as bi-curious. But I've never had that butterfly feeling. Ever. I watched her wave at us and walk away with the Asian girl right by her side. Rachel's sudden poke in my side snapped me out of my staring session with the hot blonde. "Let's go we can still catch up to mom." I nodded and gunned it. Sadly no squeal from Rachel I think she was prepared for it.

I pulled up next to Auntie A's golf cart and jumped off heading inside. Rachel had spent almost two hours giving me the tour and she had completely forgotten to finish her chores. Not that I was complaining I wasn't quite ready to accept the fact that I was going to have to be waking up at 5am every morning to help her before school.

"Hey girls, how was the tour?" Auntie A smiled brightly at me refilling her coffee mug.

"It was great!" Rachel was way too excited. She grabbed us two glasses. "Apple or Orange juice?"

"OJ." I hopped up onto one of the stools and watching the two women move around the kitchen.

"I showed San Rogue." Rachel beamed at her mother.

Auntie A smiled and looked in my direction. "She is something else that horse. Did Rachel tell you we started her under saddle?" I quickly nodded and took my OJ from Rachel when she plopped down next to me.

"San should help you with her." Rachel suggested still wearing that weirdly annoying smile of hers. "Rogue didn't even try and bite her." She muttered.

Auntie A just chuckled. "You know it would be nice to have some help with her… she can be difficult. So we'll see how you handle your chores and I'll think about it."

I couldn't help but smile slightly. "But first off. We have to get you back in the saddle and back into riding shape. How long has it been?"

"Umm… almost four years." I sipped my drink slowly.

"That long?" Rachel eyes widened. "How did you survive? You loved riding. Remember she used to cry when she had to get off at the end of the day?"

Auntie A smiled at me sweetly and I just rolled my eyes. "Oh I remember. Rachel how about you and San hack some of the horses for me this afternoon, Finn's not here today and Blaine can't do it himself. And I have lessons the rest of the afternoon."

"Ok. We have some horses to put anyways so we'll take Finn's crew out after we're done."

"Have fun girls. No crazy stuff please." She glanced in my direction and couldn't help but smirk.

"We'll be good." I smiled sweetly at her once again.

Rachel grabbed our empty glasses and put them in the sink. I got up and headed for the door figuring we'd be heading back down to the barn. "Not so fast…" I stopped looking back at my cousin who was looking my over. "We are going to have to get you something to ride in."

My eyes narrowed. "I am not wearing overalls. Not happening."

"No silly. I have riding pants on underneath these." I watched her rub her chin slightly and look me over again. It was kinda creepy. "You look about mom's size I think she has some old pants you can wear and some boots." She didn't even let me answer, just took off up the stairs leaving me by myself in the kitchen.

I crossed my arms and huffed. Berry was taking forever. She finally came running down the stairs when a few riding pants in hand. "Took you long enough hobbit. Gee." I just about snatched the pants from her and walked into the bathroom nearby to change.

I noticed the frown on Rachel's face and I almost regretted snapping at her. I was still pissed I had to be here even though small part of me was a little excited. Wanting to get back home to my friends and my high school had to become top priority. This was just a mini vaca. I was determined to be home within a month tops. So I had to put Snixx aside and bring out sweet Santana; oh and I could be so sickly sweet.

I went with the black riding pants and pulled my jeans back up over them before heading back out to Rachel who was holding up a pair of paddock boots for me. "These might fit. Maybe we can go into town tomorrow and get you some of your own."

"Thanks." I went to put them on they were a little snug but not painful.

"Come on. You can drive." I finished lacing up the boots over my ankles and jogged out the door after her.

"Where we going?" I asked climbing on the 4-wheeler.

"New barn." Rachel immediately wrapped her arms around me the minute I started it up and I drove off heading down to the barn.

It didn't take us long to put out the rest of the horses. I was surprised at how comfortable I felt around the large animals. It was actually kind of soothing; listening to the clopping of their hooves against the main trail that wound through the farm. Rachel blabbered on about random things; school mostly. I would give her the occasional 'that's cool' or 'yup' in reply.

We walked back to the main barn slowly after putting out the last of the horses and I played idly with the lead-rope in my hand. "Are there these many people here every day?" I couldn't help but notice how many random people I saw around the facility.

"Pretty much; it's like a mecca for horse people. Mom has four instructors on the staff who are always booked with lessons. We have around 20 borders so their owners are here a quite often. Five stable hands who are awesome; they keep the grounds spotless and help with keeping the horses exercised. They'll be super happy your here though; since mom is going to have you hack horses in the afternoon they won't have to do it anymore." I couldn't help but roll my eyes. "Mom also allows other instructors to come in with students to use our Olympic size course cross-country. We have tons of shows here year round too. So ya… we are always really busy."

There was a long pause as we continued our walk back to the barn. "So does Auntie A teach a lot?"

"Ya she's pretty booked up most days. She prefers to give show jumping lessons but will occasionally have a cross-country here or there. OH!" She quickly turned to me and grabbed my arm as we walked. "You'll have to come out on Sundays with us. Mom has the day off so we always have mother daughter time in the morning."

"Ahhhh… I don't want to intrude…" It was true. It was something they did together as mother daughter the last thing they needed was for me to tag along. I hated being a third wheel.

Rachel waved off my comment. "Psh, non-sense! We'd love to have you. You are going to be here for a while. Plus your family. We do all sorts of fun stuff. Trail-ride, shopping, movies, or just go for drives; depends on our mood that day." She jumped up and down excitedly still gripping my arm. I desperately tried not to laugh at the poor girl. "It'll be so much fun just like old times!"

I finally caved with an exaggerated eye roll. "Fine. God calm down. Yes, it'll be fun." I chuckled slightly.

"Excellent!" She pulled me quickly down the road and I almost had to jog to keep up. The girl was on a mission. "Let's get these horses exercised before lunch then we can have the rest of the afternoon off." Sounded like a fantastic idea to me.

I took off running to keep up with Rachel who was now sprinting towards the new barn. I was going to have to have a chat with her about her energy level. I was not that spunky and she was going to kill me with all this running around. We slowed to a walk as we approached the barn. I heard laughter coming from our left and my eyes quickly looked over.

There she was again. The blonde from that morning. She and short Asian girl were washing their horses off just outside the barn. They must have heard Rachel's high pitched rambling and glanced over at us. My eyes locked with hers once again. She gave me a huge smile and there were those butterflies again. What the hell? She tore her eyes away going back to sponging her horse down. I couldn't help it… my eyes wandered over her. She was taller than I thought she'd be no wonder she fit her massively large horse perfectly. Oh and her legs seemed to go on forever. I couldn't stop staring at them.

"Earth to San!" Rachel poked my arm. I whipped my attention back to her.

"Huh?"

"I said are you ready to ride?" Apparently she didn't notice me staring at the hot blonde. So I just nodded with a smile. "You can ride Ares first. He's Josh's horse so I know he won't mind if you ride him."

"Wow Joshy can still ride?" I joked with a smile.

She laughed. "He's busy with Football, Basketball, and Baseball now. So he doesn't ride all that often. Mom uses Ares for a lesson now." I followed her into one of the tack rooms. Everything was so neat and labeled. It seemed like every horse had their own saddle and bridle. I perused the area before Rachel started shoving things into my arms. "Here you go." I juggled the saddle in my arm and put the bridle over my shoulder before Rachel handed me a brush box and some front splint boots. "You remember how to do this don't you?" She question softly while I looked down at everything in my arms.

I couldn't help but give her my classic 'I'm not stupid' look. She put her hands up in defense. "Just checking it has been a few years."

"Don't worry your pretty little hobbit head over me." I deadpanned. "It's just like riding a bike. A large temperamental one at that."

I followed Rachel out and down the aisle she stopped by one of the stalls. She flipped up one of the saddle racks for me to drop my stuff on. "Here he is. I'll be three stalls down if you need me for anything just holler." With that she walked off.

I just stared at the door. My eyes drifted to the fancy brass name plate on the stall door. It read 'God of War' in big bold letters with 'Ares' just underneath it in quotations. I continued reading he was a Hanoverian Joshy had always liked that breed; why I didn't know I often found them a little too bulky for my taste. I then tried not to chuckle seeing 'Joshua Berry' listed at the bottom as the owner. He must have hated that being called Joshua was one of his least favorite things.

I probably stood there a good couple minutes before picking up the brush box and entered the stall carefully. The gelding glanced over in my direction briefly before returning his attention to his stuffed hay net in the corner of the stall. Had to admit Josh had good taste. The horse was gorgeous. He was probably one of the reddish chestnuts I'd ever seen with no visible white markings that I could see. I was right he was big and bulky but it was all pure muscle and bone. I approached slowly set down the box and pulled out a brush; I was slightly nervous. But it quickly went away as I started brushing Ares gently. I found myself humming softly and just went through a routine that quickly came back to me.

I just finished tightening up the saddle and Rachel's sudden voice startled me. "Well well you were right. It is like riding a bike." I threw her a smile over my shoulder. "You almost ready?"

"Ya can you hand me the bridle." I walked over to the door and Rachel passed it over to me. "I went and grabbed a few helmets for you to try on. Mom would kill me if I didn't have you wear one."

"Thanks." I went over and slowly began putting on the bridle in between Ares munching running my hand over his roman nose softly.

"Just meet me out back once you're ready."

"Okay," I mumbled and continued working. Within minutes I was pulling off my jeans and trying on the helmets Rachel had left for me, choosing the best fitting one. I led Ares out of his stall and towards the back door to meet up with Rachel. I clipped the strap of my helmet on as I walked when I heard a soft hi come from my right.

I glanced in the voices direction and noticed the blonde hottie smiling at me over her horses stall door. "Hey." I replied back staring at her and stupid me just kept on a walkin'. I looked over my shoulder back at her right before walking out the door. She was still staring at me. She gave me one last smile before disappearing back into her stall again.

I looked ahead and saw Rachel already on her horse waiting patiently for me. "Finally, thought you might have gotten lost or chickened out. These are for you." She tossed me a pair of riding gloves and waited for me to get on.

Tightening my girth one last time and just stood next to Ares after pulling my stirrups down. "You ok?" Rachel questioned softly looking at me intensely.

With a curt nod I let out a deep breath put my left foot in the stirrup and got on. Thank god Ares stood like a statue. I had to admit I was a little nervous still but with him not moving an inch as I got on and adjusted my stirrups to the right length, my nerves started to ease. We started off at a nice walk and I gave Ares a nice loose rein. I look at Rachel and gave her a genuine huge smile. She was riding a pretty red roan with pitch black mane and tail. "That your horse?" I questioned finally as we made our way down the road.

"Yup! This is Elphaba. Elfie for short."

My eyebrow rose. "Elphaba?"

"From the musical Wicked." Yup I continued to stare at her like she had four heads. "The Broadway play? It's the best musical EVER!"

"Ya… not ringing a bell."

"Wow you are sadly deprived. I'm going to have to change that."

"Please don't." I muttered. Rachel and Broadway just sounded like a bad mix.

"You'll love it!" She smiled and started gathering up her reins. "Come on let's see if you still remember how to ride that thing."

I narrowed my eyes at her. "Please, I'll ride circles around you." I picked up my reins and quickly urged Ares into a trot. It was fun to ride again even if his trot was big, airy, and not all the comfy to sit; which caused me to post. I'm pretty sure this was the first time I hadn't thought of home since I arrived. To tell you the truth I was actually having fun and I wasn't just faking it to please Rachel.

* * *

**A/N:** Another chapter done! Wow I'm on a roll. Hope you enjoyed it. Next up the epic Brittany, Quinn, Tina meeting. Thoughts, ideas, and ramblings are always welcome :D I enjoy hearing what you all think so far. I'm hoping to incorporate as many of the glee members as I possibly can into the story. If you have any ideas or suggestions on where you'd like to see some of the characters or would like to see them working or riding at the farm let me know. I might just use your idea :D Reviews are most welcome!

~Quest


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** Seriously I think Glee peeps are the best! My inbox has been flooded daily with alerts. Glad so many of you are keeping track of the story keeps me motivated to keep on writing. Would love to hear what you all are thinking though. If your liking or hating it so far. So don't be shy and review. Now onto the story!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Glee… sadly… This is for entertainment purposes only, no profit is being made.

* * *

**Chapter 3**

I couldn't stop laughing as I stopped Ares from a canter in front of the new barn. I jumped off trying to catch my breath as Rachel pulled up next to me with a scowl on her face. "That was not nice."

I rubbed my thighs slightly once off; I was gonna hurt like hell tomorrow morning. "Hey snooze you lose hobbit." I chuckled again before pulling my reins over Ares head to lead him back into the barn.

"You never said go!"

"Of course I did you were just too busy blabbering to yourself you didn't hear me. Not my fault." I loosened my girth and Rachel just rolled her eyes. We started into the barn together and Rachel stopped dead in her tracks.

"What?" I looked inside and notice a group of girls huddle around one of the stalls laughing and talking.

Rachel frowned. "Popular girls from school."

"I take it they aren't your friends." I crossed my arms looking at her sad face.

She shook her head no. "Quinn Fabray and her merry band of mean girls. Tina is pretty nice and Brittany well….she's just Brittany." Rachel pointed a little to the blonde girl closest to us. "But Quinn never leaves me alone."

I reached over and squeezed her arm. "Don't you worry about them ok? You have Auntie Snixx watching your back now." She smiled at me with appreciation. "Come on we gotta get all the horses done before lunch. Cuz I needs to be gettin' my tan." I smirked and started my way into the barn. The sound of our horse's shoes must have caught the girl's attention suddenly since they all suddenly looked in our direction. My eyes widened slightly seeing the blonde hottie peak around girl Asian as she sat on one of the hay bales.

I desperately tried not to lock eyes with hers, her blonde hair pulled tightly into a very sexy French braid. Wow I needed to stop staring; lucky for me this Quinn girl opened up her big mouth before we got a good eye lock with each other. "Well if it isn't our resident midget." The blonde bitch smirked brightly turning towards us more. "And she has friends. Who knew?"

Rachel was about to say something probably something incredibly sweet. I swear the girl didn't have a mean bone in her body, so I stepped in before she dug herself into a hole. Plus, no one calls my cousin names but me. No one. "Hold up Fabitch." I snarled taking a few steps closer to the snarky blonde. "You best be shuttin' your trap and keep it shut or I will go all Lima Heights on your ass and rip those fake lips off your pretty little face." And Snixx has arrived. I gladly welcomed her to the party.

Quinn looked dumbfounded at my remark; I just crossed my arms glaring at her. She tried to glare right back at me. I'm the queen at glare offs and she'd buckle under my intense stare. She finally looked away and I smirked brightly in victory. I noticed Rachel's mouth opening to say something. Probably to apologize for my rude behavior but I held up my hand for her to keep her mouth shut. I was in bitch mode. "Let me tell you how this is gonna be…if I may…I look at you and see some snotty rich girl whose richie rich daddy bought her some expensive horse and now you think your better than everyone else. And I'll actually let it slide for now. But if I _ever_ hear you picking on my cousin again I will END you." She flinched slightly; I won. "Now nod if you understand." She nodded quickly. "Good. Come on hobbit we have shit to do." I looked over my shoulder at Rachel who looked shocked, embarrassed, and excited all at the same time.

I walked by Quinn giving her one last Snixx glare and headed towards Ares stall. I looked over my shoulder and found the blonde hottie staring at me with a huge smile. Why was she looking at me like that? She should have been furious or shocked at me for slashing her friend with my vicious words. But she continued to smile at me watching me walk away.

Rachel stopped by my stall and watching me for a second. "Thank you." She said softly as I pulled off Ares tack.

I looked at her briefly. "No one gets to call you names but me dwarf. No one." I saw her smile brightly before walking off to take care of Elfie.

"I got to admit it was pretty awesome. I've never seen anyone stand up to Quinn like that."

"That girl just needed a reality check."

Rachel walked away and I brushed Ares down, checked his water and took my tack back to the tack room. Putting everything back where they belonged. "We should go back and say hi," Rachel stated softly to me as she entered the tack room.

"I'm not apologizing."

"I didn't say you have to. But Quinn is one of the most popular girls and school you should say hi and I can introduce you." Rachel explained.

"Not apologizing Rach." Turning towards her I saw her hopeful yet pathetic look. "But we can say hi if you'd like."

She beamed and grabbed my hand dragging me down the aisle; "come on then."

I tried not to grumble as we approached the girls who were still chatting. They suddenly went silent seeing us standing by them. Rachel gave them all a small wave and plastered on her big smile. Quinn glared slightly at me and waited for one of us to say something.

"Hi, I want to apologize for my dear cousin." Rachel started off sweetly. "She tends to lose her temper…often…" I crossed my arms with a shrug and an eye roll, there was no denying it. I don't know why Rachel was being so nice to them, especially this Fabitch. "This is Santana. She's staying with me and the family for a while. She's from Ohio. San this is Quinn, Tina, and Brittany." Rachel made the introductions and I almost smirked hearing hottie blonde's name; finally.

Tina and Brittany both took the opportunity to shake my hand but Quinn stood dead fast with her arms crossed firmly against her chest. Once again I found myself in a staring contest with Quinn. She let a smile slip and it confused the hell out of me. I narrowed my eyes even more as her smile got larger. "You know, no one's ever had the balls to talk to me the way you did. It's kind of refreshing." She chuckled and held out her hand for me to shake. "I have a feeling we're going to be friends."

I finally shook her hand after getting a nudge from Rachel's elbow. I wasn't sure if her sudden attitude change was a ploy or actually genuine; I hadn't been around her enough to get a good read on her bitch factor. "You just might be a bigger bitch than I am." Quinn's comment caused me to smirk wickedly.

"What can I say; I'm a judgmental bitch and I keep it real." I gave her a shrug and she just laughed. I tightened my grip slightly on her hand and stepped in closer. "Let me be clear; one bitch to another. You mess with my cousin you mess with me. And if you thought earlier was scary…that was nothing. We understand each other?"

"Ya…we're cool."

I released her hand and gave her one of my classic fake smiles. "Glad we got that all cleared up."

I turned my attention to Rachel who was chatting with Tina; but my eyes caught Quinn looking between Rachel and myself. She was studying us. "Ok hold on." She finally interrupted Rachel. "You two are cousins? Like biologically?"

I quickly nodded. "Unfortunately she got all of her father's Jew genes and none of the awesome Latina genes."

"I thought you were a homeless baby your parents found." My attention quickly snapped to Brittany who finally spoke. She looked completely serious and I raised my eyebrow slightly at the off kilter comment. I couldn't help but smirk slightly. It was cute, she was cute.

"Seriously Britt a homeless baby?" Quinn questioned.

Brittany had just shrugged looking down at her feet realizing her comment was completely ridiculous. "Well I kept telling her she's adopted. So that one could be totally true too." Brittany's eyes glanced up at me and she smiled. There were those damn butterflies again. I really need to get this feeling under control. Or better yet figure out what the hell it is.

"I'm standing right here you know…" Rachel placed her hands on her hips. "And I can hear you."

"Calm down hobbit. It's a joke." The three girls laughed at my silly nickname I had given my cousin.

"Wait… do you know Legolas? Cuz he's superhot." Brittany leaned in towards Rachel keeping her voice low and completely serious. My eyebrow rose again and held back a chuckle. Was this girl for real? I was pretty sure the girl had no mental filter what so ever. Her sudden unexpected and highly unusual comments were hysterical.

Rachel rolled her eyes dramatically. "No Brittany I don't know Legolas."

Brittany frowned, "that's too bad. I always wanted to meet an elf. But a hobbit will do." I found myself smiling brightly at her; she was way too adorable.

"So are you attending Avalon high?" Quinn questioned me.

"Yup already transferred."

"And you moved here all the way from Ohio? Why's that?"

I wanted to tell Quinn to mind her own damn business but I couldn't help but notice Rachel's change in attitude. She looked like she was about to explode with excitement. My guess was this was probably one of the longest and most pleasant moments around the 'popular' girls she ever had. So I went back to sickly sweet Santana just for her sake. "Time for a change." I shrugged. "I hate the snow anyways and my parents were cool with it." One thing was for sure I wasn't going to go blabbing my story around town…especially to this one.

I felt a pair of eyes on me and I found Brittany watching me closely with a smile on her face. Her lingering stare just about sent shivers down my spine. I noticed her eyes drift down slightly. Wait a second… was she checking me out? My lips turned into a smirk seeing her eyes snap back up to my face. She so was.

"So you ride?" Brittany finally asked me a question.

"Ya, it's been years though. Auntie A is going to have me hack some of the horses for her after school so I gotta get back into shape."

Brittany's eyes quickly looked me up and down again. "You look in perfect shape to me." She looked confused.

I felt my cheeks get warm and cleared my throat slightly. "Riding shape."

"Oh…right…" She smiled brightly at me once again and there was that small shiver again.

Rachel stepped up next to me; "speaking of riding we have four more horses to get to before lunch."

I just about groaned I had two more horses to ride, my legs already felt sore. "Don't remind me. I'm already sore."

"We can help!" Both Rachel and I looked at Brittany. "Right?" She looked at Quinn and Tina hoping one of them would agree.

"Don't look at me." Quinn held up her hands. "I have my lesson in fifteen minutes."

Brittany quickly stared at Tina. "You were my ride here. So I'm down for anything." Tina shrugged. "We can help." I smiled at Tina's agreement and Brittany's excited clapping.

Rachel just stood there wide eyed. "Earth to hobbit." I waved my hand in front of her face getting her attention. "We now have help now so let's get this shit done."

"Umm right. This way." Brittany and Tina both grabbed their helmets still in their riding clothes from their lesson from earlier that morning. They quickly followed us into the tack room and Rachel immediately started assigning us horses and pointing to their tack. She quickly handed me mine. "Come on I'll show you to Boston." I followed Rachel out and down the aisle; with a large smile hoping it was the same horse I was thinking of.

I set my set my stuff down and noticed her staring at me. "What?" I narrowed my eyes slightly.

"How do you do it?" She asked me softly.

I stared at her completely clueless at what she's trying to get at. "You're gonna have to be more specific."

She looked around and watched Brittany and Tina enter their stalls. "Make friends like that. They all love you… Even Quinn. They have never once offered to help me do anything and you come along and they actually acknowledge my presence."

I just shrugged. I never had any problem making friends. I was always one of the most popular girls in school. It was probably due to the fact I scared the crap out of most people and they just wanted to stay on my good side. "Listen." I reached out and gripped her shoulder. "Stick with me hobbit and you'll end up ruling your school before senior year."

Her big grin almost caused me to roll my eyes but I didn't. "You really think so?" She asked hopefully.

"Totally." I smiled. "Hence the must needed makeover this afternoon. So let's get going. I'm getting hungry. And then we need to fix this." I waved my hand at her outfit and she nodded quickly before leaving me by the stall to get her horse ready.

I probably had the goofiest smile on my face while brushing Boston, who was being totally adorable and so incredibly sweet. He occasionally nudged my side looking for some kind treat and I felt bad not having any to give him since he was being so good. I totally remembered the beefy Spanish-Norman from when I was little. Rachel and I used to ride double on him all the time. He was like a giant couch. It gave me great hope that Rogue was just as comfortable since they were half siblings. Boston was almost a spitting image their mother Myst; with a similar coloring and build.

Oh and the calmest lesson horse you would ever ride too. Never spooked, took off, or tried to pull you out of the saddle when a patch of grass caught his eye. He had to be around sixteen years old now and looked exactly the same as he did four years ago; a beautiful dapple gray.

I noticed the others walking by the stall ready to go. I still had to put on Boston's bridle and splint-boots. But he had been distracting me. He nudged me again and I leaned down kissed his velvet nose gently.

I turned around and just about jumped out of my skin seeing a pair of blue eyes watching me. Brittany just smiled with her arms crossed on top of the stall door and her chin firmly planted on top of her arms. My heart raced. Though I couldn't quite tell if it was due to her scaring me or from her intense stare. "We're waiting for you." She told me sweetly.

"I'm almost ready." I continued my way over to the door but she made no motion to move away so I could get out. We stared at each other for what felt eerily like minutes but was probably more like only a few seconds. "Can you hand me his bridle and boots?"

"Sure," she grabbed them for me and walked into the stall. "I'll help." I took the bridle from her and our hands brushed. I tried not to shiver as our skin touched; she smiled she had felt something too I could just tell.

I watched her walk by me give Boston a good scratch between the chest and squat down to put on his front boots. My eyes quickly looked down at her ass before looking away quickly feeling weird that I was leering. What was wrong with me? I never felt weird. I checkout both guys and girls all the time this was no different. Right?

She stood back up and went around to the other side and I stepped up slipping the bridle on gently. "All done." She got back to her feet and maybe her way over to the door opening it for me.

"Thanks for your help." I flashed a smile.

Brittany's already plastered smile seemed to grow even more when I thanked her. "Anytime!"

We walked back out to meet the others and Rachel lit up seeing us finally arrive. "About time. We were afraid you both got lost."

"I don't get lost." Brittany stated taking her horse from Tina.

"B you still get lost at school and you've been going there for almost three years now." Tina smirked.

"I find the halls confusing sometimes… They all look exactly the same…" I watched her grab some of her horses mane and vault herself up into her saddle without using the stirrup. "I mean you take a right and there is a goldish colored hall with lockers; then you take a left and then there's the exact same hallway once again. It's like I'm in an Escher painting."

I couldn't help but chuckle along with the other girls when they laughed at Brittany's odd explanation. That girl is something else. I painfully mounted Boston feeling my sore muscles aching. Damn why did he have to be tall?

Tina shook her head as we started walking down the road. "You know I still don't know how you memorize courses the way you do and yet forget what hallway your science class is in."

"Courses are easy!" Brittany grinned. I couldn't help but smile listening to the conversation.

Tina looked at both Rachel and I. "Seriously this girl is like the rain man of horses. She can remember ever single cross-country and stadium course she's ever ridden. I still can't figure out her secret."

"And I'll never tell." Brittany giggled before she left us in the dust taking off down the road.

We all pushed out horses hard trying to catch up with the speed-demon Brittany and the feisty Thoroughbred she was currently riding. She took us on a wild loop around the farm. Tina, Rachel and I were pretty neck and neck for a good portion of the time. But I could feel Boston itching to go, he wanted to race. I looked at both of them. Ya… it was time to ditch them. Brittany wasn't _that_ far ahead of us I could still catch her. "Lata!" I smirked before pushing my hands forward slightly, crouched lower to his body, and squeezed my heels into his belly as permission to go.

I almost squealed and had to wrap my fingers into his mane tightly when he lunged forward switching into a faster gear. I was so glad that his gaits were flat and smooth or deciding to go full on gallop after Brittany would have been the worst idea. The gap between us quickly started too close and I was tempted to pull Boston up next to her but he wanted to go; I wasn't going to deny him that. Plus I love to win. Brittany quickly glanced at me wide-eyed at my sudden appearance. I just laughed and gave Boston another squeeze and we slowly started pulling ahead.

I turned the corner making our way back towards the barn. Boston and I stayed a good body length in front of Brittany. I brought him quickly down to a trot when we got to the home stretch of the barn, figuring walking the rest of the way would be a nice cool down for all the horses. We finally walked and I started laughing again looking over my shoulder at Brittany who pulled up next to me laughing along with me. "But…I totally had you!"

"You never stood a chance." I chuckled at her giving Boston a solid pat on the neck. "It's that Spanish blood in him. We're spitfires what can I say." I smirked referring to the horse's Andalusian half.

Rachel and Tina finally joined us. "You are absolutely insane." Rachel rolled her eyes at me.

I let Boston have a loose rein as we walked the rest of the way back to the barn. "Just having some fun Berry. Don't get your panties in a bunch." Brittany and Tina laughed and Rachel frowned. It was true the girl could be way too uptight. I reached over and squeezed my cousin's shoulder. "Relax have some fun." She just nodded still frowning slightly.

The horses weren't breathing all that hard when we reached the back door to the new barn but we decided to hose them all off since they were still slightly sweaty. It wasn't our best idea and I ended up getting completely soaked. And not because of Boston moving around, oh no, he stood perfectly. Rachel on the other hand took my 'have some fun' advice literally and sprayed me. Which ultimately caused Brittany and Tina to join in on the fun. In the end I stood dripping wet pulling my t-shirt away from my stomach and ringing some the water from it.

I glanced up at the three of them; they all were laughing at the sight of me. I wiped the water from my face. "Oh it's on hobbit…" I couldn't help but growl slightly and she quickly stopped laughing. "I know where you sleep."

She noticeably gulped before quickly scurrying off into the barn quickly to take care of her horse. I suddenly felt a pair of hands grab my low ponytail and started twisting it to get the water out. Brittany stood behind me; how she managed to get there without me noticing I'll never know. But she was biting her bottom lip obviously trying not to laugh. "You look like a drowned doll."

I chuckled, "you mean drowned rat."

"Why would I drown a rat? That's animal cruelty." She frowned deeply and let go of my hair after getting as much water from it as possible.

"It's just a saying Britt-Britt. No actual rats were drowned."

She smiled at me. "Britt-Britt, I like that." I watched her step away and go untie her horse before walking by me. She glanced over her shoulder at me. "I think we should be besties." With that she kept on walking and I just stood there for a second smiling like a complete idiot.

I untied Boston and followed everyone inside. My paddock boots squished water everywhere and I was just leaving a small trail of water all the way back to Boston's stall. I finished taking care of him and found the girls waiting for me right outside the stall. "San maybe you should go up and gets some dry clothes."

"Thank you Captain Obvious for that wonderful insight." I rolled my eyes at Rachel dramatically.

She smirked. "I'll take care of your stuff for you then I'll be up for lunch."

"Okay," I nodded before starting off down the hallway still dripping water everywhere. "Hey Britt-Britt, Tina, if you guys aren't doing anything you guys should come up to." I walked backwards a few steps. "You can help me give the hobbit a makeover." Rachel looked at me with a scared look on her face. They both agreed and I continue walking away. "Oh you can bring the Fabitch too." I tossed over my shoulder before walking out the front door.

This would be fun. One I could start getting Rachel into the cool group and two I could spend some more time getting to know Brittany. It was a win win for both of us.

* * *

**A/N:** YAY they've now met! Bet you've all been waiting for this moment, huh? Next chapter; Rachel's make-over and more Brittana interaction :D Hope your liking my Brittany. Wanted to keep her a little spacey but smart/confident at the same time. Also I just made up my own high school I don't know Ocala FL well enough to use an existing one ;) Soon the timeline will be jumping in the story not dramatically but a few days/week here or there to keep the story moving along at a good pace.

Question for you all though. Would you like shorter chapters with a quicker update rate? Or longer chapters with fewer updates during the week? Let me know your thoughts. Been writing like crazy so could do either easily! Reviews are most welcome :D

~Quest


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:** And I just keep on writing, woo! I was planning on getting to a place in this chapter where I might be able to move the timeline a little bit ahead but it looks like it won't be for another chapter or two :D I really appreciate everyone taking the time to read the fic and add alerts or a review. Means a lot and it keeps me writing knowing you guys want to see it continue on. So I hope you like the chapter and you enjoy the beginning stages of Brittana!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Glee… sadly… This is for entertainment purposes only, no profit is being made.

* * *

**Chapter 4**

I ended up stripping down to my underwear in the garage so I didn't track water into the house. Leaving the soaking mess in a heap on the cement floor I quickly poked my head in through the side door making sure the coast was clear before running up to my room to change. After drying off I put on a pair of tiny jean shorts and a spaghetti strap tank top before I started on getting my hair presentable. I really could get used to these Florida winters. Being able to wear all these summer clothes was a huge bonus. I'd never be able to wear this outfit back in Ohio; unless it was a dare from Puck. Of course I'd freeze my ass off but it would be totally worth it just to prove to him that his dares didn't scare me.

After straightening my hair and touching my makeup I grabbed my sunglasses from my nightstand and jogged back downstairs. I expected to find everyone waiting for me. I had been at least a good thirty minutes in the bathroom maybe even longer getting myself cleaned up. You know, it's probably a good thing I had my own bathroom now, since I usual take forever to get ready. Tony always complained he never had enough time to get ready for school, but it wasn't my fault. I had to make sure I looked as hot as possible every day. It was a rep I had to live by.

I poured myself a glass of iced tea and walked out through the sliding glass door took a seat near the pool and waited. I didn't even remember closing my eyes but when I heard the garage door close loudly and girls muttering I quickly got up and made my way back into the house. I saw all four taking off their boots and I leaned against the wall watching them. "What the hell took you so long?" I pushed my sunglasses back up onto my head to get a better look at them.

Rachel's face snapped up from her boots glaring at me. "Well since you took the 4-wheeler and Brittany refused to drive her truck up, saying it was too nice outside and that we should take full advantage of it, we ended up walking the whole way." Her glare turned towards Brittany.

"Walking is good exercise. If you don't walk you'll get fat." Brittany defended herself and I just sipped my tea so I wouldn't laugh.

"But your form of "walking" is a mix between a jog and a powerwalk." Rachel pulled off her last boot. "My thighs are gonna kill tomorrow."

"You're welcome." Brittany smiled. I'm pretty sure she thought Rachel was thanking her for the thigh toning exercise.

I laughed and walked into the kitchen. "So hobbit what's for lunch?" I pulled open the fridge and started poking around.

"We have stuff for sandwiches."

"Awesome." I started digging through pulling out stuff handing them to Rachel who sets stuff on the island.

I grabbed the iced tea and set it on the counter. Rachel and I grabbed some more glasses and plates; I noticed the three other girls watching us. I began setting stuff down in front of them. Quinn gave me a strange look when I set a plate down in front of her. "Did you think we were going to just eat in front of you?" She just smiled at me. "There's plenty of food. Auntie A thinks I eat for an entire army and bought way to much food."

I sat down in the empty stool across from Brittany before Rachel stole it. We all started making our own sandwiches the silence was killing me. "So what do you guys do for fun around here? Or do you guys just ride horses all day long?"

"We ride all day long." Brittany answered. I took a bite of my sandwich and watched her mix a ton of mayo and mustard onto her sandwich.

"That's it?" I looked around at the others.

Quinn just shrugged. "We're in training mode right now getting ready for summer shows."

Wow they were boring.

"My boyfriend's having a party on Friday at his camp that should be fun." Tina piped in and my attention quickly landed on her at the mention of party. Now were talking. "You two should totally come. Lot of people from school will be there."

"We're in." I said quickly before Rachel had to go say something stupid and get us uninvited. Her eyes landed on me and I gave her a huge smile. "It'll be awesome." I loved parties. There was tons of sexy dancing and booze. Puck and I always threw the best parties; boy did I miss him.

"We can introduce you to everyone." Quinn smiled. "They're gonna love you."

"Of course they will Q, I'm totally baller." Ya Q was a suitable nickname.

Her eyebrow rose. "Q?"

"Well figured since you weren't being an utter bitch at the moment Fabitch didn't quite fit." I explained. "Surprised no one thought of it before."

"I like it." She smiled at me. Damn I came up with the best nicknames.

I looked around and my eyes landed on Tina; she looked worried. "I haven't thought of a nickname for you yet. Don't worry it'll be awesome."

We continued to talk. Actually there was more laughing than talking involved. Hated to admit it but I was starting to like these girls. Even Quinn she was pretty funny in a dry sarcastic way. Just like me. We were still laughing when Auntie A suddenly stood in the kitchen with an eyebrow raised at us. I noticed her first and smiled. Her eyes drifted from me to Rachel then onto the other girls sitting across from us. The look of surprise quickly turned into a huge smile.

"What are you girls up to?" She continued to smile and everyone's attention was now on her.

"Mom! Hi." Rachel jumped from her chair. "We were just having some lunch. I made you a sandwich." She grabbed the plate and handed it over.

"Thanks sweetie. Looks like you girls are having fun." Her eyes landed on each one of us again still smiling brightly.

I would have loved to have been inside her head for a second just to see what she thought of all this. My guess was this was the first time Rachel had girls from the barn up at the house; but she looked happy and not angry that we brought people up to the house without asking. "The girls are going to help me give Rach a makeover." I grinned at her.

She chuckled. "A makeover huh?" We all nodded even Rachel. "Sounds like fun."

"It's going to be totally awesome." I smirked and ate the last bite of my sandwich.

"Well I have another lesson soon, so you girls have fun."

"Don't worry we will." She continued to smile as she walked out of the kitchen after giving Rachel and I a kiss on the top of the head. Operation Homebound just got put into full effect and I think I got total bonus points for getting Rachel some more friends. "So what do you think we should do with this mess over here?" I asked the three girls.

"Haircut." Brittany suggested with a smile.

I clapped my hands slightly. "Brilliant!" Rachel stopped mid bite and her eyes widened. I smirked at her. "It needs to be done."

"We need to raid her closets." Quinn looked at me.

"Completely agree. We need to burn those overalls a.s.a.p." I nodded in agreement.

"Totally. I love bonfires."

"You are _not_ burning my clothes!"

I just chuckled. "There may be a little bit of burning of the clothes."

"Absolutely not!"

"How about you go shower so I can cut your hair; then while you're doing that we are going to raid your room." I could see her about to protest and quickly held up my hand making her stop. "Hobbit shower."

She scoffed at me and slowly got up from her stool. Not wanting to argue with me which was smart on her part. "Fine."

With the help of the other girls we cleaned up the kitchen in no time and made our way up to Rachel's room. I opened up her door and took a few steps in before stopping to look around. There were gold starts everywhere and it look like Broadway threw-up on her walls since they were covered with Broadway musical posters.

"Oh dear god…" I heard Quinn mutter behind me.

I glanced at her. "I think her room needs a makeover too…"

"You are not touching my room!" Rachel yelled from her bathroom before the shower turned on.

I turned around facing the girls. "Ok here's the plan. Q, Tina you're on dresser detail while Britt and I hit the walk-in closet. You see anything ugly you pull it out and toss it in a pile in the middle of the room."

Quinn nodded. "Got it." The two of them quickly went to the first dresser and started their task.

I grabbed Brittany's hand and started pulling her towards the walk-in. I finally forced myself to let go of her hand after turning on the closet light so I could start searching through the clothes. But her hand fit so perfectly with mine it was hard to let go and I couldn't help but notice her reluctantly letting mine go after I released my grip.

My attention quickly reverted to the closet and my eyes widened at the sight before me. "Holy shit…" There were sweaters… tons of them. They almost took up one side of the closet alone.

Brittany took a step forward and snatched one from its hanger. "She does realize we live in Florida… it doesn't get that cold here." She held the sweater up getting a good look at it. "This is ugly."

I laughed. It was ugly; it was this odd maroon color with white reindeers on it. "Burn pile." We smiled at each other and I quickly moved in to start looking while Brittany tossed the sweater out the door.

It didn't take us long to go through the closet. Any sweater or skirt that had some weird animal or foliage design was tossed out into the bedroom. A good third of the closet was now out in the middle of the room. I noticed Quinn and Tina's pile was almost as big as ours mostly made up of baggy jeans, weird colored shirts, and some socks that looked like they were from the 80s.

Rachel finally walked out of her bathroom just after Quinn and Tina finished going through her second dresser. She stopped dead seeing the giant pile in the middle of her room. "My clothes!" She rushed over and started picking some things out.

I quickly slid over and smacked her hand away. "Hands off hobbit!"

"San… these are almost all my clothes!" She clutched one of her sweaters to her chest tightly.

I quickly pried the sweater from her grasp and tossed it back into the pile. Quinn was suddenly standing next to me. "You needed a clothes intervention Rach."

I nodded. "Agreed."

"But…"

"No buts. Brush your hair out so I can cut it then later we are going to burn those."

"Burn them? I thought you were joking about that. Can't we donate them?"

"No. My conscious would not allow me to give someone those sweaters."

"Ya that'd mean." I smiled at Brittany she was totally right it would be just plain mean to give them away. "Plus a sweater bonfire would be fun!" She grinned brightly.

I reached out and rubbed Rachel's shoulder. "Trust me. It'll be therapeutic. Then on Sunday we'll go shopping with Auntie A and I can help you with a new wardrobe."

"Fine." She huffed and went to go bush her hair out.

I found a pair of nice scissors in Rachel's bathroom and grabbed a chair for her to sit in. "Any suggestions on the hair?" Rachel slowly took a seat after I motioned for her to come over.

"Dye it pink." Brittany flopped down on Rachel's bed.

"Oh hell no." Rachel shot up from the chair and I firmly pushed her back down.

My lips curled into a smirk. "I don't think she could pull off pink...purple maybe." Rachel went to get up again. "Kiddin' Rach." I laughed and held her in the chair.

"Bangs she'd look good with bangs." Quinn suggested walking over to Rachel's stereo to find some background music.

"And shorter." Tina added.

"Alright so shorter and bangs." I picked up a small comb and started brushing through Rachel's hair carefully.

"You have done this before right?" Rachel asked softly with her eyes tightly closed not daring to watch her long hair go.

"Of course I cut my bros hair all the time."

"WHAT?" She almost stood up.

"Relax and hold still or you're gonna be lopsided." She immediately held her breath as I carefully stared cutting about six inches off her hair.

While the four of us made small talk during my attempts at cutting hair; Rachel remained totally silent and stone still. I cut a good six inches off having her hair now end a few inches below her collarbone. I slowly moved around to face her made sure everything was even, and then started combing some hair forward to cut her a nice bang length. "Rach relax. Almost done." I said softly to her and she released the breath she had been holding. I took a moment to judge what I wanted to do and brought my scissors up to make the first cut. My concentration was almost broken when I felt a pair of eyes staring at me out of the corner of my eye. I wanted too glance over my shoulder but I already knew who was watching me. It was Brittany; she had been watching me cut Rachel's hair the entire time. She even stared at my legs not that I blamed her, my legs looked amazing in these shorts. I liked the attention. But it was still distracting me from my current task.

After pushing back the constant urge to look back I finally made the cut. Sheer straight bangs right above the eyes. I brushed them out and made just slight touch ups I took a step back admiring my work. The corner of my lips curled into a smirk; she looked so much better already and we hadn't even touched her choice of clothes yet.

"Wow..." I felt a pat on my shoulder and Quinn was standing there smiling brightly. "So much better."

"Are you done yet?" Rachel asked meekly.

"All done." I answered watching Rachel open her eyes slowly.

Brittany and Tina were suddenly huddled around us as well. "She looks pretty." Brittany smiled which caused Rachel to beam hearing the compliment.

"Now for an outfit." I walked over to Rachel's dresser going through it. I pulled out a pair of skinny jeans and a short sleeve button up yellow pastel shirt. "Here go blow dry your hair straight and put theses on."

"Okay…" She took the clothes from my hands and slowly stood up heading back into her bathroom to do as I ordered.

I quickly cleaned up my mess and flopped down next to Brittany who had retaken her spot on Rachel's bed. "So are you guys here every day?" My eyes drifted towards Brittany.

Her quick nod caused me to smile. "I'm here every day and Quinn is too unless she busy shopping." Brittany explained.

"I have to get my shopping in or I'll go absolutely crazy." Quinn smirked over her shoulder as she fixed her hair in one of the mirrors.

"You should be riding more if you're going to show this summer or you're going to suck." I watched Brittany play with the bottom hem of her shirt.

"Thanks for the vote of confidence Britt." Quinn rolled her eyes. "Plus, I don't have your ambition or talent for that matter."

"Ambition for what?" I was curious and any new tidbit I could learn about the blonde beauty helped me get to know her better.

"Britt wants to go to the Olympics in 2016." Quinn answered turning around towards us.

My eyes widened looking over at her. "Really?"

Brittany stared at me with a growing smile. "In Eventing."

"That's totally awesome. Got a good horse?"

"Pip's the best!" She got all excited sitting up slightly turning towards me more. "My parents bought him two years ago for me this will be our first year showing together. Anita thinks we are totally ready to start making a name for ourselves. I mean he's only eight so in four years he'll be twelve the perfect age for the Olympics." I watched her ramble on passionately about her horse and her career plans. My lips curled into a huge smile. "I'm now part of the USEA Young Riders program so I can start gaining a rep in the Eventing community. You'll have to meet him later!" She clapped her hands excitedly.

I raised an eyebrow slightly. "You lost me… USEA? What's that?"

"United States Eventing Association."

"Gotcha." I looked at the other two. "You guys Event too?"

Quinn scoffed. "Please I wouldn't be caught dead jumping. Dressage is my specialty."

"She's too scared." Brittany smirked brightly.

"I am not!" I laughed at Quinn's scowl. "I just prefer my horse's feet on the ground. It's also more elegant. I'm not as aggressive as these too." She tried to defend herself.

"Tina what about you?"

She smiled at me chewing one of her fingernails slightly. "I dabble in everything."

Brittany rolled her eyes slightly. "Don't let her fool you. Tina was Hunter Jumper champion in the Florida circuit last year."

"Really?" She nodded in reply. The little Asian had few words to say that was for sure.

Rachel slowly poked her head out of the bathroom. "I'm done…" She said softly.

My attention quickly focused on her. "Let's see it hobbit!" I quickly sat up more to get a good look at my new creation.

She stepped out shyly with her hands clasped down behind her back. I heard a low wolf-whistle coming from Brittany seeing Rachel's new look. I couldn't help but feel a little jealously when Brittany gave her approval. Shaking the feeling off, I quickly jumped off the bed and walked over to my cousin. I quickly unbuttoned a few more of the top buttons of her shirt; she had it buttoned almost all the way to her neck. I looked her up and down with a huge smile. "I approve completely." I walked up next to her throwing my arm over her shoulders looking at the three popular girls in Rachel's room.

The three clapped their approval with huge smiles. I leaned in whispering. "And you are now one step closer to becoming one of the popular girls." She looked at me with the biggest smile I had seen yet.

"Thank you." She whispered back.

"Anytime hobbit." I winked at her before letting her shoulders go. "Bonfire time! Everyone grab some clothes." We all grabbed armfuls even Rachel and made our way downstairs and out into the backyard. Leading them over to the stone fire pit I tossed my pile in.

Rachel looked ready to burst out crying as I grabbed some lighter fluid that Uncle Leroy had nearby and sprayed some on the pile before pulling out a lighter from my back pocket. After picking up a sock from the pile I light it carefully and held it out to Rachel. "You gotta do it."

"But…I can't…They are my clothes…" My eyes rolled.

"Stop being a baby and toss it on. We are making a new Rachel here. It's for the best." She finally took the slow burning sock from my fingers and bit her bottom lip before tossing it onto the heap of clothes that burst into flames.

We all applauded at Rachel's bold step; I know it was hard for her. She hated change especially when she wasn't the one in control of it. This was a quite drastic one. "We needed marshmallows." Brittany broke the silence as we had all just been standing around the fire pit watching the clothes burn.

"S'mores would have been awesome." I agreed with a nod before I felt my butt pocket vibrate and _Sexy Bitch_ by David Guetta started playing. Pulling my phone from my pocket I started walking away from the group answering it. "Puck!" I couldn't help but get excited. I missed my best-friend.

"Lopez! How's my sexy Latina doing?" I rolled my eyes he wanted something. 'Sexy Latina' was one of his codes for phone sex.

"Not now Puck. I'm busy." I stood off by the far end of the pool and glanced over occasionally at the girls who were chatting amongst themselves.

"I didn't even ask for anything."

Brittany was watching me with a slight frown. "I know you Puckerman. You called for phone sex… not even to say just hi…" I kept my voice low so not to be over heard.

"Look I just miss you ok." He sounded sad and I couldn't help but huff slightly.

"I miss you too. Look I have an awesome plan in place to get back home soon. So soon you won't need to call me for favors."

His tone changed completely. "Good it's not the same without you here."

"Of course it's not." I smiled brightly. "You lost your bitch factor."

"And my best friend."

I rolled my eyes and laughed. "You're going all soft and dorky on me Puck. Look I'm busy right now trying to get Operation Homebound in full swing. So I'll text you later ok?"

"Sexting niiiice."

I couldn't help but smirk as his deep husky tone. "Yes fine. Later." Our relationship had always been an odd one. Everyone thought we were dating; even my parents often called Puck my boyfriend. Ok technically we slept with each other…quite often actually and we hungout constantly but we never put a label on it. Neither of us liked labels. And it made it easier to see other people, well more like sleep with other people, if we felt the need to.

"Holdin' you too it Lopez. Now go plot and be the conniving bitch you are so you can come home."

Laughing I just hung up the phone without saying goodbye and walked back over to the girls. "What's got you so happy?" Rachel questioned. I didn't even notice how much I was smiling.

"Nothing." I shrugged off the question.

"Boyfriend?" Quinn smirked brightly.

Well wasn't someone nosy. "Puck is not my boyfriend and it's none of your business."

Quinn and Rachel laughed at my quick defensive attitude about Puck. "Boyfriend." Rachel smiled at Quinn who nodded in agreement.

I crossed my arms and glared at them. "So not." I muttered and noticed Brittany staring down at her feet kicking a little rock around idly. She remained utterly silent and hadn't even looked at me when I returned. It was odd she had been staring at me all afternoon and now not even one look or smile. What the hell was her problem?

Lucky for me Rachel and Quinn turned their attention away from me and onto school with Tina joining in leaving Brittany and I just standing there silently. The silence was killing me. "So your horse Pip… you've only had him a few years?"

The sudden question about her horse caused her to finally look up at me. "Two years next month." I knew horses would be the best topic to get the blonde talking. "One of Anita's former students was going off to college in Michigan and she didn't want to take him with her. She kind of started getting out of riding and wanted to sell him and Anita thought we'd be the perfect pair so I tested him out for a month falling absolutely in love with him. Then my parents ended up buying him for me as a birthday present." I just smiled listening to her talk. I really could have listened to her chatting away all day long. My eyes drifted towards her lips briefly then I quickly met her eyes again.

"Were you riding him this morning?"

Brittany shook her head. "Oh no, Anita has a new horse in for training and wanted me to jump him while Tina had her lesson. If you want you can come with me later when I bringing him inside for the night and you can meet him."

Her blue eyes looked so hopeful and I couldn't help but grin. "Would love to." She matched my smile. "So how long have you been riding?" The other girls were distracted it now was my opportunity to drill her with questions.

"Since I was eight. I just started riding here three years ago. I really wanted to start Eventing more competitively and my mom wanted me to ride with the best especially if it's what I really wanted to do professionally. So here I am. Plus my parents are loaded so that helps."

I chuckled, "money do helps."

"Well, what about you? You're a good rider how long have you been doing it?"

"I don't know… I think I was like five. I used to ride here during the summers when my brother and I would visit. And for a while I'd took lessons up in Ohio but stopped riding freshman year of high school." Brittany watched me intensely as I talked. "This was the first time I've ridden in like four years."

"Why?" She looked at me like I had said the most ridiculous thing.

I shrugged slightly. "I don't know. School happened." I don't even know how the conversation slipped towards me. But I found myself blabbering on about myself and I just couldn't stop smiling at her. "My life started focusing on friends instead of horses."

"Well that was stupid." I raised an eyebrow at her. "You love it I can tell. You shouldn't give up something you love doing." She stared at me intensely; like she was trying to get into my head and find out what I was really thinking.

"Ya well shit happens. Nothing I can do about it now."

"Yes you can." Brittany nodded sharply. "You're living here now. There's plenty of time to get back into it." She beamed brightly at me.

"Maybe…" Hopefully she wasn't right and I'd be heading home sooner rather than later. Then again… if I left too soon I wouldn't be able to stare into those gorgeous blue eyes of hers again; like I was currently doing. Ya, I had a dilemma.

* * *

**A/N:** Still liking it so far? Hopefully this chapter wasn't too boring for you. Next up Santana meets Pip and party time arrives. Lots of Brittana in the next chapter! Love hearing what you guys think so feel free to drop a review and let me know :) They really do keep me motivated.

~Quest


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: **Here you go a Brittana chapter :D Hope you all like it! Thanks everyone for the reviews and story alerts; really appreciate it! And for those of you who reviewed I told you in my messages back to you that I was going to try and get the next chapter up today :D So here you go; this is for you guys!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Glee… sadly… This is for entertainment purposes only, no profit is being made.

* * *

**Chapter 5**

It was late in the afternoon when Rachel and I finally took the girls back down to the barn. Brittany sat directly behind me on the 4-wheeler arms tightly around my waist holding on for dear life as I zipped down ahead of Rachel who plugged along with one of the golf-carts. I slowly came to a stop in front of the barn; we were both laughing and Brittany didn't remove her arms from my waist until Rachel and the others pulled up next to us. I tried not to show how disappointed I was when she let go. But I was.

I started getting off the vehicle when Rachel smiled at me. "I gotta go practice some songs I'll see you at 6 for dinner."

"Alright." I gave her a nod before she pulled away heading back up to the house. My attention turned to Brittany. "Wanna show me Pip?"

Her face beamed excitedly. "Yes!" She quickly snatched up my hand in hers and started pulling me through the barn towards her stall. After grabbing a black leather halter from the hook next to the door we walked out the back door heading down one of the side trails to get her horse. She never let go of my hand the entire way to the pasture. We walked in silence it wasn't awkward in the least it was actually extremely comfortable. She finally had to let my hand go to open up the gate and go in to get her horse. "I'll be right back." Brittany smiled and jogged off into the field leaving me standing at the gate watching her.

She disappeared over the hill and I stood there leaning against the gate patiently waiting for her to return. Within seconds I saw her jogging back up over the hill with a stunning Palomino colored horse trotting behind her. The lanky horse towered close to 17-hands yet the tall blonde looked perfect next to him. Britt had been right they were a perfect match. A got a better look at him as she slowed near the gate. Pip was gorgeous; a rich dark golden coat, a blonde mane and tail just like his hot owner, a crisp white thin blaze and four white socks.

"Britt-Britt he's beautiful." I breathed out softly as I opened the gate for her.

She stopped right out of the gate waiting for me. "He is quite cute." Her smile grew as I took a step forward running my hand up his face gently. He pushed me slightly with his nose and I couldn't help but giggle. "He likes you." Brittany watched us carefully still smiling.

We began our journey back to the barn. "What breed is he?" I questioned looking under Pip's neck to look at her.

"He's a Dutch Warmblood. Pip can get a little hot sometimes but he's so fast." She started rambling on and tossed the lead rope over her shoulder. "His feet tuck right up under him too." I smiled watching her mimic his leg movement with her arms. "Anita said she's never seen a horse tuck he's legs like he does over fences. He's so talented it's an amazing feeling to ride."

"I bet." I scratched his neck as we walked into the barn and over to his stall. "And you're showing him this year?" I looked at his name plate when the door closed and smirked looking it over, 'Hip-Hop Sensation' was in big black letters.

"Yup, we have our first show at the end of next month. We're starting off at Training level but those 3'3 fences are a piece of cake for him. But Anita wants our first show to be fun and easy so we're showing well under where we've been training." She gave Pip on the nose before walking out locking him in for the night and I watched her from over the door. She opened her brush box and pulled out a bag of peanut M&M's popping some in her mouth Pip's giant head suddenly appeared over the door hearing the bag and nibbled the rest of the candy out of her hand quickly. "Heeeeey… those were mine… wait your turn." She turned her back to him and offered me some.

I smirked brightly and took a few eating them. I stared at them grinning; I couldn't help it they were so adorable. Pip kept reaching out playing with Brittany's braid with his lips trying to get her attention. She giggled when his whiskers tickled the back of the neck. "Fine a few more." Britt turned towards him and gave him a small handful of M&M's before putting the bag back into her brush box. I watched her closely and she smiled at me. "Peanut M&M's are his favorite treat. But he's has to stay fit for showing so I can't give him too many." She explained seriously.

"Right, wouldn't want him to get fat before the show." I joked with a smirk.

"Exactly! I keep telling him that but I don't think he believe me."

My smile grew she was way too adorable for her own good. "So, I gotta ask you… Is that really his show name?"

Brittany glanced at the name plate before nodding quickly. "Yup. It was actually Heroic Stance and she called him Hero. It was completely ridiculous I might add and didn't fit him what-so-ever; so I got it changed." She scratched him under the chin. "He likes Pip better."

I walked up next to her and ran my hand over his nose. "Of course he does Pip's totally better than Hero." Her lips pulled into a smile and I found myself staring at her once again. Those damn blue eyes just kept sucking me in and her intense stare caused my heart to beat wildly.

Tina's sudden voice snapped us out of our staring session. "Hey Britt you ready to go?"

She looked over her shoulder smiling at her friend. "Yup! Be right there." She gave Pip one last kiss on the side of the nose grabbed her duffle bag that sat next to the stall and we started walking down to the side door leading out to the parking lot. Her eyes met mine quickly. "You still planning on coming to the party Friday?"

"Of course. Parties are totally my thing."

"Good!" She suddenly stepped forward closing the gap between us quickly and my heart stopped. We were so close I could feel her breath on my face, and then I felt a sudden tug coming from my back pocket. She stepped back with my phone in hand and quickly started messing around with it. God, her lips had been right there I could have leaned forward a few more inches and sealed the deal; if only hadn't froze-up. What the hell was my problem? Santana Lopez did not freeze in these types of situations; I commanded them. Yet here I was with absolutely no game what-so-ever.

I watched her play around with my phone for a second. "You now can text me later." She handed it back over to me.

"Definitely." We smiled at each other once again and she jogged off towards a metallic blue Chevy pick-up truck climbing into the driver's seat. The loud diesel roared and she gave me a small wave before driving off down the long driveway. I crossed my arms and watched the truck drive away before heading back into the barn and back up to the house. I couldn't help be fascinated by Brittany she made me feel...I don't know…I was unsure of how I felt; it was a mix of being completely at peace and sexual charged all rolled into one. But the one thing I was very sure of was I couldn't wait Friday night to arrive.

(Friday Night)

I checked myself over for the fifth time my full length mirror which Rachel helped me pick out yesterday. I needed to look my best. It was a big night for me; I was going to be meeting people from school I had to make an impression. Oh and most importantly Brittany was going to be there. She had texted me that morning making sure I still planned on going. I hadn't seen her since the day I met Pip. Rachel and I spend the entire previous day shopping for stuff for my room. Though that didn't stop us from texting each other almost all day long; I don't even remember half of the things we texted each other all I remember is laughing at most of Brittany's ridiculous texts; it was adorable.

I looked hot. Hair down and wavy. Makeup perfect with the finishing touch of lip gloss. Skin tight halter top red dress that barely made it down to the tip of my fingers. The three inch leather boots that zipped up to just below my knee made my legs look amazing. I turned slightly looking at my back side and smiled in approval. I grabbed my black leather jacket and started my way down towards Rachel's room.

I knocked loudly. "Hobbit let's go!"

"In a minute." I heard her mutter from within.

With an eye roll I walked into her room. "What the hell is taking you so long? I've been done for almost fifteen minutes and I take forever to get ready. There is no way in hell you take longer than me." I looked around and noticed the bathroom door closed. "Berry, get your ass moving."

The bathroom door slowly opened and I watched her walk out. I almost cringed. Her outfit was not good. How the hell did we miss those white tights? "Oh god…"

Rachel looked down at herself. "Isn't it cute?"

"Back in." I pointed to the bathroom. "Tights off." The skirt was at least cute but the shirt she needed something a little more…sexy.

"But…"

"Tights now." I pushed her back in and closed the door before searching for a new shirt for her to wear. I found a cute flowy light green halter top and a better pair of heels hidden in her walk-in closet to replace the long sleeved cardigan she currently on.

Rachel finally walked out. "Better?"

I nodded, "now these." I held out the two items for her.

"You don't like the top?"

I shook my head. "It's not party material. School maybe." I unzipped my leather jacket and held it open. "See party outfit." Her eyes widened taking a look at my dress. "So change."

"Ok." She shuffled back into the bathroom to change.

I clapped in approval when she walked back out. The new high heels made her look even that much better than I had hoped. "Now we're talking." I handed over her jacket. I zipped my jacket up and followed her out.

"We're leaving!" Rachel yelled towards the living room once we reached the bottom of the stairs.

"Be safe!" I heard Auntie A yell back.

"We will. Tina said we could stay over if it gets too late." Rachel explained as I grabbed her wrist dragging her towards the garage. "I'll text you!" She yelled before we left.

She grabbed the keys to her metallic gray Audi A5 coupe and we piled in; I had to admit the girl had good taste in cars at least. I got the story behind her getting the car when we went shopping the day before. And I had to admit she was lucky to have awesome parents. They promised her any car she wanted if she got straight A's her sophomore year and if she aced her driving test during the summer. Being Rachel and perfectionist she was it was a simple task. The car was totally badass the only thing that would have made it better would have been it was a standard.

My dad's BMW was a standard and I choose to learn on that versus my mom's Lexus RX; I wasn't a huge fan of driving the small SUV. They never even thought of buying me a car after I passed my driving test. Though it was probably a smart idea on their part I would have caused even more trouble with my own vehicle to bomb around in.

"Seriously hobbit… you are going the speed limit." I huffed tapping my foot in annoyance.

She glared at me. "I'm being cautious." I rolled my eyes we we're going to be twenty years old by the time we got to the party. "Plus there's no rush it's not even ten yet."

"Wow have you ever been to a party before have you?" I watched her leaning my head against my hand.

She suddenly looked flustered, "no! I've been to plenty."

I rubbed my face. "Oh dear Jesus…" She had never been to an actual high school party.

"What?" She pulled down a driveway that was littered with cars and people already stumbling around. "We're here." My eyebrow rose at the amount of people there. When Tina said a few people from high school I was picturing maybe twenty to thirty people… not fifty to sixty.

Rachel quickly found a good parking spot and I turned towards her. "Rachel listen." She glanced at me briefly before looking around at the sights. "Rachel Berry! Focus!" I snapped at her she was going to get eaten alive if I didn't give her my party 101 course. Her eyes finally landed on me. "Listen there are only two rules. One you do not leave this party especially some guy." Some asshole would have a field day with her and I could not live with myself if something bad happened to her. I cupped her cheeks making sure she was still looking at me. "And two. This is very important Rachel. Do not take any drinks from anyone but me or the girls." I trusted Tina the most she had that 'I maybe popular but I'm a good girl' look about her. "Do you understand?" Rachel nodded quickly and I let go of her face. I smiled brightly. "Good, now let's gets our party on."

We made our way up to the 'camp' which was more like a giant lake house. I entered the house first it was packed. There were bodies everywhere some dancing some just standing around talking over the loud music. I unzipped my jacket and started looking around for Tina, Brittany or Quinn. Really how hard was it to find two blondes and a tiny Asian? Apparently quite difficult. I smiled seeing a few guys staring at me and then Rachel. I leaned over to her whispering into her ear. "Smile you look like a scared deer." Rachel finally smiled.

"We need drinks!" I grabbed her hand and started pulling her around trying to find the kitchen. A smirk spread across my lips when we entered the kitchen and I noticed Quinn and Tina standing around the kitchen talking with a few people. "Q!"

She smiled seeing us. "You guys made it!"

"Of course. I never miss out on a party and this one is awesome." I immediately walked over to the counter near them and made two drinks. I moved up next to Rachel who was already talking with Tina and the tall Asian boy and handed her a red solo cup.

Her eyes brightened while sipping the drink. "This is delicious!"

I shrugged. "I'm a natural born bartender." It was one of my favorites; Malibu rum and juice. Didn't matter what kind of juice I preferred pineapple but any time of juice worked for me.

"Santana this is my boyfriend Mike." Tina introduced us.

"Hey." I nodded to him then just about chugging my drink.

Tina leaned back into Mike slightly. "She's going to be going to school with us."

"That's awesome!" He smiled at me and went back to listening to Tina and Rachel blabber on about shopping of all things. To tell you the truth the conversation was boring and my eyes kept looking around hoping to spot a certain blonde.

"Q, where's Britt?" I asked trying not to seem too curious.

Quinn looked around. "I don't know… she was here a few minutes ago. Probably out dancing again."

I nodded then went off to get myself another drink after finishing my first one quickly; I needed to get my buzz on then go dance. "How about a shot?" I glanced to my right and noticed a brown haired boy in a blue lettermen's jacket looking me up in down.

I smirked and grabbed an empty shot glass placing it in front of me. "Why the hell not." He poured it and I quickly tipped it back. I shook off the burning sensation on the back of my throat and smiled sweetly at him.

I looked at him closely. He was cute not hot had a stocky frame must a football player. "Dave." He introduced himself. "Though everyone calls me Karofsky."

"Santana." I picked up my new drink and started sipping it giving him another smile.

"Pretty name." His eyes looked me up and down again. "Never seen you here before."

"I'm new just moved here. I'm Rachel's cousin." I pointed over to Berry who looked like she was having a funny.

"Wait _your_ Berry's cousin?" I nodded. "Damn… you got all the hot genes."

I took a step closer to him. "Obviously." I couldn't help but flirt with him it was programmed into my DNA.

After another drink and one more shot I was definitely starting to feel the full effects of the sudden intake of alcohol. Karofsky ended up dragging me off to dance in the sea of people in the large living room. I had made sure Rachel was still with Tina and Mike before disappearing. I tossed my leather jacket onto a chair and we weaved our way into the crowd and he pulled me close. I didn't mind at all by the sudden contact but it wasn't long before other boys moved in to dance with me. I loved the sudden attention; I thrived off it.

Everything was a little hazy and the music kept me dancing. I lost Karofsky at some point and ended up dancing random guys and girls. I checked on Rachel occasionally before returning to dance. I was dancing around some guys when I felt a pair of hands low on my hips and a body pressed up against mine. It had happened so many times that night I hardly paid attention to it and just kept on dancing.

It wasn't until I felt a hot breath against my neck that I turned my head to see who was behind me and my eyes stared into a pair of blue. My lips curled into a huge smirk. "When did you show up?" She asked sweetly.

Her face was so close to mine I could smell the alcohol on her breath. "A while ago. I looked for you." Brittany smiled at me and we kept dancing with her standing directly behind me and her hands still on my hips.

Our eyes stayed locked for a few minutes until I finally broke it to look her up and down quickly. She looked totally hot. Wearing tight torn jeans and a navy blue off-the-shoulder tee; it was simple yet really sexy. And I hadn't even realized how long her hair was until I saw it all straighten; what I would do to just run my hands through it.

I left her breath against my neck once again when I returned my attention forward to focus on dancing. A small shiver ran down my spine at the feeling. I just about moaned feeling her hands grip my hips tighter. I just couldn't take it anymore. My hand grabbed hers and I started pulling her through the crowd leading her towards the open sliding door heading out onto the back deck.

We weren't even out on the deck for two second before I found myself pushed up against the outside wall of the house roughly and Brittany's lips were crushed against mine. I let out a groan and slid my hands up around her neck pulling her closer to me. The kiss was started off desperate and needy on both our ends and I was sobering up quickly because of it. Her arms wrapped around my waist and she finally slowed herself down maybe finally realizing that I was actually kissing her back. Maybe she thought I hadn't wanted to kiss her so the quick approach was her best bet. She was crazy to think that if she had; I desperately wanted to kiss her and as added bonus she was getting my lady parts tingling.

Our tongues dueled slowly in perfect rhythm and I tried to pull her even closer to deepen the kiss even a little more. She took one more step forward and her body was fully pressed against mine. I let out a soft moan against her mouth when I felt one of her hands drift down my thigh and her fingers brushed against my exposed skin. I let one hand drop from her neck and it slowly found its way to the bottom of her shirt. Slipping a few fingers underneath the fabric I grazed her skin right above her jeans. I felt her breath hitch against my mouth and our kiss became more urgent until we both had to force ourselves to stop and catch our breaths.

Her blue eyes stared at me and our lips remained inches apart. "You taste like raspberry." Her sudden comment had me giggling.

"It's…the…lip gloss." I said in between breaths.

Her lips smirked and her face got closer to mine. "It's yummy." She said softly before reconnecting our lips once again in a heated kiss.

My hand slid underneath her shirt and started sliding up her side. But our much needed make-out session was suddenly interrupted when I heard Rachel calling my name. I almost snarled when Brittany pulled back. I was finally getting my sweet lady kisses on with Brittany and the dwarf had to go and ruin it. Brittany licked her bottom lip as she stepped back away from me just before Rachel came out onto the deck. I almost groaned watching her and bit my bottom lip to keep myself from reaching out and pulling her back up against me for another kiss.

"San? Yoz out herz?" Rachel called out.

I finally pushed myself away from the wall and straightened out my dress that Brittany had started pushing up my thigh and wiped off the smeared lip gloss from around my lips. "What!" I tried not to snap but I was really hard not to when I was so sexual wound up and now had no way to release it.

"There yov ar!" Rachel slurred slightly Tina or Quinn must have made her another drink. "I've been lookin' fov you! Body shots!" She reached out and grabbed my hand. I quickly snatched Brittany's and started pulling her along with us heading back into the kitchen. I looked over my shoulder at the hot blonde I pulled along behind me. Her eyes were firmly planted down towards my ass and legs. There were those goose bumps again and my heart continued to race. A part of me wanted to just leave Rachel and sneak off with Britt to continue what we had started. But I needed to be the good cousin and be there for Rachel during her first real high school party.

There was some guy already on the island getting a body shot taken off of him from some girl just as we walked in. He sat up and asked who's next and Brittany's hand shot up instantly. My eyebrow rose at her slightly. Her lips pulled into a large smirk before she let my hand go and I watched her pull her shirt up over her head. I nearly groaned seeing the sight in front of me, her body was rockin'. She tossed a smile over her shoulder and hopped up onto the island beckoning me over with her finger. I took a few steps forward and snatched a shot of tequila from the table along with a lime slice. My heart pounded against my chest when I slid up next to Brittany's body.

I could hear Rachel chanting for me to do it. My eyes trailed up and down Brittany's half naked body; just lying there in her jeans and a blue polka doted bra. I poured some salt right above her bellybutton and told myself to do this quickly. Even if my certain parts of my body really wanted to lick the salt off her body slowly…very slowly…I made myself to do everything quickly; lick the salt, sucked the lime, and tossed back the shot.

Brittany giggled. I couldn't tell if it was from my tongue against her body or the sudden face I made after taking the bitter shot. But I really wanted to do it again just to make her giggle. I really have no idea how many shots we ended up doing that night. And I surely didn't remember what transpired after that those shots kicked in. I just hoped I didn't do something utterly stupid.

* * *

**A/N:** Love it? Hate it? Want more? Got to admit this chapter was my favorite to write. Next up some Brittana awkwardness and possibly the first day back at school might save that for a few more chapters depending if you guys want some more Brittana before their winter break is over. Just let me know :D

I've also been debating on adding Glee club into the fic… what do you all think? Also any thoughts on ringtones that Santana & Britt would have for each other? Give your suggestion and I might just use it ;) I do try and PM anyone who reviews the story. So feel free to drop me a review.

~Quest


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N**: Thank you guys so much for the reviews and alerts! I'm really glad you liked the previous chapter it was really fun to write! But don't think just because they made-out it sealed deal, in their relationship. There is going to be plenty of jealously, sexual tension, and friendship coming up for the duo ;D So on that note, here's a little bit of fluff/friendship for ya!

**Disclaimer**: I don't own glee…. Sadly…. This is for entertainment only, no profit is being made.

* * *

**Chapter 6**

My head pounded wildly as I slowly regained consciousness. Everything was completely foggy. My face was planted firmly into a couch pillow and I let out a painful groan. I flipped on my back slowly trying to not get tangled in the blanket that was draped over me. Any sudden movements caused my head to pound even harder; god I hated hangovers. The previous night was a slight blur and I quickly ran my hand down my body. Dress still on, check. Underwear still intact, double check. Ok so I didn't go too crazy that night.

I finally rubbed the blurriness from my face and slowly sat up. My stomach suddenly did flip flops. I felt sick from the intense hangover. I looked around through half open eyes; I was in Mike's living room. So I hadn't left the party that was a good thing. Holy shit Rachel! I looked around not seeing her anywhere, I was there alone. Auntie A was going to kill me! I quickly stood up and immediately regretted it when everything started spinning. I placed my hand out on the back of a chair to regain my balance. I couldn't help but notice how clean the living room was; someone had to be already up. Maybe they knew where Rachel was; since I obviously sucked at protection detail of my innocent cousin.

The sudden outburst of laughter caught my attention and I quickly headed towards it. I let out a huge sigh of relief seeing Rachel sitting at the table eating some breakfast. My eyes drifted around the kitchen. Tina and Mike stood at the stove making pancakes. Quinn sat next to Rachel with hand her hands tightly wrapped around a glass of juice looking just as bad as I felt. There was a tall boy sitting at the head of the table chowing down on several pancakes that were in front of him. Then my drifted towards the second blonde at the table; I smiled when she looked up at me when I entered the kitchen.

"San you're awake, finally!" Rachel finally noticed me.

"Owww… Volume hobbit.…" I covered my ears when the high pitch tone of her voice caused my headache to get even worse.

"Sorry…" She impishly smiled and slowly got up walking over to the counter.

Rachel suddenly thrust a full glass of OJ and a few aspirin into my hands. "Thanks…" I walked over to the table slowly and took a seat across from Brittany. "Hey," I said quietly.

She smiled softly, "hey." She replied back watching me. I popped the two pills into my mouth and washed them down quickly. "Pancakes? Their delicious." Brittany asked quietly picking up the large plate of pancakes next to her and offered it over to me.

I just about gagged at the smell of them; my stomach wasn't quite ready for food yet. My hand quickly covered my mouth and she pulled the plate back seeing my reaction. Her face fell into a frown. "Don't think I'm ready for food yet…." I sipped my juice slowly.

"Agreed." Quinn muttered softly from behind her hands that were currently covering her face.

"You should really eat something." The Frankenteen of a boy stated between bites. "It'll help with the hangover."

Quinn pulled her hands away from her face glaring at him. "Finn…shhhhhhh…too loud…" So that was Finn. I remembered hearing his name when I first arrive; he worked at the farm.

"Sorry." He apologized and continued eating.

I rested my head against my hand and focused my attention the blonde in front of me. She suddenly stood up and reached across the table picking up my now empty glass and refilled it for me. "Thanks," I thanked her softly when she set the glass back down in front of me.

"You dance on tables well." Brittany finally broke the silence looking up at me from her food after a few minutes of silence.

"Excuse me…I what?" My eyebrows narrowed.

"You spent half the night dancing on the table." Her smirk grew my eyes widened slightly I so did not.

Rachel looked over at me. "Don't you remember San?"

"Clearly I don't…" I snapped.

"Brittany had to stop you quickly before you started stripping in front everyone." She giggled when my cheeks blushed slightly, wow I must have been really wasted. "Then we put you to bed on the couch."

My eyes met Brittany's. "Thanks."

"Anytime. Couldn't just let you give everyone a free show." Her lips smirked and I rolled my eyes slightly.

I sipped my juice slowly with my eyes glued on Brittany while I listened to the idle conversation around the table. I really didn't remember a whole lot from that night. There was one thing I definitely remembered…that kiss. It had been totally hot and there were those goose bumps running down my spine, again. She hardly looked at me the entire time we sat there. What the hell? Did she not remember, how could she not remember? Then again… I had made-out with some people at parties before and not remembered until Puck informed me of my antics the next morning. My eyes narrowed slightly at the thought of her not remembering.

She must have felt me staring at her angrily because she glanced in my direction with a small smile. I didn't want to cause attention to my inner thoughts so I gave her small smile back. "Hey you ready to go home?" Rachel suddenly asked before Brittany could say anything. "We still have to feed horses."

I instantly huffed at the thought of having to do chores with a mass hangover. "Ya lets go." I stood up slowly. "See you guys later." My eyes landed on Brittany one last time before Rachel and I left. I grabbed my jacket exactly where I had left it and followed Rachel out to the car.

"You and Karofsky were quite buddy buddy last night." Rachel smirked looking at me out of the corner of her eye as we made our way home.

My eyes narrowed. "We were?" I hardly remember hangout with him at all during the party. I remember doing a shot with him…but that was it.

"You were totally all over each other." She explained with a huge grin. "You got major popular points last night he's the biggest jock at school. People were talking about you two constantly."

"Cool." I looked out the window. What was I supposed to say? That I thought I would have been all over Brittany, especially after our make-out session on the deck. But that was the life of Santana Lopez; one moment I'd be making-out with one person and another one the next. It was my way of life and I wasn't going to let one little moment with Brittany ruin it…even if had been amazing.

Needless to say I still wanted to be her friend. I was going to need some come school time. And popular girls were always my friends.

I noticed the barn parking lot full of vehicles; it was a Saturday after all everyone was out of work and wanting to ride. We walked into the house and Josh sat in the kitchen eating a late breakfast. He looked up from his cereal and chuckled. "You two look like shit."

"Shut it dweebie." I glared at him before heading upstairs after Rachel to change into something a little more barn appropriate.

I quickly jumped in the shower after grabbing my new barn clothes to change into; Rachel took me to a local tack shop after our shopping outing and forced me to get a few pair of breeches and my own set of boots. Well, I actually opted for a pair of paddock boots and some half-chaps. They were more comfortable then the riding boots I had tried on and I didn't have to wear the half-chaps all the time only when I was riding.

I jogged downstairs and smiled a Josh. "Rachel already went down she was tired of waiting for you." He smirked up from his food.

I rolled my eyes and walked over to the cabinet to find something to munch on. Now that my headache was under control thanks to the aspirin, I was starving. I pulled out some cereal and poured myself a bowl before plopping down by Josh. "So, Rach couldn't stop talking about the party. She had a lot of fun."

I smiled in between spoonfuls. "Good she needed some."

"You're good for her. Oddly…" He stated softly. "She couldn't talk blabbing that she and Quinn were going to go out shopping Monday." I raised an eyebrow that was news to me. "She's never been one of the popular girls. Then you show up and her whole life gets turned upside down." He looked at me. "She's really happy."

I continued to eat as he was talking. "She just needed a much needed nudge." I explained. It was true she had always been a people person; her freak factor just needed to be roped in a bit for people to realize how much fun she could be. Yes, I relentlessly picked on her but it was because I loved her and sometime she needed someone to tell her she was being a dork.

"We're both happy you're here." He grinned brightly at me.

"Awww Joshy you're too cute." I stood up with my empty bowl and ruffled his spiky hair before walking around the counter to put my dirty dish in the sink. "So, I rode Ares the other day."

"Really?" He perked up with a grin.

"Ya he was a really good boy." I explained to him.

"You can ride him anytime!" Josh told me quickly. "I'm so busy with Baseball I don't have time to get out and ride anymore. You can work him for me."

I smiled at his enthusiasm. "Ok I will. I better go before we have an angry hobbit storming back into the house wondering why I'm not helping." He laughed and left the house, taking one of the 4-wheelers down to the barn.

I found Rachel in the grain room and she let out a huff seeing me. "Took you long enough." She puffed before handing me a few grain buckets.

"Grabbed something eat." I shrugged and walked out with her to start our normal graining routine.

It wasn't hard to learn the morning routine there was a graining cheat sheet in each grain room which was a lifesaver due to every horse having their own feed and supplements to memorize. The only real difficulty was getting up at 5am. That sucked. And the past couple of days I found myself very irritable in the morning. Rachel pounded on my door at 5:10 sharp to make sure I was up and ready by 5:30 to go down to the barn. We just grained and put out the horses that needed to go out into their pastures. The boys did all the hay and water so our job was pretty easy. To tell you the truth it was nice being out early morning even if it was a little bit chilly; seeing the sunrise every morning was totally worth it.

Rachel and I made small talk about what we should do for our Sunday outing with Aunty A. I was just thankful we also got one day off during the week and one of the boys did the graining on Sunday for us. I still wanted to go shopping for new clothes for Rach since we ended up destroying most of her current wardrobe. She agreed we should go after a little push from me.

The highlight of this particular morning was the fact that I got to hang out with Rogue for a bit. I absolutely loved her. She was sassy and I loved it! We got along great. She would pin her ears back at me and stand in the corner of her stall when I'd go into feed her. And I would tell her off until she put her ears forward and walked up to me. I stood there next to her scratching her neck or just behind her ear while she ate. I couldn't help but give her a hug around the neck before leaving to continue feeding the rest of the horses.

We hadn't wasted the whole morning at Mike's and by the time I started putting out some of the horses it was just about 11am. I had the rest of the day to do whatever I wanted. I was leading Rogue out to her pasture when I felt my phone vibrating in my vest pocket. I pulled it out and smirked seeing who it was.

**Britt** – _Hope ur feelin better u looked pretty shitty this morning _

I draped the lead rope over my arm and laughed before replying back. _Ya much better. No more headache_

**Britt** – _Good! Taking a trail ride later with Pip wanna go?_

_Totally. I'm not doin' anything later_

**Britt** – _great! I'll be there around 3!_

_See you then_

I shoved the phone back into my pocket zipping it back up before opening up the gate. My thoughts went back to that night and that kiss…I really needed to forget about that kiss. It was obvious Brittany didn't remember or was choosing not to. I needed to do that same. But that going to be some difficult.

I pulled off Rogue's halter and she immediately turned towards me. "What?" She just stood there nudging my stomach with her nose. "Fine. Only cuz you're cute." I muttered and dug into another vest pocket pulling out a peppermint. I fed her a few treats and scratched behind her ear then left the pasture. I watched her take off after I left heading down to the other horses.

Rachel and I headed back up to the house after finishing our chores; fortunately for us Auntie A had other people exercise the horses on Saturday's and then all the horses got the day off on Sunday. She didn't want us trapped at the barn everyday which I thanked her for fully. We just had to do the Saturday morning feeding that was it; so technically we had the weekend off. It was a pretty easy arrangement.

We ended up watching a marathon of _Pretty Little Liars_ once we got back to the house. It was the first time the two of us sat down and did absolutely nothing for hours straight. The utter silence was refreshing as we just watched TV. I had never seen the show before so Rachel had me start from the beginning. The show was fantastic; didn't know why I hadn't seen it before. Actually I did know why…I spent most of my time hanging out with Puck and our little gang; I hardly watched TV.

The show was actually pretty good to my surprise. Rachel had raved on about it while we had made lunch. Rachel's taste in well…everything… hadn't given me much hope on the quality of the show. But once again her choice surprised me. I was totally hooked.

My eyes drifted towards the clock after the third episode was done. It was almost three. "I'm going on a trail ride with Britt."

"Okay." She smiled slightly at me.

She looked kind of disappointed that she wasn't invited. But I wanted to hang out with Brittany alone; the girl fascinated me and was probably one of the most unusual people I'd have ever met. I wanted to be her friend and if I played my cards right maybe I could find a new hook-up buddy since Puck wasn't round for the job. "Wanna watch some more eps when I get back?" I offered.

A large smile spread across her lips. "Definitely!"

"Cool." I got up off the couch and headed back down to the barn. I didn't see Brittany's truck as I walked out to the pasture. I almost grabbed Ares but opted for Boston instead. That horse was so much fun to ride and I was afraid that Ares's rough trot would bring back my headache from that morning. A smile tugged at my lips when I noticed the blue Chevy in the parking lot. Leading Boston inside, I noticed Brittany putting her boots on next Pip's stall.

I desperately tried not to stare at her legs. "Hey Britt-Britt."

Her face quickly snapped up. "San! You're here!"

My eyes narrowed slightly in confusion. "Ya… aren't we going on a trail ride?" Did she change her mind on having me go with her.

"Well ya...I just… I just thought maybe you'd change your mind. Quinn always changes her mind last minute when I ask her." Brittany stood up and grabbed her halter. "Then I have to go alone…"

"I told you I would. If I tell you I'm going to do something I'm going to do it." She stared at me. I would never break plans once I've made them. Had it happen too many times when I was younger with my friends bailing on me last minute. I refused to be one of those people.

"Great!" Brittany beamed. "I'm gonna go get Pip. I'll be ready in like ten minutes."

"Sounds good." I started to lead Boston back down the aisle towards his stall though I couldn't help but look over my shoulder and watch Brittany briskly walk out of the barn.

I got Boston ready as quickly as I possibly could and found Brittany already on Pip waiting out behind the barn for me. How did she beat me?

"What?" She must have noticed my puzzled face.

I check my girth and slowly got on. "How the hell did you get ready so fast?"

A smirk spread across her lips, "I'll never tell."

My eyes narrowed before slowly walking down the road next to her. "So where are we going?"

Brittany smiled with a shrug. "I don't know wherever Pip wants to go. He likes to take me on a new adventure every time." She had a loose rein and just let Pip clip along at a nice walk down the trail towards the woods.

We remained silent for several minutes. It wasn't awkward or uncomfortable not in the least. I looked around as we walked through one of the cross-country fields heading towards the woods. I forgot how much I loved trail rides they were peaceful and it gave you the chance to think about things.

"Why are you here?" Brittany's voice suddenly snapped me out of my thoughts.

"What do you mean? I like going trail rides, don't you?" I answered what I thought was her question.

She stared at me. "Well ya! But I mean Florida." My eyes narrowed slightly. "Rachel told Quinn you were here for a reason. Was just curious on what it was."

I remained quiet for a few minutes debating on whether or not to tell her. I didn't really want people to know. I wasn't planning on staying in Florida; so why tell these people my whole life story. Yet I found myself opening my mouth. "My parents sent me here to finish out high school." I glanced at her; she was watching me closely listening intensely. "I'm not the best person ok? I'm a total bitch and like to cause trouble. That trouble finally got me arrested." I shrugged and played with a piece of Boston's mane. "Ultimately my parents didn't want their daughter to either end up in jail or end up pregnant. So here I am, far away from my old life in hopes to turn my life around." My tone turned bitter and sarcastic as I used my father's own words.

(3 months ago)

"_What were you thinking Santana?" It was the morning after my arrest and my father was still livid at me. I hadn't planned on leaving my room but I was starving and just my luck my parents were in the kitchen making breakfast when I entered._

_I hadn't even been in the room for two minutes before he started letting me have it once again. "Do you know how many strings and favors I had to pull so that didn't end up on your record!" He slammed a plate down in front of me. "You're lucky Mr. Carter was nice enough to drop the charges for me or you could be in jail!"_

_There wasn't much point in arguing even if I desperately wanted to snap right back him. I just took his wrath like a pro. My mom walked over and placed a hand on his shoulder trying to calm him down. She placed some scrambled eggs on my plate and my attention quickly turned to the food. "I will not allow my daughter to become some juvenile delinquent or even worse a teen mom." My eyes snapped up at him. His face looked angry and hurt. "Oh I've heard the rumors about you Mija. Didn't want to believe them…but now after this I guess it's possible!"_

_I scoffed and looked down at my food. "Honey…" My mom came back to referee the situation before my dad lost it even more._

_He took in a deep breath. "We are sending you to stay with Aunt Anita and her family. You will finish out high school there."_

_My fork dropped out of my hand and onto my plate hearing him. "Excuse me?"_

"_This life of yours is getting out of control and its obvious Noah is a bad influence on you."_

"_They live in FLORIDA!" I shot up from my seat. "You can't do this to me! I don't have to go!" This wasn't happening…I must be having a nightmare._

"_You are not 18 yet Santana! So yes you are going after the holidays just before their second term starts." My father was serious. I looked at my mom in hopes she would help me but her eyes were already tearing up; she agreed to this. "It's for the best Santana. Hopefully you can turn your life around. Get into a good college and stop this silly rebellious phase of yours."_

"_This isn't fair!" My eyes were starting to water. "I can't believe your just shipping me off!" Their actions hurt. How could they do this to me? Didn't they love me?_

"_Santana you can come back during the summer… and maybe we can talk about you coming back for your senior year." My mom said softly as she tried to not burst out crying once again. _

_Dad nodded in agreement. "Only if you keep your grade up and stay out of trouble."_

_I stared at them through tears. "I hate you! I fucking hate you both!" I screamed at them before running off to my room slamming the door loudly and fell onto my bed sobbing. I hated them._

I couldn't help my obvious pissed off tone. The subject of why I was here was still very touchy. I still couldn't believe my parents sent me away to live with my Aunt and Uncle. "Seriously, how could someone's send their daughter away like that?" I snapped suddenly. It had been an inner thought of mine for three months now and it was the first time I said it out loud. "It's totally unfair! They just up and yanked me out of my life which was perfect and sent me to live with girl hobbit and my dad's sister!" I found myself unable to stop rambling on angrily. "I had to leave my friends, my brother, my school; which I ruled by the way. Now I'm here! I only know like six people and now I have to fuckin' reestablish myself at a new school and city. It's unfair and exhausting!"

I paused for a minute. "I don't want to be here! I want to go home!" I finally took in a deep breath. I felt weirdly better after my ranting.

Brittany remained quiet for several minutes. "I'm glad you're here." She finally said softly with a small smile. I looked over at her. "You're the first person who doesn't think I'm weird… or stupid. I'm happy I've met you." Her eyes quickly casted down away from my stare. "My mom says I need to get a mind to mouth filter… I tend to say comments I shouldn't. People think my comments are odd."

My angered face suddenly softened. "You're not stupid or weird Britt." How could anyone think that about her? "I think your comments are totally awesome. You're unique and special…" I said softly. It was true; she was probably one of the most interesting if not the kindest person I'd ever met.

"You really think that?" Her face lit up in a huge smile.

I smiled back. "Totally. Wouldn't have said it if I didn't believe it."

"Well I think you're the sweetest and nicest person I'd ever met."

I rolled my eyes slightly at the compliment. No one had _ever _called me sweet or nice before. Wow I was losing my badass bitch factor. "Ya well don't tell anyone that little tidbit. I'z gottas to keep up the bitch rep." I winked at her.

Her smile grew more. "It'll be our little secret."

We walked slowly through the woods and remained silent. "Hey Britt…"

"Hmm?" Her attention turned back towards me.

I stared at her for a second. "I'm glad we're friends." It was the truth.

"I told you when we first met that we'd be besties." Her face was completely serious. I my smile grew even more; I never had a best friend before. You could say Puck and I were best friends… but this… with Brittany… was completely different.

* * *

**A/N:** There you go! Just a little filler chapter for you. I wanted to start building their friendship more. I'm still looking into ringtone ideas so if you got any suggestion let me know! Hope you all are still liking it. Next chapter will hopefully be up by the weekend :D

Next up Santana's first day at her new school! Some other characters from the show will make an appearance but just as a reminder this is mainly a Santana/Brittana story, with a Pezberry friendship on the side. So the focus is going to be around them.

~Quest


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N**: Finally got this chapter done! Wanted to get something up before Memorial Day weekend but was so exhausted after work yesterday I didn't get a chance to finish writing. So here you go! Santana's first day at school and a new mission she embarks on that I hope you guys will all like :D

**Disclaimer**: I don't own glee…. Sadly…. This is for entertainment only, no profit is being made.

* * *

**Chapter 7**

I stood in Rachel's room Monday morning waiting for her to come out of the bathroom. It was the first day back at school and I had mixed emotions about it all. I really didn't want to be there; would rather be home… but then again this gave me an opportunity to gain a new bitch rep and I always loved a challenge. "Rach… god you're taking forever…" I tapped my foot slightly arms crossed getting very impatient. "What the hell are you doing in there anyways? There is no way you could possible take longer than me to do hair and makeup."

"I'm done."

I waited but she didn't come out. "Are you stuck or something…?"

"No." Her voice was meek and muffled.

"Hobbit we still need to eat. Ass out of bathroom; now!" She was going to make us late; I needed to make sure this first day went by without getting into trouble and showing up late on your first day was not the '_good_' girl impression I wanted to give off. Hence my current outfit. It conservative by my standards; black skinny jeans, a very see-threw low cut navy lacy t-shirt and a spaghetti strap white cami underneath. I kept my hair down and wavy and had minimal make-up on. I needed to still look smokin' even if I was going for a '_good'_ girl persona.

The door slowly opened and Rachel stepped out. A huge smirk spread across my lips seeing her in the outfit I choose for her the previous night. "I can't wear this…" She quickly turned around to go back into the bathroom.

"Not so fast!" I reached out and grabbed her arm pulling her away from the bathroom. "You look hot. You're wearing it." With a smirk I started pulling her out of the room heading down stairs. "Your school won't know what hit them." I picked out a short brown argyle skirt that was barely school legal length and a pair of dark brown pumps to help her get a little more height. Let's face it; she's short. The top was more difficult; I opted for a fitting olive green short sleeved blouse; in which I stressed to her profusely to leave the top partially unbuttoned. She wasn't going to get any looks keeping the girls buttoned up all the way. Rachel followed all my advice to the letter; buttons undone, hair French-braided, and make-up done perfectly. My little creation was coming along nicely.

Auntie A made us a few pancakes for breakfast before heading down to the barn to start her day wishing us both luck on our first day back at school. Neither Rachel nor I said anything while we started eating. "You can get a ride with Josh to school if you want." She finally mumbled between bites.

"Why would I want to ride in with him?" Even though Josh was a freshman he had the popular jock points at the school that I could use to my advantage.

Rachel glanced at me. "You probably shouldn't be seen arriving with me on our first day. You'll get thrown to the bottom of the food chain instantly. Trust me."

I couldn't help but roll my eyes at her she was getting ridiculous. "Rach we're going together."

"I just don't want you to get slushied…"

"A-what?" My eyebrow rose in question. Was that a new form of bathroom prank I had no knowledge of?

"The popular kids especially the jocks like to throw slushies; you know the icy drink?" I nodded; I wasn't an idiot I knew what a slushie was… I loved blue raspberry it was my favorite. "They throw them in your face if they don't like you. I happen to be one of their number one targets."

"I think not my hobbit cousin. If someone does they'll be dealing with Auntie Snixx and she will eat them alive." A huge smile spread across her face. "Ready to go? I gotta get my locker and class schedule." I brought my empty plate over to the sink.

"Yup." She nodded we headed out to her car after grabbing her bags.

I pulled my aviators off her dash board and slipped them on as we left the driveway. "So I get to meet your friends today huh?" I just stared out the window just making small talk on our way into school. "You do have actual friends right?"

"Yes! I have friends." She chuckled. "Kurt and Mercedes are both excited to see you! You can meet them at lunch… you know if I can steel you way from Brittany and Quinn for two seconds."

I glanced at her. "Totally." I couldn't help but smile. Brittany had been texting me all Sunday going on and on about how awesome it was going to be to have me at school. I think that was one thing I was looking forward to the most today. Seeing Brittany. We had been hanging out a lot at the barn and she was quickly becoming the best people I've met in Florida. Quinn was another story. We had an odd relationship but it worked for us. I would snap at her she'd give it right back and then we'd laugh about it. It worked for us.

We pulled into the student parking lot; it was still pretty empty with still a good half hour before class started. I usually never was at school before the first bell rang; but I needed to get my shit together before starting the day. I pushed my sunglasses up onto my head as Rachel led me through the front doors. It was slightly bigger than my old school McKinley High but it still reminded me of it which caused me to frown slightly. I really did miss my old hallways.

Rachel pointed things out to me as we made our way to the main office. We walked in and Rachel spoke to the secretary explaining who I was, etc. I just stood there looking around trying to focus on the conversation that was happening in front of me. "She'll see you now." The woman behind the desk suddenly spoke to me.

That I hadn't expected. I figured the secretary would just give me my schedule and locker number and send me on my way. "Ahh… ok…" Rachel gave me a sorry look as the secretary opened up a door for me.

I slowly walked through and looked around not seeing anyone. The door shut behind me and the large leather chair slowly turned around. My eyebrow rose seeing the mid-aged woman with short blonde hair staring intensely at me. Wait… was she wearing a blue track-suit. "Sit." Her voice was stern and emotionless.

I dropped my messenger bag next to one of the leather chairs and took a seat. I noticed the odd name plate on the desk; **Principal Sue**. We stared at each other. I had to give her props the woman didn't back down from a staring contest. "I've read your file Boobs McGee." The comment caused me to look down at my chest; yup the girls were still securely in my shirt. Barely. We continued to stare at each other. "You remind me of a young Sue Sylvester. You like to shake things up and have a take no prisoner's type attitude. I admire that." She smirked at me.

"But let me be frank. If you so much as cause one little incident here I'll will expel you faster than Chinese take-out can read back your order." She paused slightly narrowing her eyes at me. "Really are those things even real? I can't help but find myself talking to _them _their completely distracting!" She motioned towards my chest angrily.

I looked down at them and just smirked back up at her. I kept my mouth shut knowing full well if I did say something about them being real it would be snarky and inappropriate and I was trying the whole nicer Santana deal while I was stuck here. She shook her head with a huff. "Look I don't want any of your shenanigans here. I will destroy you. Am I clear Sandbags?"

"Crystal." I said with a large sweet smile that almost made my face hurt.

"Good, now take your fake chest fruit and get the hell out of my office." She growled and returned to her paperwork.

I grabbed my bag and walked out of the office finding Rachel sitting there waiting for me. She shot to her feet looking almost relieved I made it back out to her. "That was quick. What'd she say?" Rachel quickly started questioning me.

"The norm really. I don't cause trouble and I won't get expelled." I shrugged and followed her down the hall. The halls had more students in them than when I had first gotten there and everyone's eyes seemed to land on us as we walked by them. No correction; Rachel shuffled along next to me as I tried to put on my best badass model walk that took me all freshman year to perfect.

"Your lockers right here." She tapped the top locker with her finger and handed me a piece of paper. "That's your schedule. Looks like we have history and P.E. together." I gave her a small smile seeing the excited look on her face. "Oh, your locker combo's on the top. I'm right over there if you need anything." She pointed across the hall down a few lockers from our current position. "So we have an assembly in like fifteen minutes. I can take you to your first class after that if you'd like. Or I'm sure you'll find Brittany and Quinn; one of them can show you if you'd prefer."

"You can show me Rach." I nodded to her.

Her smile brightened. "Great!" She turned on her heels and headed over to her locker.

I stood there for a second before slowly starting my combination. The locker popped open with easy and I just started at how bare it was compared to my old locker. That was definitely going to have to change if I was going to be stuck here for the rest of the semester. I looked at my schedule. The classes looked pretty standard; English, American History, P.E., Algebra 2, Biology, Spanish (that was a joke), Greek mythology as an elective, and three study halls. Though, it was a weird two day rotating schedule that looked confusing as hell to understand. I was glad everyday was laid out for me or I probably would have been lost.

Today looked to be the hardest out of the two; Algebra, English, Study hall, History then Spanish at the end of the day. I just hoped the teachers here wouldn't assign too much homework on the first day back from winter break. I opened my messenger bag and started shoving some notebooks inside.

I was looking over my schedule once again trying to make since of it when I heard a deep male voice yell out Rachel's name. I noticed a large jock holding a large cup walking straight for her as his buddies standing nearby started chanting for him to do it. I quickly jumped into action walking over jumping in front of Rachel holding up my hand into the guy's chest causing the large knucklehead to stop in his tracks. "Whoa hold up there Dumbo!" I narrowed my eyes and let Snixx take over. "I know you weren't just about to throw that slushie at my cousin here."

His eyes traveled up and down my body giving me a good once over. "Hey sweet cheeks how about you step aside for a sec. Let me finish my damn business. Then you and I can go find a place nice quiet place to get to know each other a little better. How's that sound?"

I gagged slightly getting a laugh from some kids that were now huddled around us seeing the sudden commotion. "First off…. Ewww… Secondly as if. I wouldn't be caught dead wasting my time with you."

His eyes narrowed at me and I thought for a second he was going to toss the slushie at me instead of Rachel. But I quickly poked my finger into his chest getting his attention before he could even think it all the way through. "So, I'm going to give you two choices here. One, you can turn around and shuffle your fat ass away. Or two, you can attempt to throw that slushie and end up getting one of your nuts kicked in; left or right that's your choice." I crossed my arms with a shrug and glared right up at him.

His mouth hung open for a second seeing I was completely serious. "Whatever… Not worth it…" He took a step back away from me. I couldn't help but noticed the looks coming from some of the other students watching us. Yup I just got awesome bitch points. This was going to be easy. If I could make a jock forfeit a slushie throw on my first day the rest of the year was going to be a cake walk.

I noticed a small smirk spread across his face and before I could react he was tossing the slushie over my shoulder. There was a girlish squeal and I was just about to kick the guy in the boys when I noticed a lanky framed boy standing there covered in red slushie.

"Loser!" The Dumbo jock laughed and walked back over to his friends getting high-fives all around.

"Oh my god Kurt!" Rachel was immediately there hovering around him.

"I'm… I'm fine." He wiped the goop from his face standing there in utter shock. Got to admit the guy took it like a pro. "Figured this would happen I brought an extra set of clothes with me." He huffed looking down at himself. "Do you know how hard it is to get the red kind out? It's going to stain."

Rachel picked some of the slush off his shoulder. "Let's get you cleaned up." Kurt turned around quickly and walked away.

Rachel spun around towards me and threw her arms around my neck in a quick hug before pulling back shying slightly. "Thank you." She said softly finally looking up towards me.

I shrugged. "Told you before and I'll say it again hobbit. No one mess with you but me. Not even Dumbo the jock over there."

"Thanks. Umm I'm going to go help Kurt. Think you can make it to the assembly alone?"

I couldn't help but give her a look. "I think I can manage. Plus if I need help I'm sure one of the hotties with Dumbo face would jump at the chance to help me out. Since they've all be staring at my ass sense I've turned around." I looked over my shoulder at them. "Take a picture it'd last long!" I couldn't help but snap at them with a large eye roll seeing some of them pulling out their phones to physically take my picture. And that is why I'm bi-curious… because men can be pigs.

Rachel couldn't help but chuckle. "I'll see you later."

"Totally." I watched her scurry off to find Kurt and I made my way back over to my locker picking my bag up from the floor where I had dropped it.

I felt a few eyes staring at me and I glared at them. "Move along." I grumbled waving my hand at them.

"SAN!" My heart started fluttered slightly hearing the voice yelling my name. I turned to my right just in time to get pulled into a huge bear hug by her favorite blonde.

She let me go quickly and smiled sheepishly for her hugging outburst in the hallway, noticing her sudden action got us even more looks than before. "Hey Britt-Britt." I just ignored the leering eyes and smiled at her.

"I found you!" Her smile grew. "Though it wasn't that hard. Quinn and I heard some kids talking about the new hottie standing up to Azimio and I knew it had to be you."

I shut my locker and turned towards her. "Ya he was about to slushie Rach. I guess threatening to kick him in the balls made him think twice." She giggled at me. I couldn't help but stare at her lips.

"Come on you can sit with Quinn, Tina, and I at assembly." She reached down and for a second I thought she was going to take my hand in hers like she did most days at the farm when I went out with her to get Pip or another horse. But I felt her pinky link with mine and started dragging me down the hallways. I stared down at our locked pinkies for a brief second a smiled brightly.

She kept glancing at her out of the corner of my eye as she led me to the auditorium. She had on a pair of white jean short shorts, a tight pin striped t-shirt, thin black suspenders, and a pair of fuzzy UGG's. If the outfit was on anyone else it would have looked completely ridiculous but on Britt it was adorable and she rocked it. "I like your outfit." I smiled at her.

She looked at me beaming, "really?" I just nodded in reply. "Quinn made me take off my hat…" A small frown crossed her lips. "She said it was too hot to wear it. The outfit looks better with the hat…"

"I'm sure it looked great." I'm almost positive it would have; the girl had style… a unique style. But she managed to make anything look sexy.

"I'll show you it later!" She pulled me through the auditorium doors and I immediately noticed all the students starting to gather on the bleachers.

"B, Santana!" Quinn waved us over to her.

I took a seat in-between Quinn and Brittany. "Hey Q." She smiled brightly at me. I was getting looks again; good looks. Yup, the new girl was already sitting with the popular girls. Rep points just went up again. I smiled at Tina and Mike who were directly behind us.

"Heard about this morning." Quinn grinned at me.

I chuckled. "Ya Dumbo was going to throw a slushie at Rach."

"Ya Azimio can be a jerk. You should have kicked him in the nads."

I laughed. "Was going to but that would have been classified as _shenanigans_ which Principal Sue informed me would not be tolerated here."

Quinn rolled her eyes. "Principal Sue, she's something else…"

"Ya I noticed." I watched the odd woman in a track-suit walk up to the podium to start her welcome back speech.

I couldn't help but feel a pair of eyes on me. I first I thought it was Brittany but she was sitting right next to me looking forward. I glanced over my shoulder and noticed Karofsky staring at me; he gave me a small wave when I looked at him. I smirked and waved back slightly.

After the most boring assembly ever I compared schedules with Quinn and Brittany by their lockers. I was pretty stoked; I had several classes with each of them both days. At least I wouldn't get too bored. Unfortunately neither of them had Algebra with me first period; which totally sucked.

Rachel found me easily by their lockers. She cleared her throat and cringed slightly when all three of us looked at her. I think she was waiting for someone to insult her or tell her off.

"Hey Rach." Quinn smiled at her brightly.

Rachel stood there still with her mouth slightly open at how nice Quinn sounded. "Ahh… hi…"

"What do you have first period?" She questioned getting back into her locker pulling out some notebooks.

"English." I smirked at Rachel seeing her snap out her '_holy crap they are actually talking to me_' daze to answer quickly.

"Me too. You can sit by me."

"Ok!" I couldn't help but roll my eyes at Rachel's enthusiasm.

"Alright hobbit you told me you'd show me to class so let's go." She nodded and we started walking awaking. "See you guys later." My eyes landed on Brittany and she gave me a wave goodbye.

I finally looked at Rachel who was still grinning brightly. "You need to chill out."

"Huh?"

"You're like way too happy about this whole Quinn being nice thing. Just act like a normal human being for once. She obviously, for some odd reason, wants to be your friend. And you're going to ruin it if you keep acting like a creepy stalker."

"Sorry…" She started frowning slightly.

"Look you gotta act cool. Like it's no big deal and that you two do this all the time." I explained as we headed to my algebra glass. I knew Quinn was starting to see Rachel as an actual friend; they had been hanging out all week together. Mainly shopping or riding but they were still doing friend like things. "So stop being a complete dork about this and try to act semi popular."

She stopped for a second. "How do I do that?" Her eyes looked around and leaned in slightly. "I've never been popular…."

"Ya I can see that." I pinched the bridge of my nose slightly with a huff. "Ok just act like you do when you two are hanging out at the barn. You know… normal."

She nodded rapidly. "Right. I can do that." We continued on towards my class.

I left Rachel thanking her for showing me to my class and walked in. There were still people trickling in and I walked up to the Teacher at the desk introducing myself. She welcomed me and told me to have a seat anywhere. I turned towards the room and just about all eyes were on me. I looked the class over finding the empty seats and smirked seeing my target. I walked down and plopped down next to Karofsky who smiled at me widely. I couldn't help but give him a wink before pulling out my notebook to get ready for the class.

I had to try and pay attention this semester and actually apply myself. Not that that was going to be difficult school actually came easy to me; I just never focused long enough to get the grades. Which earned me C's and B's last semester. This would be different. I would actually go to class for starters. And get A's and B's. That way my parents would let me come back home for my senior year.

The rest of the morning was actually a piece of cake. I had English with Britt, which was kind of distracting having her sitting next to me, then a study-hall in the library with both Britt and Quinn, which needless to-say was the best period of the day. Then it was time for lunch. Tina had saved us all seats at a table; Mike was there along with Karofsky and Dumbo; who now was my enemy number one. I set my tray down before telling them I'd be right back; I had promised Rachel I'd meet her friends at lunch and I had just noticed her off at a table.

I walked up behind her; slushy boy and the black girl who totally had a fake weave just stared up at me with wide eyes. "What is it? I'm totally going to get slushied!" She asked nervously before turning around.

"Relax dwarf." I smirked and showed her my hands. "No slushie."

She looked relieved seeing me. "Oh thank god it's just you." I stepped around standing next to her. Her lips curled into a huge smile. "Guys this is my cousin Santana. San; this is Kurt Hummel and Mercedes Jones." She made the introductions.

I immediately judged them. I couldn't help it it's was what I did best. On first look my awesome gay-dar started going off when looking at Kurt; he just screamed team gay. And Mercedes well she just looked like a wannabe diva. "Prancy Smurf. Lady Weave." Rachel smacked my hip and gave me a be-nice glare. I huffed. "Nice to meet you."

Kurt looked me over with a huge smile. "Rachel has told us so much about you! And frankly I'm ecstatic someone had the courage to give our little Rachel here a much needed make-over. Brava. I completely approve."

"She was a sad case that needed major help." I gave him a small smile. "Look, I've got to go eat. Nice to meet you two. Rach I'll see you in History." I gave them a small nod and headed back over to my table.

My seat next to Brittany was now being occupied by Frankenteen and the only seat available was right next to Karofsky. I didn't mind sitting next to him but I would have liked to sit next to Britt instead. He noticed me walking back over and pulled the seat out for me to sit down; then slid over my tray with a big smile. "Thanks."

"No prob." He grinned. "Why were you talking with those losers?"

I quickly turned towards him pointing my fork at him. "One of those losers happens to be my cousin." I narrowed my eyes. "I don't want you messing with her." I looked around at everyone at the table. "Rachel is now off limits. Everyone got me?" They all nodded; even Azimio did with a slight grumble. "Good."

Karofsky put his arm on the back of my chair and leaned over whispering in my ear. "Don't worry I'll keep Azimio on a tight leash for you."

I smirked brightly and tapped his cheek. "Awww aren't you sweet." I looked back at my food and noticed Brittany staring at us from across the table. Her eyes were narrowed into a slight glare and I could have sworn her knuckles were white she was gripping her fork so tightly.

Holy shit… she was jealous. I know exactly what jealousy looks like; I was the queen of causing it. The thought of her being jealous at Karofsky and myself caused me to smile even more. This could work out in my favor. I knew Brittany had some sort of feelings for me or she wouldn't have kissed me at the party like she had if she wasn't attracted to me in some way, right? Obviously, I wouldn't mind getting my sweet lady kisses on with her. Maybe I could get her to realize she wanted them too. I smirked to myself. Operation Sweet Lady Kisses was now in effect.

* * *

**A/N**: So what do you guys think? Are you excited to see a little bit of Brittany being jealous? I haven't thought of what is going to exactly happen during the next chapter. Might take the weekend and plan it out. Anything you guys would like to see? :D

For those of you reading from the US; hope you all have a safe Memorial Day weekend!

~Quest


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: ** Here you go the next chapter! It's a tad bit shorter than my other ones… but I think it had some good stuff in it. Hope you think so too! :D

**Disclaimer**: I don't own glee…. Sadly…. This is for entertainment only, no profit is being made.

* * *

**Chapter 8**

Okay so maybe I hadn't completely thought Operation Sweet Lady Kisses all the way through. The more time I spent with Karofsky during school the more he thought he had a free access to the rambunctious twins on my chest. I found myself fending him off than anything else. I had set in place this secret mission to make Brittany jealous last week and it seemed to be working. At least from what I could tell.

I had to admit seeing Brittany glaring at Karofsky when he would put his arm around my shoulder or waist had my heart skipping a few beats. Her fists would ball up tightly seeing him kiss my neck lightly or whisper dirty things into my ear. I tried not to gag at some of his comments. I'd never sleep with him; I hardly wanted him kissing me. I was just using him. That was all.

Rachel slipped up next to us while we stood around Brittany and Quinn's lockers waiting for our next class. "Hey Berry." Karofsky muttered acknowledging her presence at our circle. I was actually semi proud of him. He was behaving himself around Rachel along with keeping the other jocks away from her. There was just a few times I had to hit him upside the head or elbow him in the gut for some stupid comments that slipped through the filter.

"Umm… Hi…" She raised an eyebrow at him before looking at me. "I have Glee practice right after school today. Think you could find another ride home?"

"Ya totally. Don't worry about me." I smiled before looking at Brittany. "Can I ride with you?"

"I can give you a ride," Karofsky said from over my shoulder.

I looked back at him. "Thanks, but I have to do chores the minute I get home. No time to hang out sorry."

He pouted slightly. "I don't mind waiting. Really."

"You can ride with me." Brittany suddenly interrupted with a slight glare in Karofsky's direction.

"Thanks Britt-Britt." I smiled sweetly at her.

Karofsky's chin landed on my shoulder. "Why won't you ever let me come over?"

"Cuz I'z got shit to do after school and no time to play. Sorry." I smirked and tapped his cheek playfully.

"Fine." He huffed and pulled back away from me grumpy. You know what I didn't care. It wasn't like he was my boyfriend I would hardly call him a friend for that matter. Just a boy toy to get my girl Britt jealous. Brittany suddenly reached out and grabbed my pinky pulling me away from him heading towards our Spanish class that we had together. I just smiled brightly as we walked down the hall.

Spanish class had been a complete and utter bore. Brittany had poked me a few times in the arm with her pencil when I started drifting off. I was fluent in Spanish… I didn't need to take it as an elective. I would have dropped the class in a heartbeat if Brittany hadn't been in the class with me.

With school finally out for the day; I walked with Brittany out to her truck hauling myself up into the passenger seat. I pulled my sunglasses down over my eyes and watched her from behind the dark lenses as she started driving towards the barn. "After your lesson wanna help me hack some of the horses again? Rach isn't going to be around so I'm going to have to do hers as well." It was part of the deal with her. I'd work her horses when she had Glee practice and she wouldn't bug me on joining their little show choir club. I think I got the better end of the deal. Plus I hated singing in public unless I had a few drinks in me.

She glanced at me briefly smiling. "Would love to!"

"Great." My smile matched hers. She pulled up to the house so I could get ready and I jumped out grinning at her. "I'll see you in a bit. Have a good lesson."

Her smile faltered slightly for only a second, "will do!" Brittany beamed at me.

She drove off and I hurried inside to get changed. I still had about an hour or two of homework to do and now twice the horses to work before I could get to it. Thank goodness Brittany said she'd help or I'd be down in the barn for three hours working horses. Not that I minded it was one of the best parts of my day. But I usually could get all my horses done in two hours or less and still have plenty of time to do homework, eat, and just relax before bed.

I grabbed a powerbar and a bottle of vitamin water before heading down to start my normal after school routine. I usually only had four horses to ride but today I had eight. Hopefully Brittany finished her lesson soon. I had two of Auntie A's horses; Boston and Ares and two horses that were in for training. That's where Katniss came in she was always first on my list. Yes Katniss… the thirteen year old girl who owned the small gray Welsh Cob had an odd obsession with the Hunger Game books. Not that I blamed her, the books were badass… but I wasn't sure if I'd be naming my horse after a character. But that was just me. She was a feisty little thing that was currently in for hunter jumper training. I easily found out why Rachel passed her off to me so easily; the pony was stubborn. I just barely fit on her. She was just tall enough to not make me look like an absolute giant.

After her it was Espresso's turn. Yes he was named after the drink. But it fit him perfectly. He was a tall lanky chocolate brown Thoroughbred right off the track. And boy was he fast. I liked riding him when I was in a running mood. Not so much when I wanted a nice easy ride. He was sweet; a little high strung at times and had this odd habit of playing with his bit with his tongue when he was bored. But he was a very talented horse; even won a few races when he was a three year old. Now his new owners wanted to turn him into an Eventer. It would be perfect for him.

After a nice cantering work out with Espresso I started my way back towards the barn. Even on a loose to the buckle rein he just about trotted in place playing with his bit once again out of boredom. I scratched his withers slightly which always seemed to calmed him down and he finally slowed to a walk. I kept up the scratching rhythm all the way up to the barn. My eyes suddenly narrowed as I passed the parking lot. Brittany's truck was gone.

I jumped off Espresso once I reached the back door and loosened his girth before walking in. My eyes landed on Quinn walking down the hallway towards me with her tack in hand. "Q! Where'd Britt go? She was going to help me with some of the horses." I didn't sound angry I was actually more worried than anything. Brittany never cancelled horsie type plans with me. Or if she had to leave early she would have told me.

Quinn frowned at me setting her tack down by her stall. "She went home."

"Why?" I pulled Espresso up near the stall and started rubbing under his chin to keep him standing still while I talked.

She huffed and looked at me. "She didn't have all that great of a lesson today. Pip kept refusing fences. She was really upset and left right after."

I frowned. That wasn't like Pip he loved to jump I had never ever once seen him refuse. Knock down or knick a pole yes but never once did he refuse a jump. "Well that's not like him."

"He's been doing it for the past week or so. Brittany's been getting really discouraged about it." Quinn continued to explain.

How did Brittany not mention any of this to me? She loved talking to me about Pip and her lessons and not once did she mention he was being bad. "Why didn't she tell me…?"

Quinn just shrugged. "I only found out because I was out warming up for my lesson and saw him doing it on the stadium course. So I asked her about it after."

I just frowned. "Have a good lesson." That's all I could say before walking away to take care of Espresso.

I finished with him quickly and pulled out my phone. _Hey Q told me about ur lesson. U ok?_ I checked my phone after taking care of my things. Still no reply. She always texted me back; I mean within seconds almost. Well unless she was in the shower. I told her it wasn't good for the phone to bring it in with her to get clean since she always claimed it was dusty from being at the barn. I grabbed Ares's tack and made my way to his stall. I always saved Boston for last. He was the easiest and the most comfortable out of the four I had to ride and often if I got lazy I'd just jump on him bareback.

My phone finally vibrated in my vest pocket and I stopped with Ares saddle half on pulling it out.

**Britt **– _Ya I'm fine… Just really didn't want 2 be there. Sorry I didn't tell you…_

_It's cool… wanna come over lata? Bring ur homework & we'll get r cuddle on?_ It was my favorite time of the day. After my chores were done Brittany often came up to the house and we did homework in my room. More like I sat on my bed and Britt laid her head in my lap reading. We usually never said a word while we studied and I often found myself playing with a strand of her hair while I did my work. She was the best homework partner.

**Britt **– _Not tonight… Not really in the mood. I'll see u tomorrow school_

I just stared down at the text. Not in the mood? She loved our '_cuddle-time_' as she liked to secretly call it. I finally texted her back after staring at my phone for a good minute or so. _Ok… cya 2morrow…_

I shoved the phone back into my pocket and pulled Ares saddle off. I was suddenly not in much of a riding mood. And I now have six more horses to ride. I opted to at least work the two horses that were in for training that Rachel rode knowing if it got too late Auntie A would rather me not have time for her horses than her clients.

After another hour and a half out in the barn I managed to get three out of the six done; then shuffled into the house just in time for dinner. "There you are." Auntie A smiled brightly at me. "I was about to send out a search party."

"Was just finishing up in the barn. I couldn't get to Ares, Boston, or Elfie… Britt was going to help me work them all but she had to go home right after her lesson." I explained taking off my boots; I didn't want her to think I was slacking.

"It's ok sweetie. Rachel texted me saying she had to stay for Glee right after school. I'm surprised you got through the ones you did." She pulled the pork chops out from oven and my stomach growled smelling them. I was absolutely starving.

I went over to the sink and washed my hands before grabbing the dishes for the table. It was just a habit now. Rachel and I always helped set the table after we got done out in the barn for the evening. We had it timed. 6:30 on the dot we had to be back up to the house for dinner. "You know Santana…" She started and I looked over my shoulder at her. "I'm really proud of you." I couldn't help but smile. "You've been doing a great job with the horses and even though you've only been back to school for a few weeks your grades are excellent. And you've helped Rachel out so much. I never thought in a million years she and Quinn would be hanging out together. They always seemed to hate each other."

"Thanks Auntie A." I smiled at her before going to set the table.

Auntie A looked at me with a smile. "You know maybe this weekend you could help me with Rogue."

My eyes widened slightly. "Really?" I tried not to get excited but I was.

"Of course. Her training is coming along really nicely. It's going to be show season soon and I'm going to be so busy. Could really use the help on keeping her in training mode." She set the pork chops down at the table.

My face was hurting my smile was so big. "I would love too." I loved that horse.

"Great." She called everyone to dinner and we all had a nice meal. Even if Berry was blabbering on about songs she sang or wanted to sing in Glee club. Josh and I exchanged eye-rolls every so often and tried not to giggle at each other when we both ended up doing it at the exact same time.

I finally sat up in my room on my bed working on my homework. More like staring at my open book thinking about anything but homework. A part of me had desperately wanted to ask Auntie A about Brittany's ride then the other part kept reminding me it wasn't my place to ask. Brittany would have told me if she had wanted me to know any of the details. It made me sad to think she wouldn't want to tell me. I really thought we were becoming close friends… maybe I was wrong.

It was too late to call her now and possibly talk about this. Tomorrow was school and it was almost eleven. Brittany was always in bed by ten and not a second later. I just really needed to talk. Closing up my books I pulled my phone out and scrolled my contacts.

It rang a few times before he quickly answered. "Go for Puck."

"Good god… still answering with that?" I laughed slightly.

"San! How goes it babe?"

I just huffed. "It's all good."

There was a slight pause on the other end. "What's wrong?"

It still amazed me that he knew me so well. "Nothin'…"

"Come on talk to the Puckster."

I stayed silent for a moment. "I think I like someone." I said softly playing with the sting on my sweats.

"Define like… Are we talking about I'd _like_ to fuck you or I'd _like_ to date you, kind?"

I rolled my eyes. "How eloquently put…"

"Well which one is it?"

"Date…" I finally said.

"That's awesome! Who's the lucky guy? I'm gonna have to meet him make sure he not a douchebag you know."

"Girl. It's a girl." I said softly. Yes Puck knew I liked to swing both ways but I never admitted I actually liked a girl enough to maybe possible date her.

There was a pause. "Holy shit that's hot."

My eyes snapped open wide and I shot up into a sitting position. "Oh my god you're getting a boner just thinking about this are you?"

"I'm a dude… I can't help it!" He started laughing.

"God I'm hanging up!" I was trying not to laugh.

"Wait, wait…sorry… Ok, tell me out this little crush of yours." Puck finally got serious.

I rolled my eyes. "She amazing…" I sighed. "She's everything I'm not. She's nice, caring, smart, and beautiful. Brittany see's the world differently… and every time we hangout she shows me just how good this miserable world can be."

"Wow… you really must like her. I've never heard you talk about someone like this."

"Ya she's special."

"And have you asked her out?"

"No… I don't even know if she really likes me like that. I'd rather keep her as a friend then risk losing her." Wow, I couldn't believe I had actually admitted that out loud. It had been something I had secretly been thinking for a few weeks now. "I might have something in the works to see if she likes me…"

"What did you do…?" I swear I could hear his eyebrows narrow at me.

"I may be using a guy at school to see if she gets jealous."

"Well that's an asshole move."

I smirked. "I learned it from you."

He laughed deeply. "Touché." His laughter slowly died down. "So you want my advice?"

"No. But I have a feeling you are going to tell me anyways."

"If you think it's working… then maybe you should just kick that guy to the curb and admit to this Brittany chick that you want her sweet lady parts."

My eyes rolled. "Eww… I really have no idea why I called you…. Or why we're friends."

"Oh you love me." He chuckled again.

"Ya ya…" I sighed; I had some thinking to do. "I should go. Got class in the morning."

"Whoa hold up! Who are you? And what the hell did you do with my sexy Latina?"

I was the one who now chuckled. "It's a new Santana. You haven't met her yet. She's pretty baller."

"I bet she is. Night San."

"Night Puck. Thanks for the advice."

"Anytime."

I hung up and rolled off my bed putting my books on my desk before slowly crawling under the covers. I just laid there after turning off my light. Maybe Puck was right. Maybe I should just tell Britt how I felt about her… I didn't even know how I really felt. I just really didn't want to lose her as a friend. But I'm pretty sure she didn't like the attention Karofsky was giving me. I needed to make sure before I did anything stupid. It was time to turn things up a bit.

* * *

**A/N:** Hope you guys liked this! Took me a little longer to get thought threw. I had this scene for a later chapter stuck in my head that I needed to get typed so I had to pause and get that down before I lost it :D Hope you don't mind ;)

Also…Some of you have suggested a Brittany POV chapter. Anyone interested in seeing one? Or should I just stick with Santana? Let me know in a review!

~Quest


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N:** Holy crap over 50 reviews! You guys are awesome! Seriously. So some of you thought it would be cool to see Brittany's POV. So here you go ;) After debating for a bit with myself I figured it would be interesting to see what Britt was feeling with a little bit of happy Brittana fluff thrown in. ;)

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Glee…..Sadly…..

* * *

**Chapter 9**

(Brittany's POV)

Uggg… Sun… bright… I shoved my head under my pillow more hoping to get more sleep before school. The door to my room flew open and I just about groaned hearing feet patter across my floor. You think you'd be prepared when you knew someone was about to jump on you; but it still hurt. I let out a loud grunt. "Brittany! Brittany! Brittany."

I finally pulled my pillow away roughly and looked up at the eleven year old jumping on my bed. "What?"

The tiny blonde smirked at me. "Time to get up!" She leapt off my bed and dashed out of my room.

I love my little sister Alison to death but she really cramped my morning laziness. I shuffled into my bathroom grabbing my phone along the way. I set it down into the iHome set up in my bathroom after finding some morning music to rock out to while I got ready. I was not allowed to bring the phone physically into the shower with me anymore. Santana told me I'd ruin it. It didn't make sense; it was dirty too…why couldn't it shower?

Santana. My lips fell into a frown as I just stood under the water thinking about her. She was confusing the hell out of me at the moment. It had been weeks since that crazy night at the party. I kissed her and she kissed me back. It was a-maz-ing. Then not even a half an hour later that she was latched onto Karofsky lip. I thought she might have actually, just maybe, liked me or than just a friend. I liked her more than just a friend. There were so many times I tried to get the courage up to talk to her about it but then she started pining for Karofsky's attention at school. I couldn't stand seeing them sitting so close together or him all over her like he often was. My stomach twisted and my fists clenched just at the thought of them together. I was jealous. I knew it; I didn't want her with Karofsky not one bit. The sudden cold water suddenly snapped me out of my inner ranting and I realized I had been in the shower fifteen minutes longer than my normal.

So after my unusually long shower; I got dressed, did my hair, and finally put some makeup on before running down to grab some breakfast. Ali was already at the table with a bowl of cereal and my mom had already set out my new box of Lucky Charms and the milk for me. "Morning sweetie." She walked out of the kitchen with her bagel and coffee before sitting down at the table to eat with us.

"Morning." I smiled and checked my phone for the tenth time that morning. Santana had yet to text me. Lately she had been texting me good morning or just random silliness that happened while doing chores in the morning. She always seemed to have a crazy Rachel for me first thing. But there was no message and it was already six-thirty she was done by now and back at the house getting ready for school. I frowned slightly taking my seat and checking my phone once again before putting it in my back pocket so I could eat. Maybe she was mad at me for yesterday and not helping her with her chores. I didn't mean to do it on purpose. After my horrid lesson on Pip I just couldn't stay in that barn without bursting into tears.

My mom smiled at me sweetly as we started eating. She owned her own Event planning business so she made her own schedule which was awesome because she always ate breakfast with us in the morning before taking Ali to school then headed off to work. Dad on the other hand was the first one out the door and the last one back through. Being a corporate lawyer he worked a ton. I think he's the only lawyer I've met that actually enjoys what he does. Even though he worked long hours he always made sure to have family time. Especially on the weekends; we barbequed a lot. I loved it.

We were rich… I didn't like flaunting it around. Even if Quinn told me I shouldn't be ashamed of it and should mention it once and a while. I wasn't ashamed…I just really didn't care. I would be happy rich or poor; didn't matter to me. As long as I had my horse, friends, and family I'd be perfect.

"Are you going to the barn after school?"

I looked up at my mom from my cereal box that I currently was struggling with; trying not to make a huge mess. I shrugged slightly. "Probably."

She stared at me. I finally popped open the bag and poured myself a bowl, trying desperately not to look at her. "Everything ok? You haven't really talked much about how your riding's going?"

It was true. I didn't really want to talk about how badly Pip and I were doing at the current moment. And usually I couldn't stop rambling on and on about my days. I usually went on and on until I think my parents just tuned me out saying the occasional '_that's nice sweetie_'. "Ya everything is fine. Just a little nuts with homework and riding." I tried to think of a good excuse…. This wasn't one of them…

Her face saddened slightly. "Maybe you should take a few days off from riding. Regroup."

"No!" I said quickly causing her to jump slightly from my quick outburst. "I just have to get into a rhythm." I quickly lowered my voice and tried to reassure her. "I have my first show soon. I need to keep practicing."

"Ok. I just don't want you to get over work. This is your first big show season with Pip. Don't want you burnt out before it even starts."

"I won't I promise." I gave her a huge smile and continued eating. I just needed to get Pip and I figured out. He wasn't being bad; I just wasn't focusing and he took it as a sign that he didn't have to work either since I wasn't doing my job. Even Anita noticed I was a little off and tried to question me about it. I brushed it off as it being due to school. Which hadn't been a lie. I don't lie. I just left out a key ingredient. Who just happened to be a feisty brunette that liked pushing my buttons. I thought about her all the time… it was distracting. Seeing her with Karofsky made me angry. And I never got angry.

I continued to eat my breakfast. "You going out with Quinn and Tina tonight?"

"I don't know. Probably." It was Friday. We often did something together on Friday night; party or movie. "I'll text you."

"Ok." She smiled at me. "You ready to go Pumpkin?"

Ali jumped up from her seat. "Yup!"

"Have a good day at school sweetie." She kissed the top of my head and got Alison ready to go.

I continued to stare at my cereal for a minute before quickly finishing realizing I was going to be late if I didn't hurry up. I made it with five minutes to spare. The entire drive I could only think of one thing. Santana. I really hoped she wasn't upset with me; don't know if I could take that emotional twist as well.

I hardly could pay attention during class and just about jumped out of my seat when the bell rang. Stopping by my locker, I kept glancing down the hallway towards Santana's locker. Since I was running late this morning I wasn't able to see everyone before class. Quinn opened her locker next to mine and I smiled at her. We made small talk and my eyes kept glancing down the hall over her shoulder.

"Hey Britt-Britt!" Santana's voice suddenly rang out behind me. I spun around smiling brightly at her. "Where were you this morning?"

"I had an argument with my cereal." I shrugged slightly and grabbed my books for English.

"Hope you kicked its ass."

I just smiled. "Nope. I ate it." She giggled with a grin. I liked making her giggle, she didn't do it often especially at school. It was always serious and bitch mode at school. I didn't like it knowing full well it wasn't the real her.

"So you ready for English?"

"Totally!" I shut my locker and took her pinky in mine like I did every day and started down the hall. If we were at the barn I would have taken her hand and started dragging her around everywhere. But at school it was always the pinky; people didn't stare at two girls holding pinky's. At least not that I noticed. Some people didn't like girls holding hands. I didn't really understand why…. It was completely normal.

English went by so much faster once I was sitting next to Santana. She didn't seem mad at me; she was all smiles in fact. Which caused my inner panic to subside slightly. We walked together back to my locker to get my books for study hall and I kept looking at her. I swallowed slightly trying to get the words from my head out through my mouth. "Wanna hangout tonight?" I finally blurted out.

I finally looked at her and she was smiling brightly. "Absolutely."

"Really?" My smile grew more.

"Of course. Auntie A said I could have any of you guys over whenever I wanted." She continued to grin and paused for a second. "Why don't you stay over? We can rent some movies, get some junk food, and what not."

My eyes widened slightly. "Like a sleepover?" I whispered.

She chuckled with a smirk. "Yes Britt. Like a sleepover."

"Ok!" I tried not to get too excited. I haven't had a sleepover in while and I've never had one with Santana. This was going to be awesome! I got to spend the night with her in her bed. Wait what if she didn't want me to sleep in bed with her? Should I sleep on the floor? Maybe I should go home and get my sleeping bag and more clothes?

"Earth too Britt?" She waved her hand in front of my face snapping my attention back to her.

"Huh?"

She smirked at me. "I said you can just wear some of my sweats if you don't want to go home and get clothes." I just nodded and the first bell rang. We started towards our study hall and the entire way I just wish school was over.

Finally, last period arrived and I sat next to Santana in Spanish. Time seemed to crawl. My eyes kept glancing at the clock wishing I had some kind of cool superhero power to make the clock speed up. Oh…time travel…I'd totally have time travel as a super power. That would be very handy. My sudden off topic thoughts seemed to help pass the time and finally the bell rang.

Santana's head shot up from the desk. "I'm awake." She muttered sleepily and rubbed her face awake. I couldn't help but giggle at her. I was so focused on what the time was I forgot to keep her awake. She cleared her throat and started putting away her stuff. "Wanna go grab some movies and snacks before heading to the barn?"

"Yes!" I got up out of my chair walking out of the classroom with her.

"Cool. I gotz to tell Rach I'm going with you. Meet at your locker?" I nodded and watched her walk away. I couldn't help but let my eyes drift down to her ass. It was really nice. Especially in that tight dress she had on today. I caught myself staring at her quite often throughout the day. She was very distracting. In a good way. She finally disappeared in the sea of people and I finally started towards my locker.

Quinn was already there and I mumbled a quick hi as I started on my locker combo. "Hey B." She smiled over at me. "You coming out tonight?"

I shook my head no. "Santana and I are hanging out." I couldn't help but smile saying it.

"Having some much needed girl time huh?" A smirk spread across her lips.

I looked at her questioningly. "What's that supposed to me?" Did she know that I liked Santana in more than a friend way? Holy crap did she know something about Santana that I didn't?

She looked like she was going to spill the beans. That was a funny saying. Spill the beans; who would ever want to spill beans? Anyways… Santana suddenly showed up next to us and Quinn's lips sealed completely. Damn… "Ready?"

"Yup!" My eyes suddenly landed on a sudden person I'd rather talk about approaching our location. I just about growled under my breath.

Karofsky and his posse walked right up to us. His arms immediately wrapped around Santana's waist and pulled her into him. She squealed in surprise and started trying to pry herself out of his grasp. "Down boy." She laughed at him as he tried to latch his lips to her neck.

I gripped my book bag watching them. I hated him. Wait! That was mean… I don't like using the H word. That word hurt people's feelings; so I never used it. People used to hurt my feelings when I was younger. They called me stupid, dumb, an airhead, an idiot. It really hurt me. I couldn't help it…. My brain saw things differently than everyone else… It wasn't my fault. Thank god for Quinn; she moved in just down the road from me in fourth grade. Her dad worked with mine and we became fast friends. Quinn had always been beautiful and popular so having her as one of my best-friends kept the mean kids away.

So in other words; I strongly disliked him…yes that's much better.

My eyes lingered on his hands that stared roaming a little too much for my liking. I wanted to reach out and push him off her; but I refrained biting my bottom lip trying not to cause a sudden outburst. Lucky for me Santana managed to wiggle out of his arms and turned around facing him.

"You coming to the party tonight?" His hands landed on her hips once again.

"Nope. Britt and I are hanging out tonight." A smile spread across my facing hearing her. That's right I was going to be spending the night at her house and he wasn't. I so wanted to rub that in his face; but once again inner nice Brittany took over and I kept my mouth shut. I was really starting to get annoyed with inner Brittany.

His eyebrow rose. "You're not coming to hang out with me at the party?"

"Sorry. Maybe next time." She smirked at him. "It's bestie time tonight." She turned back to me leaving him standing there was a confused and sad look on his face. "Ready?"

"Yup. Let's go." I closed my locker and started walking away Santana quickly stepped up next to me. She locked her pinky with mine almost immediately and I so wanted to look over my shoulder to see Karofsky's face. But instead I looked over at the cute Latina walking with me and grinned at her.

After making two quick pit stops one to get the movies and the other to get snacks; we made it to the barn with about fifteen minutes to spare before my lesson. I had to admit it was one of my best lessons in weeks. Pip didn't refuse once and I wasn't over thinking anything. I think I was just having a few bad weeks; I just needed to stay in this frame of mind and I'd be all set.

I found Santana waiting for me next to my stall and my heart leapt seeing her there. She was playing with her nails looking deep in thought; a part of me didn't want to disturb her. "Hey," I finally said stopping near her.

She smiled at me brightly getting to her feet quickly. "You're done!"

"Yup!" My smile matched hers. "Done all your chores?"

She ran her hand up Pip's face. "No…" Her eyes finally looked at me. "Got two horses left. Will you help me?" I almost didn't hear her she was asking so softly.

"Of course silly. Why wouldn't I?" I walked into Pip's stall and Santana followed me in. I glanced at her when she squatted down and started taking off Pip's boots for me.

I was actually surprised at how quickly we finished with the rest of Santana's chores. Even if we had a slight argument about who was going to ride who. She had insisted that I ride Boston and she would ride Ares. But I wanted her to ride Boston; I loved watching her ride him. She was always so happy. I liked happy fun Santana. So to stop the ongoing debate I just grabbed Ares tack and left her in the tack room muttering to herself.

It was a nice quick gallop around the farm and before I knew it I was riding up to the house on the 4-wheeler with my arms tightly around Santana waist, done for the day. I reluctantly let go of her once she stopped. I grabbed her pinky and headed into the house. We walked and found Anita in the kitchen; she heard us walk in and turned around smiling. I frowned slightly feeling Santana let go of my pinky quickly. Did she not want Anita to see? I didn't see why it would be a big deal. Anita was awesome, she was like my horsie mom; she'd totally understand us holding pinky's.

"Hi girls," her face lit up seeing us.

"Hey Auntie A." Santana walked over and grabbed the grocery bag or our snacks we bought after school.

"What are you two up to tonight?"

"Watching movies." I answered with a huge grinned.

"That sounds fun." She watched us with a smile. "I think Rachel is going out with Quinn and Tina. So we're having burgers tonight. If you girls get hungry they'll be in the fridge."

Santana grinned and reached out grabbing my wrist pulling me towards the stairs. "Thanks Auntie A." She hollered over her shoulder as we ran up the stairs to her room.

I walked over and flopped on her bed while she started pulling out all of our candy and chips from the bag and placed it on her desk. I shot up seeing the candy and walked over snatching up the bag of sour patch kids. Santana let me choose all the candy and she grabbed the chips. So I picked all my favorites; sour patch kids, dots, and peanut m&m's.

I plopped down back on her bed and opened up the bag popping a few pieces into my mouth. I made a face at the sudden tartness and I heard a giggle coming from Santana direction. She had glanced over at me while rummaging through her dresser. "Did you know sour patch kids are just gummy bears on drugs?" I muttered popping a few more into my mouth.

She laughed and tossed a smile over her shoulder at me. "I did not know that. Hope its weed and not acid or cocaine. That could be a nasty habit for them to kick."

She always did that. No matter what quirky comment blurted out of my mouth she always agreed or made her own silly comment right back at me. It was awesome. "Probably speed." Santana rolled her eyes with a smirk.

"Here." She tossed a pair of gray sweatpants and a tank top down on the bed next to me. "Those should fit. They are huge on me."

"Thanks!" I got up and shoved the bag of sour patch kids into her hands before dashing into the bathroom to change.

I folded my riding clothes neatly and walked back out to find Santana on her bed; in a pair of boxer shorts, a tank top, and her hair pulled back into a high ponytail just laying there flipping through channels. How did she change so fast? I found myself staring at her; especially her bare legs. I must have been leering a little too much because she raised an eyebrow. "What…?"

"Nothing." I mumbled quickly averting my eyes and placed my clothes in her computer chair.

"Okay…" she chuckled and I walked over plopping down on the open space on the bed.

I snatched the bag of candy from her leaning back against her headboard getting comfy and started eating the soury-sweet goodness. Her sudden motion to sit-up caused me to look at her. She sat up on her knees turning towards me holding out three movies. "What do you want to watch first?" I sat up to look at the movies in her hands. I wasn't good at picking out movies and had let her pick them all out saying I wanted it to be a surprise and to pick some of her favorites. She had wanted my opinion the entire time we had been there; but I just kept listing off Disney movies we could watch. I loved them. They were my favorite.

"I decided to go with a few different genres." She shrugged as I analyzed the movies.

I never heard of two of them. Something called Alien and the other was Shakespeare in Love. No clue what either of them was about. But my eyes widened seeing the Lion King as an option. I loved that movie! I remember rambling on about different Disney movies I liked while we were at the store, she had been listening.

"That one." I pointed at it with a huge smile.

"Should have known." She smirked and crawled off the bed heading over to the TV to put it in and then closed her drapes before coming back over.

Santana's bed was huge much bigger than mine so when she flopped back down right next I couldn't help but smirk to myself. Our arms brushed against each other and I offered her some more candy. The movie started and I snuggled down into the bed more placing my head on her arm watching the TV intensely.

I started sniffling during the stampede scene. I couldn't help it, it was so sad when Simba's father died. I cried every time. Santana must have heard me sniffling or felt some tears on her arm; I don't know which one but her hand reached over and took mine. She gave it a squeeze after tangling our fingers together. I sniffled once more with a smile feeling her thumb rubbing the back of my hand gently.

I sang some of the songs softly and she would join in. I stopped a few times just to listen to her; she had a really pretty raspy voice. This night was already perfect. It was by far the best evening I had in a long time. The only crappy part was the movie finally ended. I was so comfortable snuggled up against Santana I didn't want to move so she could put in the next one. She made no move either. Her thumb continued to rub the back of my hand.

Finally I looked up at her with a smile. "What do you want to watch next?"

She shrugged. "How about Alien?"

I bit my lip slightly. "Is it scary?" I hated horror movies they always gave me nightmares.

"It's awesome!" I must have been giving her an unsure look; she squeezed my hand reassuringly. "There are a few jumpy parts but I can warn you if you want?"

"Ok." I nodded and finally let her hand go so she could get up.

She started putting the new movie in and I slid off the bed to get more snacks. "You want a burger or something?" I shook my head I was already getting full on all the sugary food and we still had chips to eat. "Me either."

I crawled back onto the bed with a bag of chips and my dots and resumed my position up against Santana. "Promise you'll warn me about the jumpy part?" I asked her softly.

"Promise." She smiled and took my hand again and I snuggled back down as the movie started.

Santana lived up to her promise and warned me and I found myself shoving my face into her shoulder peaking at the TV carefully with one eyes. I had to admit I found the movie fascinating. Space had always interested me. Santana had good taste in movies.

I was starting to get tired Santana was way too comfy to snuggle up against. "Can we watch a happy movie now?" Some of the jump parts scared me slightly; I needed to watch something fun to get the thoughts out of my head. Seeing the Alien burst out of the woman's chest was creepy. I hoped I wouldn't have nightmares that night; that would be so humiliating.

"Sure. Though Shakespeare in Love is not all that happy." She started getting out of bed and I almost reached out pulling her back in. "I'll go raid Berry's room she has tons happy movies."

"Ok…hurry…" I didn't want to admit being alone in her room creepied me out.

She flicked on the light before opening the door. "I'll be back in like two minutes." I watched her walk out quickly leaving the door open slightly.

I curled up on her bed and just waited staring at the door. Pretty sure it was less than two minutes when Santana walked back in with a handful of movies. She smiled "I found her Disney collection." She waved the movies. "Didn't know which ones you liked the best so I grabbed a bunch."

I sat up and started looking through them. I spread them all out on the bed; Enchanted, Finding Nemo, Beauty and the Beast, Little Mermaid, and Princess Diaries. They were all so good I couldn't choose. "You pick this time." I told her biting my bottom lip.

"Alright." She stared at me before looking down at the selection.

I grinned when she snatched Beauty and the Beast from the pile and put it in. Quickly I set the other movies aside and started getting under the covers before pausing. "Umm… I can sleep on the floor…" I just assumed I would stay in her bed since it was so big. But mom always reminded me I shouldn't just assume things with people.

Her eyes rolled. "Don't be ridiculous. I'm not going to have you sleep on the floor." She pulled back the covers after turning off the light and climbed in next to me. "The floor is so uncomfortable anyways; it would be torture to sleep on." She glanced at me briefly. "Plus I wants to get my cuddle time on." Her voice was soft and I just about squealed but bit my lower lip to keep my outburst from slipping out.

Her body slid closer to mine and I immediately snuggled closer like I had before. Santana was an awesome pillow. I found myself humming along to the songs as my eyes slowly started drifting shut. The last thing I remember was humming along with Santana to 'Be our Guest' and the next thing I knew I heard an annoying beeping noise.

My eyes slowly fluttered open and noticed it was 5am. Why was it so early? And I didn't have one nightmare that was a miracle! And what was that beeping? I was about to sit up to investigate the noise when I felt an arm tighten around my waist keeping me still and a body pressed up behind my back. A huge smile spread across my lips feeling Santana curled up behind my back. I snuggled back down into my pillow when Santana groaned finally waking up to the annoying beeping. I forgot it was Saturday; Santana had chores to do. I part of me wanted to get up with her and help but I was soooo comfy in her bed I just wanted to keep laying there and hope she'd come back soon and we could have some more cuddle time before breakfast.

So; I kept my eyes closed pretending to be asleep when she slowly untangled herself from out behind me and rolled out of bed turning off the noise. It had been her alarm. I remained still just listening to her shuffle around the room and finally cracked an eye open slightly watching her silhouette in the dark moving around the room and going into the bathroom to change. I closed my eyes again when the bathroom door reopened. She carefully shuffled out and I heard her stop right next to the bed. I remained perfectly still and in my 'pretend' sleep mode. But I almost broke into a smile when I felt her fingers brush some of my hair out of my face and her soft lips suddenly pressed gently against my cheek.

My heart sped up at the brief contact. She liked me! I heard the door shut quietly and my eyes shot open. I rolled onto my back sprawling out on the bed; I could stop my huge smile even if I had wanted too. You don't just kiss a '_friends_' cheek when you think their sleeping; if you didn't like them more than just a friend, right? I just laid there thinking. I suddenly didn't feel all worried that I'd lose her as my best-friend if I showed her I liked her liked her too. First off… I needed to get Karofsky away. Then I could have Santana all to myself. Just had to figure out the how to do it without making it too obvious… I had to be careful. People at school were mean especially when it came to people being different. And I didn't want Santana to be made fun of because of me. I had to be stealthy. Yes. Perfect plan.

* * *

**A/N:** There you go! A Britt chapter! It was a little harder to get this chapter written since I haven't perfected the Brittany POV. Hopefully you guys enjoyed it. Next chapter it's back to Santana. Got the end of the next chapter already written out, now I just gotta fill in the rest :) I think you guys will like the end of next chapter! It's got an important Brittana scene. :D

Thanks for all your reviews and story alerts they mean a lot!

~Quest


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N:** Sorry for not updating sooner! I debated on this chapter for a day or so... So now the scene I hinted about last chapter actually isn't in this one. Sorry :( I pushed it back to next chapter I think. But I'm pretty sure you guys won't mind though after what's in this chapter! Hope you like it!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Glee…sadly…

* * *

**Chapter 10**

I left the bedroom as quietly as I possibly so not to wake up Brittany it was 5am after all and there was no reason to submit her to the early morning like I had to endure almost every day. And yes I couldn't help. I kissed her on the cheek. She just looked so beautiful laying there with her blonde mane going every which way; like sleeping beauty. I'm not much of a romantic but I couldn't help but feel all gooey inside when I we were alone together. It was definitely a feeling I had never felt before… and it kinda scared the crap out of me.

Rachel was nowhere in sight once I arrived at the barn. Her car had been in the garage when I left so she was probably still passed out from her outing with Quinn and Tina last night. I didn't mind doing the feeding by myself but today I wish she was here so I could finish quickly. I really wanted to go back up and maybe…just maybe snuggle with Britt before she woke up and realized I was doing it on purpose.

I had my arms full of feed buckets when I noticed Rachel staggering in; with just a hoodie and shorts on. Her hair was an absolute disaster and it looked like she was still sleepwalking. I laughed.

"Shhhhh…" She muttered and shuffled over to me taking a few of the buckets out of my arms.

"Late night?" I chuckled softly watching her.

She nodded and rubbed her eyes awake. "I'm still sleepy…"

"No I think you're really hung over. What did you guys do last night?"

"I don't remember…" Rachel muttered sleepily and started with the feeding.

I raised an eyebrow at her. "You didn't drive home did you?"

"No no… Tina dropped me off and Quinn drove my car home."

"Good, I would have killed you otherwise."

We remained silent for a little bit longer before Rachel glanced over at me looking a little more like a normal human being than the sleeping hobbit zombie. "So how was your night?"

I looked at her trying not to smile so much when thinking about it. "It was fun."

"What did you and Brittany do? Everyone kept asking where you two were."

I just shrugged still trying to control my huge smile. "Watched a ton of movies and ate junk food." My eyes glanced at her; she was staring at me.

"You seem really happy." Rachel finally threw out my way.

I paused looking away from her. "I like hanging out with Brittany. She's fun." I couldn't bring myself to look at my cousin. I knew I liked Brittany for than just a friend…just not sure I want everyone else to know it yet. I call myself bi-curious; but I never had these types of feelings for a girl or actually want to date one. My usual girl experimentation was more the occasional make-out session at a party. That was it. No real feeling-feelings were involved.

We walked back into the grain room to get the last of the feed. "You're nicer when you hang around her."

"What's that supposed to me?" My eyes narrowed; defensive mode quickly coming up.

She chuckled slightly. "It's a good thing." She paused for a second. "How do I put this…You're not a huge bitch when your around her. You treat her differently. It's nice."

"No I don't." I muttered.

"Ya you do."

I rolled my eyes. "Whatever." After filling the last of the buckets I shoved a few into Rachel's arms and hurried to finish not saying another word until we got back to the house.

I beat Rachel back and grinned at her. "I'm going to get some more sleep… Umm you should to. You look horrid." I smirked at her.

"Gee…Thanks." She chuckled softly as we walked through the garage door quietly. "Breakfast later?" She asked at the top of the stairs.

"If I'm up." I gave her a smile and carefully opened my bedroom door and quietly locked it, trying not to wake Brittany.

A large smile spread across my lips seeing her still sound asleep sprawled out on my bed. Maybe just maybe I could slip back into bed and get another hour or so of cuddle time before she woke up. She was taking up most of the bed lying on her back. I smirked and started climbing back in my knee caused the bed to dip slightly and Brittany shifted slightly feeling my weight. Deciding to just bite the bullet I quickly slid into bed near her.

She let out a deep sleepy sigh and turned towards me. Her arm suddenly threw it's self over my waist and pulled she pulled me closer. Brittany's face burrowed into my back and I could feel her heavy breathing against my neck as she continued to sleep soundly. I couldn't stop beaming feeling her arm tightly wrapped around my stomach. I snuggled deeper into the bed closing my eyes.

Something was pulling me suddenly out of my sleep. I couldn't really tell exactly what it was but it was definitely something pleasant, my brain couldn't quite register what was happening. My eyes slowly fluttered trying to wake up. I froze suddenly feeling soft lips brush against the back of my neck; they began placing feather like kisses along the top of my spine. My body shivered at the feeling and I couldn't help relax letting out a content sigh.

I finally had the courage to turn around in Brittany's arms to see if she was awake or just sleeping and having a sexy dream. Her bright blue eyes locked with mine. She still looked half asleep. "Hi…" I smiled softly at her running my fingertips up and down her arm softly.

"Morning." She gave me a matching smile and made no move to remove her arm from my waist. Our faces were just inches apart and I could feel her hot breath against my lips. I found myself staring at them.

I cleared my throat slightly and stared back into her eyes. "Did I wake you this morning?"

"Nope." Her lips curled into a smirk.

I rolled my eyes. "You are the worse liar." A giggle passed my lips seeing her pout in response.

My lips suddenly pressed against hers. I don't even remember leaning in the few inches to seal the deal but I did. It wasn't like the kiss at the party. It was so much better. Slow and sweet. Her lips gently played against mine and my heart jumped knowing she was kissing me back and it just wasn't my imagination.

A soft groan passed between my lips when I felt her tongue brush against my lips. I responded instantly deepening our kiss. The kiss became more urgent and needy. I needed a breath but I couldn't bring myself to pull away. So I did the only thing that felt right. To deepen it even more. Our tongues dueled wildly and I found myself pushing her back straddling over her hips. Brittany's hands gripped my hips tightly and after another amazing moment we finally had to part both gasping for air.

I kept my face close to hers and nipped her now swollen lip playfully. A small giggle escaped her lips. "Your sweet lady kisses are so much better sober." I joked with a smirk.

"Completely agree." She mumbled and her lips attached to neck. Another soft groan sounded from my lips as I smiled brightly.

I really couldn't say how long we stayed in my bed. But when I finally made it into the bathroom I quickly noticed a few small bruises along my neck; courtesy of Brittany. I just smirked. We didn't do anything but make-out and I was surprised we kept all of our clothes on. And to tell you the truth I was completely ok with that.

I pulled out my makeup bag and grabbed the concealer hoping to hide the obvious hickies on my neck. I could feel her watching me from the doorway and I smiled. "What?" I finally asked glancing at her briefly before going back to work on my neck.

"Nothin'…" I noticed her shift slightly staring down at her feet.

With a pause in my makeup job I looked at her. "What's wrong?" I asked softly.

Britt finally looked up meeting my eye. "So what-what are we?" She cleared her throat before continuing. "Are we like dating? Just hooking up? And what about Karofsky?" She started rambling on.

I chuckled. "Whoa deep breath." She did slowly. I turned towards her leaning against the sink. "I like you…"

"I like you too." Her face lit up.

I bit my bottom lip slightly. "I don't want to rush this…" I knew I had to tread carefully here. "I-I'm not sure I want to label this right now." I kept my voice soft and watched her.

She nodded still looking at her feet. "I just don't want this to becoming confusing… I don't like getting confused…" Her voice was gentle almost nervous.

"I know Britt-Britt… I just can't label it right now…"

Her eyes finally lifted up looking at me. "So… we're like a secret?"

I smiled slightly. "Ya. We're a secret."

"I'm good at keeping secrets."

"Me too." I continued to watch her. She seemed better now. I hated having to put this relationship or whatever it was on the DL but knowing just us would know about it made a hell of lot more comfortable about this.

I turned back to the mirror and restarted my makeup. "And Karofsky?" Her voice finally broke the silence.

The smirk on my face grew. "There was never a Karofsky."

Brittany walked over and hopped up on the counter staring at me with a narrowed brow. "What do you mean?"

"Just using him to make you jealous." I kept smirking. "You like completely ignored me after that party. Didn't think you liked our buzzed make-out session. So I used him to see if you'd get jealous."

The scoff coming from her caused me to stop what I was doing once again to look at her. "You were sucking face with Karofsky most of the night… What was I supposed to think?" Her shoulders shrugged slightly. "Figured you weren't into the girl thing."

"Obviously you were wrong on that assumption."

"I'm glad. And I was jealous." Brittany's feet began to swing slightly as she watched me. "I hated seeing you two together." She muttered softly. "Wanted to punch him in the face. And I don't like violence. Then I was plotting a plan to get rid of him especially after you kissed my cheek this morning. I knew you liked me then."

"Wait…You were wake?" My eyes widened slightly. It was supposed to be a sweet thing that happened when she was sleeping that she was not supposed to know about. Oh well, guess it doesn't much anymore.

"Of course I was, silly. I also just laid there after you left trying to come up with this whole plan to ninja attack Karofsky in the parking lot…" She smirked brightly. "I must have fallen asleep because I woke back up and you were there snuggled with me and so was your neck… So I ninja attacked your neck instead."

I chuckled and couldn't help but lean over placing a soft peck on her lips. "You are some adorable."

The large smile reappeared. "So you won't see him anymore?"

I finished with my makeup and started putting it away after checking Brittany over for any marks; there weren't any…I'd have to fix that later. "His ass is grass on Monday."

Her brow furrowed. "How does that work? How can his ass become grass?"

I giggled slightly. "It's a saying Britt. Meaning he's going to be destroyed, mowed over." She continued to look confused. "Don't worry about him… He'll be gone Monday."

"Promise?"

I walked up in front of her and gave her a quick kiss. "Promise." Her legs quick wrapped around my waist and pulled me up between her thighs. Brittany's lips crushed against mine and I found myself wrapping my arms around her neck digging my fingers into her hair pulling her into a deeper kiss.

I chuckled slightly once we parted to catch our breath. "You know never pegged you for being into girls."

"I kissed every boy in school." She shrugged and my eyebrow rose slightly. "Once I finished that list I started on the girls. Found that I liked kissing them better." She smirked slightly staring at me. "I like kissing. I really like kissing you though…so I think I'll stop my quest to kiss every girl in school." Brittany rambled on rubbing my sides softly.

"Yes I think stopping that quest immediately." I started kissing her neck lightly. "Cuz Is own your lips now."

"Mmmmhmmm." Her head tilted to the side slightly giving me better access to her exposed neck.

After a minute or two… I couldn't really tell I was too busy. I heard my stomach growl and I finally slowly detached myself from Brittany's neck giving it once last nip below the ear. "Think it's time for breakfast." I patted her thighs and her legs dropped from around my hips.

"You mean brunch! Its past breakfast and it's too early for lunch." She jumped off the counter and followed me out of the bathroom quickly taking my pinky in hers.

"Ok fine brunch." I gave it a squeeze and flashed her a smile before heading down to get something to eat.

"Whatcha hungry for?" Brittany plopped down on a stool as I started looking through the fridge. "We got eggs, cereal; I could make pancakes, or waffles."

"Pancakes!" Britt bounced in her seat excitedly.

"Shhhhh!" We both turned peaking over the island out into the living room to see Rachel on the couch watching TV. I haven't even noticed her or the TV on when we came downstairs. It's a good thing I had been on my best behavior and didn't kiss Brittany in the kitchen for her to see.

"Rach!" Brittany got up from the stool and jogged over hurling herself over the back of the couch plopping down next to her; I couldn't help but laugh hearing Rachel whining.

"Rach I'm making pancakes want some?" I asked pulling out the pancake mix from the cupboard.

"Not hungry… Headache…" She mumbled and I peeked out noticing how crappy she still looked. That must have been some party.

"Ok." I was going to make her some anyways. She would need food and meds. I poured two glasses of OJ and grabbed a few Advil bringing them out to her. "Take these and drink all of the juice." I handed one to Britt and the other to Rachel.

Rachel reached out without hesitation and took them from me mumbling a thank you. My eyes landed on Brittany who had stolen the remote from Rachel and had now changed the channel to some cartoons. "Chocolate chips? Banana? Plain?" I asked her.

Brittany's head tilted back to look up at me. "Chocolate chips lots of them." She grinned.

I forced myself not to lean down and kissing her right there. She was way too adorable for her own good. "Coming right up." I went back to the kitchen and started out 'brunch'.

As Brittany requested I put a ton of chocolate chips in her pancakes, a few in mine, then none for the hobbit. I figured Brittany liked the works on her pancakes, I've seen that girl eat sweets like they belong in their own food group. So I made hers like mine; butter, syrup, and whipped cream. The picky dwarf just got syrup. I brought both their plates and Rachel looked at me questioningly. "When did you become a cook?"

"Since you didn't get off your hung-over ass to make us food." She laughed and I walked back into the kitchen to get my plate and drinks.

I set my drink down and plopped down next to Brittany. "What's wrong?" She hadn't even touched her food yet.

"They look like Mickey Mouse…" Her eyes glanced at me. So what I like to make shaped pancakes…so sue me… "How can I eat Mickey?"

"Oh gee Brittany it's a pancake. Not actually Mickey." Rachel muttered with her mouthful of food.

"But…"

I grinned and set down my plate on the coffee table. "Here." I reached out and grabbed her plate from her and turned away from her slightly. Using her fork I cut of the ears of the pancakes and towered them on top of the two larger circles and scooped up some of the whipped cream placing it on the top.

Turning back towards her I handed her back her plate. "Now you have a pancake tower."

"You're so awesome!" She gave me that biggest smile and quickly started eating.

I felt a pair of eyes on me and found Rachel staring with a smirk. "What hobbit?" I couldn't help but snap.

"Nothing..." Her smirk never faltered and she went back to eating her pancakes. I went back to watching the Scooby Doo cartoon currently on as we ate and Brittany's legs fell into my lap after we were done with our food. I desperately wanted to run my hands all over them but with Rachel there and me not wanting her to find out yet caused me to keep my hands to myself. I was on my best behavior and that was fucking hard to do.

It was Monday and I had so many things to do already. It wasn't even first period yet. I needed Karofsky gone, I needed to talk with Brittany, and try and finish my homework that I didn't do this weekend. It was already going to be a long day. I closed my locker and noticed the leggy blonde walking in my direction. I smiled waiting for her. "Hey." Brittany grinned at me once she got to me.

"Hi." I took her pinky into mine and started leading her down towards the girl's bathroom. She gladly followed along without protest. I pulled her inside and quickly checked to see if the coast was clear; it was. "We need to talk." I had done a lot of thinking since Saturday morning and I thought of a few ground rules that I thought we should implement.

"Talk? I thought we were going to make-out?" I tried not to moan softly at the thought of making out with her in the girl's bathroom. But Brittany quick frown snapped me out of my little fantasy. "Are you taking back our secret?"

"No-no!" I quickly smiled to reassure her running my fingers up her forearm softly. "Our secret is still on."

"Okay good. I couldn't stop thinking about it the rest of the weekend."

"Me either. But we need some ground rules… so people don't find out."

"Good idea. I don't want to do something to mess up the secret."

"Ok first off… We can't keep calling it a secret. People will ask questions about it. So how about bestie-time?" Her quick nod made me smile. "Now for rule number one; we can't kiss or hold hands in public."

"We can't?" She pouted slightly.

"No Britt-Britt. That defeats the purpose of the secret."

"Bestie-time." Brittany corrected me.

"Right. Don't worry we can sneak off to have bestie-time." Her smile grew. "Rule two; no cute nicknames in public." Britt pouted again. "I know it sucks. And lastly, rule number three; this one's for you… no excessive leering." I chuckled seeing her staring at my chest. She had already done it several times today. It was cute, she was cute. "Ya like now…Yup here Britt-Britt." I chuckled.

"I don't like that rule…." Her arms crossed over her chest. "I like staring at you."

"I know you do." I leaned up and kissed her pout softly.

A small smile spread across her lips. "You just broke rule number one…"

My eyes rolled. "Yes yes… I know. Ok…so these rules are going to be harder than I thought."

Brittany was silent for a second. "Then why don't we let everyone know about bestie-time… And then we won't need rules."

"I'm not ready for that type of public announcement Britt. Can I just have some time to wrap my head around this-this whole us thing first?" I asked softly and she just smiled at me.

"Of course. I like have bestie-time. It's like I'm a secret agent." I so wanted to lean back up and kiss her again but I had to refrain. I needed to get use to my own rules; even if they were going to be extremely difficult.

* * *

**A/N: **There you go! The beginning of Brittana! A few of you might think it kinda happened a little fast… but as I was writing it felt like a good spot to start. Hope you all liked it! Thanks for all the reviews and alerts from last chapter; you guys are awesome!

~Quest


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N:** Alrighty here is a nice little filler chapter before some of the drama begins. I wanted to add some more Brittana & more Santana horsie stuff before it happened; since that will also play a big part in the story later. Enjoy :D

**Disclaimer:** I don't own glee… sadly :(

* * *

**Chapter 11**

After finishing chores Rachel and I decided to lie out on the patio get some of the afternoon sun before it set completely. I was kind of bummed Brittany had to go home right after her lesson and I hardly saw her that day. My thoughts always wondered to Brittany when she wasn't around. So far everything was going smoothly for us. Karofsky took my rejection better than I thought. He called me a bitch and the next day was snuggled up next to one of the slutty cheerleaders. Brittany and I had our 'bestie-time' almost every day. We were taking it slow and that was fine with me gave me a chance to get my head around the idea of "dating" a girl.

I finally huffed and turned my head looking at Rachel. "What?" I could feel her watching me.

She was staring at me with that crazy smile on her face. "What's gotten into you?"

"Not following?" I questioned.

Her eyes watched me carefully. "Something's different….Can't place my finger on it."

I turned my head back closing my eyes to soak in the sun once again. "You can't put your finger on it, 'cause there is nothing different." I huffed.

"There's something…" She analyzed. "I'll find out one way or another."

I glanced at her once again and rolled my eyes behind my sunglasses. "There's nothing to find out hobbit." Ok so there was something. There was now Brittany but it had been almost two weeks since we started 'bestie-time' and I was surprised on how difficult sticking to the rules had become when I was around her. We were all over each other every alone moment we had. I couldn't help myself now that I had a free pass to her lips I took advantage of it any moment I could.

"No Brittany tonight?"

My head snapped in her direction. "Huh?" Did I say something out loud in my Brittany pondering?

"You two have been like attached to the hip lately. Thought she'd be over doing homework or something."

I shrugged. "She was doing something with the fam tonight." Rachel was right we were definitely hanging out a lot more. "Plus, Britt's my bestie are we not allowed to hangout or something?"

"Oh no-no that's not what I'm saying. I love Brittany was just curious on where she was hiding today." Rachel smiled at me.

I narrowed my eyes slightly and watched her get comfortable on her lounge chair. Boy was Rachel nosy. What if she already knew? Or suspected something? And she was just trying to get me to admit it out loud. The thought scared the crap out of me. I really wasn't ready for everyone to know about us yet. I wasn't good with relationships and yes I'm fully self-absorbed; image was everything to me. A part of me really wasn't ready to go from resident bitch to well lesbian in the matter of moments; even if it was for Brittany.

I huffed. Why did I have to making things complicated?

My phone suddenly started vibrating on the small table next to me. I shot up straight and snatched it thinking it was Brittany. I rolled my eyes. "Puckerman." I grumbled slightly answering the phone.

"Whoa…why the tone Lopez?"

"Well for starters I've called you several times this week and you haven't even called me back."

"Look I was a little busy this week."

I laughed slightly. Puck busy… that I'd like to see… "Really doing what?"

"Been hanging out with Sam and Artie. Doing stuff."

"Wheels! What the fuck! You've been ignoring me for Stubbles McCripple Pants?" I was his best-friend and he was hanging out with my loser nemesis? That just pissed me off.

"Chill out San! Gee… He's not all that bad." Puck tried to defend him and that just made me more upset.

"Whatever! What do you want?"

"Look you've been calling me. Said you wanted to tell me something."

My eyes narrowed. He was the one person I was actually going to tell my Brittany news to. I felt comfortable telling him; one he was hundreds of miles away and didn't have anyone here to tell and two I trusted him not to blab to everyone back home. There was no way I was going to tell him now. "I'm not telling you anything now."

"That's not fair. Tell me." Puck grumbled. I could tell he was annoyed at my behavior but I really could careless at the moment.

"No. I'm not telling you now. I'm fucking pissed off." I hated Artie; he got me more detentions than I actually deserved. We never got along. Ever.

His voice softened. "Don't be like that."

"I can't believe you're hanging out with him!" I snapped again. "I'm hanging up now before I say something I _might_ regret." I quickly hung up the phone and slammed it down on the table next to me with a growl. It wasn't the fact that Puck was too busy to call me back, it was the fact that it was because he was hanging with Artie. That hurt.

"Want to talk about it?" Rachel asked softly. I had forgotten she was there.

"No. I'm fine." I reached back over and picked up my phone texting Brittany. _Can u call me later if u have time need to vent._

"You don't look fine."

I finally looked at her. "Look Puck is just being an asshole as usual. I'm fine." My phone buzzed.

**Britt** – _of course call u lata :)_

I smiled slightly seeing her text and set my phone back down on the table a little more gently this time. "If you say so." Rach sighed slightly.

"I do say so. So can you drop it now hobbit?" We remained silent the rest of the time which was perfectly ok with me.

I didn't want to admit it but I was being a little impatient waiting for Brittany to call. I lay in bed; phone in hand while I watched some ridiculous show on TV that I wasn't really paying attention too. I kept looking down at the time. It was almost ten. Brittany was always in bed by ten on a school night. She said she'd call me.

10:01

I frowned seeing the time. I really had wanted to vent and Brittany always let me vent to her without judging me for what I said. It always helped when I was upset and at the moment I was still pissed at Puck. Finally swinging out of bed I placed my phone down on my nightstand and started getting ready for bed. I'd just have to call her tomorrow. I knew she didn't call me on purpose it was family night and she probably just forgot or was too tired to.

After brushing my teeth and changing into my pajama's I snuggled down into my bed flipping through channels to find something to watch. There was hardly anything on Wednesday nights so I opted for some cheesy movie on lifetime and snuggled down to sleep.

The sound of my phone buzzing brought me out of my light sleep and I reached over feeling around for it. I finally snatched it answering it. "'ello?"

"Hey…" Brittany's soft voice sounded in my ear.

"What time is it?" I muttered sleepily.

"10:46."

I slowly sat up some leaning against my pillow. "You're still up?"

"We just got home. Sorry I woke you."

"It's fine."

"So you need to vent. What did Rachel do this time?" She asked with a slight giggle.

I sighed. "It's nothing really…Plus it's late…" I wasn't really all that mad anymore. Was more content on just listening to her talk than having my venting session anyways.

"You sure? I don't mind."

"Positive. Plus it's past your bedtime baby."

She chuckled. "You just broke rule number two."

I rolled my eyes. "Oh your one to talk, Miss I-promise-to-not-leer-at-your-chest. You were totally staring during study hall today."

"You weren't complaining. That low cut top was just an open invitation."

"Ya ya. So what did you do for family night?" I quickly changed subjects.

"We went to a drive-in movie. They were showing Puss In Boots. It was so adorable. And Ali and I shared a huge thing of popcorn. Dad bought me sour patch kids too. They were super yummy." I just smiled as she rambled on about her evening with her family. She suddenly paused. "I'm boring you aren't I?"

"What? Never. I love listening to you talk." It was true I could listen to her reading the phonebook and be completely content.

"You sure? I did wake you. We can talk tomorrow."

"Britt. Keep going."

"Ok…" She took a deep breath and continued. "Well I would have called you sooner but after the movie we went for ice cream."

"Let me guess. Chocolate brownie chunk in a chocolate dipped waffle cone with rainbow sprinkles."

Brittany paused. "How'd you know?" She asked softly.

I smirked. It wasn't hard to figure out; she got the same thing every time. "I just know these things."

"You're like a mystery to me sometimes."

"I am?"

"Ya… you like know things that I know I haven't told you before. Wait…is your super power telepathy?"

"No I'm not a telepath." I laughed. "I wish…but no…I just pay attention."

"I'd have time travel as a power. That would be awesome." Brittany started explaining why she'd have time travel as a power. Then it switched to teleportation. Then to flying. Then back to time travel. She was just so cute.

I finally heard her yawning and I glanced at the clock it was past 11 already. "Baby you need sleep."

"But… I like talking to you…" She stifled a yawn again.

"We'll talk tomorrow."

"Promise?"

"Of course I promise." I grinned.

"Ok…night."

"Night." We hung up and I couldn't stop smiling.

My phone suddenly lit up getting a text as it started playing 'Part of your World' from the Little Mermaid. I quickly snatched it knowing exactly who it was. **Britt –**_ almost forgot! XOXOXO :D_ I almost laughed she was a dork. A hot dork… I quickly replied the same back before snuggling back down into my bed; I was asleep within minutes having the best dreams. Mostly about Brittany.

I paused completely out of breath and placed my hands on my knees taking in a few deep breaths. My lungs burned, my thighs ached, and my calves had a pins and needles feeling.

God I hated gym class.

It was the bane of my existence. I hated running. I always felt like I was going to die after a run. And this week during gym we had to do PE tests. Today we were all out on the track doing a one mile run. Timed. That was even worse. I liked to win and I tended to push myself to a limit I shouldn't push to.

It wasn't hard; 4 laps around the 400 meter track. Well… easier said than done.

"Don't stop!" Brittany slowed down next to me jogging in place.

"Need…break…"

"You'll crab up."

"Cramp. It's cramp up."

"Whatever. Go go go." I felt her hands pressing up against my back getting my feet moving again.

I muttered under my breath and started running again. Brittany stayed right next to me. "You can go ahead, I won't stop again. Promise." She could easily pass me. The girl had long legs and this crazy stamina. I swear if she wasn't so into horses she would be a track star.

She smiled at me. "I want to stay with you."

"I only have a little over a lap left." I huffed.

Brittany shrugged. "It's ok I'm done anyways."

I stopped. "You're done? Why are you still running?"

"You said you wouldn't stop."

"Right right." I started running again. "Britt you're finished you don't have to run with me."

"I don't mind. I'll keep you motivated."

I rolled my eyes. "How are you going to do that?"

She turned and started jogging backwards. Now she was just showing off. "If you beat me I'll convince my mom to let me hangout at your place after my lesson later. And we can have bestie-time."

I perked up. "Oh ya?"

"Mmmhmm…If you beat me." Brittany smirked wiggling her eyebrows playfully before turning around and taking off. I quickly took off after her smiling.

I couldn't help but pout standing next to Pip as Brittany started to untack him. "Pleeeease." I put on my best puppy dog face.

"But you didn't beat me." She was trying not to smirk I could tell. Brittany bit her bottom lip to hold that smirk at bay.

"Well it's kinda hard when you have those model long legs to beat me with." I huffed and crossed my arms; hoping pissy would work better since pouting didn't.

"Guess you weren't motivated enough."

My eyes narrowed. Motivated my ass. I looked through the bars of the stall making the sure the coast was clear before sliding up next to her pulling her down into a deep kiss.

She slowly pulled back running her tongue long her lower lip slightly. "You keep on breaking the rules, you came up with." Brittany kept a stone face. She loved teasing me. I can't help the fact that I can't keep my hands or lips off of her. She's super-hot.

I smirked and leaned up nipping her lower lip slightly. Brittany shivered slightly with a groan. "Please?"

My lips traced her jaw softly. She let out a puff. "Of course I will. Texted my mom right after school saying we were doing homework tonight." I pulled back quickly; eyes narrowed and smacked her arm.

"Your evil." She laughed with a smirk and placed a soft kiss against my lips.

Brittany pulled away and grabbed her saddle. "You almost done?"

"Yup. All done was just waiting for you." I smiled and took off Pip's bridle for her. "How was your lesson?" I asked while we took care of her things in the tack room.

She spun around quickly beaming. "He was soooo good! We had our fastest time on the cross country course. He cleared everything too."

"That's awesome." I grinned as she grabbed my pinky. "No more weird refusing?"

Brittany shook her head. "Nope! Not for the past couple of weeks. We've been doing great!"

"Good. Come on you can ride up with me on the 4-wheeler." I started pulling her towards the front door after she finished feeding Pip and grabbed her backpack.

Brittany followed along. "What about my truck?"

"I'll bring you back down later silly." She smiled brightly.

"Ok." Her arms wrapped around me tightly before I started up the small vehicle and headed up to the house.

Rachel was making something in the kitchen I don't know what it was but it smelled really good. Josh sat at the island doing some homework bickering at Rachel about how much he hated math. They both looked at us when we walked through. I sat down taking off my boots. "Rach it smells good."

"Chicken stir-fry." She smiled over her shoulder.

I walked into the kitchen while Brittany took off her boots and grabbed us a few bottles of water. The corner of my eyes caught Josh staring up from his homework and over in Brittany's direction. I knew that look. Within two steps I was standing across from him and reached out smacking him upside the head.

"Oww!" He rubbed the spot I hit him and looked back at me. "What the hell was that for?"

"Stop undressing her with your eyes." I growled.

"I-I was not." Josh muttered getting laughs from both Brittany and Rachel.

"You totally were. Keep your eyes to yourself." I poked him in the shoulder. There was no way I was going to let him leer at my Brittany. He was my cousin it was not acceptable. Plus, I was the only who could stare at Brittany now. It bugged me at school when some of the boys ogled at her; but I couldn't do anything about it. If I did then our secret would be out and I was happy with our current situation for the moment. Why complicate it?

"You staying for dinner Brittany?" Rachel finally interrupted the awkward silence that I currently created.

"Umm… I don't know."

"Of course you are. Plus we have homework to do." I smiled and walked up to her handing her a water. Our fingers brushed slightly a shiver ran up my spine and I tried not to stare at her for too long.

"Fine."

"When's dinner?" I turned to Rachel who was oblivious to my little interaction with Brittany.

She finally looked up at us. "Like a half an hour."

"Cool we'll be down soon." I started for the stairs and Brittany quickly followed me up.

I dropped to my bed and smirked hearing her locking the door behind her. Smirking I couldn't help but bite my bottom lip when she dropped her book bag and walked up to me. My heart always hammered in my chest any time she was in close proximity to me. She stood right in front of me and started leaning down. My lips curled into a smile and hovered near hers anticipating a kiss; she suddenly brushed past me and flopped down on the bed next to me smirking brightly.

A soft grumble passed through my lips. "You little tease." I turned on my side propped myself up on my elbow. My fingers ran down her arm softly linking my fingers with hers; she suddenly turned towards me and her lips landed on mine in a soft kiss.

Untangling my hand from hers I brought it up around her neck pulling her into a deeper kiss. Our kiss wasn't urgent like many of our stolen kisses that happened in the barn or the occasional time at school in the locker room. It was slow and I tugged her lip gently getting a barely audible moan from the hot blonde I was currently making out with.

She slowly pulled back taking in a couple of short breathes. "We should start our homework."

I stared at her catching my breath. Was she serious? "You're kidding, right?"

Her bottom lip sucked into her mouth as she bit it trying not to smirk. Brittany let out a chuckle and placed a kiss on the corner of my lips. I tried to be mad at her but there was no way I could, just a small smile from her broke down all my walls. It was scary to think that one person could make me feel so happy. "You are going to be the death of me…" I let out a light laugh before her lips reattached to mine into a deep heated kiss that left both of us breathless.

Saturday was almost over. Brittany had to leave around noon after her lesson, I missed her already and it had only been a few hours since I saw her. Ugg…I was so whipped. By a leggy hot blonde no less. I went the rest of the afternoon keeping myself busy riding horses so I wouldn't keep thinking about how much I missed her not being around the barn.

So now I waited patiently for Auntie A by Rogue's stall. There was a mixture of nerves and excitement rushing through me. It was the first time I was going to help her with Rogue's training. We had planned to do it last Saturday but by the time she was done for the day it was too late. I wasn't disappointed really…it was my first morning with Brittany and we ended up spending most of the day down stairs watching TV with Rachel until Brittany had her lesson in the afternoon.

I had brought Rogue in. Brushed her. Then grabbed her tack setting it outside the stall waiting for Auntie A. I leaned against the door and Rogue played with my ponytail gently. I swatted at her slightly when she tugged on it and gave her a look. "Not the hair…" She stopped for a second before nibbling at it gently again.

"You ready?" My focus suddenly turned towards the woman walking towards me with a bucket of grain.

"Absolutely!"

She laughed at my enthusiasm. "Rogue is still a little touchy with someone putting her saddle on so I bribe her with grain to keep her still until she gets used to it."

I chuckled and scratched under Rogue's chin. "She does like her food."

"She all brushed?" I nodded. "Alright grab her saddle." I quickly did what I was told and followed Auntie A into the stall. She poured half of the grain into Rogue's feed bucket and I offered her the saddle. "No no you do it. I want you to learn so you can work her when you feel like it."

"Really?"

"Of course. Neither Shelby nor I really have the time to work her right now with show season and I think you're ready to take on a project of your own. So go ahead." She nodded towards Rogue. "Just be nice and gentle when putting it on. You can't just throw it up there she'll get saddle sour."

I followed her instruction and put the saddle down softly on Rogue's back. "She can get a little fussy with the girth. She bit Shelby's thigh the other day. So be careful." My lips smirked seeing the image of Shelby getting nipped in the thigh by the sassy Andalusian in front of me. I almost giggled.

My fingers scratched Rogue's neck. She wouldn't bite me but I didn't want to say it out loud. I grabbed the girth and carefully tightened it and kept my eye on Rogue's head who kept her nose firmly into the bucket. Auntie A handed me the bridle with a smile. I put it on carefully and turned to Auntie A. "Alright let's go to the indoor. You have treats?" I patted my vest pockets.

I walked Rogue into the indoor and out to the middle. Auntie A followed soon after caring a few things I'd needed and set some of them down on the ground next to me and handed me side reins. "So twist up the reins and put them up under her throat latch so she doesn't step on them." I listened carefully following her every instruction to the letter. "Now clip the side reins to each side of the girth. Put the other end through the bit and clip it to the third ring." I did it on both sides noticing how the side reins pulled Rogue's head down and round.

"What do they do?" I asked curiously I've seen people use them when lunging but I never knew that they did.

"They are a training tool to help encourage flexion and softness in a horse's mouth. They encourage balance and correct head frame, as well as help a horse develop self-carriage. But they also help train young horses get accustom to pressure on the bit so when you begin riding them and start using the reins they don't freak out." I couldn't help but smirk she was going all instructor mode on me. But it was nice I liked learning these kinds of things.

"Here, clip it to the bit." She handed me the lounge line and the whip. I clipped the line and stood back next to Auntie A. "Now always keep the whip in the hand closest to her hind and the line in the hand towards her head. It's like you're going to make a V. Tell her to walk on and just brush the whip on her butt to move her forward. She knows her voice commands so you don't need to use to much whip."

I gulped slightly a little nervous I was going to do something wrong. But finally the words walk on slipped through my lips and Rogue started walking off. A huge smile spread across my lips. She trotted when I told her to and she went in a large circle around us. "Now roll your tongue like you're going to do an R in Spanish and ascend the pitch at the end."

I glanced at her and she nodded for me to do it. So I did. Rogue stopped dead in her tracks from a trot. "That's so cool!" I smirked brightly.

"Give her a treat." She smiled back at me and I walked up giving Rogue a treat and a pat on the neck. "We teach all the horses the noise. I learned it from a friend of mine back in the day. It comes in really handy if you have a horse that takes off or you need them to stop quickly. They seem to stop better with that than someone yanking on their mouth to get them to stop."

"Ya I wouldn't want to stop either if someone was ripping on my mouth. I'd just get pissed and go faster."

She laughed. "Exactly. Hence the reason why we started training this."

We spent about twenty minutes out in the arena having Rogue walk, trot, and canter on both sides before stopping for the evening. I undid all of her lounging gear and took her back to her stall. Auntie A leaned against the door frame watching me. "Why don't you do this for a few days then next week I'll put you on her."

"Really?" It seemed to be my word of choice when dealing with Auntie A and Rogue.

"Yes really. I want you two to get used to each other a bit before I put you on her." I nodded still beaming. "Give her the rest of the grain when you're done."

"I will." She left and I turned back to tend to Rogue. The smile on my face would not let up. I didn't want it too. I was having so much fun. I couldn't wait to call Brittany later and tell her about all of this. I wish she had been able to stay and watch us; I really wanted to share this experience with her. Rogue nudged my pocket and I laughed before giving her one of the last treats in my pocket then the rest of her grain. I made my way up to the house after texting Brittany to call me later. I couldn't wait to talk to her.

* * *

**A/N:** There you go a little bit of a filler chapter for ya. I already have the next chapter half way done. So I'm hoping to get it done tomorrow on my day off and get it posted. Hope you guys are ready ;) Thanks everyone once again for all the reviews and alerts! I'm excited that everyone has been enjoying it so far!

~Quest


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N:** Got this chapter done in record time and thought I'd treat you all with a second update with in a 24hr period. So let the drama begin! :D I've been teasing this for a while now and it's finally here. Yay! It's a shorter chapter but it packs a punch I think. Enjoy :D

**Disclaimer:** Don't own glee…. Sadly…

* * *

**Chapter 12**

I had been in a pissy mood all day long. It started that morning… I slept through my alarm and Rachel had to come get me up. Which made me a complete hellhound all day; I liked to wake up on my own time and when someone had to get me up I wasn't pleasant. I snapped at things I normally wouldn't get upset about. Thank god for Brittany if she hadn't been able to tell I was in royal bitch mode I would have murdered someone. She was really sweet giving my pinky little squeezes when I snapped at someone. Or just nudged her shoulder with mine when I started shooting daggers from my eyes at someone.

We stood around Brittany and Quinn's lockers after lunch. It was our usual conversion spot between classes. Some of the jocks were there; I was trying to tolerate them at the current moment but they were being dumb making rude comments or even noises. My patience was wearing thin. We still had 10 minutes before class and my eyes kept drifting to Brittany and Quinn giving them pleading looks to hurry up so we could go somewhere else or at least change the subject of the conversation.

"So, did you hear Rick cheated on Missy," Quinn smirked giving us all the gossip for the day; I knew she saw my look and hoped she could break the boys from their idiocy.

"Cheetah's are the fastest land animal." I had to do a double take at Brittany hearing her sudden statement; she continued to dig through her locker looking for her next books. Was she even paying attention to our conversation? Because I'm pretty sure Quinn said cheated not cheetah. Sometimes I swore that girl heard what she only wanted to hear.

I let out a harsh laugh and an eye roll; "God Britt you can be such an airhead sometimes." Everyone laughed and my eyes widened immediately realizing what I just said. I hadn't meant it like that. Hell I hadn't even meant to say it out loud or in that tone. My brain instantly cringed wishing I could rewind the past thirty seconds and insert my foot directly into my mouth to keep me from being an asshole.

Her face immediately dropped from her smile into a frown. Brittany's eyes watered slightly; she slammed her locker shut loudly causing everyone to stop laughing and just about ran off down the hall. My eyes locked with Quinn who was frowning at me. I quickly took off down the hall after her.

She had disappeared within the crowd but there were only a few locations she would have gone if she was upset. One of the girl's bathrooms or the girl's locker room; the bathrooms were empty so that left one place. I hesitantly walked through the doors. Lucky for me there hadn't been a P.E. class getting ready; "Britt?" I made my way in farther looking around. The faint noise of sobbing caused my stomach to drop.

I started towards the noise and found Brittany in the corner of one of the shower stalls with her knees pulled up to her chest quickly sobbing. It broke my heart.

"Britt baby I'm so sorry…" I said softly approaching her; knowing full well that it was my stupid-ass comment that was causing this.

She looked up hearing my voice. Tears streaming down her face and eyes all puffy red. "You've…never…maybe…fun…of…me…" She stuttered between sobs.

I frowned, tears forming in my eyes. She was so hurt and I caused it. It was sickening. "Britt-Britt, I'm so sorry… I didn't mean it…" She took in a few deep breathes trying to control her sobs and I quickly knelt down to give her a hug. I wanted to comfort her make her feel better.

Her eyes narrowed when I went to pull her into a hug and she roughly pushed me away. "Don't fucking… touch… me!"

My frowned deepen hearing her spat and even swear at me angrily. I just knelt on my knees in front of her. "Please don't cry… I'm so sorry… I wish I could take back what I said… I didn't mean it really…" I could feel the tears slowly rolling down my cheeks.

She sniffled taking in a few deep breaths trying to stop crying. "You hurt me…" I gulped I didn't know what to say. I knew I had. "You….You laughed at me…." The tears started running down her cheeks again. "You've never laughed _at_ me… always _with_ me…"

"Britt…" I sniffled softly. "I'm really really sorry. I never meant to hurt you. I swear. It was just word vomit… and my filter didn't stop it… I'm so sorry…" Seeing her so broken just about killed me. I never ever wanted her to feel this way; ever.

Reaching out I tried to rub her arm again but she flinched away. "Don't!" She snapped and I pulled back away from her. "You're the one…who's supposed…to…make me…feel…special not…stupid." I couldn't stop the tears streaming down my face. I felt sick. "Just leave me alone."

"But…"

Brittany half hiccupped mid sob. "I… wanna be… alone. Please…"

I didn't even hear Quinn come in until her hand was on my shoulder snapping my attention towards her. Her face was placed into a firm worried frown. "San… you should go." It was obvious Brittany was a complete mess. "She needs to just calm down…." I didn't want to leave her. I wanted to just wrap her up in my arms and kiss her and tell her I was sorry.

Her grip on my shoulder finally pulled me up. My hands were shaking and I quickly shoved them into my pockets so Quinn wouldn't see. I sniffled slightly. "Q, I didn't…" I started.

Quinn gave my shoulder a squeeze. "I know. I'll stay with her ok?" With a nod I took a few steps away from Brittany. I glanced over my shoulder before leaving the shower stall and saw Brittany fling her arms around Quinn's neck realizing it wasn't me and heard her sob one last time before I ran out of the locker room.

I found myself in this crazy haze the rest of the day. Classes came and went. Brittany was nowhere to be seen the rest of the day and I didn't have the heart to ask Quinn where she was. I knew full well Brittany didn't want to see me at the current moment. I don't even remember school ending or Rachel pulling into the car. She turned towards me. "Quinn told me what happened…" Her voice was soft almost sympathetic.

I couldn't hold it back and started sobbing placing my face into hands. I felt like a horrible person. I was a horrible person; emotionally hurting the one person I swore to myself I would never ever hurt. Her arms suddenly wrapped around me pulling me towards her as she tried to awkwardly hug me in the vehicle. I crumbled into her arms sobbing.

"Shh…" Rachel rubbed my back soothingly. "Let's get you home."

All I could do was nod. I wiped my cheeks but the more I wiped the more tears started to fall so I gave up. I really don't even remember getting home and having Rachel bring me upstairs to my room. My arms quickly wrapped around one of my pillows into a bear hug as I cried softly into it.

Rachel brushed some of my hair away from my face. "I didn't mean to say that…" I finally muttered. "God I'm so stupid!" I shoved my pillow into my face.

I cried a little more and Rachel let me. She just sat there with me not saying a word until I stopped crying. "You should try calling her…"

Finally looking up from my pillow I rubbed my eyes and let out a shaky breath. "There is no way she wants to talk to me right now." I sniffled. "I really hurt her Rach… I didn't mean to. Really. I wish I could take it back."

"Quinn said she finally calmed down… I think she'd really like to talk to you now."

I scoffed. "You didn't see her face Rach…I'm the last person she wasn't to hear from right now."

"I know but-"

"I think I wanna be alone for a bit." I cut her off.

Rachel nodded and got up from my bed. "I'll ride your horses for you. You just stay here ok?" I just nodded and she left the room.

Once the door shut I pulled out my phone and texted Brittany. _Britt-Britt I'm so sorry. Can we please talk?_ I didn't know if she was here for her lesson or if she went straight home after school. She had left school before I had.

I got up from the bed finally and waited hoping she'd text me back at some point. I turned my computer on and pulled up my iTunes. I needed to find some music to decompress too even if that meant listening to sappy music to cry to. Good thing for me I had made playlists for every mood. After hitting shuffle and cranking the speakers I flopped back down on the bed hugging my pillow again.

I placed my phone in front of me so I could see if she texted me back. The songs played and I hummed to some of them. I had managed to make it through several songs before I started crying when Stay by Sara Bareilles came on. I just completely lost it and cried until I ran out of tears. I got up finally and walked over putting the song on repeat. It was my new Brittany song…

My back was to the door and the music was so loud I didn't hear the door open and close behind me. "Hey." I jumped hearing Josh's voice next to my bed.

I sat up and turned towards him noticing the water and sandwich he had in his hands. "Hi…" I replied hoarsely.

"Thought you might need this." He set them down on my nightstand. "So…heard what happened…"

"Oh my god. Does everyone know?" I grumbled lowly gripping the pillow to my chest as I sat there.

"Rach likes to blab. And she's worried about you. Told me to check on you or else." He shrugged. He handed me the water and I took it sipping it slowly. "Wanna talk about it?"

"Not particularly." I drank about half the glass. Josh stood there quietly watching me. God it must be a Berry thing. That stare was killer. "I'll be ok…"

"You like Brittany don't you?" He finally asked.

The question through me for a loop and my brain really wasn't ready for it. "Well…ya she's my bestie."

"I mean like like…" Josh stared deeply at me and it almost made me blush slightly. I kept my mouth shut and sipped my water. "I saw you kissing." The water in my mouth starting going down the wrong pipe making me cough violently.

"What?" I finally got out once I could breathe again. When? How? Where? All those questions started mulling around in my head quickly.

He looked down slightly. "Friday…in her truck." I could feel the heat go to my cheeks; my emotions were not ready for this convo yet. But he just kept on going. "Should have known… You almost ripped my head off the other day for staring at her. And if you are paying attention to the two of you; you can see the sexual tension and cut it with a butter knife."

My cheeks flushed even more and I finally looked up at him. "I like her." I finally said softly. A part of me waited for the disappointment and the rejection from him. It was my worst fear… that people would look at or treat me differently.

A smile crept onto Josh's lips and he sat down on the edge of my bed. "Yooou haaave a girrrrlfriend." He said in a sing-song voice.

I rolled my eyes at him. He was a dork. But it made me smile slightly. I looked away from him. "Probably not anymore…"

"Why do you say that?"

I looked at him like he had four heads. "You're kidding right? I called her an airhead in front of everyone and laughed about it. I promised her I'd never make fun of her. I broke that promise and hurt her all in one craptastic line by yours truly." I huffed and wiped my eyes again. "I didn't mean it… really. I was in a bad mood all morning. I know that's no excuse… she won't even talk to me."

"Brittany's mad and hurt… just give her some time. If she likes you like you like her then it'll all work out in the end."

I stared at my younger cousin. "When in hell did you become Mr. Sensitivity?"

"You're my favorite cousin," he smirked. "I like seeing you happy. You're always happy around her. We all see it."

I looked down at my phone to see if she had texted me. There was nothing. "Britt does make me happy… really happy."

"How long have you two been like a _couple_?" I rolled my eyes at his air quotes around the word.

"Like a month…"

"A month? You've been hiding this for a month? Does anyone else know?"

My eyes widened slightly. "No! And no one can know. Especially Rachel." Rachel could never keep a secret.

"But-"

"Joshua. No one." I reinforced.

His eyes narrowed slightly at me for my use of his full name; I knew he hated being called Joshua. "San… we love you… If you think we will look at you any different we won't. Hell dad's brother is gay and we didn't disown him." He laughed trying to lighten the mood.

I couldn't help but chuckle slightly. "I'm just not ready for a huge public display… Anyways we might be over now…"

He slowly got up and smiled at me. "Just give her a day or two. You know think things over." I nodded and tightened my grip around the pillow. "Don't forget to eat your sandwich. I slaved over that thing for fifteen minutes."

Another chuckle passed through my lips and I shook my head. "I won't forget." He started for the door. "Hey Joshy?"

"Ya?" He paused looking back in my direction.

"Thanks…"

"Anytime." Josh left smiling at me.

He left me sitting in my bed clutching my pillow. I glanced down at my phone. I just really wanted her to text me even if it was to tell me off and say she hated me. At least then I'd know she still semi was talking to me.

I didn't remember falling asleep but a sudden hand on my shoulder snapped me out of my slumber. I was exhausted emotionally and physically from all the crying. I looked up over my shoulder seeing a blurry Rachel standing there.

"Not now hobbit…"

"It's late you should change into actual sleeping clothes." She rubbed my arm slightly. "Are you hungry?"

"No. Josh brought me a sandwich."

"He did huh?" I just nodded.

I cleared my throat slightly. "Did you see-" I started but couldn't bring myself to say her name right now. I didn't deserve the right to say it.

"Quinn said she left right after her lesson." She understood my question. "Are you going to be ok?" Rachel was worried I could tell…she had that face again.

I nodded. "Ya… just feel like a complete ass."

"Ya you kinda were." She smiled at me. I rolled my eyes. "She's your best friend. She'll forgive you."

"Not anytime soon."

She shrugged. "Maybe, maybe not. But if she's your friend she'll forgive you. Promise." Rachel leaned forward and gave me a hug. "Why don't you sleep in tomorrow?" She smiled at me sweetly.

"Na… I gotta stay in my routine or else I'll get all messed up."

Rachel started getting up off the bed. "You sure." I nodded in reply. "Ok I'll see you in the morning."

I finally got up out of bed once Rachel left and noticed my computer was now turned off. Rachel must have done it when she came in. I slowly changed and brushed my teeth before collapsing back on my bed. I grabbed my phone and noticed a new message. My heart pounded seeing it was from Brittany. I tapped the message and frowned slightly.

**Britt:** _No_

That's was it. Just one single word. It both gave me hope and broke my heart all at once.

* * *

**A/N:** So kinda drew inspiration from the scene in the show with Britt/Artie… hope you guys all liked it! Lots of stuff happened in just one little chapter. LOL There is more stuff to come for these two trust me.

If anyone is interested in listening to the song Santana puts on repeat it's Sara Bareilles – Stay /VhLEoDOmWgA (replace xx with tt) I've been listening to her new CD this past week and it's awesome!

~Quest


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N:** Alrighty sorry for the delay. But I had to kinda plan out where I wanted to go from last chapter and how to handle the mending of their relationship. Think I have it figured out now. So yay! Enjoy! Sorry for any mistakes it's late lol

**Disclaimer:** I don't own glee…. Sadly….

* * *

**Chapter 13**

I thought I'd feel better the next morning but I felt worse if that was even possible. Rachel informed me I was being unusually quiet during chores that morning. It was probably true. My focus was on school and a certain blonde. I'd be having several classes with Brittany and we always sat next to each other. Would she want to sit by me? My guess was no. But maybe she had the night to think things over and would actually talk to me today.

Standing at my locker I kept glancing down the hallway towards hers. Brittany stood by Quinn getting her books and chatting with her idly. She walked away heading to her first class and I quickly made my way towards Quinn. "Hey."

Quinn gave me a small smile. "Hey Santana."

I leaned my back against the lockers and looked down at my feet. "Is she ok?"

She let out a huff. "She's hurt."

"You think she'll talk to me?" I was nervous about the answer. Me, Santana Lopez nervous; guess there's a first time for everything.

Closing her locker Quinn turned towards me. "I don't know… I asked her about you this morning." She leaned her shoulder against her locker watching me. "Told me to stop."

My eyes finally glanced up at her. "I really screwed this one up."

"Ya kinda did."

"I don't want to lose her as a friend."

Quinn gave me a sad smile. "I really don't think you could lose her as a friend; even if you were an ass."

I let out a huff. "Do you think you could tell her I'm sorry?"

"Of course." She reached over and rubbed my arm slightly. "You're my friend too."

A small smile spread across my lips. "Thanks." I pushed off from the locker.

"Maybe you should try talking to her at the barn later. Give her the day to thinking things over."

"Ya. Maybe." We walked down the hall together before splitting heading to our respective classrooms.

To sum up the entire day in one word would have been; awkward. Classes with Brittany were awkward. She never sat by me once. During lunch she sat across from me. And when we were hanging around their lockers she never looked at me. The frown on my face must have been permanent all day long. I was a Debbie Downer.

Rachel nudged my shoulder as I stood at my locker at the end of the day and smiled at me brightly. She leaned in close to whisper in my ear. "Were you ok today?"

I tried not to slam my locker shut but I couldn't help it. "She didn't even look at me." I muttered grabbing my bag and walked off down the hall heading outdoors to head home.

"Brittany's still upset."

"I get that… and I accept that fact." I tossed my bag into Rachel's back seat before climbing in. "But it would have made me feel a whole lot better if she had looked at me just once today. I won't lose her as a friend." Or girlfriend if she was really ever that. I liked to think she had been, even if it had been a secret one.

Rachel pulled out of the student parking lot. "I know. You too will work it out. Plus you're too stubborn to give up so easily."

I couldn't help but smirk slightly. "True." I'd do anything for Brittany. And I was damn sure I was going to make sure she realized that.

Rachel offered to work my horses once again for me but I declined. I wanted to be in the barn today. I changed quickly and headed down. I noticed Brittany's truck in the parking lot. She was probably out on the cross country course today. Normally she'd be having her dressage lesson today but with her first show this weekend she was putting a little extra time on the cross country course. I frowned at the thought. She had asked me to go with her to the show for moral support and as her groom. That probably wasn't going to happen now. I was the last person she would want there.

I was really looking forward to it. Rachel and I had gone to a few shows at the Florida Horse Park with Auntie A but that had been a good six years ago. Plus I had never known someone showing in one; so being able to go to cheer on one person instead of watching and cheering everyone was going to be awesome. Well it would have been.

Going about my routine I kept my eye out for Brittany. Rachel was right I was too stubborn to not let her ignore me. I was bringing in Rogue from the pasture; now that I had free reign to work with her I put her at the end of my list. I noticed Pip's stall was still empty and it had been well over an hour since she started her lesson.

"Rach." I called out seeing her walking into the tack room with her things.

She poked her head back out at me. "Ya?"

"Where's Brittany? Isn't her lesson done by now?"

"Guess her lesson wasn't great. So she did an extra run on the course. I think she's walking him out somewhere with Quinn and Obi." Obi was Quinn's horse. Her parents were loaded. They were from old money so when Quinn got into horses they bought her Oblivion; a seventy thousand dollar Dressage horse imported straight from German…the girl was lucky needless to say.

"Oh." That's all I could think of saying. Apparently I'm very eloquent when I'm worried. I headed to Rogue's stall and started getting her ready. I continued to glance down the aisle as I gathered Rogue's things to see if Brittany was back. She wasn't. I was disappointed sure. There was nothing more I wanted than to sit in front of her stall until she got back and force her to talk to me. But that was creepy and not casual in the least. I didn't want to be that creepy stalker girl.

I brought Rogue into the indoor and started her training for the day. I wasn't paying attention to how long I had been working her. But the feeling of eyes on me was unnerving. I took my eyes off of Rogue who was trotting around in a circle around me and glanced at the door. There was no mistaking the tall blonde standing in the open doorway leaning against the wall watching me.

Our eyes locked briefly before I had to turn my attention back to Rogue who was still working. Every circle I found myself looking at her when we turned in her direction. After four passes Brittany was gone. I frowned.

I finished with Rogue and found myself walking down towards Pip's stall. He had his head over his stall half asleep. I scratched underneath his chin and rubbed his ear. "Where'd your hot momma go?" I asked him softly looking around for any sign of Brittany. She probably left for the day it was getting late.

My fingers continued to scratch him behind his ear and ran my hand down his face softly. I just pet his silky golden face and sighed. "You have to be good this weekend…ok…?" Yes. I was talking to a horse.

"Britt needs this to go well. I like her a lot. She's like my girlfriend or was…I want her to be happy and if you do well she'll be happy." I let out a sigh. Yup I was pouring out my feelings to a horse. "She's really really mad at me. So if you feel her frustration it's because of me, not you. Ok? She just hates me right now."

"I don't hate you." Brittany's soft voice jumped me. Holy crap. Had she heard me? I tried not to give an exaggerated eye roll hearing her comment. "I'm just hurt…" She barely whispered and looked down at the grain bucket in her hands. "Completely different H word."

"I'm really sorry Britt." I stared at her. "I never ever wanted to hurt you. I really don't want to lose you as my bestie. I was a complete jack-ass."

She finally looked up at me her eyes slightly watery. "I promise I won't do it again." I added quickly.

"It's going to take more than an apology to earn back my trust that you won't do it again." Brittany explained before moving past me entering the stall to give Pip his dinner.

It was understandable an '_I promise_' wasn't going to cut it. "Can I still come be your groom on Sunday?"

Brittany turned towards me. "No."

My mouth fell open. I don't know if I was stunned at the answer or the bluntness of it. "Oh…I understand." I finally said trying not to take the comment personally. We had really been excited. I had never been a groom before; it sounded like an easy job. I just had to make sure she and Pip were both ready for her to rides. Whether it involved tacking Pip up for her while she got ready or running back to her stall to get something she might have forgotten. And on the upside I got to hang out with Brittany all day until she had to go walk the courses for cross country or stadium.

"Quinn's going to do it."

"Oh…"

Brittany just stared at me for a second before grabbing her duffle bag. "I'll… ahh… see you at school."

I just nodded. "Ya see you at school." I watched her walk away. Brittany glanced over her shoulder at me before walking around the corner out of my sight. I let out a shaky breath but managed to keep myself together and not cry. Even if she didn't want me going with her at least we were sort of talking.

Rachel pounded on my door telling me to get up. It was Sunday… and 6am… normal Sunday meant sleeping in. With a deep growl I finally rolled out of bed and stormed over to my door flinging it open. "What?" I snarled.

"Get dressed we're going to be late."

"Late?"

She stared at me. "For Brittany's show...Remember?"

I sighed. Of course I remembered. Deep down I had hoped to just sleep the whole day away and try not to think about her. "Of course I do." I shuffled back over to my bed flopping down on it.

"We have to leave in 45 minutes." Rachel followed me in and started pulling on my arm.

"I'm not going." I mumbled into my pillow.

Rachel dropped my arm suddenly. "Why on earth wouldn't you go?" She sounded mad.

"Because, Brittany doesn't want me there." I finally looked up at her.

"Why would you think that?"

"She told me so." Ok so it wasn't completely true. She just didn't want me there helping her. But if she didn't want my help then she probably didn't want me there to cheer her on.

"Who cares? If you're her best friend you'll go and support her even if she doesn't want you too." Rachel crossed her arms giving me a slight glare. "Deep down we both know she wants you there. She just doesn't want to admit it." She reached out and took my arm again. "Now come on. Breakfast."

Rachel was right. I needed to show Britt that I'd be there no matter what. Even during the times she didn't want me around. "Fine. I'll be down in a minute." I pushed myself out of bed again. Rachel left me to get ready with a proud smile on her face. Sometimes I hated when she was right.

I put on a pair of ripped jeans and a spaghetti strap tank top. It was going to be sunny and in the sixties; but I still grabbed a light jacket from my closet just in case. Rachel had scrambled eggs ready. "Where's Auntie A?" I grabbed a glass of juice before sitting down at my plate.

"She's already with Brittany. They are going to start warming up for her dressage test. We need to get there by quarter of 8 so we don't miss it." She explained sitting down to eat with me.

I picked at my food slightly. "Do you really think she wants me there?"

"Yes I really think she wants you there. Now eat so we can go." She smiled at me.

Finally I ate all of my eggs "can we stop at the store on our way in?" I mumbled with a mouthful of food.

"Definitely."

After finishing our breakfast Rachel grabbed her beach back that was stuffed full of supplies that we might need for the day. At the store I got several things; M&M's, sour patch kids, a pack of spicy peanuts, and a few bottles of Brittany's favorite Gatorade. We finally made it to the horse park and headed towards the show area.

"Mom said she'll be in ring 3." I let Rachel lead me around. The place was pretty full and according to Rachel it was always like this on the weekends. With several different shows going on at once. The place was always busy.

We found some good seats on the bleaches near ring 2 and 3. I pulled down my sunglasses to look around. A smile crossed my lips seeing the Palomino in the warm-up area nearby. He was hard to miss, standing out like a beacon amongst all the different colored brown and gray horses warming up with him. I nudged Rachel and pointed in their direction. We watched in silence. They both looked good. Pip look stunning with his blonde mane in tight button braids and his dark golden coat seemed to shine more so than usual. My eyes drifted to Brittany. It was hard to see her from a distance but it seemed like her show clothes were all perfect. Mostly likely Quinn's doing. That girl had a knack for perfection.

Finally I noticed her stop and walk up to the fence line where Quinn and Auntie A stood. She walked with them out of the warm-up area and headed towards our direction. Brittany didn't notice us watching and it was a probably a good thing she looked a little nervous and me being there probably would have made her mad. She and Auntie A chatted with a woman standing near the ring with a clipboard as Quinn quickly wiped down Brittany's leather boots.

The woman currently riding in the ring was finally done and Brittany said one last thing to Quinn before picking up her reins and heading in to do her test. I played with my hands slightly. I was nervous and it suddenly amped-up even more hearing the bell signaling for Brittany to start her test for the judge. I wasn't an expert in dressage but it seemed like Brittany was doing well.

I couldn't help but start clapping along with Rachel once Brittany went down the centerline of the ring and ended her test. I glanced at Rach still clapping. "She did good right?" Rachel knew a lot more about the show part of this than I did.

"She did awesome. Didn't look like any mistakes. Hopefully the judge gives her a good score." She grinned and started getting up. "Come on we'll meet them at the barn."

"Ok." The trio had already started walking Pip back towards one of the large horse barns. I think I was more nervous going in to the barn to and seeing Brittany than I was watching her dressage test.

Brittany and Quinn were already done untacking Pip by the time we found them. Brittany was out of her show jacket and currently wore a large Avalon High t-shirt over white shirt and a pair of sweatpants over her clean white show pants. She looked totally adorable. Quinn saw us approaching and gave a small wave. Brittany turned around and our eyes found each other even for a second. But I swore I thought I saw her smile slightly seeing me walking next to Rachel.

"You guys made it." She grinned at Rachel then slowly looked at me.

"Did you see B's ride?" Quinn jumped in. "It was really good."

Brittany shrugged. "It was alright. He felt a little stuck."

She always did that. Never gave herself enough credit in her riding ability. She was an amazing rider. "You did awesome Britt."

"Totally. Pip looked amazing."

Another small smile crept onto her lips. "Thanks."

I stared at her for a minute as she sat down to take off her boots and slip on some comfortable paddock boots. "Oh I got you something."

She glanced up at me. "You did?"

"Yup." I started digging through Rachel's beach bag and pulled out two bottles of blue Gatorade. "For after cross country. I know how thirsty you get." I kept on digging and pulled out the peanuts. "Also nuts as your snack." I finally took out the two bags of candy. "And finally a little treat for you and Pip after you finish for the day."

There was a small very small curl of the corner of her lip in a slight smile. If I hadn't been actively watching for one I would have completely missed it. Brittany looked up at me after setting everything off to the side. "Thanks San."

"No prob." I shrugged slightly and looked down at my feet. I kept glancing up to see if she was looking at me but she also was looking at her feet or her hands. It was becoming an awkward moment.

"Come on lets go check to see if they have posted the rankings yet." Rachel suddenly snatched my hand and started pulling me away. She obviously noticed the awkwardness Brittany and I were currently having and thought it was best to get me away for a minute.

We found the score board and at the end of the Dressage round Brittany was third in her class. Out of twelve other Young Riders that was pretty damn good. And I couldn't stop smiling. I was really proud of her. She only had to kick ass in the cross country round and finally the stadium round and hope the guy and girl ahead of her have some errors and she could end up in first at the end of the day. Rachel and I made our way back to Brittany's stall to tell them the news.

"You're in third." I blurted out once we got there. I couldn't hold it in.

"What? Really?" A smile spread across her lips. I nodded in reply.

Auntie A beamed. "That's great Brittany. We're in a really good place." She rubbed her hands together. "I'm going to go mingle for a bit. Remember eat lunch at 11:30 and I'll be back at noon and we'll walk the cross country course."

Brittany nodded with a large grin. "Will do." Auntie A left us four girls standing around Pip's stall.

"Why do you have to eat at 11:30?" I thought it was odd that Brittany had to eat lunch at a certain time. I didn't think Auntie A would be that strict.

Brittany glanced at me. "You have to eat an hour or so before you go jumping. It's like the same rule for swimming. I did a cross country course at the barn right after having lunch once and I ended up hurling half way through."

My face soured at the image. "Ewww…. Nasty…"

Brittany nodded. "Grilled cheese and tomat-."

"Oh! Stop! Eww!" I stepped forward and placed my hand over her mouth quickly to stop her from finishing her statement. We stared at each other for a second and I quickly realized what I had done and took a step back away from her. "You're going to make me sick."

Brittany chuckled slightly. "Sorry…" I couldn't help but smile hearing her laugh softly. It was a noise I had missed terribly. Her eyes watched me closely and I stared right back at her completely ignoring Rachel and Quinn who were chatting amongst themselves.

The cross country phase came and went. Brittany had been decked out in her jumping gear that turned out to be all blue. That girl loved her blue. Pip's splint boots were blue with black tiger stripes; her saddle pad, jumping vest, and helmet cover were also the same color blue with black tiger strip design. It wasn't all that strange of a sight. There were people in checkers, plaids, even polka dot colors. It wasn't to be goofy. There were so many riders and so many horses that looked alike; it was difficult to tell who was who on the course. Rachel told me a lot of riders kept their same color scheme and design all show season so people could recognize them. Oddly enough it made since.

Quinn, Rachel, and I found a good spot to sit on a hill near the beginning of the course. We were able to see four of the jumps from our vantage point. Brittany cleared all four and galloped towards the next field to take the next set of jumps. We left after she passed by us and went to find Auntie A at the end of the course to wait for Brittany. We all cheered her on as she took the last jump and pushed Pip towards the finish line. Auntie A said her initial time had been good in the top four but due to a time fault at one of the water jumps for a refusal her time dropped to sixth.

Brittany seemed pretty bumped about the refusal and I desperately wanted to cheer her up but she just headed back to her stall after walking Pip out. She really didn't say much to Rachel or myself after that. Brittany talked with Auntie A for a long time and then went to walk the stadium course that she needed to ride in an hour. Rachel and I checked the score board on our way to the stadium ring and let Brittany get ready in peace. She had dropped to fifth place after the cross country. She could easily move back up with a clear round and a fast time. All I had to do was hope the four people ahead of her to refuse jumps or knockdown poles.

It was finally Brittany's turn. I held my breath as she started. My face fell into my hands and I let out a groan when Pips front hoof hit a top pole knocking it off the jump. "I can't watch." I muttered peeking through my fingers.

"She'll be fine." Rachel reassured me.

The rest of the small course went clean and fast. I was happy for her. Even with the fast time with a fault her placing didn't change and she ended up fifth overall. I was surprised to see the look on her face when we got back to the stall. She looked mad. Not only did she look mad she was acting it; slamming down her saddle almost throwing her boot off to the side. Quinn tried to talk to her but Brittany remain silent and stormed into Pip's stall to brush him off and put on his shipping boots for the short trailer ride back to the barn.

Auntie A walked up to us. "Can I get two of you to help me with the trailer?"

"Quinn and I will." Rachel volunteered quickly and I gave her a look. She walked up to me quickly. "Talk to her please."

I just gave a nod and watched them walk away. Brittany was keeping herself busy in the stall and I slowly walked in grabbing the two bags of candy from her brush box and walked into the stall. I opened the M&M's and gave Pip a few before eating some. "What's wrong?" I asked softly.

She didn't answer.

"Britt-Britt, what's wrong?" I kept my voice soft.

Brittany suddenly stood up quickly and turned on her heels staring at me. "I got fifth that's what's wrong." She snapped at me. "I'm showing a level below where I'm training and I got _fifth_. I should have gotten third or higher. God it's so frustrating." Her fists clenched.

I shoved the bags of candy under my arm and stepped up to her; not really thinking about what I was doing, I ran my hands up and down her forearms soothingly. "Britt…It's your first show ever with Pip." She stared right at me and I was glad she didn't move away from my touch.

"I just know I'm better than that." Brittany let out a huff and her fist slowly unclenched.

"Well of course you are! You just didn't want to show off too much on your first time out. Didn't want to scare the competition too much so early on." I smiled at her and finally just stared into her eyes. What I wouldn't give to just lean up and kiss her right there. But I resisted. It wasn't my place anymore to comfort her like that. I lost that right on Monday. "I think fifth is pretty damn good for your first time out. You were up against eleven other people."

"When did you get so consoling?"

I smirked. "It happens once in a great while." Finally I stopped rubbing her arms and stood back a step. "For you." I held out her open bag of sour patch kids.

"Thanks." A small smile spread across her lips and reached in to get some of the gummy candy. She looked at her handful and picked out the red one and held them out for me. I could not stop the large smile forming onto my mouth. I took them and popped them into my mouth. I only liked the red ones and she always gave me hers. I could not stop smiling.

* * *

**A/N: **There you go a little bit of the beginning of the mending processes between these two. Hope you liked it. I tried not to get into horsie lingo during the show scene but hopefully it was enough to understand what was going on. Might get another chapter written tomorrow and posted since it's my day off. Here's hoping!

~Quest


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Holy crap 106 reviews! Thank you so much, you guys are totally awesome! So sorry this update took me a few days needed to sort out this chapter and the next. Hopefully I can get the next chapter up either tomorrow or Wed. Got some really good stuff for it too just have to get it to flow right. Enjoy this one ;D**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Glee… sadly**

* * *

**Chapter 14**

Too think everything was going to return back to normal after one little interaction was wishful thinking on my part. Brittany would say hi or the occasional how are you doing. I tried to stand close to her at school but she would find a way to step to the side putting some distance between us. I often wondered if she felt it too…the sudden electric charge my skin got every time we got close. Her arm brushed mine once and my heart pounded frantically in my chest.

I fucking missed her.

Three painful weeks. That's how long Brittany and I have been '_separated_'. And to tell you the truth I'm not really sure if I'd classify us as friends anymore. We hardly spoke two sentences to each other on any given day.

It wasn't from my lack of trying. I was completely helpful and sweet. I'd make sure Pip's nightly grain was next to his stall before I started my chores so she wouldn't have to take the time to get it after her lesson. I took detailed notes in Spanish class instead of sleeping so I could give them to her, knowing fully well she struggled in the class. And Spanish was cake for me so I took easy Brittany-lingo notes for her. Which, she seemed excited about but still no real contact after that.

I really was starting to run out of ideas and it was depressing. I hardly left my room. Hermit is what I believed was the best way to describe my current lifestyle. Only leaving my comfortable confines to go to school, do chores, and to eat. I would have eaten in my room every day if I didn't think people could come drag me out. Berry. My new daily routine had become simple in fact; chores, breakfast, school, chores, dinner, homework, bed.

My homework was done in record time tonight. I pretty much applied all my efforts into school work and riding. I really didn't have anyone to talk to. Brittany was a no even if I did try to text her once in a while. Quinn usually was with Brittany or would mention her during any of our conversations. And the hobbit…well she often was annoying as hell. Hence another reason I locked myself in my room every night.

It was a little after 8 and I was already snuggled under my covers looking for something on TV to fall asleep too. My phone rang. It was Puck the obvious ring tone told me so. I almost didn't answer it but finally did.

"Hi." I didn't snap or huff. It was just a simple almost defeated hi.

"Yo. How are you doing?" His voice was soft.

"Just peachy."

There was a slight huff. "Do you need me to come down there and smack-a-bitch?"

"If the bitch you refer to is me, then yes. I deserve it." I pinched the bridge of my nose. "I was the one who hurt her. Remember?"

There was a pause. "Ya ya I remember." I called him almost every night after that _incident_ and just cried my heart out. "So what are you doing to get her back?"

"I've been doing anything I can think of. Buying her favorite candy. Helping with her Spanish. Feeding her horse."

"Ahh…You do want her back right?"

"Of course I do! Why would you even ask that?" My eyes narrowed. I've told him so many times how much I want Brittany back.

"Cause those ideas suck."

"They do not. Their sweet."

"They suck. You're not even trying San."

"I am trying-"

"Feeding her horse? Really? Best thing you can think of?"

I heard him chuckle and I almost hung up. "Fine! What do you think I should do?"

"Take her out on a date. Like a movie or dinner. Maybe one of those trail rides you always talk about but make it a picnic or something. Look if she's important to you, make her feel important. I know how to woo women." I could almost hear the smirk in his voice. "I'll give you all my tips on getting this girl back."

I remained quiet. He was right, hated to admit it, but he was. I needed to make her feel important…special…because she was to me. "I need to up my game."

"Hell ya you do. Get this girl back before someone steals her."

My eyes widened slightly. That thought never even crossed my mind. Brittany was a total catch; drop dead gorgeous, sweet, and well perfect. She wouldn't stay single for every long. The thought made me sick to my stomach. "I gotta get her back."

"Damn right you do. I need to meet this chick. She's got your panties and heart all in a bunch. And at the same time I might add." Puck chuckled light heartedly.

I paused for a moment. "No more stepping around lightly."

"Right." He agreed. "Buck up."

"Exactly."

"It's Friday night…8:30 what would she be doing?"

"Hanging out with Quinn most likely. Where I don't know but I could easily find out." I started pondering. I could always just text Quinn and find out but then she would tell Britt and I didn't want that. But I knew of one person who would know. "I gotta go."

"Have fun."

I smiled. "You too. Don't party too hard."

He laughed. "Sam and I always do."

"That's what I'm afraid off." A light laugh escaped my lips. "Thanks Puck."

"Anytime San." He hung up and I got up out of bed.

My fingers quickly typed on my phone before I hit send and tossed it onto my comforter before walking into my closet. I needed to find an awesome outfit. I threw a short red skirt and a black halter-top onto the bed. My phone went off blasting Rain on My Parade…I think…it was from this soundtrack Funny Girl that Rachel listened to constantly so it seemed fitting for her.

**Hobbit:** _we are having dinner now then going to Mike's he's having a small party_

I smiled. _Good I'm goin. Don't tell anyone_

**Hobbit:** _Really? Thought you didn't want to go?_

She had asked me all afternoon about it begging me to hang out with them. _I changed my mind ok?_

**Hobbit:** _Good you need to get out of the house. Be at mikes at 10. I'll text mom you need a car._

_K. See u at 10_. I tossed my phone back down and went to take a shower. I needed to look perfect. I wasn't going there to make Brittany jealous, oh no I wanted…well I didn't know exactly what I wanted. Brittany to notice me? To want me? To just talk to me? All could be possible tonight. I just had to try.

I changed, dried my hair and twisted it back into a cool ponytail before starting my makeup. I didn't go crazy overboard; just enough to make my brown eyes pop but not too much to make me look like some crazy hooker. I finally stood in front of the body length mirror in my room looking at my work and frowned. I wasn't feeling the tight skirt or the knee high boots. So I changed. The pleated mid-thigh wasn't doing it either. I think I went through five different outfit combos before deciding on a pair of dark washed jeans, a white tank-top, and my favorite black form fitting leather jacket. It was casual. I didn't want to go over the top. Just wanted to be me.

I found a cute pair of high-heeled ankle boots before grabbing my phone and heading down stairs. My clothes delay put it was already almost ten and Auntie A and Uncle Leroy were in bed. I found a pair of keys on the island and a note underneath it.

**Have fun. Be safe. Don't dent my car. Luv Auntie A**

I smirked and snatched up the keys before heading out into the garage and hoped into Auntie A's black Escalade. Luckily I didn't have to adjust the seat. We were about the same height; she was maybe an inch taller than me. But with my boots I managed. I shot off a quick text to Rachel before shoving my phone back into my jacket pocket.

I was pretty good with directions so finding Mike's family's cabin again wasn't that difficult. Rachel was actually correct for once when she said small party. There might have been eight cars scattered in the driveway. I just sat in the car. Maybe this was a bad idea. My pocket suddenly buzzed and I pulled it out.

**Hobbit: **_where are you? You ok?_

I looked at the time it was after 10:30 I was late… really late… _Outside be right in._ Taking in a deep breath I shoved the car keys into my pocket and zipped it shut before climbing out of the vehicle. Rachel must have heard the front door shut behind me; she zipped around the corner quickly followed by Quinn.

"San!" She shouted shoving a solo cup into my hand.

I just laughed. They were already a few drinks in. "Come come. We're about to play spin the bottle." Quinn grabbed my free hand and pulled me around the corner into the living room. I recognized everyone sitting on the floor in a circle. I looked them all over once; several of the football guys, Tina, Mike, Karofsky…eww… his new cheer captain girlfriend, her co-captain, Rachel, Quinn, and Brittany. Brittany. I couldn't stop looking at her. She was watching me; guess that was a good thing. I gave her a smile and she grinned back.

Rachel tugged me down next to her and Quinn walked around the circle dropping down in the open spot next to Brittany. My eyes darted around the circle again and finally to the empty beer bottle in the middle. I gulped slightly before just about chugging my drink. I was going to need alcohol for this game. The game started and after two people went I got up and got another drink. I needed a strong drink this time and added a little more rum than I should have. It was almost my turn and I was dreading who it was going to land on.

I heard some laughing as I walked out sitting back down. Karofsky spun the bottle and it landed on one of the other football players. It was funny how definite they both were refusing to kiss each other. But when Quinn's spin landed on Karofsky's girlfriend they chanted wildly for a hot kiss between the two.

They finally gave in after must protest from us girls. It lasted all but one second and the game continued on after several laughs. It was almost my turn and I kept looking at Brittany hoping the bottle would land on her. That would be kinda awesome. Though I couldn't fully make-out with her in front of everyone but just a light kiss would be nice. My view was suddenly blocked when the co-captain with her thick red mane of hair was in front of me… I forgot her name…I think is was Anna or maybe it was Jana. Didn't matter really she was just there staring at me intensely.

I knew that look. It was a wanting look. Crap. "What are you doin?" My eyebrow rose slightly studying her.

She smirked. "It landed on you."

I peeked around her and noticed the bottle pointing directly at me. Shit. I didn't have time to make a stupid comment to possibly prevent this incident from happening. Her lips were suddenly on mine. Immediately taking advantage of my stunned state she just about shoved her tongue down my throat. Of course me being me I sorta kissed her back. I liked kissing so sue me. She pulled back slowly. The kiss hadn't even lasted more than ten seconds but it still packed a punch; I cleared my throat slightly.

She ran her tongue along her bottom lip as she sat back in her spot. "Raspberry." She hummed with a smirk noticing the flavor of my lip gloss. If I had known we were playing spin the bottle I wouldn't have gone for a flavored gloss.

My eyes darted around. The boys were beaming enjoying the short show. Rachel and Tina were laughing. Quinn was still rolling her eyes. Finally my eyes landed on Brittany. Her expression surprised me. She was pissed. If looks could kill that red head would be dead. Her deadly gaze never landed on me but I figured she was just as mad at me for kissing the girl back. I could always blame it on the alcohol that seemed to work well for me. I was feeling a buzz.

Finally it was my turn. I gulped and leaned forward spinning the bottle before leaning back into my seat. I watched it spin wildly the only person I wanted it to land on was Brittany, but maybe that wasn't the best thing for our current relationship for the moment. Even if I wanted to kiss her. It started to slow down passed Brittany and started making its way towards the crazy red head.

My eyes widened when it finally stopped. "Hellz no." I looked at the brunette next to me. "Sorry hobbit but I refuse to kiss you. On the grounds that you are my cousin and well eww…" She started laughing as well as a few of the others.

"Oh come on San." Quinn laughed. "Just one little peck."

I defiantly shook my head. I drew the line of kissing at blood relatives. I was not kissing Rachel. "Not happening. I'll go twice to make up for it." I quickly leaned forward and spun the bottle before anyone could protest.

It landed on Mike. Thank god. I quickly crawled over gave him the smallest peck on the lips before returning to my spot and spun the bottle again. My breath caught as it crawled almost to a stop right on Brittany; but managed to have enough momentum to pass her by and land on the blonde sitting next to her. God, couldn't I just get a break…seriously Quinn. I rolled my eyes earing the boys chanting for me to kiss her. I just had to get this over with.

I felt Brittany's eyes on me as I crawled my way across the circle and quickly grabbed Quinn's neck and pulled her into a kiss. Before the kiss got too out of control I felt a hand push my shoulder slightly and I pulled away seeing Brittany glaring at us. It wasn't an 'I hate' you glare it was a jealous one. She had pushed us apart quickly. I held her gaze for a second before turning my attention to one of the jocks. "Happy." I snapped at him and made my way back to my seat.

Quinn looked a little disheveled for a second; who could blame her I laid a good one on her quickly. She grinned at me, "raspberry." I could help but huff and with an exaggerated eye roll and got up to get another drink.

Returning to the group I watched and waited for Britts turn, she was last in the lineup. It was a good thing I was done with this game. I tried not to watch as the bottle began to spin during her turn. More booze really was needed. I couldn't handle the anticipation; thank goodness I was three drinks in and I was now seriously buzzing. It helped with the nervous as I watched the bottle spin around. My eyes widened slightly as the bottle pointed at me.

Rachel made an 'oooing' noise and chuckled. I would have shot her a '_shut the hell up_' glare but my eyes were currently locked with the bright blue eyes of the current blonde crawling over to me. Wow… it was hot. My heart thumped wildly in my chest as she stopped in front of me. The corner of her mouth pulled up into a small smirk. Her lips were upon mine and tongue quickly ran along my lower lip. I allowed her allowed her access, sliding my hand along the side of her neck pulling her into a heated kiss. The kiss defiantly lasted longer than 10 seconds and when I heard _awesome_ slip from one of the jocks I realized our kiss was getting a little personal. I finally pulled back a tad out of breath and bit my bottom lip to keep myself from taking another kiss from Brittany.

"Mmm, they were right raspberry." Brittany smirked and licked her lips lightly. Everyone laughed.

I almost leaned forward to kiss her again but I could feel all the eyes watching us. It was unnerving. "I'm never wearing it again." I scoffed and crossed my arms mainly to prevent myself from grabbing the sides of her face and pulling her into another heated kiss.

Brittany giggled and pouted softly. She leaned in slightly to whisper in my ear. "But…it's my favorite." Her voice was low and husky, I just about moaned.

I quickly pulled back away from her again and stood up. Everyone's eyes were still on me... "Who wants another drink?" I asked quickly willing to make them if it got me out of that hot Brittany moment and away from everyone's stares. Especially that red-heads; she had that sexy '_I want you_' look again. I swallowed hard looking away from her.

Hands suddenly rose and I went into the kitchen quickly. I started making a few drinks before stopping and letting out a large huff pressing my hands against the counter top in front of me. How did Brittany manage to do that? She got me all kinds of excited and happy.

A sudden warm body pressed up against my back and a hand slid down my stomach and in between my legs. I couldn't hold back the shaky moan as lips latched to my bare neck sucking and nipping right below my ear. I turned in her arms her lips found mine quickly and she pushed me roughly up against the counter with her body.

My hands immediately dove into her wavy hair pulling her into a deeper kiss, our tongues dueling for dominance. Finally my hazy brain caught up with my very eager body that just about turned to mush by her roaming hands. It was wrong. Oh so wrong. My hands finally dropped from her tangled hair and onto her shoulders pushing her away from me slightly. This needed to stop now before I did something I regretted.

Her eyes told me she wanted this. And boy did my body want it… really bad… but lucky for me I still wasn't drunk enough to allow my body to completely take over. She leaned in quickly taking my bottom lip into her mouth. I let out a small groan I almost gave in…almost…if I hadn't tastes the alcohol on her lips I probably would have done something stupid that we both would have regretted later. I pushed her off me once again and turned around to grab two solo cups.

Lips reattached to my neck but I quickly maneuvered myself around in her arms again and shoved the two cups into her hands before they could run themselves along my body. She pouted looking down at the drinks then back up at me. "Santana…" She was disappointed I stopped her playtime; I could tell.

I turned back grabbing the last of the cups and glanced at her. I almost leaned up to give her a light peck on the lips but stopped myself knowing fully well I wouldn't be able to stop myself from deepening it into something much more. "We'll talk tomorrow Britt." I walked away. There was no way I was going to let Brittany do something she might regret; alcohol made people do stupid things. I would know, I was the queen of stupid drunkenness. I wanted her to accept me back absolutely sober… not completely buzzed… I loved her too much to let that happen.

* * *

**A/N: Thought it was the red head Anna didn't ya? ;) If you did YAY! That's what I was going for. If you figured it was Brittany from the start; well aren't you a 'clevah gal' (Jurassic Park reference anyone?)… Ya a couple of beers may have been consumed during the writing of this chapter so sorry for the mistakes :) **

**Good stuff planned for next chapter! **

**~Quest**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: So I actually had this chapter done last night… but it sit for the day before rereading it for posting. Glad I did. Changed a few things :) Think you guys might enjoy this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own glee…boo…**

* * *

**Chapter 15**

I was proud of myself. One, for stopping Brittany's drunken advances and two, I only had four drinks. I didn't do any shots. I kept Anna at bay the entire night. Prevented Rachel, Quinn, and Brittany from drinking too much; I was basically the voice of reason. Imagine that. I made sure each of them had a glass of water and a slice of bread before passing out.

It wasn't surprising I was the first one up and even though I stopped drinking fairly early on I still felt gross. I shuffled tiredly into kitchen and got a glass of juice. It was a little before eight. I downed another glass before heading out to find the couch Rachel had passed out on. Squatting down I started nudging her shoulder gently.

"Rach." There was a slight groan.

"Whaaat?"

She slowly rolled over rubbing her eyes. "I'm heading home. I'll do chores."

"I'll come too." Rachel started getting up but stopped.

"Don't worry about it. Drink some juice and have some breakfast." I smirked seeing her lay back down slowly. Yup she was really hung-over.

"You sure?"

"Totally." I got up. "I'll see you later." She nodded and closed her eyes probably to sleep a little longer. Didn't blame her. Normally I would have stuck around slept in and had breakfast with the gang. But not today.

I didn't want to have that awkward moment that I was sure to have with Brittany in front of everyone. We could have that moment later at the barn. Assuming she remembered her stealth attack on my neck last night in the kitchen. The thought of what transpired made me frown. I sat in the Escalade for a minute; just thinking. I missed her. Missed kissing her, talking with her, sitting with her at school, holding her hand, hell even holding her pinky.

Finally I started up the car and started back to the house. Puck was right I needed to up my game I needed to do something special for her to let her know that I still cared for her… wanted her. I wasn't ready to take her out on some crazy date in public. But the picnic idea sounded appealing. We used to go on a Saturday afternoon trail ride before my idiocy. Maybe just maybe I could convince her to go with me later, if she actually made it to the barn.

I don't even remember walking into the house I was still plotting my little impromptu picnic; what could I make? Sandwiches were probably my best bet. It was easy to carry in a backpack. I think we had some bottle of Dr. Pepper in the mini fridge out in the garage. That was her favorite. I still had some candy in my room I could bring. Or cookies. I could make cookies after feeding the horses. Chips I had a bag of chips laying around here somewhere. Oh a blanket… I had a light throw on my bed that I could bring.

"Deep in thought much?" Josh laughed at me coming down the stairs.

His voice snapped me out of my plotting. "Huh?"

"You look deep in thought." He walked over to the fridge grabbing some water bottles.

I set down Auntie A's keys on the counter and just shrugged. "Just thinking."

"About Brittany?" My eyes widened slightly and darted around the down stairs of the house making sure no one was around. "No one's here." He laughed. "Mom's already in the barn and dad's golfing."

I let out a slight sigh of relief. "Yes about Brittany. I want to take her on a picnic later." I walked into the kitchen more putting a bagel into the toaster.

"Awww… cute."

I shoved him slightly seeing the silly smirk on his face. "Shut up." I could feel the heat rush to my cheeks.

"So have you told Rach about liking Brittany?"

I stared at him. "No… why would I tell her?"

"Ahh 'cause she's your cousin and you should tell her before she finds out from someone else."

"I'm not sure I want to tell her yet." I walked over grabbing my bagel when it popped.

I glanced at him and offered him half of the bagel after spreading cream cheese on both halves. He took it gladly. "You do know she will be so pissed and hurt if she doesn't learn it from you."

Great now I had to worry about hurting Rachel's feelings too; Josh was right Rachel wouldn't be happy with me, and then I would have to worry about making it up to two important people in my life. "I'll tell her this weekend…" I bit into my bagel glancing at him.

"R-rea-lly?" He mumbled with his mouth full of food.

"Ya. You're right she should know. Should have told her before you. But you caught me at a weak moment." I smirked slightly.

"Hey now...I figured it out. You didn't tell me just confirmed."

I laughed and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek as I walked by him. "Ya-ya." I rolled my eyes and made my way upstairs into my room to change for the day.

By the time I was done with chores it was about 10. I pulled out my phone _hey it's gorgeous outside; wanna go on a trail ride later if ur up for it?_ I sent Brittany the text and continued about my morning. I didn't have to ride Katniss this morning since the girl who owned her came on Saturday's to ride. So that was one less horse for me to work. I worked through the list skipping over Boston hoping Brittany would text me back to say yes to our trail ride "date" and I'd ride him then. I actually decided to ride Ares in one of Auntie A's morning dressage lessons. I'd been doing that a lot lately instead of just going out on a trail ride and started putting Boston and Ares to work.

Auntie A was thrilled I was actually taken an interest in an actual discipline and not just hacking around the farm. After she taught me the trot work of one of the lower level dressage tests to work on with Rogue only few days after I started riding her, which was awesome, I think I was hooked. It was fun and challenging. I loved challenges. There were so many aspects to one single dressage test; you had to have your horse on the bit and have the right impulsion. Then you had to memorize the test be accurate making sure you followed the instructions to the letter. I was lucky both Boston and Ares knew a lot of the dressage moves that were in many of the tests, so I didn't feel like I was stumbling through anything. They were actually teaching me which was awesome. Auntie A said it was great practice since I could learn all the aids for the moves on them and feel what those aids resulted in; then I could take what I learned and use it on Rogue.

When she told me that I started taking a dressage lesson almost every day so I could learn as much as I could. I tended to ride Boston more for the lessons only because he felt like Rogue; they were half siblings. They were very similar in stride and in sensitivity so it was easier for me to transfer what I learned on him to the young horse I was currently training. Yes me training a horse. It was so cool. I was doing everything; from just teaching Rogue how to steer to learning the beginnings of a dressage test. Not only that I was doing all the ground work as well. The first time I tried giving her a bath…well that was an experience I'm pretty sure I got more water on me than her. Needless to say it was a work in progress.

Shelby was the dressage guru of the barn and my lessons were usually with her unless her lessons were full or it was her day off then Auntie A taught me. Which I loved she let me play around at the end of the lesson; where I got to mess around with some of the advanced moves Boston and Ares knew. I think flying changes were becoming my favorite; it was totally fun, it felt like they were skipping underneath you in the canter switching from left lead to right. I found myself laughing or just smiling after each lesson. I really have no idea what I would have done if I hadn't had the horses to distract me from Brittany during those three horrible weeks. I probably would have been even more depressed.

And today was no different. Auntie A let me join her small group lesson with Ares and we spent the lesson learning half-pass in the trot. It completely got my mind off of the previous night's Brittany interaction. The half-pass was a harder move than I thought it was going to be. It's one of those moves you could easily over think there were so many components to keep in mind. I had to make sure Ares stayed on the bit, slightly bent to the wall, still travel forward, make sure his hind end didn't lead or get lost behind as we made our way to the wall, all while keeping him in the sideways diagonal movement. And that was just him… then I had to focus on me not just him. I had to sit up tall, keep him bent towards the direction we were moving to, twist my hips slightly against him so his body wrapped around my leg to keep his legs in a crossing motion, finally my outside leg back and pressed against him to keep him moving sideways.

It was a lot to keep all together and I found myself failing more than getting it right. There were times his hind end wouldn't keep up with his front legs and we ended up just doing diagonals instead of half-pass. Or Ares would get stuck because I didn't keep his momentum going and he'd start walking or just stop mid move. It took me a whole lesson to just get a handful of semi descent half-passes in either direction.

The lesson was over and Auntie A walked up to me as I walked Ares out on a loose rein. I stopped him and smiled at her. "You're doing great Santana." She smiled up at me and pet Ares neck.

"Really? I feel like I'm failing miserably at this." I just shrugged.

She rubbed my knee. "You're getting it. Quickly. Keep this up and within a month you'll be riding circles around everyone."

I just beamed at her. "I highly doubt that." I let out a chuckle at her assumption. Though deep down I hoped she was right.

"Are you kidding me? You're a Lopez. We love challenges." She winked at me. "You just have to practice." I just nodded in agreement. "Why don't you get Rogue ready and we'll work her in the next lesson."

"In a lesson-lesson?" We had never worked her with other horses before usually by herself either in the indoor or outside in one of the small rings near the barn.

"Ya theirs only three people in it. It'll be good for her even if you just trot her around in a circle. She needs to get used to being ridden with other horses."

"Okay." I nodded and she walked off towards the gate. I suddenly spotted Brittany leaning up against the fence near the gate watching. My lip curled into a smile and I quickly jumped off Ares losing his girth and putting up my stirrups before walking over towards the gate and to Brittany. "Hey."

"Hi," she gave me a very small smile and opened the gate for me.

"Thanks." I stopped just outside the gate and watched the leggy blonde turn towards me.

She just stared at me. "You're a natural you know."

"I am?" It didn't feel like it.

Brittany nodded. "Totally."

I couldn't help but smile at her comment and at the fact that she had watched me. "Did you get my text?"

"Ya texted you back. But you were busy. Obviously." She nodded towards Ares. "I think a trail ride would be fun. When haven't done that in a while." Brittany took a step closer towards me and started petting Ares.

I just watched her for a second. "Ya it'll be fun. When do you want to go?"

Brittany looked at her watch. "I have a lesson in an hour. Then I should let Pip chill out for a little bit before a trail ride. But it's a walking trail ride he'd be fun. Then again he should really have a nap before I ride him again. Soooo… how about three?"

I smirked slightly watching her ramble and analysis the situation. "Three is perfect."

"Okay great." Our eyes locked for a minute before Brittany shifted the halter on her shoulder slightly. "I should go get Pip."

I nodded watching her take a few steps away from me. "Have a good lesson."

"Thanks will do." She shot me a small smile over her shoulder and I watched her walk away before heading back to the barn to get Rogue ready.

Three. That gave me like three hours to ride Rogue, have a small lunch, and pack everything for a little mini picnic I wanted to have with Brittany. I had to make this perfect. Rogue was better than I expected in the lesson. She only tried to follow the other horses a few times at the beginning. Auntie A said it was a baby thing; they like to follow so as long as I kept her doing her routine the quicker she'd learn not to follow. I only worked her for fifteen minutes so her brain didn't get overloaded with all this new information. Young horses didn't get as frustrated when their sessions were short; it made sense really. I knew I wouldn't want to spend half an hour or even a full hour getting drilled with let's say history facts and being expected to learn them all.

So I was totally fine when Auntie A told me I could stop for the day and put Rogue away. It just meant I had more time to get my picnic ready. I did end up trying to hose Rogue off. She was good until the water started touching her butt then she started spinning in circles around me. It was an improvement. The first times I tried she had almost took off dragging me with her. So circles were fine with me even if I did get wet.

I went up and changed into dry riding clothes the minute I got back up to the house. Rachel's car was still gone. I hadn't seen Quinn or Tina in the barn so she was most likely out with them. They did party pretty hard last night and to tell you the truth I was surprised to see Brittany around. Gotta give that girl credit she was dedicated in her training. To jump with a hangover wasn't going to be pleasant.

It was a little after two when I finished packing my backpack with the food and a small blanket on top before zipping it up and heading back down to the barn to get Boston ready. Unfortunately I didn't have any cookie dough, so no cookies for dessert. I set the backpack down next to Boston's stall and went to go get him ready. I kept my eye out for Brittany but hadn't seen her around yet. I walked out tack in hand and finally noticed Brittany at the end of the aisle near the back door with Pip all ready. She gave a small wave and I gave her a quick nod since my hands were full then went to tack up. I think I did it in record time and I quickly snatched my backpack and helmet before going out to meet her.

Britt was already on and waiting for me. I slipped on my backpack before swinging into the saddle. "Ready?" I asked smiling at her.

"Yup." Her head cocked to the side slightly eyeing my backpack. "What's with the backpack?"

"You'll see." I just smirked and started walking off.

It wasn't awkward as I had thought it was going to be. We just made idle conversation as I lead her though the wooded path heading towards the pond. Taking the left fork in the trail Brittany just followed my lead. We talked about school, a few movies we wanted to see, and just stuff around the barn. Nothing about us.

Finally reaching the bank side of the large pond and I quickly got off. "What are you doing?" Brittany questioned seeing me get off Boston and lead him over to the small pen Auntie A had set up along the trees. The pen was convenient if you wanted to some out for a swim or to just relax. You didn't have to worry about tying your horse to a tree and hoping they didn't freak out or untie themselves.

"Taking a break." I smiled at her and led Boston into the closed in area and took of his bridle and just loosened his girth slightly.

Brittany didn't say anything but followed suit. I walked over to one of the large trees near the ponds bank and set down my backpack pulling out the blanket laying it out. "Did you plan this?" Brittany was suddenly behind me.

I stood up and smiled at her. "Maybe…" I gave her a little shrug.

A smile spread across her lips. She quickly sat down and leaned back onto her elbows relaxing. I sat down next to her and pulled the backpack onto my lap. "What do you have in there?" She sat up and went to peek inside.

"No no." I quickly pulled it close to my chest so she couldn't see inside.

"But-" Brittany pouted.

I shook my head "no peeking." I opened the bag slightly and pulled out the two drinks. "Dr. Pepper for you." I handed her the bottle and set my Vitamin water down next to me. She grinned and quickly opened it taking a drink.

"Barbeque chips." I had finally found the small bag in one of the cupboards.

I set them down next to me so she couldn't pop the bag open and eat them all before she had her sandwich. She watched me intensely and I smiled brightly pulling out two sandwich Tupperware containers and handed her the top one. "For you."

I tossed the backpack to the side and set my container in front of me. She was smiling at me and finally opened the container to take a look inside. "A fluffernutter?"

"Josh had some fluff left over so I stole it."

Brittany was still beaming. "It's my favorite!"

"I know." I watched her start eating and couldn't stop smiling. It was way too sweet for me so I ended up making a strawberry jelly and peanut butter. I made her sandwich just the way she liked it too; light peanut butter on both pieces of bread and a ton of fluff in the middle.

She was watching me as we ate our sandwiches. "I'm sorry about last night." Brittany finally brought it up. "Had a little too much alcohol and wasn't thinking. Sorry if I made you feel weird…"

"It's ok Britt-Britt. Really." I glanced away from her. "I just didn't want you doing something you'd regret later." I was completely honest with her.

Her eyes bore into me and I finally looked back up. "I wouldn't have regretted it. I wanted to make-out with you."

I almost choked on my sandwich; swallowing hard I cleared my throat. "Oh." Ya that was all I could think of. Real smooth Santana.

She took another bite of her sandwich. I let out a huff. "I told Josh about us and Puck."

Her eyes snapped up at me. "You did?"

"Well Josh assumed and I confirmed and I did tell Puck like before we started bestie-time that I liked you." It felt good to tell her.

Brittany smiled brightly at me. "And I'm going to tell Rach. That I like you that is. Not that we're dating. Since we're now not. Unless you don't-" Her lips were suddenly on mine silencing my current rambling.

It wasn't long or heated and absolutely no tongue but it still left me grinning ear to ear when she pulled back. "You can tell her."

"Okay good." I licked my lips slightly tasting the fluff. Her face was still close to mine and she had moved closer to me during the kiss. "I'm so sorry Britt… for what I said to you… I'll do anything to be your bestie again."

Brittany stared at me still keeping her face close to mine. "I miss you as my bestie." She finally said softly and I released the breath I was holding.

"I miss you too."

She gave me a small smile. "Can we take it slow?" Brittany finally spoke softly glancing up at me.

My heart started beating radically. "Of course." I just wanted her back so I was willing to do anything for her. Her smile grew. "Can we start hanging out again?" I asked slowly; I really wanted to be around her all the time. But if she wanted to take things slow then she might not want to.

"I'd like that. A lot." Brittany's smile grew and she leaned in capturing my lips into another kiss. It suddenly turned into something much more than a simple kiss. I poured my heart into that one single kiss; a small whimper escaped her lips when I pulled her bottom lips in-between mine. So much for taking things slow. Not that I was complaining. I just wanted to show her how much she meant to me in one single kiss and she wasn't stopping me; more like encouraging with her tongue and small nips to my lips. I slid my hand up to her neck to pull her in deeper but she finally pulled back slowly taking a deep shaky breath and I let my hand fall away from her neck. Her attention returned back to her sandwich; smiling brightly keeping her eyes locked with mine.

I just grinned running my tongue over my bottom lip lightly. I was now one step closer to getting Brittany completely back and hopefully becoming my girlfriend, officially. I couldn't be happier.

* * *

**A/N: So whatcha think? Liked it? Boring? Brittana is now slowly on the mend and going in the right direction. I added a little more to the picnic than I had original written last night. Aka the last kiss. You can thank me in a review ;) Oh, sorry for the horsie lingo tried not to go overboard once again. lol**

**On a different note. Might not be able to update next week. Have to go on a trip for work bringing my laptop but might not have time to write I'll be super busy. I'm really really hoping to get one more chapter written and posted before Monday when I leave. So if you don't see updates for a week don't panic. I'll be back in full force when I get home!**

**~Quest**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: **I'm back! Exhausted but back and ready to finish up the story :D Hopefully you haven't lost interest in the story during my absence. So as a welcome back chapter here is some Brittana and San/Rachel interaction for you! Enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Glee… sadly…

* * *

**Chapter 16**

Things really hadn't turned back to normal between Brittany and I. We did sit by each other at school again which was nice. But no holding pinky's, no holding hands at the barn, and no study sessions in my room. We were talking again a lot actually so that was fantastic. Texting or talking to each other almost every night like we used to.

Brittany refused to move our relationship along until I talked with Rachel. Even with Brittany's incentive of resuming our sweetie lady kiss; ok she allowed the occasional peck but our making-out had been set to a complete stop. Once I told Rachel about us I would be allowed full access again. But I was scared to death to talk to her. She was my cousin. It was weird. I had a hard time convincing myself that I liked Brittany more than a bestie and now I had to find a way to tell Rachel about the adorable blonde in my life.

Finding the right time and place to tell Rachel was becoming more and more frustrating as the days went on. You know they should really have class for this. Or a study guide that I could read up on. Because every time I thought I got the courage to tell Rachel I either got interrupted by someone or chickened out.

I didn't know what to do. And I'm pretty sure Rachel knew something was up and constant gave me that Berry stare. I couldn't bring myself to tell her. I stood near Rogue's stall pondering ideas of how I could tell Rachel. Should it be a drawn out conversation or just a blunt 'I like Brittany and want to date her' and see where things go.

A smile smirk spread across my lips when I heard the distinct sound of someone skipping up behind me in riding boots. I continued to clean my saddle and waited. The noise stopped behind me and sudden fingers tickled my side. I bit my lower lip trying not to squeal when the fingers grazed across the ticklish spot right above my hip.

I quickly turned around to face my attacker and smiled seeing Brittany standing there with a pout firmly planted onto her lower lip.

"I didn't scare you." She continued to pout.

I caught myself starting to lean up to kiss that pout of hers but stopped myself quickly. "It's a little hard to jump me when I can hear you skipping up behind me Britt."

Brittany crossed her arms still with a pout and I quickly glanced around the barn noticing we were alone and quickly leaned up capturing her lower lip in a quick kiss. Her pout quickly turned to a smile when I pulled back. Brittany's gaze drifted down to my lips and finally back to my eyes. I just grinned at her. I knew she wanted to kiss me. Stepping closer I tried not to smirk when Brittany let out a shaky breath when my body stopped inches from hers.

She cleared her throat slightly. "Talk to Rachel yet?"

"Not yet. Tomorrow." My eyes darted up and down the hall to make sure it was still clear and moved to kiss the beautiful blonde in front of me.

Brittany quickly stepped back away from me and I narrowed my eyes at her slightly. She waved her finger at me shaking her head no. "Not until you tell her."

"Just one little make-out session?" I pleaded giving her my best pout.

Taking one more step away from me she continued to shake her head. "Nope of limits. Tell her. Then we can make-out all you want."

I groaned. At both the thought of making-out with Brittany whenever ever I wanted and that she was denying me a sweet lady kiss that I desperately wanted right now. "It's just hard." I looked down at my feet.

"How?" Her fingers grazed my arm slightly causing me to look up at her. My eyes looked around again. I didn't feel comfortable talking about my feeling in public. I hardly liked talking about them in private. "Talk to me." Her voice was so soft.

There was still no one around. It was late in the afternoon and most everyone was gone. I let out a deep breath. "I just…" I took in a breath. "I like you. A lot." Finally I lifted my eyes to meet hers. I found encouragement and acceptance staring right back at me. "You're special to me."

Her smile brightly and her fingers continued to trace my up and down my arm. "You're special to me too." Brittany's gaze bore into me and I thought she might just step in closer to me but she remained still just watching me. "You're afraid to be with me aren't you?"

My breath caught slightly. "Of course I want to be with you."

"But…"

How did she do that? She always knew when I wasn't telling her the whole truth. It was kind of scary. "I'm not afraid to date you… just nervous. Of what people will think." I finally admitted.

A small smirk spread across her lips. "You want to date me?"

I blushed slightly looking down at my feet. "Well ya."

"If that's what you want then why are you nervous?"

It was a simple question. I should have been able to answer it easily but I couldn't I remained silent for a minute. "I've never dated a girl before." I huffed slightly finally looked up into her eyes. "I've seen what can happen when you cross that line. That's why I always just fooled around never dated. People just think your experimenting. Never dating."

"Who cares what people think?"

Brittany's blunt tone caused my eyes to roll. "Britt have you met me? I always care what people think." I sighed. "Look this one girl at my old school came out of the closet and she was the laughing stock. Everyone was so cruel to her she ended up transferring school just to get away from our wraith. I don't want that to be me."

There was that smile again spreading across her lips. "That would never be you. We all love you. Who cares what other people think, just do what you makes you happy. That's what I do."

I couldn't help but smile at Brittany's simplicity. I stared at her. Still I didn't know who I really was; was lesbian or bi? I hadn't thought about a guy in months my brain was on Brittany 24-7. So maybe lesbian? "I'm just confused…" It was true. I was more confused now that I ever had been. "Aren't you? You don't even seem nervous about all this…"

She shrugged slightly. "Everyone knows I like girls and guys. Doesn't really matter what gender to me all that matters is how they make me feel."

I stared at her. "And your parents?" The thought of telling my parents about all of this was also nerve-racking.

"Oh I'm pretty sure they knew I was into girls before I did." She smiled. "They just want me happy and love me for who I am." Brittany bounced on her toes slightly grinning at me brightly.

If only I could be as fluid as Brittany and carefree; life would be so much easier. "Can I just have some time to think things through? Before we go telling the whole world?"

Brittany slowly nodded and dropped her hand from my arm. "Of course. And I'll be here for you if you need help on your way to becoming unconfused."

I couldn't help but smile slightly. Gee she always knew the perfect thing to say. "I'll tell her tonight. Promise."

A huge grin spread across her lips. "Ok! I gotta get home for dinner. See you tomorrow." She pressed her lips quickly against mine and turned around just about skipping off before I had a chance to kiss her back. I watched her turn the corner after grabbing her duffle bag. Yup I needed to tell Rachel a.s.a.p.

I stood outside Rachel's door that night just staring at it. It must have been a good five minutes before I finally got the courage to knock on the door. I knew she wasn't asleep I could hear her typing vigorously on her keyboard. A muffled enter rang out and I slowly opened the door poking my head in.

Rachel looked up from her work and raised her eyebrow at me. "Ahh… hi…" Ya I normal didn't make a habit of coming to Rachel's room for late night chat time so her surprised look was to be expected.

"Umm can we talk for a sec?" I quickly shut the door behind me.

"Suuure." She was still staring at me and spun in her chair slowly to face me. "Have a seat."

I crossed my arms. "I'm good." A part of me wanted to start pacing.

"Ok. So what do you want to talk about?" She smiled and pulled her legs up Indian style in her computer chair getting comfortable.

"Umm…" Rubbing the back of my neck I started down at my feet. "Stuff…"

There was a pause which caused me to look up at her. "What kind of stuff?"

I just needed to buck-up and tell her. Damn, there was that Berry stare again it made me even more uncomfortable. "Will you stop staring at me?"

Rachel's brow narrowed slightly. "I'm not staring at you."

"Ah ya you are."

"No I'm not." She sighed and started playing with her cuffs of her pants. "Look do you want to talk or not?"

Letting out a huff. "Yes I want to talk."

"Alrighty… then talk…"

I kept silent. "Look never mind." I finally blurted out and turned towards the door.

Rachel shot out of her chair so fast I didn't have time to react when she threw herself against the door preventing me from leaving. "You've been trying to talk to me for like the past week. We're talking now."

The sudden demand startled me slightly. "There's nothing to talk about." I crossed my arms glaring at her.

"Something is on your mind. You can talk to me." She smiled sweetly at me.

My arms dropped down in front of me and I started playing with my fingers and began pacing around Rachel's room. I needed to tell her. Not just for me. But for Brittany. All I could picture was that huge amazing smile that had spread across her lips. She had looked so happy when I told her I was going to tell Rachel about our pending relationship.

And now here I pacing trying not to chicken out. I finally stopped and face Rachel who was just waiting patiently for me to speak. "Ilikebrittany." I blurted out in one breath.

Rachel's confused look caused me to bite my lower lip nervously. "Well of course you like Brittany you two are like besties."

I rolled my eyes. She didn't understand. I finally took in a deep breath. "Rach… I _like_ Brittany." Rachel still stared at me. God did I have to spell it out for her. "More than a friend."

Her mouth dropped open slightly. "Like…"

Now I was getting frustrated. "We make-out hobbit. We're pretty much dating."

"Like girlfriends?"

"Yes."

The sudden squeal and her arms wrapped me almost knocking me backwards onto her bed. I was stunned. Ok more like shocked. She finally pulled back and jumped up and down slightly. "Oh my god this is so awesome and adorable!"

I laughed slightly with a smile. "Shhh… you're yelling."

Her shot over her mouth and smiled sheepishly. "Sorry. I'm just. Excited."

"I see that." I stared at her. "So…you're not weirded out?"

"Why would it be weird? You two are so cute." Rachel bounced on her toes again excitedly. "I thought something might be up between you two."

My eyes widened slightly. "You did?"

She shrugged slightly. "You always acted and looked at her differently. Had this hunch. Guess I was right." My mouth dropped open slightly. "So when did it start? Are you official? Have you gone on a date?"

I held up my hand to stop the onslaught of questions. "Too many questions at once."

"Sorry." Her smile was sheepish as she grabbed my hand pulling me over to the bed to sit. "Tell me all about it."

"Ahhh there isn't much to tell…" She gave me that look again. I let out a defeated huff. "It started at that first party that you and I went to. We both had drinks ended up dancing together and the next thing I know we're out on Mike's porch making-out. Then we had this awkward phase were we didn't know if we each remembered the kiss. So then I used Karofsky to make her jealous or to find out if she liked me. Britt and I started hanging out more then we kissed again one night when she stayed over. Then I was an asshole called her an airhead. And I've been trying to win her back ever since. Now you're all caught up." I took in a deep breath after my long winded recap.

"So you've been secretly dating Brittany all this time?"

"Well… I wouldn't call it dating… more like fooling around…"

Rachel stared at me. "But you're dating now?" A huge smile spread across her lips.

I shook my head. "Not really… we're taking things slow." Hopefully not for long. "She doesn't want to you know move into any sort of category until I told you about us…"

"Really?" She continued to smile.

"Really. You're my cousin." I glanced at her. "My friend. Annoying at times yes. But your opinion matters to me. And I didn't want you judging me for choosing Britt."

Rachel's eyes narrowed slightly; "why would I judge you?"

I started playing with my fingers staring at them. "Cause dating a girl isn't normal."

"Psh." Her scoff brought my eyes back up to her. "Of course it's normal. Why wouldn't you think it isn't? Did you think I'd see you any differently?" All I could do was shrug. "Uncle Harvey is gay and we still love him." She explained softly.

"I know… Josh told me."

"Wait Josh? When did you talk with Josh?"

"Ahh after the airhead incident."

"You told him before me?" Her face fell into a frown.

"I didn't tell him. He figured it out… saw Britt and I making out in her truck a while back." I chewed on my lower lip slightly.

"So who else-"

"No one. Rachel no one." I quickly interjected. "I don't want to publically announce this yet. Ok?"

"But-"

"Rach… please… just you and Josh for now. And probably Quinn I'm sure Brittany has told her or will." Rachel nodded slowly. "I want to get used to this privately before going all public ok?"

"Ok."

"Rachel I'm serious. Please." I finally said softly. "Please for me. Keep your mouth shut on this one. Until I'm ready."

Her current smile slowly turned to a frown. "I promise San I won't say anything. Your secret is safe with me." And that's what I was afraid of. Rachel was horrible with secrets.

"Thanks." I finally stood up from her bed.

"Hey San." I turned towards her when I got to the door. "Thanks for telling me."

We smiled at each other and I left her room smiling. It felt like a huge weight was lifted off my chest and the minute I closed my door I grabbed my phone from its charger and flopped down on my bed. It wasn't 10 yet so she would still be up. The phone rang. And rang.

I was just about to hang up when she answered. "Hi." Her voice was quick and she sounded out of breath.

"Hey you busy?" I smiled hearing her voice.

"Nope just doing crunches."

I let out a chuckle. "Crunches? Really? Aren't you supposed to be doing homework?"

"But my homework's hard…" Brittany whined slightly. "I hate doing papers."

"So you decided to do crunches instead?" I snuggled down into my bed more.

"Working out get my mind off it."

Picking at my fingernails I couldn't help but smirk. "So whatcha wearing?"

"San!" She scoffed at me but I knew she was smirking or blushing, maybe both.

"What? It's a legit question." I continued to smirk. "Whatcha wearing?"

"You are impossible." She laughed. "Shorts and a tank top if you must know."

My mind quickly pictured her in her short shorts and tight tank top and I bit my lower lip at the images. "That's hot."

Brittany giggled. "You're ridiculous."

"So what's your paper on?"

"The civil war and the importance of the Battle of Gettysburg." Brittany muttered softly. "So boring there are so many facts and dates…it's confusing…"

"When is it due?"

"Friday."

"Ok so study session tomorrow after your lesson. I'll help you with your paper." I smirked brightly. "Then maybe a little bestie time after?"

"Santana…" Her voice had that warning tone. "We can't do that yet."

"Yes we can." I paused briefly. "I just told her."

"You did?" I had to pull the phone away from my ear when she squealed.

"Yup."

"I'm so proud of you!" I smiled at Brittany's words.

I stayed quiet for a minute and just smiled. "I'm still not ready for a public announcement Britt…"

"I know." Her voice was soft and understanding. "But we're moving in the right direction now that you've told Rachel; right?"

"Totally." I grinned. I really wished she was here right now. "So tomorrow. You, me, my room?"

"It's a date."

I looked at the time it was almost 10. "Time for bed."

"But I like talking with you…"

A smile curled onto my lips. "You'll be cranky tomorrow if you don't sleep on time." It was true. Brittany was on a crazy schedule; Sunday through Thursday bed by 10. Friday and Saturday bedtime whenever. If she didn't sleep by 10 on a school night she turned into Oscar the Grouch in the morning and sometimes even I couldn't get her out of it. She needed at least 8 hours of sleep at night anything less things got dicey.

"I do not get cranky…"

"Psh. You so do."

"Do not."

"Ya you do Britt-Britt. So goodnight."

She huffed on the other end. "Ok. Night San."

I hung up after our goodbye and got up to get ready for bed. I heard the distinct beep of my phone as I pulled my t-shirt over my head. Flopping down on my bed I quickly snuggled under the covers and grabbed my phone.

**Britt: **_Can't wait until 2morrow. See u in the am. xoxo_

The huge grin on my lips grew even more seeing her message. _I can't wait either. Sleep well. xoxo_

I placed my phone on the nightstand and turned on the TV to find something to fall asleep too. Aimlessly flicking through channels I completely ignored what was on. My brain had one thing on its mind and that was a sexy leggy blonde whose name started with a B. I couldn't wait to see her tomorrow.

* * *

**A/N:** So Brittana back on the mend! And moving forward. Got a few more things planned for this fic ;D Figuring about 6-9 chapters left. We shall see how things go though it could change. Hope you liked it!

~Quest


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: ** You guys are fantastic! Woke up to a ton of alerts this morning; thank you so much! Not going to be able to post another chapter for the next few days so here is a fun fluff chapter to hold everyone over :D Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own glee…..boo….

* * *

**Chapter 17**

My smile grew seeing Brittany's green truck already in the school parking lot. Rachel parked and I turned towards her. "No one can know."

"I'm not going to say anything." Rachel smiled at me.

"Just so we're clear." I stared at her before quickly climbing out of her Audi quickly. I desperately wanted to find my blonde beauty.

It didn't take me all that long to find her by her locker gathering her books for first period. With a smirk I snuck up behind her and tickled her sides. A sharp squeal slipped from her lips in surprise and quickly turned around to meet her attacker. I couldn't help but laugh slightly when she glared at me playfully.

"Not fair. I can never surprise you and yet you get me every time…" She pouted deeply at me.

"'Cause I'm stealth like a cat." I wiggled my eyebrows at her. "And you sound like a horse in those riding boots of yours."

I leaned up against the lockers next to her and she continued to get her books. "But you like my riding boots…" She glanced at me smirking. "You said I look hot in my riding gear."

Her voice was low and sultry I just about pulled her down into a deep kiss. I loved that voice it was totally hot. "It is sexy." My eyes drifted up and down her lengthy body quickly picturing her in my favorite riding outfit she wears. Navy riding pants, her leather riding boots, and a tight baby blue tank-top. I had to bite my lower lip to keep from groaning thinking of the image.

"Hello… earth to San…" Brittany nudged my shoulder slightly.

"Huh?" My eyes snapped up to meet hers.

"You're eyeing me like a piece of meat." She giggled and shut her locker leaning her shoulder up against the door.

My eyebrow rose quickly. "You are no piece of meat Britt-Britt. White chocolate cheesecake maybe." It was my favorite dessert and Brittany was definitely my favorite person; so it made sense.

She smiled brightly at my joke and quickly took her pinky in mine giving it a squeeze. "Walk me to class?"

I stared into her crystal blue eyes and grinned. "I'll walk you to all of your classes Britt." Brittany bounced on her toes and squeezed my pinky before we started down the hall to her class. I stopped in front of her classroom. "I'll see you after class."

"Totally." She squeezed my pinky one last time before walking into her classroom. I watched her go before turning on my heels walking to my class with a happy smile plastered on my lips.

I sat in my history class ignoring everything my teacher was saying. My thoughts were completely on Brittany as I doodled random things in my notebook. I was totally ready for this. A relationship with Brittany. Just thinking about it made me smile even more. She had forgiven me for being an ass that was huge. Never had anyone made me this happy before. It was almost too good to be true.

"Santana." The sudden mention of my name caused me to look up from my notebook and noticed my teacher staring at me.

"Ahh…" All eyes were on me.

"Do you know the answer?" He questioned.

"Umm…What was the question?" My cheeks felt hot; embarrassed that I hadn't been paying attention and my thoughts were definitely not on anything remotely dealing with American History.

"Can you tell me one advantage the North had against the South during the Civil War?" He asked again.

I gulped and looked down at my empty notebook. I remember reading a few things in our homework assignment but I wasn't sure if someone already used it. I tapped my pen on the table lightly. "Ahh… The North had a larger population." I mumbled.

"That's true but why would that be important?" He questioned.

All eyes were still on me and I cleared my throat. "Umm… Since the North was more of an industrial area a large population was able to produce more goods, like guns to support the war."

I saw a small smile cross his lips. "That's right."

I grinned slightly. Good thing I read the homework assignment or I would have been screwed. I looked down at my notebook again and actually started taking some notes this time. Though keeping Brittany out of my head wasn't the easiest thing. I shot out of my seat when the bell rang and made a direct b-line right to her classroom. I spotted her blonde mane of hair walking out of the room talking with one of the basketball girls. She noticed me walking up and quickly said her goodbyes before making her way towards me.

"Hi." Her pinky quickly grabbed mine when we met in the hallway.

My smile grew when she gave it a squeeze. "Hey, need to go to your locker?"

She nodded and I walked her back to her locker to gather her new set of books. I felt her eyes drifting towards me every so often and she began to swing our hands slightly as we walked. It was adorable. And I couldn't contain the giant grin she placed on my face by her ever so slight action.

I waited patiently at her locker and waved to Quinn when she approached us. "Hey Q."

"Hey guys." She smiled at us sweetly before getting into her locker. Her eyes drifted down to our hands; Brittany never let go of my pinky when we stopped and I wasn't going to let it go first. I noticed her slight smirk and I almost pulled my pinky out from Brittany's. Almost.

Brittany closed her locker and l glanced at Quinn. "See you at lunch?"

"Of course save you two seats." Quinn glanced down at our hands once more before Brittany started dragging me away.

I noticed we were not headed to Algebra. "Ahh Britt our class is that way." I nodded behind us.

"I know." She smirked and pulled me into the bathroom.

Brittany let go of my pinky and I pouted slightly watching her walk into the small bathroom farther. After her brief sweep on the area she was suddenly in front of me with a huge smile. "Why are we in one of the girl's bathrooms?" I was curious we only had five minutes to get to class before the bell rang again.

"So I can do this." Her lips pressed against mine quickly.

I smiled against her lips and dropped my messenger bag to the floor so I could wrap my arms around her neck pulling her down into a deeper kiss. Our lips gently tugged at each other for what felt like only seconds. Her hands slid down my waist to my hips pulling me roughly up against her a soft moan escaped my lips. I couldn't help it I wanted more of her.

Her tongue darted across my lower lip and I quickly allowed her access tangling my fingers into her blonde hair pulling her head towards me more trying to deepen the kiss more. I heard a soft groan coming from her when I pressed my tongue against hers. Brittany's hands tightened against my hips and pushed me back slightly. We both gasped for breath and I tried to use the leverage of my hands in her hair to pull her back down for more.

"We have class." She took a step back and I pouted. Her lips kissed my pout before walking over to the mirror to fix her hair. I just stared at her. What I would give to have five more minutes alone in that bathroom with her. Actually make it 10.

She got me all hot and bothered that was for sure. "But-" I continued to pout.

"Later." She promised kissing my pout lightly and grabbed my bag off the floor handing it to me before taking my pinky and leading me out of the bathroom.

Later. Wasn't really soon enough.

Surviving the rest of the day without pulling Brittany into every empty girl's bathroom or locker-room to have a little make-out session wasn't easy. I managed to sneak one little session in right after lunch but the rest of the day was torture until we made it to the barn. She pulled me into a quick kisses after pulling up to the house then ushered me out of the truck so she could go get ready for her lesson.

I walked into the house beaming. For the first time in months I felt like Brittany and I were in an actual relationship. Though, we hadn't really talked about it being official. I didn't even notice Rachel standing in the kitchen making a snack until she cleared her throat. I gave her a smile. "Oh hey didn't see you there."

"I could tell." She smirked. "Hungry?"

"Ya whatcha having?" I walked into the kitchen more leaning against the counter.

"Yogurt and blueberries. Want some?"

"Sure."

Her eyes glanced at me several times while she made be a bowl as well. She smirked brightly at me after handing me my snack. "What?" I questioned slowly seeing her look.

"I know you wanted to keep the whole Brittany thing secret. But you're kind of not being all that secretive." She giggled before eating.

My eyes narrowed. "We're totally being secretive."

Rachel rolled her eyes. "San… you were basically undressing her with your eyes at lunch today. Not to mention your constant pinky holding every minute of the day."

"I was not undressing her with my eyes!" I really thought I was being more careful than that.

"You were. Quinn noticed it too." She finished her yogurt and grabbed my empty bowl putting it in the sink with hers. "I think it's cute. You really like her. But if you are so content on keeping this thing…relationship?...whatever it is out of the public eye you aren't doing a good job. And it's only been the first day."

I couldn't help but huff. I had done my fair share of leering today. "I'm just really happy I can be with her." I said softly.

Rachel beamed. "Awww you are too cute."

My eyes rolled. "Shut it hobbit."

"What you totally are! I like seeing this sappy Santana."

With an over exaggerated eye roll I pushed away from the counter heading towards the stairs. "I'm going to do chores." I left Rachel in the kitchen alone before going to my room to change. I needed to get all my riding done so Brittany and I could start our homework. Then hopefully a little 'bestie' time afterwards. That I couldn't wait for.

I'm pretty sure I got all my horses done in record time. And I found Brittany waiting for me outside of Boston's stall. I smiled brightly at her when she noticed me approaching and jumped up from the ground. She opened up the door for me and I walked in taking off Boston's bridle. I had only taken him on a short bareback ride so I didn't have to worry about taking care of a saddle. I was cutting corners trying to get done as quickly as humanly possible. Brittany handed me his grain over the door and watched me closely.

"How was your lesson?" I finally asked walking out of the stall latching it close.

She bounced happily for a second. "It was amazing!" Brittany gushed and walked next to me towards the tack room. "Pip was so good! We had our fastest stadium time ever."

I placed Boston's bridle back on its hook after washing off his bit. "That's fantastic Britt-Britt." She rocked slightly on her heels with her hands linked behind her back. I walked up to her and placed a firm kiss against her lips. Reaching around her back I took her hand in mine. "Come on lets go up to the house." Her tongue ran across her lower lip slightly and I had to quickly start dragging her out of the room before I didn't something I wasn't ready to do in such a public area.

"Want me to drive my truck up?"

"Nope I'll bring you back down later." I grabbed her backpack that was next to Boston's stall on our way out and handed it to her.

She grinned at me. "Okay." Climbing on the 4-wheeler behind me her arms wrapped securely around my lower stomach. I took off heading up to the house. Brittany jumped off the back once I turned off the vehicle and went to the door opening it for me.

I grinned at her. "Why thank you." I giggled.

"Anytime." She followed me inside and I headed up to my room.

The minute she closed the door behind us I grabbed her backpack setting it on the ground before pulling her into a kiss. "San…hom…e…wo...rk." Brittany tried to mumble against my lips but she never tried to pull away so I continued my assault on her lips.

"One more minute." I said softly kissing the corner of her mouth before dragging my lips down along her chin and to her throat placing butterfly like kisses along her neck right below her jawline. I felt her shutter when I grazed her pulse point.

With a smirk I continued kissing that one spot giving it the occasional suck or nip. Brittany relaxed immediately and pressed herself up against me. I thought she was going to pull me closer but she suddenly stepped back and took in a shaky breath her eyes glazed over. "Minutes up. You promised you'd help with my paper."

"Fine paper first." I smirked brightly noticing a faint mark forming on her neck. I was marking my territory and I couldn't wait to do it some more.

Brittany rummaged through her backpack and started pulling out her laptop and notes for her paper. I went over to my bag that I had tossed by my computer and started pulling some of my homework out. Brittany had already settled herself sprawled out on my bed facing the TV with her laptop and book in front of her.

"Wanna watch a movie or something?"

She looked up and nodded. "But no Disney I won't do my paper if it's Disney."

I chuckled at her seriousness. "Right no Disney." Grabbing my remote I turned on the TV before climbing on the bed and settled down at the head of my bed pressing my leg up against hers. Flipping through channels I finally settled on reruns of Law & Order; figuring it was something Brittany wouldn't completely watch.

I couldn't help but smile watching her start typing it was like we had never taken a break from our homework sessions. Falling right back into the comfortable routine we had always done. I started reading the next chapter in the Odyssey so I was ready for tomorrow's English class; Homer had some crazy lingo and phrases but the story wasn't all that bad of a story. My eyes kept drifting to the Blonde who was snuggled up against my leg typing away.

"Thought you needed my help?" I chuckled noticing she almost had a full page typed out.

She looked over her shoulder at me and gave me that innocent look of hers. "You are helping."

"I am?" I wasn't doing anything just reading how in hell was I helping?

Brittany smirked, "your snuggling with me." She turned back to her computer and began working again. It was a good thing she did because my cheeks deepened in color, if that was possible, blushing from her offhanded comment.

We paused our work briefly to get some dinner; Auntie A made tacos there were delicious. I only had a few chapters left to read and Brittany kept typing away on her keyboard occasionally pausing to read over some notes. Pausing from my reading I watched her for a few minutes. She must have felt me staring because she stopped her typing and looked over her shoulder smiling at me. "What?" She continued to smile brightly.

My shoulders shrugged in response. "Nothing."

Brittany pushed herself up a little more to turn on her side to look at me. "No what is it?"

I stared at her. "Are we officially dating now?"

Her lips curled into a huge smile. "Of course." I smiled. "Isn't this a date?"

I chuckled. "I hardly consider doing our homework together as a date."

"Oh…" Brittany's face fell into a frown.

"I mean… unless you want it to be." I hated seeing her frown. "We did have dinner together and I plan on giving you a really hot goodnight kiss before you head home. So I guess it is a date." Brittany blushed slightly with grin creeping onto her lips. I set my book down next to me and sat up giving her a brief kiss. "How's the paper coming?" I asked letting my lips linger against hers.

"Almost done. Will you read it once I'm ready? Make sure I got all the words right?" I nodded quickly. "You're more wordy than I am." Brittany nipped my lower lip playfully before laying back down to continue her work. A permanent smile was on my lips when I leaned back to try and finish up my last few chapters that I needed to have done by tomorrow.

"All done." Brittany sat up slightly turning towards me. Even though I was only pages away from finishing my own homework I set my book down and crawled forward flopping down onto my stomach next to her.

"Let's take a look." Brittany snuggled back down next to me leaning her head up against my forearm running a few of her fingers along my arm as I began reading. And the girl said she wasn't wordy. The paper was almost 6 pages long double spaced. There was the occasional Brittany logic that I had to put into a normal sentence. But overall it wasn't bad.

I hit save after reading it and looked at her. "It's good Britt-Britt."

"You think so?" She pulled her head up off my arm to look at me. "It made sense?"

"Definitely babe." The term of endearment slipped from my lips. We really weren't at that point in our relationship, yet at least I don't think. "Ahh…sorry it slipped."

I saw the enormous toothy grin she was now wearing. "Good." She leaned forward capturing my lips in a brief kiss. "Keep letting it slip."

I bit my lip slightly smirking. "Ok I will."

"So do I get that goodnight kiss now? It's almost time for me to head home." Brittany smiled sweetly at me.

I quickly closed out her program and turned her laptop off sliding it out of the way. "You have to leave?" I tossed her my best pout.

"Ya it's past 8:30. Mom wanted me home by 9." I continued to pout.

Her lips quickly covered my pout pulling my lower lip in-between hers. A low moan erupted from my throat and she reached around placing her hand on the back of my neck pulling me in for a deeper kiss. Without breaking away from the kiss I sat up a little bit and straddled over her hips pushing her onto her back.

The kiss was amazing and I didn't want to pull away but I had to breathe. So I started placing light kisses down her throat making my way towards her collarbone so we both could catch our breath. Britt's fingers grazed along my exposed skin on my lower back where my shirt had started lifting up. I shuttered at the action and latching onto her skin right above her collarbone. The soft groan spurred me on and I knew she'd have to wear a collared shirt for a few days to hide the bruise I was currently giving her.

Placing one gentle kiss on the bruise I lifted up my head and smiled down at her. She pulled me down kissing me roughly. "Come over Saturday." Brittany mumbled against my lips when we stopped to take in a breath and I pulled back placing my hands on either side of her head staring down at her.

"Huh?"

"My family is having a barbeque Saturday evening. I want you to come."

I sat up sitting on her hips. "Meet your family?"

"Well ya. I told them about you. They want to meet you." She pushed herself up onto her elbows.

My eyes widened, so much for keeping things private. "You told them about _us_?"

"Not us silly. About my best friend." I quickly relaxed. "Mom wants to meet this Santana girl I keep talking about. Told me to invite you."

I stared at her for a minute. "I don't know Britt…"

"Please. Dad's inviting over some the neighbors. Quinn and her family will be there. Bring Rachel with you." Her bottom lip poked out in a pout. "Please come."

How could I say no to that pout? Seriously she looked like a sad puppy. "Okay… I'll come and drag Rachel with me."

"Yay!" Her lips quickly pressed against mine. "It'll be so fun! Can't wait for you to meet everyone."

I smiled seeing how excited she was for this pending meeting. Though, the thought of meeting her parents even as just her "_best friend_" was starting to freak me out. It was a huge step, no more like a giant leap in our private relationship. Meeting the parents. That was going to be interesting.

* * *

**A/N:** Haven't decided if I'm going to give them a sexy scene yet… I'm debating on it for the next chapter or so. But hope this was enough fluff for you :) Next up meeting Britt's parents! Middle of next week I hope to get it up.

~Quest


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N:** Alrighty first off… 155 reviews? Seriously? You guys are the best and to everyone who reviewed that I can't PM my thanks to. Thank you! And to everyone who has just alerted the heck of this story; you're awesome too! Not sure I'll be able to update until later this weekend I'm not going to be around. So a little longer chapter for you to hold you over till I get a chance to write. Enjoy!

Happy 4th of July to all my US readers out there! Enjoy the day and stay safe; know I will!

**Disclaimer:** Don't own Glee…. Sad I know…

* * *

**Chapter 18**

I dashed down the hall and entered Rachel's room without knocking. "How about his?" I held out my arms to let her see my outfit then spun slowly.

"Well hello again." She rolled her eyes.

I stopped spinning and put my hands on my hips staring at her. "Will you answer me? How's this look?"

Rachel gave a giant huff. "It looks fine San. And so did the last three outfits…"

"Fine? You're no help seriously…" I didn't want to look fine. Fabulous yes, fine no.

She stared at me. "It's perfect."

My eyes rolled. Why was I looking for her approval? Months ago she was wearing overalls. "Maybe I should change again."

"Don't. Please. We'll be late if you do." She was right. I told Brittany we'd be there around 5:30 to help her set up for the barbeque and it just after 5.

"Maybe a different top." I bit my lip slightly. "I think this one is too tight." Wow…. Too tight? Didn't think those words would ever come out of my mouth.

I had the simplest outfit on; dark blue form-fitting jeans that flared slightly at bottom, a pair of dark gray Chuck Taylors, and a V-neck deep red tank-top. I think the top was too much; the V was a little low and its stretchy material hugged my every curve including my hips. Maybe I was showing my assets off a little too much for first parental meeting. "I have a yellow top that's better." I turned to leave.

Rachel quickly grabbed my hand. "Santana. You look amazing. Let's go."

"You don't think it's too much? I want her parents to like me." I said softly. It was true I wanted them to like me right off the bat that way when I was ready for Britt and I to become public they wouldn't hate me for dating their little girl.

"They will love you. Just be yourself. Actually… be your charming self." I chuckled slightly. Yes I had to be the charming me.

She fiddled with my hair that I opted to keep down. "Let's go before we start getting text bombardments from Brittany and Quinn." Rachel pulled me out of her room.

We headed down the stairs. After saying our goodbyes to Auntie A and grabbing the cookies I made before we headed to Brittany's. My foot tapped anxiously and kept glancing at the clock we were going to be late. "Do you even know where she lives?"

"Yes Santana. I know where she lives."

"We're going to be late."

"Thanks to you." Rachel muttered with a sigh. "Almost there."

I watched as we entered the gated suburban community. Rachel showed the security guard at the entrance the pass Brittany gave her this morning; he took down her license plate before letting us through. We were definitely in the rich part of town. I shouldn't have been surprised. Both Britt and Quinn rode and boarded their horses with Auntie A… and she wasn't cheap. But it just never hit me how much money their families actually had.

All the large two story houses were at least a football field in from the road and I couldn't help admired all the expensive cars parking in the driveways. We pulled up to a large house and parked behind Brittany's truck. Rachel started to get out of the car but I just sat there rubbing my clammy palms on my jeans. Shit I was nervous. "They'll love you. Plus you aren't meeting them as the "girlfriend" yet." She air-quoted and I gave her a small smile. "You're Brittany's best friend."

"Your right." I nodded quickly. "I gotta chill out."

"Ya you do. Never seen you this nervous before geee. It's like you've never met your friend's parents before."

I have her a look. "Well I was never secretly dating that friend before when I met them."

Rachel gave me a sad smile. "Take a deep breath." I did. "Now let's go. Don't forget your cookies."

I reached around onto the back seat and grabbed the platter of cookies. I made one of Brittany's favorite; chocolate peanut butter cookies with M&Ms. That girl had a sweet tooth. I finally climbed out and we headed towards the back gate Brittany told us just to come right to the backyard when we got there. I could hear soft music coming from behind the house and I stared at the large stone ground patio that was litered with tables to sit at and a large fold out table filled with food. Small barbeque? Just a few neighbors? Looked more like they were feeding the neighborhood.

I stopped my gawking hearing my name. "SAN!" I was suddenly body slammed by Brittany who pulled me into a huge hug. If it wasn't for Rachel snatching the cookie plate from my right hand I would have dropped it when Brittany wrapped her arms around me. I gave a light chuckle when she gave me a squeeze before letting me go. She gave Rachel a brief hug too; I knew she did it for my sake so I wouldn't feel worried if someone noticed our greeting. "You finally showed up. Thought you got lost."

"Ya well this one took forever." Rachel smirked and handed me back the cookies before walking over towards Quinn and Tina.

"Ya ya." I muttered.

Brittany bounced on her toes slightly. "What are those?"

I saw her eye the cookie. "Oh I made these for you." I passed them over to her.

Her eyes brightened and she stopped bouncing. "For me?"

"Your favorite."

A large smile spread across her face. "Chocolate peanut butter with M&M's?"

"Of course." Her bottom lip pulled into her mouth and I so wanted to lean in and kiss her deeply. But I resisted.

"Thank you so much! You're the best!" She leaned down kissing my cheek for not even a second. "Come on you can help me in the kitchen with mom." Her hand grabbed mine and started dragging me onto the patio more.

Brittany's fingers laced tightly with mine and she pulled me in through the sliding back door. The house was gorgeous very high-end chic yet not over the top that you never thought anyone lived there. And we were only in the dining room. When we walked into the kitchen I noticed the two blonde women working around the kitchen chatting away. The taller women smiled brightly finally seeing us.

"Britt sweetie where'd you run off to?"

"I was waiting for Santana." She pulled me up next to her when I tried to step behind her to semi hide. "Mom this is Santana. Santana this is my mom. And that's Judy." She pointed to the shorter blonde by the stove. "Quinn's mom."

"I Mrs. Pierce." I gave her my best award winning smile before letting go of Brittany's hand so I could step forward with my hand out for her to shake. "It's great to finally meet you."

The young woman smiled brightly at me taking my hand in greeting before pulling me into a hug. I couldn't help but grunt when I hit her slender body and I could hear Brittany giggle behind me. She pulled me back and gave me another large smile. I found myself staring at her for a minute; she had the same blue eyes and blonde hair as Brittany. "A handshake is no way to say hello to the mother of your best friend."

I blushed slightly. Now I could see how Brittany got her bubbly friendly personality. "And it's very nice to meet you too Santana. I've heard a lot about you." A small smirk spread across her lips. "But my my; B was right, you my girl are very pretty." My blush deepened and my eyes widened slightly. What else told her mother about? Did she know? Britt promised not to tell anyone until I was comfortable. And she would never break her promise.

"Thank you." I finally muttered and stepped back next to Brittany. I took the cookies from her and handed them over to her mom. "I made some cookies for the party."

"Aww. Aren't you sweet. Thank you." She grinned and placed them on the kitchen table with some of the other desserts that were starting to gather.

Brittany grabbed my hand. "I'm going to show Santana my room!"

Ms. Piece laughed lightly. "Quickly B. You still have to make the fruit salad."

"Ok just be a few minutes." She quickly pulled me out of the kitchen and into the large living room heading for the stairs. Family photos and beautiful paintings were plastered on the walls making the expensive home a little more homie than one would originally think. I followed Brittany up the stairs and down the hall. I noticed her name was spelt out in fancy baby blue lettering on the outside of her door.

She pulled me in and before I could take a good look around her room she shut her door and planted her lips roughly against mine. A groan escaped my lips by the sudden action and when my back pressed up against the back of her door. I wrapped my hands around her neck running my thumb along her jawline. I let out a soft whimper when she slowly pulled back tugging on my lower lip.

"You look beautiful." Her voice was soft and her lips were only inches from mine.

Her words were so sweet and heartfelt I couldn't help but capture her top lip in mine giving her a slow kiss. I felt her shiver slightly when my fingers brushed lightly against the back of her neck and I smirked. Our lips gently played again each other; playfully nipping and tugging in between breaths. I wanted to stay like this the rest of the night. Nothing to worry about; no one to please. Ok maybe one and her lips were currently doing the pleasing when she started kissing along my jaw so we could breathe.

My eyes closed enjoying the feeling of her lips teasing the skin on my neck. I started playing with her ponytail and smirked brightly. "Nice room." All I caught was the color of Brittany's walls. Baby blue; it totally fit her. That was it and I could real care less because I was enjoying our little alone time way too much to wonder about what her room looked like.

She just mumbled a "mhmm" before pushing my hair away from my shoulder kissing right below my ear; my legs felt weak. Her lips slowly detached from my neck; slowly I opened my eyes to see why she stopped her awesome assault on my neck. She was staring right at me with that amazing smile of hers. It was contagious and I found myself smiling brightly right back at her.

Brittany's thumb brushed along my jaw lightly. "Can we just stay up here?" I asked her softly and she chuckled.

"But then we'd miss out on the barbeque chicken. My dad made his homemade sauce. It's super yummy. Don't you want yummy food?"

"You're yummy." I smirked leaning in kissing her lightly. She giggled against my lips and I smirked more.

She let me kiss her for several wonderful seconds? Minutes? I don't truly know how long it was. I finally made the first move and ran my tongue along her upper lip. I wanted more. The minute she felt my tongue she pulled away. "We have to go downstairs." I pouted when she ruined the pending long make-out session I had started picturing in my head. "Can you help me cut up fruit?" She pouted back at me when I leaned in to kiss her once more.

That damn pout stopped me. "Can I least see your room before heading back down?" It was the whole purpose of coming upstairs. Actually come to think of it I'm pretty sure Brittany brought me up here so she could semi make-out with me. Yay, I like that reason much better.

"Definitely." She grabbed my hand and pulled me away from the door to give the grand tour.

The room was a little large than my room. It was very bright and colorful. She had a deep pink and yellow argyle comforter with matching pillows on her queen sized bed. Horse posters littered her walls; they were a mixture of fantasy art and photos. It was so Brittany. The wall above her desk had pictures of her family, friends, and of course Pip. I frowned slightly realizing we never taken any pictures together. I don't know if it was because we never thought of it or if she figured I might freak out. But I wouldn't freak out. We definitely were going to have to change this.

I stopped frowning before she noticed and continued my look around her room. There was a nice large window on the back wall with a large window seat underneath it with several throw pillows. It looked super comfy. I noticed two full bookcases on either side of the window. I didn't realize how much Brittany read.

Brittany turned to me smiling slyly. "I like to read there."

"Didn't know you read this much." I ran my thumb along the back of her hand.

"I love reading." Her hand squeezed mine as I started browsing her book collection. There were several horse books; which I expected it was Brittany after all and some fantasy teen fiction. But what surprised me was the massive collection of sci-fi/fantasy books as well as… graphic novels… There was a good shelf full of them.

"You read graphic novels?" I looked at her and she quickly looked down at her feet.

"Ya… the art is so cool." She finally looked up at me. "And Wonder Woman is badass!"

"You are such a nerd." With a chuckle I leaned up kissing her lightly.

Brittany's lips cocked up into a small smile. "I like being a nerd."

"I like you being a nerd too."

She gave me a quick peck on the lips before pulling me towards the door. "Come on you can help me cut fruit." I groaned slightly.

Brittany let go of my hand before we walked into the kitchen and gave her mom a brief hug before going over to the fridge pulling out fruit after fruit handing them over to me by the handful. I raised an eyebrow trying to juggle the half watermelon she piled on top of the other fruit I held in my arms. She grabbed a few apples and closed the fridge. "Really?" I eyed the two things in her hand and me with my arm load.

"You can handle it." She smirked and we walked over to a far off corner of the counter where there was room and Brittany pulled out two cutting boards. Finally she helped set my things down before passing me a sharp knife.

Ms. Pierce handed us a large bowl and Brittany set it down between us. Brittany handed me the bag of kiwi and I began awkwardly peeling them and slicing them. I was so focused on my peeling and slicing task that Brittany had to nudge my hip with hers to get my attention. I glanced at her and noticed the strawberry she held out for me to eat. Ms. Pierce had her back turned to us so I took the chance and quickly leaned forward and snatched the fruit from her fingers with my lips allowing them to linger on the tips of her fingers longer than they should have. Brittany's eyes widened slightly at my suddenly action and I smirked eating the juicy fruit.

Her tongue darted across her bottom lip before pulling it into her mouth biting it slightly and just stared at me intensely. The smirk tugged at the corner of her mouth just about killed me and if her mom wasn't currently in the kitchen I would have leaned forward and kissed her right then and there. But I just cleared my throat and returned to my cutting duty.

There was no more fruit feeding and I had a feeling Brittany couldn't handle my lips against her fingers more than once. The thought that it had an effect on her made me smirk proudly. So we continued cutting in silence. Quinn came in once to see if we needed anything and to let us know people were arriving but we were just about done so she returned to the patio. Brittany mixed in some blueberries and turned to me. It looked delicious all fresh fruit; watermelon, kiwi, strawberries, pineapple, blueberries, apple, melon, and some grapes.

"Let's go join the party. Dad and Ali will be here soon. I can't wait for you to meet them!" She grabbed the large bowl with a smile and walked out of the kitchen and too the patio putting the fruit onto the large table.

The infamous Ali Brittany's little sister. Brittany talked about her occasionally and it was just one more person I had to worry about impressing. We grabbed a few sodas from the cooler next to the table and took a seat with Quinn, Rach, and Tina. The conversation was light and I found myself laughing for five minutes straight when Brittany and Quinn told stories about their crazy antics when they were younger. I couldn't help but brush my fingers against Brittany's bare knee; privately thanking her in my head for wearing shorts so I could occasionally touch her skin underneath the table. Every time she'd wiggle in her seat slightly and give me a sweet smile which I gladly returned before removing my hand.

"B!" I noticed a young little blonde darting through the neighbors in her soccer uniform before jumping onto Brittany's lap giving her a hug. "We won!"

"That's awesome! Did you score?" Brittany put the girl back down on her feet.

The young girl gave an eye roll. "Well duh. The winning goal of course."

The girl's eyes drifted towards me still smiling. "Ali this Santana." Brittany introduced us.

I reached my hand across Brittany's body to shake her sister's hand. "Nice to meet you Ali."

She stared at me; analyzing me while shaking my hand. "She's prettier than you described." Brittany blushed deeply and everyone laughed at Ali's comment including myself.

"Go shower and change." Brittany turned her sister around and gave her a slight shove away from the table. Probably to shut the young girl up before she said something more embarrassing. Britt gave me a soft look and I just smirked at her running my fingers against her thigh again. "Come on. I want you to meet my dad."

I got up from chair and followed her over to the grill where a tall lanky man stood beer and tongs in hand. He had short peppered hair, hazel eyes, lanky athletic build and if I had to make a guess I would say he was about 6'3. He smiled seeing his daughter approached. "Baby B." He pulled her into a one armed hug tongs still in hand.

"Hey daddy. Want you to meet Santana." Her hand reached out and tugged me into view when I tried to hide once again.

I grinned at him. "Hi, Mr. Pierce. Nice to finally meet you." I held out my hand for him.

He chuckled and put his beer down to shake my hand. "Pleasure's all mine. B can't stop talking about you. Glad you could come." I tried not to blush; it seemed Brittany talked about me a lot and to her entire family. I suddenly felt bad. I probably mentioned her a handful of times to my mom when we talked and just a few times to my dad when he asked if I was making friends. I suddenly felt like a bad friend…no…a bad girlfriend. That would have to change too.

"Thanks for inviting me." I kept my smile even when it started to falter when I started thinking about Britt and my parents.

He's face fell serious. "We'll have to talk later so I can drill you with a few questions make sure you're an ok friend for my baby girl. But now I'm on grill detail."

My eyes widened at the thought of being questioned by her dad but Brittany quickly started pulling me away. "We now need drinks."

We grabbed a few sodas and I looked over my shoulder at her dad several times. "He was joking right?"

"About?"

"Drilling me with questions?" I glanced at him again after she handed me a drink.

She smiled. "Of course not. They want to get to know you." I panicked slightly and she chuckled as we went to sit back down. "Don't worry."

Worry? Me? Of course.

Dinner was amazing and so good. I think I had some of everything. Brittany was right her dad's barbeque sauce was amazing. And I was so full. She and I were suddenly the only ones at the table; I really don't remember when the others took off or even little Ali who had come back and sat next to me to eat her dinner. The little girl just stared at me the entire time. I stuck my tongue out at her several times during the meal and she'd giggle and told me I was silly. She was adorable just like her big sister. I liked her. She reminded me of Britt; maybe she was like this when she was that age. The thought made me smile.

Brittany squeezed my knee gently snapping me out of my thoughts. I gave her a grin and noticed Mr. Pierce walking over to us. Taking a deep breath I prepared myself for this. "So how was the food?" He asked plopping down by us.

I grinned. "It was amazing. What's in that sauce?"

"Family secret." He laughed and I pouted. I wanted the recipe I would totally put it on any meat product I could find. "I may tell you one day."

I just grinned; hey that was something. "So Brittany tells us you are living with Anita and Leroy for the rest of the school year?"

"Ya." My eyes darted toward Brittany slightly. I needed to tell him at least part of the story. "My parents didn't like some of the people I was hanging out with. So they sent me to live with my aunt and uncle to make sure I didn't get into trouble." He listened to me talk. "Glad they did 'cause I've met the best people." I smiled at Brittany. It was 100% true. My answer caused him to smile. One question down.

"So do you do any sports? On a school team?"

I shook my head slightly. "I ride that's about it."

"Oh are you into Eventing too?" He perked up slightly.

I chuckled. "Oh no. Haven't jumped in years. I just ride for fun and a little dressage on the side. Nothing competitive like Britt here."

"She is the competitive one." I nodded in agreement. "So have you been home? You live in Ohio right?"

"Lima, Ohio." I grinned slightly. "I haven't been home since January. I talk to my family a lot so I'm fine with not going home."

"Plan on going home for the summer?" He smiled at me.

I stared at him for a second I hadn't even thought about that. My parents had always said I could come home for the summer if my grades were good and I was getting A's and B's in all my classes. "Ahh… I don't know. I like it here." I noticed Brittany beaming next to me. "I'd like to go to the horse shows with Brittany and Quinn this summer, so I'll probably stay here."

"That's right you promised to be my groom at the shows." Brittany smirked.

I looked at her and returned the smile. "I know. And I'll keep my promise."

Didn't realize I was staring at her until her dad's voice snapped me out of my mini trance. "So Santana what do your parents do for with a living?"

"My dad's a surgeon at our local hospital and my mom works at a travel agency." I was glad his questions were normal. Not that I was expecting him to dig too much into my personal life but it was nice he was just trying to get to know me.

He smiled. "A big wig family huh?"

I laughed. "Something like that." Brittany squeezed my knee for a second and I smiled at her. "What about you Mr. Pierce? Britt says you're a lawyer?"

"I am." Another large grin. "Though I'm not one of those crazy guys who gets the life sucked out of him because work takes over him. Families most important."

"Totally we do fun things like this all the time." Brittany finally joined the conversation with a huge smile. "Like mini-golf next Sunday. Oh can Santana come too! Please daddy!" She gave him her pout that seemed to always get her what she wanted; well at least with me it did.

He laughed. "Of course she can. If she'd like to."

Britt turned towards me. "Want to come?"

How could I resist? She was being super cute and gave me that smile of hers. "Totally. Would love to go."

"Yay!"

Mr. Pierce had a huge smile on his lips and it looked like he was going to ask more questions but the girls returned with plates of dessert. He got up from his seat so Quinn could sit back down. "Well I'll stop bugging you girls. Enjoy dessert."

"Bye." I gave him one of my award winning smiles before he left us.

Brittany quickly leaned in close to my ear and placed her hand on my thigh. "He likes you."

A shiver ran down my spine feeling her breath against my ear. "You think?"

She pulled back slightly and removed her hand slowly. "Definitely."

"Good I'm glad. Maybe I can win your mom over during mini-golf."

"Mom already loves you. Don't need to win her over."

I laughed. "Good to know."

Brittany reached into the middle of the table and snatched some of my cookies I made. She handed me one before eating one. "These are really good." I grinned as she mumbled with her mouthful.

"Thanks glad you like them." I just nibbled on my cookie and watch her eat three right in a row. Where she put all that food I don't know.

The five of us chatted until it was dark and most of the guests had left. Brittany, Rachel, Quinn and Tina talked about some shows coming up next month and I just stared at Brittany watching her talk. She always got so animated when she talked horses; it was adorable. Soon I noticed Rachel getting up from her chair as well as Quinn and Tina. I must have zoned out staring at my girlfriend. The patio was completely cleaned up and it was only us girls sitting outside now. Everyone else had left.

It was late. I glanced at my phone it was past 10:30. Rachel looked at me as Quinn and Tina made their way to the side gate. "Ready?"

I glanced at Britt I didn't really want to leave her but Rachel was my ride. "Ya." I slowly got to my feet and Brittany followed us out. She held my hand the whole way and even opened the car door for me.

She kept the door open and leaned into the car some so she could see Rachel. "Thanks for coming guys."

"Thanks for having us." Rachel grinned back.

Brittany looked at me smiling. "Night, text me when you get home."

"Of course." My heart pounded in my chest happily when she leaned in more and kissed me square on the lips. When she pulled back I just stared at her it was the first time she kissed me in front of someone. Granted it was Rach but it was another person. And all I wanted to do was pull her back down into another kiss. "Night." I said softly before she shut the door and jogged back to the back gate.

Rachel started up the car and stared backing out of the driveway. "Don't say a word."

"But-you two are way too cute!"

I rolled my eyes and smiled brightly staring out the window. The only thing on my mind on our journey home was Brittany and how I'm pretty sure I'm falling in love with her.

* * *

**A/N:** Okay… not as much parent interaction as you guys were probably thinking. Decided to do a little more Brittana instead since I won't be able to update until late this weekend (hopefully); hope you don't mind ;) It also looks like my previous assumption on when this story will end may have just gone out the window… I've kinda gotten a few ideas that may extend the story more. I know boo… you really wanted this story to end sooner rather than later. Sorry ;)

~Quest


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N:** Short chapter! Wanted to get something written even if it's a little filler since I can't do a normal update until Wednesday-ish. Also wanted to apologize if there are a ton of mistakes in this chapter; I re-read it but I'm half asleep so I could have missed a lot. :D Enjoy!

**Side note!** I've been pondering new fanfics ideas. There is one I'm really like but I haven't worked out any details it's just a thought in progress. I'll give you guys a tidbit of what I'm thinking at the end of the chapter ;)

**Disclaimer:** Don't own Glee….boooo…

* * *

**Chapter 19**

You know the saying '_time flies when you're having fun_'? I didn't realize how true it was until Brittany and I started dating. Ok secretly dating. But we were still dating none the less; for almost three weeks. I was a little wishy-washy on the exact date it was either the day she forgave me for being an ass or the first day she came back over to do homework after that incident. Either way I was happy. Like really happy and I think everyone especially Auntie A started noticing.

* * *

(1 Week Earlier)

_I stood in the kitchen mixing up the batter for Brittany cookies; I've become a pro at it. Even if I've only made them three times I still consider myself a pro. The one I was currently making cookies for was coming over to hangout after Ali's soccer game. I had my iPod blaring throughout the kitchen through the iHome Rach and I set up several months back when we decided that dead silence cooking meals was not going to be ok. _

_I danced around in place slightly as the dark chocolate batter mixed and started measuring out the peanut butter chips to toss in once everything was ready. My loud music suddenly got quiet mid-song and I whipped around spatula in hand. Auntie A stood across from me with her hand still on the volume._

"_Sorry…" I smiled softly. "Thought I was alone." It was true. Josh was out; Rachel had something with glee, Uncle Leroy was working late, and Auntie A had been teaching lessons._

_She let out a light laugh. "Don't worry about it. I kept saying your name put you didn't hear me." I gave another apologetic smile. "What are you making?"_

"_Cookies."_

_She walked over and smiled looking into the mixing bowl. "They look good. They for Brittany?"_

_I stared at her for a second. "Ahh-no. For anyone." They just happened to be Brittany's favorite._

"_She still coming over?"_

_I slowed the mixer down before pouring in the chips. "Ya, after her sister's soccer game."_

_She grabbed a spoon and dug out some of the batter popping it into her mouth. Couldn't blame her I had already committed the same act twice so far and I still had the bowl to lick out once I was completely done. "Wow this is good. I should have you bake more often."_

_I laughed. "Only if you want these cookies all the time. It's the only thing I know how to make." Not completely true. I could read recipes just fine. But there was something about just remembering everything without having to look ever two seconds to make sure you used a teaspoon instead of a tablespoon. These cookies and enchiladas; they were the only things I could make from memory. _

"_Fair enough." She laughed. "So do you two want dinner tonight? I was thinking alfredo?"_

_I turned up the mixer a bit. "That's ok Auntie A. I think we're going to go grab Chinese and a movie later. But thanks."_

"_Oh are all you girls going out?"_

_My eyes darted at her. "No just Britt and I. You know bestie-time." I grinned slightly and kept my eyes on her. _

"_I'm glad you've made a close friend here." Her lips curled up into a large smile. "Santana we're so happy that you're enjoying your time here with us. I think we were all expecting it not to work out. You've really changed a lot since that broody sharp-tongued girl that first arrived here. I don't know-you seem very happy."_

_I was. Extremely. "I am happy. I love being around the people here. Completely different environment than what I was into."_

_She smiled brightly at me. "I know your dad and mom were worried you'd fall into the bad crowd again. But you've made friends with all the girls here and they are all wonderful influences on you."_

_I stared at her she was right they were amazing people and friends. "They're all really awesome." Especially Brittany. I bit my lower lip slightly. _

"_Especially Brittany." Crap was she a mind reader or something? "You two have gotten really close over these past few months. She brings out the best in you and vice versa… she's come out of her shell a lot more since you've been around. It's good that you have her as a friend." Auntie A just stared at me like she was trying to get into my head to see what I was thinking._

"_Ya… she's like my best friend." I needed to change subjects quickly; my heart was racing fast. "I don't think I've really thanked you enough for letting me stay here. Dad probably begged you to take in his "troubled" daughter in." I air quoted._

_Her eyes softened and placed a hand on my shoulder. "Santana. You're family you can stay here anytime and as long as you want. You are always welcome. Just remember that." She kissed the side of my forehead before walking out leaving me alone in the kitchen once again._

_I watched her walk out. Her words lingered though; they made my stomach flipped slightly. I don't know what it was; either the way she said it or the actual words themselves. I just got a weird feeling._

* * *

Hence tonight festivities. Girls' night with Brittany, Quinn, Tina, and Rachel. It had to be done until I was ready to reveal my current dating status with one Brittany S. Pierce. We tried to do a few groupie things over the past week or so. Pretty sure Auntie A might already know… but I was determined to believe she didn't.

I hid myself in my room since I gotten in from the barn. Not that I really wanted to hide. But I wanted some alone time until the girls arrived. Rachel; with my help, I had to tone things down a bit, planned the whole evening out. She got a little overboard when planning parties. So first off since it was Saturday evening we decided to do a sleepover. Which was cool with me, I might be able to sneak off with Britt sometime during the night and have girlfriend time.

I don't know how she did it but Rachel managed to get us the house alone for most of the night. Josh was at a friends and Auntie A and Uncle Leroy were going on a date night with some friends and staying out late. We also decided on making dinner versus ordering out; apparently it helps with bonding according to the hobbit. What we're making I still hadn't been allowed that classified information.

Quinn and Brittany were in charge of movies. Tina was going to bring drinks. And Rachel put me in charge of snacks. I just had one rule yesterday when I went shopping; not all sweets. Brittany wasn't happy about that one but I promised to sneak some good stuff in and make her cookies to make up for it. Lastly we decided to camp out down in the living room. I helped Rachel move the furniture around a bit in the morning so we could still sit on the comfy couches to watch movies but still have enough room to lay out sleeping bags.

Brittany texted me saying she was just waiting for Quinn to come pick her up so they could go pick some movies. That was about 10 minutes ago. My eyes drifted shut slightly as I watched some random show on TV. My phone suddenly rang and I moved my hand around next to me keeping my eyes shut trying to find it. Finally my fingers made contact. "Hello?" I mumbled into it.

"Mija are you asleep?" The sound of my mother's voice snapped me awake. "It's Saturday night and it's not even six yet. Are you feeling ok?"

"I'm fine mama. Just relaxing. Rachel and I are having a sleep over with our friends."

"A sleepover? How fun? Who's coming?" I knew the minute I said anything friend related I wouldn't be getting her off the phone anytime soon.

"The normal. Quinn, Tina, and Brittany."

"So you're really close with them all?"

I got of the bed and started pacing around. It seemed to be a habit I picked up while talking with her on the phone nowadays. "Well I'm friends with them all. But Brittany is my best friend. I've told you about here remember?"

"Yes yes. The horseback rider. You've been talking about her quite a bit lately."

Well of course she's my girlfriend but I wasn't ready to tell her that one yet. "We've been hanging out a lot. She's awesome. You'd love her." I couldn't help but smile brightly while talking about her.

"If you like her sweetie I'm sure I will to."

I paused for a second. "Maybe you guys could come down here for a few weeks. You know meet everyone."

"You know this is one of the reasons I called you…To talk about summer."

I huff into the phone slightly I really didn't want this conversation right now. The girls were going to be here any minute. "Mama really I should get going…girls will be here any second…"

"This will only take a minute."

"Fine." I stopped in front of my large window and looked out down towards the horses pastures.

"You're papa and I were talking. You are doing so well with your classes and being accepting of being down there in general. We think you could come for the summer and maybe you'd able to do your senior year back here."

I remained frozen staring out the window. "But I've started making plans for the summer. Here."

"But 'tana you haven't seen us in months. We want you home." Her voice got less light and friendly to more mom.

I could feel a few tears roll down my cheek. "I knew this was going to happen. I start making friends here and you want to up and pull me out again. Afraid I'll start trouble here too?" She wanted to change everything I developed.

"Sweetie. We don't think you're going to start trouble. We just want to spend time with our daughter before you go off to college." Another tear rolled down my cheek. I didn't want to leave anyone here. No I didn't want to leave Brittany.

My body jumped when I felt a pair of arms wrap around my waist and a set of soft lips press against my lower neck. I quickly wiped the tears from my cheeks. "Mama, can we please talk about this later? The girls are here."

"Of course. Have fun with your sleep over." My eyes fluttered shut feeling Brittany lips brush against the skin below my ear. It was my favorite and she knew it.

I cleared my throat slightly. "We definitely have fun. Bye love you."

"Love you too." I immediately hung up and glanced over my shoulder at my assailant.

Brittany rested her chin against my shoulder and stared at me with a smile. "You jumped me." I smirked.

"No riding boots." She winked pointing down to her sketchers.

"So, you do realize that was my mom I was talking too right?"

"Mmmhmm." She stared at me with a smile. I turned in her arms and draped mine over her shoulders and slide one hand into her thick blonde hair. "You ok?"

"I'm fine."

Her lips frowned slightly and I kissed her pout gently. "You were crying…" She finally said when we pulled apart.

"Baby I'm fine." I placed a few kisses against her lower lip. "I'm glad you're finally here."

A noticed her frown slowly turning to a smile. She loves when I call her sweet nicknames and to tell you the truth I enjoyed calling her them; babe, baby, and sweetie. Occasionally she'd call me hon or sweetie but I couldn't tell half the time when she used them; I often found myself zoning out and just staring at her or her lips half the time. "I missed you." Fingers found their way up under the back of my shirt and ran along my lower spine. The feeling caused me to shiver.

Lips connected with mine and I smiled when her lips started to play with mine. Her fingers stopped moving and her whole hand ran along on my lower back and pulled me up flush against her body. A soft groan escaped my lips at the swift action. Brittany smiled against my lips hearing me. I nibbled her lower lip before she slowly pulled back and brought one of her hands up rubbing my cheek.

"San are you sure you're ok?" She traced my lower lip with her thumb and just stared at me.

"I'm good Britt-Britt." I smiled and kissed her thumb lightly.

Another light kiss pressed against my lips before she rested her forehead on mine. "Rach sent me up to get you. We want to start dinner." She smiled. "And I wanted a kiss." A light kiss brushed against the tip of my nose and I beamed. Whether it was her deep weak at the knees type kiss or just a gentle brush against my check I always smiled. Anytime her lips were against my skin I couldn't smile big enough at the feeling.

"Sure we can't be here a little longer?"

"Nope." She smirked and stared pulling away. "Rach said you were making dinner and I'm starving."

"I'm making dinner?" Linking my hand in hers twining our fingers together as we walked out of my room.

"Yup!" Bouncing on her toes slightly. "Whatcha going to make? Oh can I help?"

I chuckled at her enthusiasm and kissed her lightly. "How about noodles?"

A slight frown pouted. "Just noodles?"

"Yup I make good noodles."

Brittany bit her lip watching me. I tried to remain complete serious. "Noodles sound good to me."

I finally smile letting out a laugh and lean forward brushing my lips against hers. "Was just kidding babe. How about you can help me choose a recipe? And you can help me cook."

"Really?"

"Really really." A cute giggle escaped her lips before pulling me down the stairs.

Our hands let go of each other once we hit the last step and the rest of the girls finally turned seeing us. She knew I still felt weird holding hands around other people. She was seriously the best girlfriend I could have; always listening to what I was comfortable with when it came to us and our "secret" relationship.

"Where were you? We're getting hungry." Rachel rolled her eyes at me.

"Sorry o-mighty hobbit my mom called." I grumbled and she gave a nod understanding. "Britt told me I'm cooking?"

"Yes we voted."

"And what am I cooking?"

Everyone shrugged. "Pick something." Quinn smirked.

"You know I thought this whole cooking dinner was supposed to be a girl bonding thing. Not a let's make Santana cook for us party." I muttered and went to the fridge to see what kind of food I had to work with.

Brittany's head poked over my shoulder and placed her chin down to look in as well. "So. What's that beautiful head thinking of making?" She kept her voice in a raspy whisper right next to my ear.

The breath hitting my ear caused me to get goosebumps and I slowly glanced at her. "What are you in the mood for Britt-Britt? We can look through the recipe books if you want."

"Noodles."

I laughed. "Right noodles. Let's see." I looked back into the fridge. What would go well with noodles. "Ummm… how about a teriyaki chicken stir-fry over linguine?" It sounded good. I had chicken and a ton of veggies to work with. And I know Auntie A had teriyaki sauce somewhere and noodles. I could do this. Wing it without a recipe; if it tasted bad the girls would never let me cook again, so that could be a plus side to this.

"That sounds super yummy." Her lips brushed against my ear and I almost let out a groan but I behaved and started grabbing veggies.

I handed some to Brittany and we went to the island were the other girls were standing around chatting. "If I'm cooking then you guys are chopping. Bite size." I dumped everything but the chicken and snow peas in front of them.

"Yes ma'am." Quinn smirked with a salute; Tina and Rachel both saluted.

With an eye roll I started pulling out pans. "Do I get to cut veggies?"

Brittany stood near me as I grabbed a cutting board so I could cut up some chicken. "Nope you're my assistant."

"Oh ya?"

"Yup."

"And what do I do?"

I patted the countertop next to my board. "Sit here until I need you to grab me stuff."

"Okay!" She hopped up next to me and I could feel her watching me cut up the chicken for the meal. I couldn't help but glance at her ever so often. I smiled at her when she reached over and tucked a strand of stray hair behind my ear so I could continue cutting chicken without pausing to wash my hands. I blushed slightly at the gesture and stared at the chicken so she wouldn't notice.

By the end of cooking my impromptu dinner, that actually turned out halfway decent. We all sat in the living room with bowls of stir-fry and pasta; which Brittany cooked for me. Brittany and Quinn got a variety of movies for us to watch so while Rachel popped one in after a 5 minute debt. I quickly snuggled into Brittany's side eating my food slowly. I hardly watched the beginning of the movie at all; I just ate and continued to glace up in her direction. I smirked brightly seeing some sauce on the corner of her mouth. Leaning up I pressed my lips to the corner of her mouth getting the sauce off of her. Her eyes quickly snapped to mine. She looked slightly stunned. I had kissed her in front of other people. We'd kissed before in front of Rachel, but it's Rachel. Never Quinn or Tina but I didn't care.

Right…I didn't care.

I smiled to myself and leaned up planting another kiss. It was quick but when I pulled back Brittany had the biggest smile I'd ever seen planted firmly on her face. I ran a finger along her chin gently staring intently at her. My comfort level started depleting no matter how stunning and happy Brittany looked right now. I shifted slightly before everyone noticed our position and quickly snuggled back down next to her side to finish my food. It was perfect; even with other people there, we were perfect. The smile on my face slowly grew even more thinking back on my conversation with my mom. I knew one thing for sure; I was not going home for the summer not with Brittany here. I'd miss her too damn much.

* * *

**A/N:** So like the filler chapter? I'm not sure where I'm going yet in the next chapter. I may continue the sleep over scene or skip to a later day. I shall have to ponder when I get a free moment this weekend.

**Side note!** Oooooook here you go just a tidbit. _Santana or Brittany is the daughter of a god/goddess and is sent to Earth to live amongst the mortals for one year; it's a rite of passage for all young gods before they are fully accepted as a god of Mount Olympus._ That's what I've been pondering; I kind of have this weird fascination with Greek/Roman Mythology…actually Mythology in general, thought it could be a cool fic. Whatcha all think?

~Quest


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N:** Sorry for the delay meant to get this chapter up yesterday but was out of the house until late. So here you go a little more of the sleepover :D Some more Brittana and fun little convo between San and Quinn ;D

**Disclaimer: **don't own glee… :(

* * *

**Chapter 20**

I don't know how we ended up playing Apples to Apples but I was laughing too hard to really care. I was having too much fun. I sat snuggled in between Brittany and Rachel around the coffee table looking down at my cards. The game got me out of my little mental funk I had been after kissing Brittany on the couch. My mind constantly played over scenarios of my possible pending move back to Lima in two months. I was determined not to let it happen.

We played twice Brittany winning each time. Don't know how she did it and she wouldn't give away her trade secret. I even put on my best pout to try and get it out of her. That didn't work very well. Apparently I have to work at that.

"Soooo… We got more movies we could watch…" Quinn suggested helping pick up the cards.

We were all stumped on what to do next… and it wasn't even 10pm yet. Everyone just shrugged. I handed my cards over to Rachel. "I bought stuff for S'mores… we could start the fire pit?"

Everyone's eyes snapped towards me. "You did?" Rachel narrowed her eyes.

"Ya… you told me to get snacks. S'mores are awesome snack food."

"Like we're camping!" Brittany clapped her hands excitedly.

"We could have virgin daiquiri's… I got strawberries too." I suggested and Rachel gave me that inquisitive look of hers. "I shopped okay?" Did I really have to explain myself for buying fun food? No I didn't.

She just gave me a half smirk. "Ok we got to build the fire. San why don't you make the daiquiri's yours are awesome." That was true I did make mean daiquiri but they tasted better with alcohol then without. But Auntie A and Uncle Leroy would be back anytime and the last thing we needed was to be plastered.

"I'll help Santana." When Quinn volunteered my eyes snapped at her. "B can make the fire pit she does it all the time at home."

Brittany nodded with a smile. I frowned. I was kinda hoping to get some girlfriend time in the kitchen. But now I was stuck with Quinn. "Okay let's go." My eyes drifted towards Brittany and a small smile crept on my lips when I saw Brittany mouth '_I'm sorry_' before she started heading out towards the back door with Tina and Rachel.

Quinn followed me into the kitchen. "So what can I do?"

'_Go get Brittany_' I thought before glancing at her. "You can grab the strawberries, and lime and lemon juice."

"Mmkay." She started digging in the fridge to find the items I needed. I pulled out the blender before heading into the garage to get the ice from the big freezer out there.

I returned and Quinn had everything laid out on the counter for me. "Thanks." I gave her a smile. She leaned against the counter watching me start the drinks. "You got something to say Faberry?"

"Don't you dare hurt her again."

I stopped adding the strawberry and matched her eyes in a deep stare. "Excuse me?"

"Rachel told me you might be heading home this summer." Quinn crossed her arms.

I never said one word to Rachel about the possibility of me heading home this summer. Shit, my dad. I frowned. He must have been talking with Auntie A about it and she probably said something. Damn. That meant it wasn't just some random thing my mom mentioned for me to think about. They wanted me home.

"I'm not going anywhere."

"She'll be heartbroken if you leave this summer."

I sighed. "I'm not going to hurt her again Q." It was the truth. I promised after that day I said that stupid comment that I'd never hurt her again. I wasn't going to break it.

Quinn pulled herself up onto the counter sitting there watching me add the lime and lemon juice. "She's been telling me about all the plans she has with you for the summer."

I just nodded and started the blender. I stopped and added a few more strawberries. "Can you put some glasses in the freezer to get cold?"

"Sure." She hopped off the counter and grabbed some large beer glasses in the cabinet. I started the blender again and kept looking at Quinn who returned to her perch next to me. "She told me about you two…" Her voice was soft once I stopped the blender.

I glanced at her. "I know. I told her she could. Rachel knows too."

"And now Tina." She must have seen my look. "You two were practically sucking face on the couch earlier."

I didn't mind if Tina knew; she was cool I trusted her. "That? That was hardly a kiss." I scoffed. We hardly kissed.

She chuckled softly before getting serious again. "You like her don't you?"

I tested the icy mix and added some more sugar. "A lot." I finally looked at her.

"She likes you too. A lot." She paused. "She talks about you all the time."

I couldn't help but smile slightly. "She does?"

"Ya." I watched her. She and Brittany were friends, best friends, knowing each other for years so I shouldn't have been surprised about them talking about me but I kind of was. Especially when it came to our current relationship.

"About us?" I tentatively questioned adding more lime juice to the drink.

"Ya and about just you." I blended the drink one last time before going to grab the chilled glasses. "I know about you not wanting to you know… go public…" Her words froze me for a second before I buried myself back into the freezer juggling the five glasses.

I put the glasses down and looked at her. "What are you getting at?" There was a point to this or she wouldn't have brought it up.

"What are you afraid of?" I started pouring out drinks and tried not to look at her.

It was starting to get to be one of those questions you just dreaded hearing. I was perfectly happy with just the way things were. I wasn't really afraid. Okay maybe a little bit. Quinn stared at me. "Look I'm just happy with what Britt and I are. There's no need to put on a public display."

Her eyebrow rose slightly. "Really? That's your answer?"

My eyes narrowed. "Yes that's my answer. Plus it's none of your business." I walked over to the fridge pulling out a can of whipped cream shaking it.

Quinn let out a huff. "No one's going to treat you different for dating Brittany. So, you're just being selfish. Do you even realize you're forcing Brittany to lie to her parents about everything right? She's never once lied to her parents she hates it. Yet she does it now all the time for you."

I frowned deeply. "She does?" I didn't want her lying for me.

"Ya, her parents are smart they know she's seeing someone. Drop hints about it all the time but she denies it." And once again I felt like an ass. "You two aren't all that subtle for trying to keep it a secret. They probably already figured it out."

"I just-" I paused setting the can down. "I've never dated a girl before. People talk. I know they do; I've seen it…heard it…Awful things. I don't want them talking like that about me." My eyes narrowed. "No. I don't want them talking about Brittany like that. She doesn't deserve to be called names or have the bullying that comes with being out of the closet."

Quinn's eyes softened and I continued. "Britt's way too sweet, caring, and amazing… She shouldn't have to go through that." I picked up the can again and shook it vigorously before squirting some on top of each of the drinks.

Quinn placed her hand on mine once I finished placing a strawberry on each of the drinks. "San… You mean well. But not everyone is going to be like that. Both of you will have our support." She smiled brightly at me. "You're protecting her I get it. It's really sweet. But you can't hide it forever. Especially at your current kissing rate."

I laughed. "Our kissing habits are no concern of yours Q."

"They kinda are. You should make warning signs that state _I'm about to suck Brittany's lips off_." She joked and I shoved her shoulder.

"Shut it." My cheeks got hot blushing slightly. "I do not do that!"

"Do what?" Brittany's voice rang out as she entered the kitchen.

"Nothing." I quickly answered before Quinn could open her big trap and say something embarrassing.

Brittany stared at me before smiling brightly. "Oh. The fire is lit and we found sticks. Rach wants to know where you put the stuff to make S'mores. And Tina wanted to know what is taking so long on the drinks."

I rolled my eyes before opening a drawer pulling out some straws for the drinks popping one into each glass. "Drinks are ready and S'more stuff is in the cupboard."

"I'll take these out." Quinn grabbed three of the glasses and started out of the kitchen.

"Hey Q." She stopped and looked at me. "Thanks." She just smiled before leaving me alone in the kitchen with Brittany. Finally.

Brittany just about skipped over to my side smiling brightly. "What's that about?"

"Oh nothing." My smile grew when Brittany stopped next to me.

"You sure?"

"Positive."

Her eyes stared at me intensely. "You'd tell me if it was something right?" Her voice was soft almost unsure to ask me such a question.

"Absolutely Britt-Britt. It was really nothing. Promise." I reached up and rubbed her cheek gently with my thumb before pulling her down kissing her lightly.

I felt her lips smile against mine. Taking the opportunity of our current alone time I slide my hand around her neck deepening the kiss slightly. Our kiss hadn't even been a minute long before Britt was mumbling against my lips. "S'mores?"

"S'more kisses? If you say so." I teased before kissing her once again. Her giggle passed over my lips and I nipped her bottom lip gently.

She finally pulled back to take in a breath. "Your drinks look yummy." Her finger darted out and snatched some whipped cream off one of the drinks before licking it off.

I groaned slightly biting my bottom lip watching her. She was going to be the death of me. I finally stepped away from her and started pulling out the marshmallows, chocolate, and graham crackers from the cupboard. I turned around to find her already sipping one of the drinks. She smiled at me sheepishly. "These are really good."

I laughed. "Glad you think so." Brittany grabbed my drink for me and we headed out onto the patio.

I set our stuff down on the table near the fire pit and Rachel huffed. "Finally. What took you so long?"

"Does it really matter? We're here now." I snapped slightly; proud of myself for not making up a silly excuse of not being able to find the chocolate or something dumb like that.

My eyes drifted to Quinn who was just smirking. She was right I shouldn't allow Brittany to lie about us. It was healthy for our relationship… both of us lying all the time, keeping it a secret. Brittany didn't deserve that.

I sat next to Brittany on the bench and we started roasting marshmallows. Well I roasted Britt charcoaled. It was cute. Everyone burnt to a crisp when she stuck it too close to the small flames. She let out a frustrated huff and stared at the fire when another one of the marshmallows fell into the fire. I grabbed a marshmallow from the large bag and stuck it onto my stick. "I'll make you one." Her eyes brightened and beamed a smile in my direction.

The marshmallow came out perfect and I carefully let it cool for a second on it before pulling it in close to us. Brittany was ready with her graham cracker and chocolate waiting for me to place the hot goo onto the stack she made. She bit the corner of her lip before eating the sweet sandwich. "Thanks San." She mumbled between bites.

"No problem babe." I said softly grinning at her. I continued to make us both S'mores and chatted with the girls. Auntie A and Uncle Leroy finally got home and poked their head out to one check on us and two to say goodnight.

I smiled feeling Brittany lean against my shoulder slightly once they left and she continued to eat another S'more. That girl could put away food. I looked down at her; "want another one?" She nodded against my arm and I chuckled as I picked up my stick to start one more.

The marshmallow came out perfectly golden; I apparently have awesome roasting skills. Brittany sat up and took the S'more from my hand. I watched as she smiled and took a large bite of the sandwich the marshmallow oozing onto her fingers and mouth. Watching her intensely lick the marshmallow from her fingers I felt a shiver run up my spine. Her tongue darted out trying to get the sweet substance from the corner of her mouth.

"You missed a spot." I took her chin in my fingers turning her face towards mine more before placing my lips over the corner of her mouth. Her lip curled into a smirk as I pulled back slowly. I kept my fingers on her chin but noticed her eyes darting towards the girls around us. I smiled before pulling her towards me crushing her lips to mine. She tasted like a mixture of marshmallow and chocolate which caused me to press my tongue against her lower lip which she gladly accepted into her mouth.

Her hand slide around my neck and tried to deepen the kiss even more. The sudden gagging noise snapped me out of my current Brittany trance and I slowly pulled back letting her lower lip pop from my mouth. I looked over to see the three other girls just staring at us. Honestly, I kind of forgot they were there; Brittany's lips completely distracted me. I noticed the brief blush on Brittany's cheeks.

"Not that I don't think you two are now the cutest couple ever. But the massive dose of PDA makes me want to vomit." Rachel's lip curled slightly.

I rolled my eyes and Brittany blushed once again. "Oh shut it hobbit. You're just jealous you don't have someone to get your mack on with." I got up from my seat grabbing Brittany's hand in the process pulling her up with me. I started leading her away hearing the girls giggling behind us.

"Where we going?" Brittany questioned with a small smile.

I looked over my shoulder at her "my room." Her smile grew more. I led her upstairs and motioned for her to be quiet as we entered my room. I locked my door and turned to Brittany who smiled brightly at me before jumping on my bed. I wanted alone time with her.

I sat down next to her and grinned before she leaned forward kissing me. She grabbed the front of my shirt pulling me down to her quickly pressing our lips together. I quickly shifted around straddling her hips trying not to break contact with her lips as I moved on top of her. Our lips played gently against each other before she tangled her hand into my hair and deepened the kiss. My hand slid up under her shirt fingers grazing across her ribs before cupping her breast causing her to groan against my lips.

I liked her. No I'm pretty sure I loved her. And I wanted to move our relationship along. We had been at this stage for a while now. We'd make-out, do a little groping, but nothing ever went below the belt. I let my lips drift down to her neck finding that one spot right above her collarbone that she liked so much. Another soft moan escaped her lips before she clutched the back of my head making sure I didn't start drifting my kisses to another spot. My hips pressed down against hers more before my hand trailed down her stomach to the top of her jeans.

Nipping the spot on her neck roughly, I allowed my fingers to start fiddling with the top button of her jeans. My hand was shaking slightly and my heart was pounding wildly when I began to pull her zipper down. Her hand suddenly wrapped around my wrist stopping my motion. I looked up at her finding her panting slightly. "What's wrong?" I asked softly catching my breath and keeping my face close to hers.

Her bottom lip darted into her mouth chewing on it nervously. I brought my hand up from her jeans and rubbed her cheek with my thumb gently. "Britt-Britt… what is it?"

"I'm not-" she paused and looked away from me nervously "-ready for that yet."

I turned her head back towards me with my finger and just smiled at her. "Okay." That was all I had to say and sealed it with a kiss. I wouldn't push her into anything, even if I wanted more. I was perfectly happy just making-out with her until she was ready.

She smiled against my lips before placing one against my nose. I let out a soft giggle before I pulled back staring at her. "When you're ready." Brittany placed another kiss against my lips before I slid off of her lying on my side next to her. I let my fingers play with the hem of her shirt and placed a few kisses right below her ear; I didn't want her thinking I was mad or frustrated at her for not wanting to have sex. It really was okay, I'd wait. She turned her head towards me shifting around onto her side as well and wrapped her arm around my waist; she didn't say anything just pressed her forehead against mine.

I watched her carefully and rubbed her arm before sliding my hand up to play with the ends of her hair. Quinn was right. I was being selfish even if I wanted to protect Brittany from the bullies. Our relationship would eventually be out in the open and I'd rather it be on our terms rather than someone else's. "I want to tell your parents." My voice was almost a whisper and for a second I thought I spoke too softly and she didn't hear me.

Brittany slowly pulled back and stared at me wide-eyed. "You do?"

I nodded. "I don't want to hide us anymore. It's not fair to you or our relationship."

She stared at me. "San… we don't have to tell my parents just yet. I'm okay with it just being a secret."

I placed a soft kiss against the corner of her mouth. "I really want to. I want to be able to kiss you whenever and wherever I want."

A smirk spread across her lips. "I like that sound of that."

"Me too." I kissed her smirk and slide even closer to her pressing our bodies together.

"Are you sure? I know what happened at your school with that girl. I want you to be ready." Her lips moved against mine as she spoke.

"Absolutely." I muttered back pecking her lips several times in playful kisses. She let out an airy giggle. "We'll tell them whenever you want."

"Okay." Her smile landed on my lips and she pressed her hand on my lower back tugging me up against her hips.

I nipped her lip before deepening our kiss. Yup, I loved her. I knew it. My heart knew it. Now I just needed to get the courage to tell her.

* * *

**A/N:** Ok so I've decided to keep this fic T (aka PG-13) there will be no sexy chapters. Doesn't mean they won't do the deed I just won't be going into detail when it happens. I want this fic to be able to be read by all ages. So, sorry if you were looking forward to one. My next fic the Greek Mythology fic I've been planning out will definitely be more adult! That fic won't be coming until after I've finished this one or when I get closer to the end. Want to focus one fic at a time :D

~Quest


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N:** Holy crap you guys are awesome seriously. Almost 200 review? And over 200 follows? Never in my wildest dreams did I think that would happen with my first Glee fic. So thank you! You guys are amazing! With that I apologize for the delay in this chapter. Been a little busy this week so I busted butt trying to finish it tonight and did a quick proofread before posting so sorry for any crazy obvious mistakes. Enjoy!

**P.S** For all of those who have been PMin me with encouragement/ideas for the Greek Mythology fic I hinted on starting/plotting. I've added a few little tidbits in the A/N at the end ;)

**Disclaimer:** Don't own glee…. Sad I know…

* * *

**Chapter 21**

I found myself sitting in Rogue's stall leaning up against her large shoulder while she took her afternoon snooze. It had become a ritual of ours on the weekends and the occasional weekday when I actually had time to spend in the barn without worrying about chores or homework. I often brought her in after lunch on Saturday and let her sleep before riding her later in the day. One Saturday I sat in the corner of her stall reading some Fantasy book Brittany told me I had to read while Rogue at her hay. Britt had a list of her favorite series that she wanted me to get through so we could talk about them; since Quinn hated the genre, she always had to keep her thoughts and theories to herself. And she gave me that pout and puppy dog eyes that I couldn't say no too. Rogue had suddenly laid down near me and I decided to slide over near her. She never moved a muscle and fell asleep as I leaned against her. It became our thing.

Book in hand I snuggled up into Rogue already halfway _Wizard's First Rule_. It was actually really good and the main girl was badass; I could see why it was one of her favorites. Brittany explained there were eleven books in the main series and that I had all summer to read them.

The summer.

I've never ever dreaded summer and yet I wish it would never come and school could just continue on until we graduated. Over this past week I had calls almost every night from my mom explaining the plans for the summer. Ok so that wasn't the entire conversation and it wasn't every night even if it felt like it. She just hinted every single time that it would be nice for me to be home and that everyone missed me. It was usually at the end of our conversation so I had no really time to cause a fight before she hung up. But every time we ended I had this awful feeling that I was going home soon.

I leaned my head back against Rogue's neck. I stopped reading and just thumbed the page thinking. Ya I know it was a scary thing for me to do since my mind kept going toward home and well Brittany. But I often thought about Brittany but not like this. The possibility of leaving and what that would do to Brittany made me sick to my stomach. Maybe I could start skipping or failing some of my classes and make my parents think I was back to my old tricks. I frowned more; that wasn't an option. If I did that I'd lose all privileges I had earned including training Rogue. I glanced to my left and watched her sleep; nose planted into the shavings which blew around every time she breathed out. I just love that horse. No way was I going to ruin my chances on losing her too.

I wish Brittany was here; she was visiting her grandparents this weekend in Orlando. I wanted to talk to her about this whole summer issue. It was eating me up. More so than the pending reveal of our relationship to her parents. That was apparently going to happen soon according to Brittany. I was letting her decided on the right place and time to tell them both.

I began playing idly with Rogue's long wavy mane. Brittany would hate me if I left. I'd hate me. "So this is where you've been hiding lately." Auntie A stood at the door looking over at me crossing her arms on top of the stall door watching me.

Giving her a small smile and nodded. "She likes to take a nap and lets me cuddle so I can read." I held up the book for her to see.

"Well you two look very comfy." She quietly opened the door. Rogue's ears only twitched when the latch opened. My eyes watched her as she walked up closer to us and slowly squatted down near me. "I talked with your dad this morning…"

I couldn't look at her. So I focused my attention onto Rogue's mane that I currently twirled around my finger. I knew where this conversation was going. "I don't want to leave." My voice cracked slightly. Great I could feel my eyes well up with tears.

"But you have so many people who can't wait for you to be home." Her voice was soft and I felt a small tear roll down my cheek. Remaining silent for several minutes I finally got the courage to look up at her with tears streaming down my face. "Oh sweetheart…" She frowned and moved closer to me.

"I love-" I sniffled trying to get myself composed. "-it here."

Her hand rubbed my upper arm. "I know." I wiped some of my tears from my cheeks. "You've made a life here in these past few months. It'll be hard adjusting back. You'll be missed here." Her sudden statement causes me to start sobbing. I'm suddenly on my feet and wrapped in a tight hug in my Aunts arms crying into her shoulder. "What's wrong Santana? I thought you'd be happy to go back home to your family and friends."

"I-I can't," God I was a wreck. I couldn't even form a coherent sentence.

Her hand rubbed my back soothingly letting me cry. "Can't what sweetheart?"

Finally sniffling deeply several times I just clung to her tightly my good sobbing session finally coming to an end. "Can't leave-" I started mumbling into her shoulder. "I love – her." It felt good saying it out loud even if it was muffled into a shoulder.

"What was that?"

Pulling back I wiped my cheeks and just stared at her. I'm pretty sure she heard me but I repeated it anyways. I took in a shaky breath. "Auntie A. I don't want to leave you guys or Brittany. I love her."

Her smile was warm and she rubbed my arms. "Of course you do. She's your best friend."

I took in a couple of deep breaths. "Auntie A. I _love_ her." I knew I should have waited for Brittany to be there with me. It was something we were doing together. But she needed to understand why I was having a hard time excepting the fact that I was heading home. She stared at me. "She's _more_ than my best friend."

I really hoped she understood what I was trying to tell her; not really sure I would have the courage to spell it out for her. Her eyes lingered on mine for what seemed like minutes. "So… a girlfriend…?" I just nodded rapidly. "You two are dating?" Another nod; it was the only thing I could really bring myself to do. "How long?"

With a quick rub to my face I went back to looking at her. "Couple months."

"Months?" I let out another shaky breath and gave one more nod.

There was no disgust on her face or disappointment…there was a hint of anger when her brow knit into that classic Lopez beginning anger face. I gulped. "Are you mad I'm dating a girl?" I asked softly. I was scared shitless; what if she sent me home now? I never even thought about that.

Her face suddenly softened. "Of course not Santana. I'm just a little upset you didn't tell me sooner."

"I'm sorry. I was scared for people finding out. Judging… me, Brittany… us." I dropped my gaze looking at my feet.

Auntie A remained silent for some time and I finally looked up to see her reaction. The minute I looked at her she smiled. "Let me talk to your dad ok? See if I get you to stay here for at least the summer."

My eyes snapped open wide. "You can't tell him. About Britt and me." She frowned slightly. "Please Auntie A…" I begged it was the only thing I could do. "I'm not ready to tell them yet. Please."

I watched her face turn into a sad smile. "Okay sweetheart I won't say anything to anyone." Her hand rubbed my arm again. "You don't have to be scared. Trust me they won't care. They'll love you no matter what."

"Thanks." I gave her a soft smile. I felt better a lot better.

"Come up to the house when you're ready. I think we're going to do takeout tonight. Be prepared to fight Rachel over her zealous choice." I chuckled and she kissed my forehead gently before heading towards the door. She turned and looked at me once at the door. "By the way open bedroom door policy just went into effect when Brittany is over."

Great there went my girlfriend time. I huffed loudly once she walked away and turned to see Rogue standing up. When did that happen? I don't remember seeing her get up… then again I was a little pre-occupied. She was nibbling on something and my eyes widened. "Rogue no!"

It was too late. The book covered was already destroyed and torn off. Snatching the rest of the book up from the floor examining it and besides the fact that it no longer had a cover it still looked semi ok. "G'me that." I tugged the cover out of her mouth and narrowed my eyes seeing the half eaten paper. "You're lucky you're cute…" After giving her a quick scratch under the ear and a peck on the nose I left her stall with the ruined book in my hand. I'd have to buy Brittany a new one to replace it.

Speaking of Brittany; I pulled out my cell as I made my way to my 4-wheeler. _Call me later if u get a private moment ;) xoxo_ I sent my text and felt my phone vibrate not even a minute after.

**Britt:** _Absolutely :D xoxo _

I smiled. She wouldn't be mad that I told my Aunt. Probably a little sad that she wasn't there with me. And I really wasn't planning on blurting it out to Auntie A but once again word vomit took over; good word vomit I guess. I got up to the house and looked at myself in the little side mirror on the 4-wheeler. Well I looked like shit and like I had been crying; which was all true, I remained seated for a few minutes rubbing my eyes hoping to look less disheveled.

Finally walking into the house I found Rachel and Auntie A in the kitchen making fresh lemonade. Rachel's smile quickly turned to a frown; probably due to my appearance. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong." I pulled off my boots which gave me the chance to look away from her.

"You look like you've been crying." She kept questioning.

Glancing up at her I snatched the ruined book next to me and held it up. "Sad part." She stopped her questioning and I got a look from Auntie A that made me feel guilty for lying to Rachel. She did know about me and Brittany so I could have told her the truth. But I probably would have started crying again if I mentioned it. "So… what's for take-out?"

"Sushi." Rachel beamed.

My eyes narrowed slightly. "Seriously? That's nasty." I'm pretty sure you can't get sushi take-out anywhere and if there was such a place it would be sketchy and not fresh. "How about… Chinese?" I had a sudden hankering for Lo Mein and Teriyaki steak.

"Italian?"

"Chinese."

"Mexican."

"Chinese." I was determined to win.

Our eyes locked in a heated stare down. I was a pro at these; no way was she going to win. Auntie A's sudden laugh caused both of us to glance at her. "I think Chinese sounds good." I smiled brightly. Yup, I won.

"I'm going to go change." I started for the stairs. "Chicken lo mein and Teriyaki steak for me please."

"Okay; I'll place the order and we can head in and get it. You girls want a movie?"

I stopped at the bottom of the stairs and glanced at Rachel. "I could go for a movie." Rachel nodded in agreement with me. There was nothing else to do really since Brittany wasn't in town, Quinn was off doing god knows what and Tina and Mike were having a date night. That left just me and Rachel. "We can go in and get everything."

"That'd be great."

Starting my way back up the stairs I paused and looked back at them. "Oh crab rangoons too."

Auntie A laughed and wrote it down on her to order list. "Alright." I dashed back upstairs and quickly jumped into the shower. Pretty sure it was a record. I dressed casual; black yoga pants and a red t-shirt. Pulling up my still wet hair into a messy bun I grabbed my phone and headed back down to the kitchen.

Rachel raised an eyebrow seeing me. "That was fast…"

"Ya. Hoping we could leave early and stop at the used bookstore."

"Sure." Rachel smiled at me while I laced up my Converse.

Auntie A poked her head around the fridge looking at us. "I'll place the order after you leave. Should take about half an hour or so."

"Okay." We both chimed at the same time before grabbing out purses to leave.

We climbed into the Audi and I got comfortable in the passenger seat turning on my Bluetooth to listen to the music on my phone before Rachel got a chance to do the same with hers. Sometime too much Broadway was…well…too much Broadway. "Just any used bookstore."

"Okay."

"Rogue decided to have a snack with Brittany's book she let me borrow. Gotta get her another one." I explained as we headed into town.

"That's sweet." She cooed at me. Which prominently got an eye roll from me in return.

We pulled into the parking lot of the used bookstore and I had Rachel wait in the car while I quickly ran into to see if they had a copy or _Wizard's First Rule_. I couldn't just buy a new copy it needed to look like her old one. One that had been read many times and the spine cracked from obvious use. With the help of the older woman inside I was able to find two copies. Neither of them were the exact cover match so I choose the one that I thought Brittany would like the best.

"All set." I put the book down by my feet. Rachel headed towards the Chinese restaurant and we opted for the Redbox in the grocery store across the street to get our movie from since it was the most convenient. Choosing that movie was a whole different issue. I wanted _Contraband_. She wanted _The_ _Vow_. We finally decided on _This Means War_ which satisfied both our action and comedy needs.

I ran in to get the food returning to Rachel's car with two large bags of food. "Wow that smells good."

"Aren't' you glad I suggested it?"

"Yes." I smirked.

We started our drive back home in silence before I looked at my cousin. "Auntie A knows about me and Brittany."

"What?" She stared at me.

"Road! God!" Her attention quickly went to the pavement ahead of us when I pointed forward. Pretty sure she was trying to kill us.

Her eyes glanced towards me wide before returning her attention back to the road. "Did she catch you making-out in the barn? Cause I think I've been traumatized for life by you two."

"Ha ha…funny." I let out fake exaggerated laugh. "No I told her. This afternoon. Hence the tears."

Rachel remained silent for a second. "Oh…everything good?"

"Ya, great actually. She took it well really well."

"I knew she would." She tossed me a brief smile. "She loves you. We all do. Having you around has totally being the best thing for us."

I huffed. "Ya well… get all your Santana time in now my parents want me home. They think my rehabilitation has gone according to plan. So it'll probably be for good."

"What?"

My fingers clutched the door handle when she drifted slightly towards the curb. "Rach pay attention! Want me to drive…gee…"

"Sorry. I thought they were just talking it up. Mom didn't think they actually were serious about it." Rachel frowned slightly. "You can't leave."

"Yes I realize this. She's going to talk to them."

"What about Brittany?"

I kept quiet staring out the window for a minute. "I haven't told her yet. I will when she gets back from her grandparents."

"She's not going to like it."

"Tell me something I don't know hobbit." I couldn't help but snap at her. She was telling me stuff I already knew and things I really didn't want to think about. "Sorry." I muttered softly.

And that was the extent of the conversation. Nothing else mentioned which I was kind of glad about. I wanted a mental break from all the "going home" stuff that had sudden been thrown at me in the past hour.

The three of us basically were having an unofficial girl's night really. Uncle Leroy was on a business trip to New York City this weekend and Josh was camping with a few friends. So we girls sat in the living room watching the movie and eating out of the Chinese containers trying not to make a mess over everything. I was stuffed within a few minutes and hadn't even eaten half of my Lo Mein. That was the problem with Chinese food; it fills you up so fast then an hour later you're starving again. It was annoying.

The movie was about halfway through when my phone started vibrating next to me. I saw the goofy picture of Brittany displayed on the screen and quickly snatched it up getting up from the couch. She had stolen my phone one morning while I was in the shower and had taken random silly pictures of herself. I couldn't bring myself to delete any of them and finally choose my favorite as her caller ID picture. "Hi. I miss you." I quickly breathed into the phone. My eyes narrowed seeing Rachel sticking her finger into her mouth making a gagging noise. I punched her shoulder as I walked by her chair and headed for the stairs to go to my room to talk privately.

Brittany giggled on the other end. "Miss you too."

"When are you getting home?" I took the stairs in twos before walking into my room shutting the door.

"Late tomorrow night. I'll be at school on Monday."

Flopping down on my bed I stared up at the ceiling. "That is way too far away. You do realize this."

"I'm sure you're having a blast!"

"If you consider a night eating Chinese food and watching a movie with Rach and my Aunt a blast…then yes…" I muttered sarcastically.

"That does sound like fun. I love movie watching."

A small smile crept onto my lips. "I know you do. So how's everything down there?"

"Great! We went to Universal today. Not that I haven't been there so many times. But it was Allie's first real time going. Pretty much spent the entire day at Harry Potter. Never been. It was awesome. I think I rode the Dragon Challenge roller-coaster with Dad like five times and the small kid one with Allie three. Then we went to Broomsticks to have lunch, then did a bunch of shopping. Oh I got you something!"

I relaxed against my pillow listening to her ramble on about her day. "You did?"

"Yup."

"What is it?"

"I'mmm nooot teeellin'." Her sing-song voice made me giggle.

"Please?" I pouted not that she could actually see it but I felt it help in my pleading factor.

"Nope. You can see it Monday."

"You're impossible." I let out one last giggle before sighing. I really did miss her. How on earth was I going to make it back home when I couldn't go one weekend without my Brittany fix? "So… how about a movie and homework night when you get back?"

"That sounds awesome."

"I thought so." I began playing with the hem of my shirt. "We'll have to go to your house if we want you know… girlfriend time."

She paused for a second. "Ok if you want. My parents won't care they love having you over."

"My Aunt knows about us…" I finally blurted out. "It just kinda came out. That word vomit thing that I do… She was really cool about it. But she's now enforcing an open door policy when you're over."

The line was quiet for a second. "That's fantastic!"

I slowly sat up she wasn't mad that was a good thing. "Ahh no it's not Britt. Now I can't get my sweet lady kisses on with my girlfriend in my own room."

"But we still have the barn and my truck."

My smile grew. "Truuuue."

"Can't you be home like now? That would be fantastic."

She laughed. "Monday morning. How about I pick you up for school?"

"Don't you pull my leg Miss Brittany S. Pierce." That girl was on a strict schedule and getting up early was not something she did often.

"Serious. I want to see you like as soon as possible. I'll come by and pick you up." I could practically hear her smiling through the phone.

"Yes please." My Cheshire cat grin couldn't get any bigger. "So you're willing to get up earlier than usual to come pick me up?"

"For you totally."

I flopped back down on my bed. "I-" The words '_I love you_' almost slipped from my lips. "Can't wait to see you." It wasn't that I couldn't have said it. I'm ready. Completely ready. Just saying it over the phone for the first time wasn't exactly how I wanted that to happen.

"Can't wait to see you too."

I grinned brightly. Our conversation wasn't all that long; and I protested when she had to hang-up not wanting give up my phone time with her. But she was going downtown with her mom and grandmother. I headed back downstairs once she finally hung-up. Smiling. I plopped back down on the couch.

"So how's Brittany?" Auntie A asked with a smirk.

My smile never left my lips. "Great, she's coming back late tomorrow." I returned my attention back to the movie which I missed a good fifteen minutes of and now I was semi-lost. But it was worth it. I'd totally miss any movie for Brittany time.

* * *

**A/N:** Yay! Santana told her Aunt… not in the way she had really pictured in her head but she still told her. Hope you guys enjoyed it. Next chapter will be loaded with Brittana. And I promise either in the next 2 chapters you'll find out about whether or not Santana will be going home or not. :D

**A/N2:** As for the Greek Fic… here's what I can tell you (you know I feel like I'm giving you spoilers ;) hehe). So here are 3 tidbits for you. It's going to be placed in modern day time. Santana, Greek goddess. Brittany, mortal. I've also been plotting out who of the other glee cast will be Gods and which are going to be mortal. If you have ideas feel free to voice them out. Nothing is set in stone yet might just use one of your ideas. I'm hoping to maybe bust out the first chapter next month. We shall see! And I might just giving you Fic spoilers at the end of each chapter from now on if enough of you guys are interested in it ;)

~Quest


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N:** Just a chapter full of Brittana. Your welcome and enjoy ;D Sorry for any mistakes just did a brief read through before posting.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own glee… sadly…

* * *

**Chapter 22**

The sudden fingers brushing across my forehead caused me to stir from my current restless sleep. These past two nights I hadn't been sleeping well. All because I knew I would have to tell Brittany about my pending road trip back home. I was nervous. With sudden feeling of fingers trailing down my cheek I opened my eyes and noticed a pair of cobalt eyes staring right back at me. I smiled. I love this dream it was so much better than the nightmares I had been having lately. With a tired smile I roll onto my side wrapping my arm around her waist pulling myself closer to her burying my face into her shoulder.

Her fingers started playing with my hair and I relaxed letting my eyes close again. I often had these dreams waking up next to Brittany and just snuggling. It was the best dream ever. Well ok second best…the dreams where we were doing other _things_. That was the best dream.

I felt her lips against my neck and I snuggled closer to her. "If you keep on sleeping we'll be late for school."

My eyes snapped open against her shoulder we never spoke in my dreams. Pulling my head off her shoulder I looked at her sleepily. "This is real…?"

She giggled and kissed the tip of my nose. "Of course silly!"

I shot up straight and looked around my room. It was light out. "Shit… what time is it? How'd you get into my room? What day is it?" I just rattled off questions.

Brittany played with my messy hair and placed a few more kisses against my neck when she sat up next to me. "It's 6:30. It's Monday morning. And Rachel let me in."

"Shit chores." I flung my blankets off and started getting out of bed.

I stumbled slightly. "Rachel told me to tell you she did them." I turned back towards her and she just sat there smiling at me.

I grabbed my phone and muttered seeing two messages from Rachel and a few from Brittany that I had slept right through. And my alarm. Tossing my phone down onto the bed I huffed and gave Brittany a sheepish smile. I stared at her. I had missed her. "What?" She snapped me out of my daze.

"Huh?"

"You're staring at me." She smirked.

I grinned back and slowly crawled back onto the bed. "I just really missed you." I kissed her lightly before glancing over her shoulder seeing the door halfway open.

"Anita told me to leave the door open." I looked back at her and gave her a small frown. She always knew what I was thinking. It was an eerie feeling sometimes. "It sucks I know." Her lips kissed the corner of my mouth that made me smile.

I turned my head slightly to kiss her lips full on. Our kiss deepened when I slid my hand up the side of her next and into her hair pulling her closer to me. She let out a soft moan when I finally pulled back tugging on her lower lip. "You'd better get ready. You need breakfast."

"Mmhmm…" I mumbled moving my lips against hers again causing her to giggle slightly.

She finally broke our kiss pushing on my shoulder slightly. "We're going to be late."

"Fine." I let out a huff and slowly got off my bed walking over to my dresser to get some clothes.

"I'll be downstairs." She slipped up behind me wrapping her arms around me tightly in a hug before kissing my cheek and leaving my room.

I pulled out my clothes and slammed the drawer shut. It was frustrating the thought of leaving this place I now call home and all the friends I've made. I just didn't want to leave Brittany. That was going to be the hardest part. I hoped Auntie A would pull through and convince my parents…especially my dad…that I should stay here even if it was just for the summer. I had so many plans made that I did not want to break. Most of them involving Brittany.

I showered quickly and finished getting ready before grabbing my backpack and heading downstairs. Brittany sat at the island with Rachel laughing about something. I set my bag down and walked over to get some cereal for breakfast. "What's so funny?"

"Nothing." Brittany smirked at me.

Ya. I didn't believe that. "Okay…" I grabbed some honey nut cheerios and looked at Brittany. "Want some?"

She shook her head. "Had lucky charms this morning." She smiled. I cut up a half of a banana putting it in my cereal before sitting down next to Brittany and eating. "Wanna come over after school? Mom said it was okay."

I looked up from my bowl and found her watching me intensely. "I gotta do chores after school."

"I'll do 'em." I peeked around Brittany to look at Rachel. "You've done mine plenty of times when I have Glee practice."

"Thanks." I couldn't help but smile brightly at her.

"Soooo… is that a yes?"

"Yup." Her smile grew and she leaned on her elbows still looking at me before opening up her mouth when I took another spoonful of cereal. I rolled my eyes before feeding it to her. Ya…I was pretty much whipped.

"Not as good as lucky charms." I laughed and continued eating. I finished and rinsed my bowl before turning to Brittany. "Ready?"

"Totally." She got up from her seat and pulled her keys out from her pocket.

I smiled at Rach before grabbing my backpack. "See ya at school."

"Bye." She smirked at us.

I rolled my eyes and grabbed Britt's hand tugging her out of the kitchen heading towards the front door. Brittany played with my fingers with her free hand as she drove us to school. I just stared at her. We didn't say anything the entire way. Yet it wasn't uncomfortable not one bit; we just enjoyed each other's company. My mind kept drifting towards the pending conversation I wanted to have with her when we got to her house after school. My stomach started doing flip-flops and not the good kind. She was going to be devastated.

She pulled into a parking spot and looked at me and it snapped me out of my depressing thoughts. Her smile caused me to grin and she leaned over the middle console capturing my lips in a kiss. I leaned in more trying to deepen it more. The slow kiss turned more desperate; mostly from my doing, the more I thought about my pending departure from Florida…from Brittany. The more desperate the kiss became. I didn't want to let her go.

She finally pulled back taking in a couple of deep breaths. "Everything ok?" Her voice was soft and her thumb traced my jawline gently.

"Ya… I'm fine." I didn't want to lie to her. But this wasn't a conversation I wanted to have in her truck right before school.

"Sure?" Her eyes bore into me and I almost said no.

"I'm sure." I slowly smiled and closed the distance to get another kiss from my girlfriend.

It was nice being alone with her. Even if it was a few minutes before school, I was determined to get as many Brittany moments in for the next two months as I possibly could. The good news was our spring break was coming up in a few weeks and I intended to spend every minute with my girlfriend. We still hadn't made any plans for spring break and I really didn't care what we ended up doing. She gave me one last lingering kiss before grabbing her backpack behind her seat and started getting out of the truck. I muttered in disappointment and followed suit walking into school with her.

As the day went on the more and more I kept feeling sick to my stomach. The last bell finally rang and Brittany met me at my locker. "You ready?"

I slowly smiled at her closing my locker door. "Yup. I hardly have any homework."

"I don't have any."

"How about a movie then?" I took her pinky in mine before heading down the hall.

She began swinging our hands slightly. "Sounds good to me."

I climbed into her truck and leaned over to kiss the corner of her mouth once she was in. She smiled at me. "You can pick out the movie." I told her with a smile leaning back and buckling up.

"Why can't we pick one together?" She started up the truck and followed the traffic out of the parking lot.

"Because I want you to pick it." I reached over taking her hand.

She pouted at me briefly. "But I want to pick together."

I managed to look away seeing her lips start to curl into that classic Britt pout that I never could say no too. "Nope you're pickin' Britt-Britt."

She let out a deep huff. "Fine." With that she continued driving towards the nearest Blockbuster. I hopped out and headed inside with her.

"Soooo what are you in the mood for?"

I smirked. "Whatever you want to watch."

Brittany shot me a glare. "You are no help."

"You're welcome." I beamed and started walking through the aisle with her. Her eyes kept looking at me when we approached a section probably to see if I glanced at something that might help her pick something out. But I kept my eyes focused on her the entire time.

She gave me a pleading look. "Just pick something." I let out a gentle laugh. "Anything."

We ended up in the comedy section and Brittany took her time looking movies over and even read the back of a few of them. "Umm-this one." She held up one for me to see.

"The Proposal?"

"Ah-" She glanced at it again. "Ya it looks good. You've seen it…haven't you?"

I almost said no but I gave her a slight nod. "It's funny. You'll like it."

She frowned. "I'll pick something else. I want to get something you haven't seen either."

I took the case from her. "Let's watch this. You're going to love it." We had spent about 30 minutes already trying to find something to watch. I didn't really plan on watching it I wanted all my focus on the blonde standing next to me.

"You sure?"

"Positive." I started making my way to the counter and grabbed a box of sour patch kids and M&Ms putting them on the counter. "My treat." I smiled at Britt when I notice her pulling out some cash.

"But-"

"I got it." I handed over the cash before she could put some on the counter. After gathering up my change and out movie watching supplies we were back in the truck. "Date night."

She looked at me dropping her hand away from the key ignition. "But we're at my house. It should be my date night and my treat."

"Nope. It's mine."

"But I invited yo-"

I stopped her mid-sentence leaning over kissing her lips. Slowly pulling back I grinned and she pouted. "Will you please drive? I wanna get my mack on in your room." My comment and sly smile caused her to laugh and we were finally on our way to her house.

Her parent's cars weren't in the driveway. "Allie has a soccer game. They'll be home in an hour or so."

A large smile grew across my lips. "Perfect." I jumped out of the truck and quickly followed her inside with our movie and candy in hand. Pretty sure we both sprinted up the stairs and into her room. I dropped the movie and candy onto her nightstand before jumping onto her bed. I watched her closely as she shut the door and made her way towards the bed.

I bit my lips as I leaned up against her headboard and beckoned her over with my finger. When she started climbing on the bed smiling at me I couldn't help myself but grab the front of her shirt and pulled her down to me crushing our lips together. Our lips moved together slowly and gently. She tried to deepen it but I didn't let her. I laced my fingers into her hair and kept the kiss slow and sweet.

She slowly pulled back and stared at me her hands on either side of my head gripping the headboard. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing…" I played with the hair at the nape of her neck. "Why do you think something is wrong?"

"I don't know...the fact that we haven't seen each other in three days and you haven't even tried to put your hand up my shirt…" She stared at me. "Are you mad at me? Did I do something wrong? Are you going to break up with me?"

My mind quickly tried to process her quick rattling of questions. I cupped the sides of her face with both of my hands and pulled her down into a kiss. I smiled when I pulled back to answer. "No. No. And no."

She looked relieved. "But there is something…?" Placing a few light pecks against her lips I hoped to distract her from her questioning. I hadn't gotten up the courage to tell her yet. She stopped my light kisses by pulling away to look at me. I narrowed my eyes and sat forward more trying to kiss her again but she continued to pull back away from me. "Please tell me…"

I huffed and leaned back against the headboard; I reached up and wrapped my arm around her neck pulling her head down onto my shoulder. She snuggled her body down against mine and I just played with her hair for a minute. "I have to tell you something…" My voice was soft and it was hard for me to not start crying.

"Okay…" Her lips brushed up against the side of my neck as she spoke.

We just snuggled there for a minute. "I might be heading home…"

Brittany pulled back so suddenly that I thought my arm was going to be ripped off in the process. "What?"

"My parents want me to come home this summer." I kept my voice soft. "Maybe for my last school year…."

Her eyes widened and never broke away from me. "But-you can't-"

"I don't have a choice." Brittany sat up straight putting more distance between us. Her eyes started welling up with tears. "Look my Aunt is going to try and work her magic okay? I'm not leaving."

She whipped the tear from her cheek that started rolling down. "I don't want you to leave."

"Britt-Britt…" I leaned forward and rubbed her cheek with her thumb. "I'm going to try and talk with my mom and get her to let me stay. If I can get her onboard I'm golden." I gave her a quick kiss. It took all my strength to keep my own tears back. "Please don't cry."

She took in a shaky breath. "What if she says no? What will happen-" She cleared her throat. "-to us?"

"Nothing will change between us." I cupped her face and made her look at me when she dipped her head down. "I promise. Long distance isn't all that bad."

Brittany nodded slowly and I started rubbing her cheek with my thumbs. "You're not going to break up with me?"

"Never." I gave her a smile and started placing light kisses against her lips and chin.

"Promise?" She sounded so heartbroken.

I smiled against the corner of mouth. "Promise." I nipped her lower lip which caused her to finally smile slightly. "You know what?"

"What?" Her lips moved against mine slowly.

I continued to kiss her lips rubbing her cheek. "I-love-you-"

Brittany's lips stopped moving against mine. "You-you love me?" She pulled back slightly. I bit my lip gently and nodded. "Really?"

My heart beat faster. What if she didn't love me back? "Really-really."

Brittany's smile grew ten-fold. "I love you too." Her lips crushed against mine roughly. I soft groan escaped my lips when I felt her tongue flick against my lower lip. "Say it again." She smiled after pulling back slowly.

"I love you." She planted another kiss to my lips. When we pulled apart to breathe I placed a few kisses along her jawline. "Please don't worry about this summer… I'll try and handle it okay? I just want to spend the rest of the school year not worrying about it."

After a slow nod she gave me a small smile. "Okay…"

"Good. I love you." I smirked that was not going to get old ever. I pulled her closer to me kissing her deeply. My hand slide around her waist pulling her down on top of me more and I slowly crept my fingers under her shirt to feel the skin on her lower back.

She smiled feeling my fingers brush along her spin and her lips attached themselves to my neck. I let out a happy sigh and closed my eyes completely content with what she was doing to my next. "We-should-do-something-for-spring-break." Brittany stated in-between placing kisses along my neck.

"Mmhmm. Anything you want babe." I smiled tangling my fingers into her hair trying to maneuver her head toward the spot right below my ear.

"Anything?"

I let out a groan when she sucked and nipped right below my ear. "Whatever you want." I pretty much would do anything for her right now if she continued her assault on my neck.

"How about that movie?" She slowly pulled back smirking at me.

I slowly opened my eyes trying to focus on her; but I was still in my Brittany daze. "Movie now?" How could she want to watch a movie? I was getting all worked up and she hadn't even put her hands on me yet.

"Yes movie." Brittany climbed off of me and I groaned. And it wasn't a good one. I didn't want her to get up.

"But make-out time…" I pouted sitting up watching her walk over to her TV to put in the DVD. "You've been gone for three days and I've missed you."

She hit play and quickly jumped back up onto the bed flopping down next to me. "I've missed you too. But my parents will be home soon."

I glanced at the time over a half an hour had passed. "Oh right. That would not be the best way for your parents to find out about us." I snuggled closer to her and took her hand in mine intertwining our fingers. Turning on my side I placed a few kisses against her neck.

"San…"

"Hmm?" I nipped along her collarbone and swung my leg quickly over her hips straddling her before she could protest even more. "What me to stop?" I licked up her neck to her ear. She let out a moan close to my ear and gripped my hips with her hands pulling me down against her more. "Take that as a no…." Smirking I nipped her ear roughly.

Feeling one of her hands slide up under my shirt I smiled proudly that I was able to finally bend her to my will. Moving my kisses around to her mouth I quickly captured her bottom lip in mine running my tongue along it until she allowed me access into her mouth.

"Mo-vie?" She muttered between breathes.

I grinned and sucked her lower lip into my mouth again getting another soft groan from her. She kept pushing my shirt up with one hand and gripped the back of my neck as I continued my assault against her tongue with my own.

"B! We're home!" Her mother's voice rang out.

I don't think I've jumped away from someone so fast in my entire life; and my quick action almost sent me toppling over the edge of her bed. Brittany sat up taking in a couple of deep breaths wide eye. "Okay!" She finally managed out.

Quickly I pulled down my shirt and started fixing my hair that was every which way. I stared at Brittany who looked just as flustered as a felt; with swollen lips from my constant kissing, chest heaving for breath since I wouldn't let her take one, and her hair tangled from my fingers playing with it. She looked really hot. And I had to remind myself that her family was now home and I couldn't just jump her.

"We brought home pizza if you two are hungry!"

"Thanks! We'll be down in a minute!" She leaned over and placed a soft kiss against my lip before climbing off the bed and grabbed a hair tie from her dresser putting her hair up into a ponytail.

I bit my lip watching her. "What? Do I look alright?" She placed her hands on her hips staring at me.

"I love you." I still couldn't believe how easy the words just slipped through my lips. But I meant it. "And you look hot." I smirked.

Brittany beamed and skipped over to me leaning down kissing me briefly. "Love you more."

"Highly doubt that." I grinned up at her.

"If my parents weren't home I'd prove it to you." With a nip on my bottom lip she stood up straight taking my hand. "Come on I'm hungry."

I let her drag me off the bed and I groaned. "Britt you're going to be the death of me…you know that right?"

"I know." She gave me one last kiss before opening up her door. I couldn't help but smacked her butt playfully before walking out of her room smirking over my shoulder at her. It was pay back for her leaving me all hot and bothered.

"So not fair!" I squealed when she made a lunge for me and quickly sprinted down her hall toward the stairs with her right on my heels both of us laughing.

* * *

**A/N:** Hope you guys liked it! Won't be able to get another chapter written until the weekend. Hopefully this will help fill the void until then ehehe… don't worry they'll be telling Britt's parents very soon! And Santana will be talking with her mom as well :D

**A/N2:** Greek fic tidbit! Ok… So I'll give you two glee peeps (there maybe or may not be more to this list) that will be joining Santana in the ranks of Gods: Quinn & Mike. Also as a bonus for being so awesome in your reviews and alerts… Santana's parents are two gods you wouldn't think of. Any guesses?

~Quest


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N:** I don't think I thank you all enough for reading and reviewing the story :D Thank you thank you! I really appreciate it. I always reply to all the reviews I get for the fic but I've noticed several guests coming in and reviewing so I want to thank you guys for your reviews! This is a little shorter in chapter than I usually write but I wanted to break it up a little bit. Apologies for any weird mistakes I've only been doing a once read through on the chapters lately to get them up faster; hope they haven't been too bad. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** Don't own glee…boo…

* * *

**Chapter 23**

It had been a week since I told Brittany about my pending deportation, as I liked to call it, from Florida and shipped back home. She had taken it fairly well. She was a stronger person than me; if the roles had been reversed I would have gone ape-shit hearing the news. But every day she asked if I had talked to my mom and the answer was always no. I didn't know what to say to my mother. Well no I had plenty to say they just wouldn't be calm and collected or even nice things. And this conversation was important and I had to make sure I stressed how important staying here was to me. Flipping out at her would not be the best thing.

So actually having the phone in my hand with my mom's contact brought up on the screen was a huge step. I had to buck up and just tap the screen. My finger finally flicked over the touch screen and I lifted the phone to my ear.

It didn't take three rings for my mom to pick up. "Santana sweetie!"

"Hi mama. How's everything?" I needed to ease into this conversation. It was my current plan of attack.

"Everything is great here. We miss you terribly. Especially Tony."

I rolled my eyes slightly my little brother sometimes was over dramatic. He could be worse than me at times. "I just texted him this morning." It was true we texted several times a week since I started living here.

"It's not the same."

I sighed and pinched the bridge of my nose. "Ya… I know mama."

"Are you excited to come home? Your dad hasn't shut up about it for weeks. You get out of school in a little over a month right?" I just sat there silent. "'Tana?"

"Umm ya June 8. Is our last day." I took in a deep breath. "That's one of the reasons why I'm calling."

"Oh?"

"Ya. I didn't think you guys wanted me home." I said softly; I wasn't bitter not at all. If they hadn't sent me here I would have never met Brittany, Quinn, or Tina. "I've made a lot of friends here. Good friends. Not like Puck and Sam. The girls here at the barn are amazing."

She remained silent so I continued on quickly. "You told me I was going to be staying here until I graduated. I've made plans for this summer with my new friends. Please…please don't bring me home."

It was the end of my collected pleading. "Mija… this wasn't supposed to be a permanent thing. We always wanted you home after the school year. Your father and I thought just spending a little time away from home would do you some good. And we're happy that you've made friends there and from what your Aunt has told us you're doing really in school and around the barn. But we missed you terribly."

"I miss you guys to. I really do. I just-just can we make a deal or something. Please mama. I want to ride my horse and hangout at the horse shows with my friends this summer." And girlfriend but I didn't want to tell her that bit of news over the phone.

"Your horse?"

"Ya, Auntie A is letting me train one of the young horses here; Rogue. She's really sweet and it's a lot of fun." I could have sworn I mentioned Rogue at some point over the past few months.

She remained silent. "Look I'm willing to do anything. Come home for the school year or something." I blurted out. I hadn't meant to say that but I'd agree to it if it meant I could stay here for the summer.

There was a deep sigh on the other line. "Santana you know we love you." She paused. "I'll talk to your father. Okay?"

I let out the breath I had been holding. "Thank you mama. I love you."

"Love you too. We'll talk later this week."

"Okay. Bye mama."

"Bye Mija." She hung up and I just stared down at my phone. Proud at myself for not flipping out and she handled it well. Now it was just a waiting game.

#~#~#~#~#

"Whatcha thinking?" Brittany mumbled into the top of my head as she played with my hair gentle while we snuggled on my bed watching some TV.

I slowly lifted my hand off her shoulder and stared at her. "Talked to my mom Monday about staying here for the summer."

Her eyes brightened slightly. "Oh? And?"

"Don't know yet… she was going to talk with my dad. And that was three days ago." I sighed letting my fingers play idly with the hem of her shirt.

"So it went well?" She gave me a hopeful smile.

I leaned in pecking her lips lightly a few times. "Think so…I just really hope they let me stay…"

"Me too."

"I just really want to go to horse shows with you and go to the beach and whatever else you have cooking up for us to do in that sexy brain of yours." She laughed and kissed me.

She took her time playing with my lips lightly before pulling back. "So plans." Brittany smiled against my lips.

"Plans?"

"Yes for spring break silly! We have like one more week." She giggled with a huge grin.

"Oh right." Her lips let out another giggle before pressing against mine for a second. "Do you have plans for us?" I smirked keeping my face close to hers.

"Maaaaybe."

I turned slightly in her arms to get a better look at her. "Like what?"

"Hmmm I might keep that a secret."

I pouted defiantly. "Pleeeeease."

Brittany bit her bottom lip slightly. "Okay. Quinn wants us to go with her to her parent's beach house in Miami for the week."

I sat up slightly beaming. "Really?"

"Yup. You, me, Rach, Tina, and Quinn." She smiled. "Think the boys might come down for a day or two."

"Awesome!" I kissed her deeply before pulling back slightly. "Can't wait to see you in a bikini."

She gave a hearty laugh. "Oh ya?"

"Yup." Leaning in I placed a line of kisses along her jaw and to her mouth.

"Does that mean you want to go?" Brittany's lips curled up into a smirk against my lips.

"Would love to go." It would be nice to just get away and not thing about anything but having fun and spending all my time with Brittany. "I just have to ask Auntie A."

Her smile grew. "Well just make sure Rachel says yes to going. She'll convince her to let you both come."

"Very true. You've thought this all out haven't you?" I grinned at her as she nodded rapidly.

"I totally want to have a beach vacation with my girlfriend." Brittany's fingers traced the top of my sweatpants. "Quinn's place is awesome. It's right on the beach. The view is gorgeous and there is a fire pit on the beach and they have a boat."

She rambled and I listened with a smile. "Sounds perfect."

"It is. I want to own a beach house someday. But it can't be in a big city though 'cause I want a barn and be able to ride on the beach. That would be so fun. Not a big barn but a big enough area for three or four horses-"with a grin I started placing a trail of feather like kisses along her collarbone as she talked. "-don't know where I want to live though. Hawaii or Cali… no probably here. Ya here. I want to show and there are more shows here I think. What about you?"

"What about me?" I asked keeping my lips brushing along her smooth skin.

Brittany's hand slid up under my t-shirt letting her fingers draw light patterns along my lower back. "What do you want to do after you graduate?"

I stopped and glanced up at her. "I don't know…" I had never really thought about it. Was that a bad thing? There were no future plans; I'm a junior in High School and never once thought about what I would do after my senior year. "Never thought about it." I brushed some hair out of my face to look at her better.

"Never?"

"Nope."

There was a small frown on her lips. "You must have thought of something. Always wanted to do something?"

I gave her a shrug. "Not really." There was nothing I was really interested in at least nothing that I actually thought about. I pretty much partied back home and caused trouble. And here I spent all of my time in the barn, at school, or with Brittany.

She stared at me for a second. "You'll think of something and it'll be awesome. I'm sure of it." She smiled brightly and leaned up connecting our lips in a gentle kiss.

I smiled as our lips moved slowly together. She always knew the perfect thing to say. Slowly I shifted my body pressing up against the side of her more and slide my leg between hers. Her fingers on her free hand, the one I was not currently lying on and was up under the back of my shirt, laced into my hair. I parted my lips allowing her to slip her tongue into my mouth slowly running it along my upper lip and graze along my own tongue playfully.

I couldn't help but let out a soft moan. "Ugg… get a room…for the love of god, before I gouge my eyes out."

The sudden voice caused us to pull back and take in a much needed breath. "Were in a room…that you should leave…" My half shut door was now wide open and Rachel stood there staring at us.

"Well I knocked and you didn't answer." Rachel crossed her arms and neither Brittany nor I made any move to separate from each other.

I narrowed my eyes slightly and Brittany smirked slightly. "Hence…do not enter."

"Well mom just got in from the barn and wants to talk to you."

"Okay. We'll be down in a minute."

"Ahh… I think she wants to talk to you alone and like now." Rachel shifted slightly. "She was going to come up here herself but I told her I'd get you. Good thing I volunteered huh?"

"Ya good thing." I looked down at Brittany and placed a light kiss on her lips before getting up off of her. "Any idea what's it about?"

"Not a clue."

Nodding I looked back at Brittany who was now sitting up on my bed watching me. "Be right back." She gave me a nod before I headed for my door. "Thanks Rach." I gave my cousin a small smile.

"Welcome." She returned my smile and I walked out past her.

I jogged down the stairs and found Auntie A getting a drink of water. "You wanted to talk with me?" She gave me a small sad smile. "It's about me going home isn't it?"

"I talked with your dad this morning. He does want you home for how long I don't know. We really didn't get into that part."

"Are you kidding me?" I couldn't help but raise my voice. "They can't even call me themselves! You're the one who has to tell me!"

"Santana… take a breath and calm down." To her credit she kept her voice soft even though I was yelling at her.

"Calm down?" She frowned at me and let me vent. "I can't believe them! They send me here to turn my life around! I do that then they punish me again by bringing me back home when I'd rather be here. They are such fuc-"

"Santana." Auntie A stared at me her voice firm and she stopped me from saying something I'd probably regret later on. "Listen." I opened my mouth to start another rant but her hand rose stopping me. "Listen please."

I huffed and crossed my arms still pissed about the news. No not pissed. Livid would be more accurate. "Have a seat." I stormed over and plopped myself down on a stool at the island. She sat across from me. "I want you to just listen okay?"

"Fine." I muttered staring at my hands.

"You know your parents love you." I nodded; of course I knew they loved me that wasn't the issue. "They miss you. A lot. I know I'd be going crazy if Rachel or Josh was hundreds of miles away living with relatives. They want to see you and you should see them. Even if you want to stay here." She reached over and squeezed my hand. "They wanted me to tell you. Let's face it you're a Lopez we tend to overreact to things. It wasn't something your mom or dad wanted to tell you on the phone they knew there would be yelling. On both ends." I nodded in agreement. It was true I had rage issues.

"They want to see you a little bit this summer. I told your dad that you've offered to help some of the girls at their shows this summer. He didn't say much but I think he understands that you have made plans and is looking forward to spending your time here."

"So I can come back?" I couldn't help but look hopeful.

"He didn't quite say… but I think he's going to thinking about it." She let out a soft sigh. "He's going to be booking your flight here in the next few days. I convinced him to make it a few days after school ends so you could have some time here."

I could feel the tears start forming in my eyes. This was real. It wasn't a dream. I was going to be heading home. To stay? Possibly...Probably... It was still a lingering question. "Can I go upstairs now?" I felt like crying and I'd rather get away from my Aunt before I couldn't hold it back any longer.

She squeezed my hand. "Ya. I'm sorry sweetheart." I just nodded before shooting up from my stool and heading towards the stairs.

I started up and paused for a second seeing Brittany and Rachel sitting at the top. Rachel had a frown on her face and Brittany had tears. I was partially glad that she heard the whole conversation; I didn't have the heart to tell her. I continued up the stairs and grabbed Brittany's hand. Pulling her to her feet I dragged her back into my room and closed my door locking it. I didn't care about the open door policy at the moment; I wanted to spend some alone time with my girlfriend and well just cry in privacy.

The minute we were secluded I fell into her arms and started sobbing. Brittany's arms tightened around me. There were no words. I couldn't form a coherent sentence even if I tried. I felt my feet moving forward and Brittany pulled me onto my bed snuggling me closely. Her hand rubbed my back in soothing circles as I cried into her neck. I hated my parents so much right now. "I love you." I finally mumbled into her neck between tears.

"Love you too." Brittany's voice was barely audible and her arms tightened around my waist. She kissed the side of my face and I could feel her cool tears drip onto my cheek.

"I'm sorry." I whispered and snuggled closer to her with my arms still holding a death grip around her neck. This was going to be the most painful month and a half of my life.

* * *

**A/N:** And you all hate me LOL. You're welcome ;) And about half of you are probably freaking out. So what's up next you maybe wondering? Spring Break, coming out to Britt's parents and Santana's pending doom of returning home. I've also been pondering the idea of doing another Brittany POV chapter… Yay/Nay?

**A/N2:** For those of you who have PMin' me for more info about the Greek fic. Here are your tidbits that I promised! The Fic takes place in New York City. They are college students. And Brittany will have three roomies. Any guesses on roomies?

~Quest


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N: **Seriously best Fandom EVER! You guys rock :D All your kind reviews and awesome PM convos make the writing all worth it! Trust me there are days I sit in front of the computer wonder what the heck to write next lol. Then someone will PM me or posts a review and it gets the creative thoughts flowing again. So thank you! With that… Enjoy! :D

**Disclaimer: **Don't own glee…

* * *

**Chapter 24**

**(Brittany POV)**

I'm pretty sure I have read the same paragraph over and over again as I laid on my bench seat along my back window. Focusing on Santana way too much lately. Not that I didn't before but over the past couple of weeks she was always on my mind. I tried to stay strong for her when she told me last night she'd be heading back home at the end of the school year. Devastated? Yes. Completely. Did I show it? No. Not until I was home alone did I curled up under my covers clutching Mr. Ducky; my stuffed duck, and finally pass out from exhaustion from my sobbing.

She was leaving. Still didn't feel real. It wasn't real actually. Another month and a half then it would be real. Maybe I'd visit her. No there is no maybe; I _WILL_ visit her. There were no ifs, ands, or buts about it.

"B! I'm starting dinner!"

"Ok!" I shoved my bookmark into its spot and quickly jumped up jogging out of my room. I always helped with dinner. It wasn't something I was forced to do. Oh no. It was quality time with mom. She was always so busy planning some wedding or party that the days she was home early to make dinner I wanted to help.

I skipped into the kitchen and kissed my mom on the cheek. "What are we making tonight?"

"I was thinking chicken stir-fry. Groceries are in the fridge."

"Yummy!" I started gathering the ingredients from the fridge while she started cutting up the chicken.

"No Santana tonight?"

I glanced over my shoulder at her. "She has a paper due tomorrow. Needed to stay home and finish it."

She nodded. "So, Judy said she offered up their beach house in Miami for Spring Break. You girls going?"

"I think so." I gave a slight shrug. My mom was awesome she never was over controlling. Let me be the free spirit that I am.

"Santana going?"

I glanced at her and she was smiling at me; that was the second time Santana's name came up. "I think so. And Rachel too." There are times I swear she knows that Santana and I are dating. My mom's smart. Really smart. Over the past couple of weeks she had been dropping weird comments. Like "where's Santana?" "Santana's a really sweet girl." "Isn't Santana coming over for dinner?" I had a gut feeling she already knew but wouldn't say anything until I flat out told her. Dad on the other hand; I don't think he knows if he does he's keeping it to himself.

Santana gave me full permission to tell my parents about us. And now that she is letting me tell them I couldn't. For one thing. She wasn't here with me and I wanted her to be. It was important. Now she was leaving. Her parents were mean. I had never met or talked with them but I knew for a fact that I hated them. Strongly dislike. I'm using the _H_ word again…I never use it. I shouldn't judge until I officially meet them. I want them to like me. If I made snap judgment towards them now they would probably know I didn't like them the minute we met and that would be a bad thing.

"Brittany. Hello." I finally looked at her. Me and my thoughts were completely ignoring her. Oops. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing." Damn. That came out a little too fast. And there is that classic _'I know you're lying_' look. I just shrugged and went back to slicing green pepper.

"Brittany." I semi cringe at her tone, it's the one that gets me to crumble down and blab everything to her. "What's wrong? Is it Santana?" She's a mind-reader I swear.

"She's heading home after schools out." I finally say not looking up from my veggies.

"Oh. Just for the summer?"

I just shook my head no. "Forever I think…" Finally I looked in her direction and she's frowning at me. "Her parents want her home to finish out her senior year."

"I thought they wanted her here for her senior year." Both of my parents knew about Santana and her little rebellious past. I kept telling her she didn't have to tell my parents the whole truth. But one night she insisted. My parents didn't seem to care or even think anything less of Santana; I knew they wouldn't. They are awesome like that.

"So did she… But they are bringing her home."

"That's not fair. Why would they just up root her again like that?" I just shrug it was a question that I had been replaying in my head since Santana first told me she could move back home. Well now she officially was leaving.

"They think she's turned her life around and want her back." Her eyes narrowed pondering.

I couldn't help but mutter under my breath. I was bitter. They were taking my Santana away. Yes mine. They can't have her. Or at least I don't want them too. "I just really wanted to hang out with her this summer. She was going to go to shows with me, and the beach, and Disney and… stuff." Quickly I shut my trap. I was bound to say something about my relationship with Santana if I kept rambling on.

"I know honey." She frowned and I felt like crying again or maybe it was the onion I was currently cutting up. "Maybe she'll be back for the school year."

My mom sounded hopeful. I was trying to be but that was something I couldn't quite grasp at the moment. "Ya…" I set down the knife. "Can I go upstairs?" Normally I would finish helping, I still had red pepper and broccoli to cut up. But I couldn't. And I couldn't look at my mom either. She had a frown on her face I just knew it and I felt like crying again.

"Of course I'll call you down when it's ready."

"Thanks." I quickly walk out of the room and sprint up the stairs into my room. By the time I shut my door tears were rolling down my cheeks. I really thought I was all dried up of tears from the other night. But no; not even close they just kept on coming.

Collapsing on my bed I curled up into a ball again and flung my arm around trying to find Mr. Ducky. I needed a good snuggle. A Santana snuggle. But she was fifteen minutes away and currently doing homework.

That didn't stop me from reaching over and grabbing my phone. After a good couple of sniffles I got myself under control before letting it ring into my ear. It rang for like ever it seems.

"He-y!" She sounded out of breath.

"Hi." I whispered trying not to cry again just by hearing her voice.

"Sorry was in the bathroom."

"You don't take your phone into the bathroom?"

She let out an airy laugh. "No. Do you?"

I couldn't help but smile slightly her laugh always did that to me. "Well ya. What if I'm in the shower and someone needs to get a hold of me. Plus my phone gets so dirty at the barn so I have to clean it."

"Britt babe you shouldn't shower with your phone." She let out another laugh.

"But it gets dirty…"

"They have wipes for that you know." She teased with a soft giggle.

This was one of the many things I loved about her. She always put me in a good mood even if I didn't tell her I was feeling crappy. It's like she knew. "But this way it saves me a time."

"Babe you've gone through like four phones since I moved here. "

I smirked. "One wasn't my fault! Pip stole it… and hasn't given it back. I think he's been calling Germany with it… I should real talk to him about that." It was true there was an odd call to Germany on our bill last month. He was going to need a talking too. International calls cost a lot of money. And my plan didn't cover that.

She giggled. "Well maybe in the morning I won't give him his grain unless he hands it over."

"Could you? That would be awesome."

"Totally."

"I'm sorry you're trying to do your paper, aren't you?"

"Na. I'd rather talk with you. Plus I'm almost done."

"You sure?" Sometimes she just said that and later I'd find out she had to rush to finish her paper before school since she ended up talking with me for hours the night before.

"Absolutely. What's on your mind?"

I played with the end of my hair slightly. "Nothin'."

"Yes something. What is it?"

"I want to tell my parents about us before you leave."

There was silence on the other end for a brief second. "Okay. I told you whenever you want to we can." She was so sweet letting me choose this important event in my life.

"I want to tell them tomorrow."

"Tomorrow?"

"Come over for dinner and we'll tell them."

"Tomorrow?"

I'm pretty sure I was freaking her out at how soon I wanted to tell them. I hardly gave her notice to process. It wasn't really fair of me. "Umm… we can do it this weekend instead if you want."

"No…no…tomorrow is fine. I can get Rach to do chores for me." She let out a little sigh. "Sorry I freaked. I just wasn't expecting you to say tomorrow."

"Really we can do it this weekend. Tomorrow is too soon. I know."

"No let's do it tomorrow."

"Okay." I continued to play with the ends of my hair. "I think maybe my mom already knows anyways."

"She does?" A small smile crept on my lips hearing her squeak on the other end.

"Ya. She's been asking about you a lot lately. She's kinda smart and observant."

"We haven't been all that subtle…" She laughed. It was true we've been all over each other even more so these last couple of weeks. Mostly to Santana's doing. But I think it's because she knew about this 'going home' issue well before she told me. Not that I minded. I loved making out with her.

"I blame you." I teased with a smirk.

Santana scoffed in my ear. "Please. It's not _all_ my fault. Miss my parents aren't home let me maul you in my kitchen."

I giggled; it was true there were a few times I couldn't help but push her up against the counter and have my way with her with my tongue. "You weren't complaining at the time."

"You can do that anytime babe."

"Good." I smiled brightly. My mood was drastically better and I loved that she could do that for me.

"So tomorrow after school?"

"Yup. Wait I have a riding lesson right after school. So we can come to my house right after."

"Okay good; gives me a change to get ready so I can look good and impress your parents."

"San sweetie you always look good." It was true. She could wear a paper bag and still look hot.

She laughed. "Britt I'm already your girlfriend you don't have to try and sweet talk me."

"Yes I do! I love complimenting you."

"B! Dinner!"

I rolled my eyes slightly. "I gotta go dinner time. And you should finish your paper."

"Fine." She huffed slightly. "I guess I'll let you go."

"See you tomorrow. Love you." I slowly got up from my bed.

"Love you too." I hung up and headed downstairs with a large grin across my face. Tomorrow was going to be amazing and scary… I couldn't wait.

#~#~#~#~#

"You're freaking out." I reached over the center console of my truck and placed my hand on Santana's thigh that was shaking one hundred times a minute.

She glanced at me and bit her bottom lip. "Sorry."

I quickly looked at her and smiled before returning my attention back to the road. "Don't worry."

"Okay." She took my hand in hers and started playing with my fingers gently. "What if they-"

"They won't." I quickly interrupted her. I had to remain positive here; plus I still didn't know how we were going to tell them. A part of me wanted to sit them down after we ate and tell them. The other part just wanted me to casually mention it during dinner. I pulled her hand up to my lips as we sat at a stop light. "Promise."

She beamed at me and let out a deep huff. "Kay. Do I look okay?"

"Beautiful." I kissed her knuckles one last time before driving off when the light turned green. She was beautiful and I thought it was totally adorable that she changed her outfit four times. I finally told her to go with jeans and a t-shirt. She didn't have to dress up for dinner with my parents; I can't even count how many times she'd been over to dinner. It was a lot. But she was treating this one differently and it shouldn't be different. "Love you. And be calm."

She rolled her eyes slightly. "I am calm."

"Umhmm." We finally pulled into my driveway and parked. I leaned over and kissed her lightly. "Be normal."

"I will promise."

She pressed her lips against mine before letting go of my hand and jumping out of my truck. "Good." I grinned and got out after her heading into my house.

Santana followed me into the kitchen where my mom was busy getting dinner ready. "Wow Mrs. Pierce it smells amazing."

"Thanks Santana." I kissed my mom on the cheek quickly before grabbed two glasses to get us a drink.

"What is it?"

"Carbonara with sausage and mushrooms. It's fantastic."

"Of course it is." My mom and Santana got along great. There was never an awkward conversation or weird silence. They often talked about fashion and I would just sit there listening. I wasn't really all that interested in fashion I just wore whatever. But Santana knew all about designers and what was in style. So did my mom; she loved fashion too. I didn't mind not being included in the conversation; I was thrilled that they actually got along. It made me a little more confident that this was going to go over great.

I poured two glasses of iced tea. "Where's dad? Thought he'd be home by now."

"He's just leaving the office."

"Where's Ali-cat?" Santana asked leaning against the counter sipping her iced tea.

I smirked. My sister idolized Santana. Who could blame her really? Santana was fantastic there was no denying that. "At a friend's." I had a small part in her not being here. Though I'd never admit it, but I might have hinted to Ali she should hang out with her friend tonight.

"Oh." Santana's eyes locked with mine and I smirked at her.

"When will dinner be ready?" I downed my drink and bounced on my toes slightly hoping I could get Santana upstairs for a little bit before dinner and our big announcement.

"In twenty minutes."

"Kay we'll be upstairs." I smiled and tugged on Santana's arm to get her to follow me.

I heard her following me upstairs and I flopped down on my bed with a sigh. She shut my door and straddled over my hips once she got to the bed. "Hi…" Her voice was soft and she looked down at me smiling.

I stared up at her with a slight smirk placing my hands on her hips. "Hi?" We always did this and I tried to keep the same routine that we always did when she would come over. We'd say hi to my mom, come upstairs make-out until dinner, go down have dinner, then come back up watch a movie plus make-out some more. "What?"

"Nothin'." She smirked before leaning down kissing me softly.

God I love those lips. I'd do anything for them on my skin. I let out a soft moan when she pressed herself down flush against me deepening the kiss. My hands slid up and down her thighs and I mentally kicked myself for not letting her wear that skirt she had tried on earlier. If I had my hands would actually be touching skin instead of denim.

I don't know how long we stayed in that position but I cursed my mom for yelling up informing us dinner was ready. Santana placed a few pecks against my lips before climbing off of me. I pouted. I hated when we separated after such and intimate moment. Santana time was my favorite. She pulled on my hand tugging me up off the bed. "Later?"

She kissed me again. "Definitely."

"Good." We headed downstairs and I skipped over giving my dad a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

Santana sat down next to me like usual and started eating. My dad and Santana started talking sports. They were both big football fans so our dinner conversations ended up in sport talk.

"So are you girls excited for spring break?" Mom questioned when there was a pause in their quarterback debate.

I shrugged my shoulders slightly sucking up some noodles from my plate. "Yup. Auntie A is letting Rach and I go as long as we call every day to let her know we are okay." Santana stated.

My eyes quickly shot at her. That was news to me. "Re-al-ly!" I mumbled with my mouthful.

"B chew." My mom smirked slightly chuckling at me.

I chewed quickly and swallowed. "Sorry…" I smiled sheepishly before looking at my girlfriend again. "She's letting you go?"

"Yup the Auntie A and Rachel battle finally ended." She stared at me with a smile. "With us victorious once again."

I tried not to bounce in my seat excitedly. "Oh my god it's going to be so awesome!"

My dad grinned brightly. "Well I'm sure you girls are going to have a ton of fun. That beach house is spectacular."

"Well of course! I get to spend an entire week with my girlfriend!" My eyes widened slightly. Oops. Didn't mean to say that. Santana stared at me wide-eyed fork frozen halfway to her mouth. My parents just stared as well. "Ahh-" I gulped slightly. I just got so excited it came out.

I stared at Santana before looking at my parents. "Santana's my girlfriend." I blurted out again quickly.

My mom gave me a soft smile. "We know."

"What?" Santana and I both chimed simultaneously.

Mom smiled. "We've thought something was going on since the barbeque."

"You have?" Now I felt silly. I glanced at Santana who just sat there mouth open slightly. I think my parents shocked her into silence.

My gaze went back and forth between mom and dad. "Well we assumed she was."

"Why didn't you say something?" If they had known or even thought it could be true they should have said something so we didn't have to sneak around.

"Sweetie we wanted you to tell us when you were ready." I seriously love my mom.

I couldn't help but smile and I felt Santana's hand suddenly against mine under the table. Looking at her she was smiling too. "And you're okay with us?" My parents are pretty open minded people but still a part of me expected some crying and/or silence when we told them. I had been preparing for that type of reaction all day. Actually since Santana gave me the go ahead to tell them. So them being so smiley and accepting was throwing me for a little bit of a loop. Then again mom had been dropping on those weird hints lately.

Both my parents frowned slightly. "Oh course we are okay with it. Have to admit it was weird at first at the thought that you had a girlfriend. But we love you." My dad smirked. "I think your mom had an easier time with it then I did at first. Always thought you'd date some sports jock."

Santana couldn't help but laugh. "I'll try and get on that sports thing. Not sure if I could do football but I have enough rage for field hockey." Everyone laughed including myself. That was good she was making jokes.

"We just want you two to be happy." Mom reached over and squeezed my free hand; the other was currently in Santana's under the table. "And we can tell you're happy B."

I nodded rapidly beaming. I was very very very happy. This probably turned into one of the best nights of my life. In one moment I stopped thinking about Santana moving home and just focused on my girlfriend and my family accepting us. Leaning over I kissed her cheek getting her to blush drastically and caused a small smirk to curl up into the corner of her lips. She quickly stared back down at her plate picking up her fork as we all resumed dinner. And I couldn't wipe the huge smile on my face. Yup I was totally extremely utterly in love with the girl sitting next to me.

* * *

**A/N:** And a jammed pack Brittany POV chapter! Still haven't written her enough to master the Brittany brain but I hope I did her justice. And they told her parents or well Brittany spilled the beans. Fun times ahead! Spring break, woo! But sadly this Fic is getting closer and closer to an ending. But it won't be the end end, already have a sequel in mind. So yay!

**A/N2:** Greek fic tidbit time, since many of you have been loving these so much. I've written around a 1000 word prologue ;) Want me to post it? Maaaybe if this chapter gets 20 reviews I'll do it or if you beg enough. LOL. Its intense let me tell you. Ok that's not much of a tidbit… so here you go; Santana and the rest of the Gods will have an enemy on Earth. Any guesses?

~Quest


	25. Chapter 25

**A/N:** SOOOO sorry for the lack of an update this past weekend…. I've been getting super distracted by the Olympics…. Sorry…. But I have a couple of days off from work this weekend and I have tomorrow off so there will hopefully more updates to make up for my lack of two last week. Thank you all for your lovey reviews and all the alerts! Here is a nice Brittana chapter for you! Enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** Don't own glee…

* * *

**Chapter 25**

The four hour drive to Quinn's parent's beach house in Miami turned into an almost six hour ordeal. Traffic was horrible for one; it was spring break so we should have known better, we even left around 10am to give us plenty of time. Then two; our little outing to get lunch had spurred a much heated debate on what we should have. So for everyone's sake we made a stop at an Applebee's around noon, so everyone could be happy with a food choice. Rachel could get her beloved salad, I could get pasta, Britt her burger, Quinn some odd looking piece of chicken, and Tina her fajita dish.

The whole trip was an interesting experience. I for one was surprised that I had enough self-control on the ride down I think I only tried to make-out with Brittany once or twice….ok maybe more like four or five. But I couldn't help myself, she was pressed right up against my side playing with my hand or running her hand along the inside of my thigh. Which, wasn't helping at all. Though, Rachel kept killing the mood quite often with her gagging noises or loud huffs when I tried to get my mack on. It wasn't my fault she chose to sit next to me. Tina had volunteered to sit in back with us since I opted to sit in the middle so I could sit next to Brittany. Quinn drove her mom's SUV so the seating was pretty spacious. And we had so much luggage it took up the entire back; which caused Quinn to take out the far back seat so everything would fit.

And that was only the beginning half of the trip after we stopped to eat Brittany fell asleep up against me. It was adorable. I would never say it out loud but I absolutely loved watching her sleep. I don't know how she managed to twist her body around to lay her head in my lap but I'm glad she did. Her arms sprawled out under her head and I kept my hold with one of her hands and let my free hand tangle into her hair massaging her scalp gently. I couldn't blame her for falling asleep we had kind of stuffed ourselves with tons of food. And she always got sleepy after a giant meal. Rachel sat next to me smirking while Brittany slept in my lap the rest of the way and I couldn't help but roll my eyes at her. Yes I know we were being cute.

Brittany had woken up from her slumber from a little coaxing from me when Quinn said we were almost there. She planted a light kiss against my lips after sitting up and stretched as much as she could in her seat. I let out a light laugh seeing her hair going crazy. Reaching out I ran my fingers through it trying to tame it for her. She smirked and pressed her lips against mine quickly once more before opening up the door and jumping out to start getting the luggage out of the back once we pulled up to the house. I glanced at Rachel as we both pulled out our phones texting Auntie A that we arrived. It was part of the deal for letting us go and I was perfectly happy to send her a text everyday if it meant being with Brittany for an entire week. Alone.

I had watched the scenery the entire way down. I had never been to Miami Beach so trying to soak everything in as we zipped by was hard to do. We drove through the private community and finally down a long looped driveway to Quinn's house. To say Quinn's parent's beach house was gorgeous was an understatement. It was huge for one thing. It was a one floor Ranch-style house right on the beach. When I say right on the beach I mean you step out the back door walk along the large patio, by the in-ground pool, go down a few steps, and you hit sand. The whole backside of the house was covered in glass which made it feel so open and bright and gave you one hell of a view. I could totally live in a place like this.

"Ok so rooms." Quinn pulled her sunglasses off once we were inside the house.

"San can stay with me!" Brittany quickly grabbed my hand smiling brightly. I just smirked.

Quinn smiled with a chuckle. "Okay." Brittany didn't have to be told twice and started tugging me down the hallway towards one of the rooms. "But we're going grocery shopping soon!"

"Alright!" I tossed over my shoulder before Brittany pulled me into a room.

The door shut behind me and Brittany smiled. "Come look at the view!" She rushed over opening up the large drapes revealing the view out into Biscayne Bay and the Miami skyline. "I always stay in this room when I come here." She tossed a smile over her shoulder at me.

I walked up behind her sliding my arms around her waist and stood up on my tiptoes to place my chin on her shoulder and peak over to see. "Wow…"

"I know right? So awesome." Her fingers ran along my forearms slightly. "And we have a sliding door." She reached out unlocking it sliding it open to demonstrate, letting in the warm breeze into our cold room. It led right out onto the massive patio behind the house. "Quinn and I used to sneak out all the time late at night after her parents went to bed."

"Oh really?" I smirked and placed a few kisses against her neck.

She leaned back into me more. "Don't tell her I told you though. We pinky promised we'd never tell anyone."

"I won't promise." I gave her stomach a squeeze and another kiss to her neck.

"But now you can sneak out with me."

I chuckled and slowly let her go heading over to my suitcase. "Britt there isn't any adults here. We don't have to sneak around."

"I know…" She closed the sliding door and followed me back over to our suitcases. "Oh! We can sneak out tonight! I want to show you something on the beach."

"Okay." I pulled my red halter top bikini from my suitcase to change into and a pair of short jean shorts since we were going in to shop. I had to be reasonable in my outfit choices when going out in public. Turning towards her I looked down at the clothes in her hands. "Umm you can use the bathroom first." She nodded and just about skipped inside to the room off to our right. I watched her and bit my lip.

We had seen each other in our underwear and bikini's before. But naked was a whole other level to our relationship. She only shut the door halfway and I couldn't help but stare when she pulled her tank top up over her head and I got a full view of her bare back. We barely hit third base half the time so seeing her undress caused me to blush like crazy and look away for a second before looking again. I'm pretty sure she left the door slightly open on purpose. And I'm glad she did.

She walked out in her baby blue bikini top and white short shorts. I stood there clutching my clothes to my chest mouth half wide open after just witnessing her naked butt when she changed into her bikini bottoms. "Your turn." She smirked and pulled her hair up into a ponytail as she walked out. Yup, she totally did it on purpose.

I smirked back before brushing by her running my fingers along her exposed stomach and headed into the bathroom processing to change with the door half open like she had. It was a giant step in our relationship; at least I thought so. I slipped back out of the bathroom and smiled seeing her standing there wide-eyed and smiling at me. Taking a few steps towards her I slid my arms around her waist and pressed myself up against her. She smiled at me sweetly before dipping her lips down capturing me in a heated kiss. I let my hands run along her bare midsection as she slid her hand up behind my neck deepening the kiss.

A soft groan passes through my lips when her tongue trailed over my bottom lip. I grabbed her hips roughly pulling her against me more as I opened my mouth slightly allowing her deepen the kiss even more.

A sudden knock on the door slowly stopped our kiss. "You guys ready?"

I took in a couple of deep breaths as I kept my lips brushing against hers. I seriously was going to kill Rachel. She had the worst timing ever. "Ya, be right out." I finally pulled back enough to answer probably sounding completely out of breath.

There was a pause. "Okay…Don't be long…"

I rolled my eyes and leaned back up kissing Brittany's current smile. I was trying to deepen our kiss again to resume our current make-out session before we were rudely interrupted; but Brittany slowly pulled back. "We have to go."

"A few more minutes." I started placing a few strategic kisses along her neck trying to bring her back to make-out mode but she only stepped back slowly.

I pouted fiercely at her. "When we get back." She smiled and kissed me lightly. "Maybe, we can go down to the beach."

"Fine." I let out a huff and she grabbed my hand pulling me out of our room and into the living room.

I couldn't help but glare at Rachel when we entered the room. "Seriously we aren't even here ten minutes and you two are already all over each other."

"You're just jealous." I grinned and started tugging Brittany out of the house with the other girls trailing behind us.

The grocery store was an interesting trip to say the least. We did a huddle at the front of the store to plan our attack. "Okay so what do we want to get?" Quinn asked.

We probably should have discussed this a little more on the ride over here but we ended up rocking out to some music instead. "Well what are we cooking for dinner?" It was a legitimate question. All eyes slowly turned towards me. "Oh no no no. I'm not getting stuck cooking every day for you four."

Brittany pouted at me and I had to look away putting my hand up in her face trying to get her to stop. "Don't you pout at me. You're being all adorable…stop…" I could never say no when she did that. I was totally whipped.

"But you're a good cook." I refused to look at her as she begged and pulled on my hand slightly trying to get me to look at her. "Pretty please…."

I caught her utterly cute pout out of the corner of my eye. "Okay okay… I will cook tonight." I pointed at all of them including Brittany. "Just tonight. So you guys go buy other food. Britts and I will get stuff for tonight."

Brittany clapped happily and quickly grabbed a cart and started pushing it. I smirked and followed her down the aisle leaving the other guys behind. "So what do you want me to cook?"

She paused in the aisle and her nose crinkled up in thought and I really just wanted to step and kiss her. "Ummm….Omelets!"

I raised an eyebrow at her odd request. "Omelets for dinner?"

Her smile faltered slightly and I almost regretted my question. "With home fries?"

"Okay." I grinned at her brightly and her smile returned to her lips. We started back down the aisle. "What kind of omelet do you want?"

"Ham, spinach, green pepper, mushroom, ummm oh onion, cheese, and jalapeno I love them." Brittany rattled off and I smirked listening to her.

"That sounds good."

"It's sooo good."

She quickly pushed the shopping cart towards the produce section and I started putting things in the cart that we would need. We made sure to stop and get a bag of potatoes for home fries. "Anything else babe?"

"Can we get snacks?"

"Totally."

She grinned and quickly pushed the cart down the aisle and I laughed seeing her jump up onto the bottom rail of the cart riding it down the aisle. I had to jog to catch up to her and once she reached the end she hoped off and smiled at me. "This way!"

I let her drag me around the store and we passed the other girl occasionally and I peeked into their cart to make sure we didn't double up on snacks. Being the sweet-tooth that Brittany is she we ended up with ice cream, oreo's, cookies, and a large bag of peanut M&M's. I made sure to throw in some fruit for us to eat so she didn't get some crazy sugar rush.

The other girls were waiting near the register for us. "So what are we having for dinner?" Tina questioned peeking into our cart trying to figure it out by the items we had.

"Omelets!" Brittany beamed.

I couldn't help but narrow my eyes hearing them all groan. I noticed Brittany's smile fade quickly. "We-we can have something else..." She mumbled softly. The girl was such a people pleaser.

I placed my hand on her lower back. "No, I'm cooking and we're having omelets. You three will have to deal with it." I couldn't help but snap slightly at them. "If you want something else cook it yourself."

Brittany's large smile returned when she looked at me. "It just sounded really yummy."

"I know and I'll make you a killer omelet." I leaned up placing a gentle kiss on the lips.

We split the price of the groceries all pitching in thirty bucks. By the time we packed up the back of the SUV and got back to the house it was already after 5pm. It was a team effort putting everything away and before we knew it we were all laying out in lounge chairs on the patio enjoying the last afternoon sun. Brittany and Tina chose to jump into the pool and I couldn't help but watch Brittany take off her jean shorts. It was a good thing I had my aviators on so no one could see me leering at her. She had a killer body and couldn't help but stare every time she had her bikini on.

Once she disappeared into the water I regained my focus and sprawled out more on the long lounge chair to soak in some of the sun. I must have drifted off to sleep. Then there was a sudden sensation of cold water on my bare stomach; I didn't mean to squeal but it was so unexpected and well cold it jumped me straight out of my sleepy daze. I looked around and noticed Brittany standing over me ringing her wet hair out over me, laughing. "I couldn't resist." She smirked at me.

"You're evil." I muttered trying not to smile and keep an angry look on my face. Brittany quickly pouted and swung her leg over my hips and plopped down on me before shaking her head getting water all over me. "Britt! You're getting me wet!" I couldn't stop laughing and squealing.

I tried to push her off of me but I finally gave in and wrapped my arms around her neck quickly pulling her down against me planting a kiss against her lips. It quickly got her to stop and she gladly kissed me back. Her hips grinded into mine and I groaned in response. Truly I had no idea how she managed to get me all hot and bothered with one simple movement, but she did every time. I tightened my arms around her neck and shoved my tongue into her mouth getting her to moan back at me at the sudden intense action.

"Good god! Are we going to have to set rules for you two?" Quinn scoffed in our direction.

I slowly broke away from the kiss and just gave her a toothy grin. Brittany snuggled down trying to get comfortable lying directly on top of me. "I'll behave." She mumbled against my neck.

"Please don't." I smirked and played with her wet hair gently. "I like '_not behaving_' Britt much better." I felt her smile against my neck and place a few light kisses right below my ear.

We snuggled there in my lounge chair for a few minutes and Brittany's lips would occasionally graze my neck when my fingers brushed along her skin right above her bikini bottoms. "Hon' I'm hungry." She mumbled into my neck.

"Okay. Everyone else hungry?" I got a round of yeses from everyone. "Britt, babe you gotta get off me." I laughed when Brittany made no move to climb off of me.

"But I'm comfy…" She whined slightly snuggling down against me more.

I let out a chuckle and smacked her butt playfully. "Come on you can help me cook."

"Okay." She finally sat up a little bit before leaning down kissing my lower lip and slowly crawled off of me.

I smiled. "We'll holler when it's ready." I almost pouted when Brittany pulled her shorts back on. Though it was probably a good thing; her in only a bikini would be very distracting. I finally grabbed her hand and pulled her into the house.

"So what can I do?" She pressed herself up against my back when we got into the kitchen.

I looked over my shoulder and kissed her briefly. "Can you grab an onion? We'll start the home fries first."

"Mmkay." She pulled away and we went our separate ways in the kitchen. I grabbed several potatoes and started washing them off and started cutting them into bite sized cubes. "Can you cut that up into tiny pieces for me?"

Brittany frowned at me holding the onion. "But it makes me cry…"

I smiled at her and set down my knife before walking up to her taking the onion from her. "I'll do it. You can cut up the rest of the potatoes for me."

She pecked my lips quickly before going to finish the potato cutting. I smiled brightly and started looking around for some pans. I pulled out two frying pans; a large one for the home fries and a small one for the omelets. "Babe, throw the potatoes into the large pan when you're down." I sliced off a small chunk of butter and tossed it into the large pan before turning it on medium heat.

"'Kay."

I liked cooking; I did it a lot at home and I've been cooking more over the past couple of weeks at Auntie A's. So it was really no surprise when everyone voted for me to cook since I often did it when we all hungout anyways. I sliced the whole onion up and put only half of it into the pan for home fries and saved the rest for the omelets. I kept glancing over in Brittany's direction as I started cutting up the rest of the veggies and ham. She hummed softly and occasionally swayed her hips slightly. Damn, she was way too adorable I had to look away before I got too distracted and sliced my hand open with the sharp knife in my hand. She could be quite distracting.

Brittany bounced up next to me. "Potatoes are in the pan. Now what?" I smiled at her before reaching over grabbing a turner.

I handed her the cooking utensil. "Here, you're in charge of cooking them."

"I am?" Her eyes widened suddenly. "What if I mess it up?"

I kissed her lightly. "You won't. Promise. Just turn it up to med-high and keep flipping the potatoes around so they don't catch to the bottom."

She bit her lip lightly still unsure about my request. "You'll be fine." I chuckled and smacked her butt to send her on her way. She pouted and I just laughed.

Finally I moved onto the eggs and had to use a large bowl to get enough egg mixture ready for the five of us. "Hey babe can you go ask what type of cheese everyone wants?"

"Yup!" She jogged out of the kitchen and quickly returned. "Rachel wants the Mozzarella and the rest of us want the American. And they want to eat on the patio." I nodded. I figured Rachel wanted Mozzarella; we had been on this weird Mozzarella cheese kick lately. It was one of the reasons why I bought it.

I started cooking one omelet at a time and Britt returned to her post next to me watching the home fries cook. I reached over and added some salt and pepper to Brittany's pan before returning my attention to Rachel's omelet. I cooked hers first since I knew she didn't like ham. I hated folding over omelets I always broke it or it oozed everywhere. And it didn't help that Brittany kept hip checking me or leaning over kissing my exposed shoulder or neck. I had to have her take out the silverware, ketchup, and drinks to keep her away so I could focus on cooking and not her kissing.

The cooking went pretty quickly and I lined up all the finished omelets on the counter and once I was all done I put each one in the microwave for thirty seconds to make sure the cheese was melted inside. I handed each plate to Brittany as they finished and she put a few scoops of home fries on each plate. "Here's yours and Tina's." I handed her two plates. "Yours with extra jalapenos." She smiled brightly that I remembered she liked them. I took Rachel's and Quinn's before heading out onto the deck.

"Food!" I stated walking out the sliding door. "Hobbit this is yours. No ham." I held up her plate before sitting it down at the large round table near the pool. "Quinn, no mushrooms or jalapenos."

I quickly went back into the house grabbing my own plate and sat down next to Britt taking the ketchup from her once she was done. Everyone loved the food, which was good; not that I expected them to not like it. But complements were always welcome.

We pretty much lived on the patio the rest of the evening. Quinn turned on the stereo and turned the speakers up out on the patio. Brittany and I snuggled together in one of the long chairs once again. It was nice being together and not have to worry about an adult walking in on us. We didn't have to obey the open door policy this week and I definitely didn't have to worry about getting too hands with my girlfriend. Though, I did tell myself to keep myself in check around the other girls; no need to give them a free show or be rudely interrupted.

It was the perfect night out. There was a nice breeze and clear skies. And with Brittany drawing light patterns on my stomach I seriously felt myself drifting off to sleep listening to everyone chatting, the soft music playing, and sounds of the ocean waves.

Brittany's lips grazed my own and I slowly opened my eyes as she kissed me. Ya, I pretty sure I feel asleep because we were now alone. "Everyone went to bed a while ago." She said softly in between kissing me.

I smiled against her kisses. "Sorry I fell asleep. You should have woken me up."

"But I love watching you sleep." She pushed herself up and smiled down at me. I quickly pulled her back down against me to kiss her again. "Come on lets go to bed."

"But you wanted to show me something on the beach." I frowned slightly. She seemed so excited to sneak out of the house tonight I didn't want to deny her that.

She kissed my frown and nipped my lips lightly. "I think I'd rather make-out in our bed tonight than sneak out. We can go tomorrow night."

My eyes widened at the thought of her and I getting our sweet lady kisses on in a bed where there was a lock on the door and no parental figures to interrupt us. "You don't have to tell me twice." I started getting up with her still draped over me slightly. Britt rolled off so I could get to my feet and before I could take a few steps she jumped on my back almost knocking us both down. I quickly recovered and laughed wrapping my arms around under her knees to give her a piggyback ride to our room.

Her lips quickly attached themselves to my neck nipping and sucking. I almost stumbled as I started walking towards our sliding door. "That tickles!" I squealed with a laugh when she nibbled right below her ear. "Britt! I'm…gonna…drop…you…" I tried to get out between laughs.

"I trust you." She mumbled into my ear stopping her assault.

"At least one of us does." I turned my head, pausing to look at her, not trusting myself to walk at the same time. I got a long deep kiss as a reward.

She slowly pulled back tugging on my lower lip. "I love you."

A large smile spread across my lips. "Love you more."

"We'll see about that…" She gave me her beaming smile in return before tightening her grip around my neck and resumed her kissing assault to my neck once more. I grinned and hurried towards our room. Damn, I really loved this girl.

* * *

**A/N:** Not a whole lot of action in this one just some good ol' Brittana time :D Hope you didn't mind. Their spring break might last two more chapters. I've got some ideas for it. Which will extend the fic a little longer. I know so sad, you really want this thing to end. I'm writing the next chapter now actually maybe if I don't get distracted by the Olympics tonight I can get another chapter done and posted tomorrow!

**A/N2:** Greek fic! Wow what a response for the prologue! Thank you all who started reading that one too :D As for a tidbit… just one this time since I've actually started the fic don't want to give too much away! Ok Britt & Santana will first meet at Britt's part-time job; her job starts with a B (and no she is not a Bartender). Hope to get Chapter 1 up here soon. Maybe this weekend…? We shall see!

~Quest


	26. Chapter 26

**A/N:** Thank you all for your reviews and alerts! Glad you didn't lose interest in the fic within a week of updating silence ;D As a present here is the next Brittana fluff chapter! P.S I briefly skimmed this chapter; sorry for the errors if I miss 'em. Enjoy annnnd your welcome! ;)

**Disclaimer:** Don't own glee!

* * *

**Chapter 26**

I had been awake for some time now lucky for me the sun rose on the other side of the house so the light shining in was as extreme as it could be. Brittany was still passed out in bed and I just watched her sleep. The night before was kind of a blur. I clearly remembered making-out in bed after changing and brushing my teeth. But at some point during our heated kissing we both ended up falling asleep. I'm pretty sure she had fallen asleep before me because her kisses became more and more sloppy and finally stopped moving all together against mine.

Brittany was now tightly curled up into me. Her breath was even and body heavy against my arm. I'm pretty sure my arm was asleep because I couldn't feel it anymore. I laid there a little longer before the need to get up overcame me. I carefully slid my arm out from under her and cringed when she began moving around. She looked so peaceful I really wanted her to sleep a little longer; but I really needed to pee and get some food before the sounds of my stomach woke her up. Finally I managed to get out from under her and she rolled on her stomach into the stop I had just been in. I smiled and leaned down and brushed her hair away from her shoulder finding some exposed skin that wasn't covered by her tank top and pressed my lips against it.

She let out a soft sigh and I just sat there making sure my kiss didn't wake her up. Satisfied that she was still asleep I shuffled to the bathroom before leaving our room heading out into the kitchen. No one else was up. The house was still completely silent. I searched the kitchen and noticed some Bisquick in one of the cupboards. Pancakes. Britt loved pancakes and I could make her breakfast in bed. I smiled and started pulling out eggs and milk to make the batter. It was pretty easy to make, the recipes was right on the box so I had no trouble getting everything mixed together. I found a bag of chocolate chips and tossed a handful into the batter.

I started cooking two pancakes and before I could even flip them over I noticed Rachel and Quinn stumbling into the living room making their way into the kitchen.

"It smells good. Whatcha making?" Rachel mumbled rubbing her eyes sitting at the island.

"Pancakes with chocolate chips."

"Mmm can we have some?" Quinn smiled at me.

I rolled my eyes slightly. I was making them for Brittany not the entire house. Making a few more wouldn't take too much time. "Fine. Can you grab the syrup and pour some Orange Juice then?" I grabbed a few extra plates and kept cooking.

I shouldn't have been surprised to see Tina walk in asking for some too. The kitchen smelt really good. I had already made Rachel and Quinn their pancakes and quickly whipped up a few more for Tina before making some more batter for Britt and I. She hopefully would still be sleeping by the time I finished making our breakfast. It still amazed me how she could switch her sleeping habits so quickly going from school mode, weekend mode, and vacation mode all within hours. With my luck she wouldn't wake up until closer to nine.

"San these are really good." Rachel mumbled her compliments.

I gave her a small smile. "Thanks. I added cinnamon to the batter."

"Their awesome. Thanks for making them for us." I tossed a grin towards Tina when she thanked me. The girl may not talk much but when she did it often was a compliment.

"What's awesome?" I glanced to my right and noticed Brittany shuffling in rubbing her tired eyes. "And what smells really yummy?"

"No no no!" I quickly walked over to her and turned her around pushing her out of the kitchen. "Out out! Back to bed."

She giggled and tried to plant her feet. "But I'm starving…."

"Good! I'm cooking you breakfast in bed. Go go." I tried to push her out.

"But San…" She whined with a chuckle.

"Please you're not supposed to be up yet." I pretty much begged her to leave the kitchen. It was something I was looking forward to doing for her and her being up and in here was ruining it for me.

I heard a collective awww behind me and I shot the other girls a glare. It was really all their fault, to be honest. If I hadn't spent time cooking for them I would be in bed right now with Brittany eating pancakes.

"Okay, I'll leave just for you."

She started walking away with a smile and I quickly grabbed her hand pulling her back. "Wait." Brittany's eyebrow rose briefly before I crashed my lips against hers in a good morning kiss. Slowly pulling back I grinned. "Alright. Now you may go."

A giggle escaped her lips. "Why thank you." She leaned in kissing me once again. "I'll be waiting for you." I bit my lip roughly and watched her walk away still in her tank top and underwear that she wore to bed.

I turned around and had all three girls staring at me with large smirks. "Oh don't even start!" I rolled my eyes and went back to the stove to start the pancakes.

"What? You two are way too cute." Rachel giggled.

I once again rolled my eyes at her and tried not to smirk. "Whatever." Returning to my cooking I put three pancakes on one plate for Brittany and two pancakes for me on another plate. I poured syrup over both before cutting up some fresh strawberries I bought yesterday at the grocery store to put on top as well as some whipped cream.

I turned around with my plates and was met with another set of stares. "What?"

"Why didn't we get whipped cream and strawberries?" Quinn tried to pout. It didn't work well for her and I tried not to laugh seeing her attempt.

"Because you three aren't my girlfriend." I grinned and walked out of the kitchen heading back towards our room.

The door was cracked open and I silent thanked Brittany so I didn't have to struggle with the door and both plates. I nudged it open with my foot and found Brittany laying on top of the covers of the bed curled slightly into a ball. She noticed me walk in and stared untangling herself and sat up.

"Pancakes?!" Brittany beamed seeing the plates.

"Just for you babe." I handed hers over and slowly sat down next to her and started eating. "Well and everyone else since they all wanted some too."

Brittany shoveled some large pieces of pancake and whipped cream into her mouth. "Oh… my… god… So good…" She mumbled with her mouthful.

"Chew babe." I laughed and leaned over kissing the corner of her mouth where some whipped cream had landed.

Her smile grew before she continued to eat slowly this time. We ate in silence and I couldn't help but lean over to kiss her every time some whipped cream lingered on her lips. Finishing our meals around the same time I set both of our plates down on the nightstand and quickly threw my leg over hers and plopped myself down in her lap. "You missed something right there." I tapped the corner of my mouth to show her where.

"Oh." She licked her lips. "Did I get it?"

I draped my arms over her shoulders and shook my head no trying not to bit my own lip by her licking action. Slowly I dipped my head down catching the corner of her lips in a soft kiss. "Got it." I whispered staring at her.

"I don't know I think it's still there." She leaned in brushing her lips against mine in a smile. I didn't hesitate and pressed myself up against her more nipping her bottom lip roughly. "You taste like syrup." Her voice was husky against my lips and I tightened my arms around her neck.

Her hand slid up under my shirt slowly her fingers teasing right under my boob as I begged for entrance to her mouth with my tongue. I let out a groan into her mouth when her hand started kneading my breast. Clutching the back of her head I tried desperately to deepen the kiss; not sure it was entirely possible but I was determined to try. Brittany's lips finally pulled back to catch a breath and started trailing slowly down my neck to kiss my pulse point that I loved her lips on so much. With her hand where it was and her lips sucking on my skin, I could feel my body getting hotter and a sudden throbbing between my legs causing me to grind down against her more. Getting a satisfied groan out of her lips and into my neck.

Without a word I quickly pulled back and just about hopped off the bed taking in several deep breaths trying to get myself under control. Things were getting a little heated and if I didn't stop myself I would probably end up pushing Brittany into something she wasn't ready for. There would times our make-out session would get a little too heavy for her liking and my hand would slid down and try to get into her pants. She would always stop me telling me she wanted to take things slow and I'd stop. And with her current actions I was getting really turned on and wouldn't be able to back off if she kept it up.

She looked at me breathing heavily with a disappointed frown. "I'm going to go shower." I said to her in between breathes. Grabbing some clean clothes I avoided her gaze and quickly disappeared into the bathroom before she could catch her breath and say something.

Pretty sure I took the coldest shower of my life and one of the longest. I kept picturing her face after I jumped off of her so quickly. It had been so disappointed by my action. Maybe she was ready for that next step? And that's what she was doing. Crap… what was my problem? I probably just completely freaked her out or make her think I didn't want too. But I wanted too; a lot.

I muttered to myself at how stupid I had acted as I pulled on my black bikini and jean shorts. Brittany wasn't in the room when I walked out. Shit. Her underwear and tank top were in a pile next to her suitcase. I brushed my hair quickly then pulled it up into a messy bun before going in search of my girlfriend. I found her on the patio with everyone else lounging in one of the chairs. I grinned and walked over quickly straddling her hips sitting down on her before she got a chance to protest I kissed her softly.

"Love you." I whispered against her lips after slowly pulling back. A small smile slowly curled up against mine and I felt her arms wrap around my waist.

"Love you too."

After a gentle nip on her lower lip I sat back and grinned. "So what's on the agenda today?"

Her shoulders shrugged slightly. "We could go jet skiing or down to the beach."

"Oh let go to the beach!" Quinn butted in. "I'm sure there will be a bunch of people there since its spring break."

"Umm… hate to be captain obvious here. But aren't we on the beach?" It was true I could see sand just down the little hill behind me.

Both Quinn and Brittany smirked. "There is a local spot nearby where all the kids around the area hangout at. We call it the beach."

Brittany nodded. "We can take the jet skis over. Oh I bet there will be beach volleyball! I love playing that."

"Sounds like fun." I leaned in kissing my adorable girlfriend lightly getting a smile from her.

An hour later we were climbing onto the jet skis and made our way down the beach line. There were only four jet skis so I volunteered gladly to ride with Brittany. We led the way around the corner and I noticed a good twenty plus people on the beach. After carefully driving the jet skis onto the sand I took off my lifejacket and set it on top of Brittany's before taking her hand and grabbing our backpack.

Both Quinn and Brittany introduced us to several people they knew. I put on my sweet Santana act even when I saw a few guys checking Brittany out. It was at that moment I decided to plant a good kiss against Brittany's lips once we spread out our towels where some other girls were sunbathing. I wanted them all to see she was mine and mine only.

I wrapped my hand around the back of her head and pulled her closer in almost a desperate kiss. "Mmm…" She smiled against my lips. "What was that for?" She smirked rubbing my bare sides softly.

Flinging my arms up around her neck I smirked back at her. "Just letting everyone know that you are my hot girlfriend and they can't have you."

"Oh really?"

"Yes really. People are leering at you. You…are…mine." I pecked her lips in between words.

She giggled. "You're so silly."

Giving her one least peck I bent down and pulled out some sunscreen and waved it at her. "Can you get my back?" I smirked before unbuttoning my shorts and shimmied out of them. "Up here Britt-Britt." Letting out a giggle noticing she was staring at my upper thighs. She blushed slightly looking me in the eye.

Sitting down on my blanket I handed her the tube of sunscreen before flipping onto my stomach so she could get my back for me. Brittany's hands started massaging the cream onto my shoulders and back. My eyes started getting heavier as she started making her way down to my lower back. "Babe that feels good." I mumbled into my arms.

My heart started hammering in my chest when I felt her hot breath against my ear. She nipped my earlobe gently and I groaned softly. "I love you." Brittany whispered into my ear. Turning my head up slightly, she kissed my lips.

Grinning, I slowly pushed myself up. "Let me get your back before you run off to play volleyball."

"And who says I want to leave you to play volleyball?" Britt leaned back on her towel stared at me.

Crawling over towards her I started pushing her down onto her belly straddling over her butt. "Because. You got so excited talking about it. Plus, I'm going to just lay here and get my tan on. So you can go play."

"You don't want to play?"

"Nope."

She propped herself up on her elbows and looked over her shoulder at me. "But we can be on a team."

"I'm not that good Britt." I squirted some more cream onto her back rubbing it in. "You wouldn't want me on your team."

There was that irritable pout again. "Please."

I leaned down kissing her lower lip. "I'm more of a cheerleader babe. But I promise to watch and cheer you on."

"Okay..."

I may have spent a little extra time rubbing Brittany's lower back; but my mind kept going back to this morning. Leaning down over her I placed a gentle kiss against her neck before slowly climbing off of her and sitting back down on my towel next to her. She finally turned her head towards me and smiled.

"Like the show?" A small smirk spread across my lips seeing her watching me put on the rest of the sunscreen on my legs, arms, and stomach.

"Mmhmm." Her grin widened.

"You should put some on to."

"I will."

"Mmhmm. Don't want my girl getting burned playing volleyball."

She slowly flipped over and reached down taking off her short shorts. "Can you put it on for me?" Her voice was so sweet and almost childish; she was adorable how could I say no?

My lips curled into a smirked and slowly took my time spreading the cream on her legs, stomach, and arms. I noticed her bite her lower lip ever so often when I got close to her breast or lower hip. A few times I couldn't help but lean down and kiss her lips lightly.

"B their starting another game wanna play!?" I heard Quinn shouting a distance away.

Brittany slowly propped herself up onto her elbows and glanced in Quinn's direction. "In a minute!"

"You're done." She had been for a while now I just couldn't pull my hands away from her so I just pretended to keep going.

She grinned and slowly got to her feet. "Sure you don't want to play?"

"I'm good babe. I'll cheer you on through." Brittany leaned down quickly and planted a soft kiss against my lips before jogging down towards the volleyball net. It was only about twenty feet away so I had a good view of them playing. Quinn and Tina joined in the action and the teams started getting divided up.

A shadow casts over me slightly as I leaned back on my palms watching Brittany. I slowly glanced up seeing Rachel standing next to me. "Yes hobbit? You are blockin' my light."

"Nothin'" She sat down after smoothing out her towel next to mine.

"Really?"

She laid down taking in the sun. "Really." I didn't believe her but returned my attention to the game just as they started.

No one could really blame me for staring at Brittany the entire time. She was my girlfriend after all but also she looked totally hot in her green bikini. I clapped wildly when Brittany managed to spike the ball over the net for a point. "WOO! Go Babe!" She smiled in my direction and blew me a kiss.

Ya she was way too adorable for her own good. Seriously.

"You're not going to do anything stupid are you?"

My head whipped in Rachel's direction hearing her voice. "What the hell is that supposed to mean? And don't use the S word." I narrowed my eyes at her through my sunglasses. Stupid was a word I had tried to take out of my vocabulary. Brittany hated it. So I did it for her.

She frowned at me slightly. "When you go home…"

I huffed and looked back towards the game. "Look, I don't want to talk about home right now ok. I just want to enjoy Spring Break."

"But you only have like a month left when we get back."

"I know."

She paused. "I'm just worried you're going to do something bad to try and come back here."

"So? What if I do?"

"They might not send you back if you do something too rash. There are worst things than here. Like a crazy trouble teen boot camp or something."

I huffed. "I think you should stop talk hobbit. I'm trying to watch the game." Rachel just had to go and mention home; I hadn't thought about leaving in over 24 hours and now it was all I could think about.

I found myself zoning out not really paying attention to the volleyball game currently going on. And Rachel smacked my hip with the back of her hand snapping me out of my daze. "Brittany just scored the winning goal."

She did? And I missed it? Damn. I clapped anyways hoping she wouldn't notice I had missed it. I wouldn't have if the hobbit of a cousin next to me hadn't mentioned home. "That's my girlfriend!" I shouted and she jogged over beaming. "Look at you scoring the winning goal."

"Well Quinn set it up. So it was all her." She shrugged and plopped down next to me taking a few long drinks from her water bottle. Don't know how she managed to make drinking water look sexy but she did. This time I didn't control myself and I leaned over licking some of the water that dripped down over her chin.

A sudden cough came from her throat and she spewed water out over her towel coughing wildly. "Oh my god sorry!" I patted her back. Guess she wasn't expecting me to do that and most likely water went down the wrong pipe. Her coughing slowly died down and she took in a ragged breath. "So sorry baby." I leaned over kissing her neck apologetically.

She turned her head towards me and tried to glare. Brittany hadn't really perfected that look yet; so as intimating as she was trying to be she just looked cute. "You did that on purpose."

My mouth opened in mock shock. "I would never! How dare you think that?!"

"Trying to distract me from rehydrating." Her nose crinkled up more trying to glare deeper at me.

"Was not!" I ran my head up behind her neck and let my fingers play with some of the loose strand of hair that had fallen out of her ponytail during the game. "I was just trying to help you clean up. You are a messy drinker." I smirked and leaned in kissing the corner of her mouth.

"I was thirsty." She smiled before capturing my lips in a small kiss.

Brittany somehow managed to get me to play one game of Volleyball before we left. I had played indoor volleyball in gym class several times so I knew the basics. But I was really too short to spike the ball; so I only attempted it once. Disaster; was an accurate term for it, I managed to drive it right into the top of the net and have it fly back almost hitting me in the face. So I didn't try again. But I had enough rage built up in me, mostly due to Rachel home comment earlier, to make some good serves and set Britt up for some spikes. Apparently we won. I don't know how we managed to do it when I was hitting the ball every which way or into the net, but we did.

Thankfully, I did not cook dinner when we got back even refusing Brittany's pout when she asked me to cook her something yummy. My offer to make-out with her until dinner was ready immediately killed her idea of a yummy dinner and Quinn ended up volunteering to do it. Tina and Rachel headed inside within minutes of us starting one of our epic make-out sessions. I straddled myself over Brittany's hips and sat down in her lap, firmly kept her planted below me even when she tried to flip us in the skinny lounge chair we were in.

I squeezed my thighs against her hips keeping her in place. She let out a groan in response and I swore her hips bucked up slightly into me in response. Maybe my original assumption of her not wanting to do that kind of stuff was wrong? Because her body was surely telling me yes right now. I almost jumped feeling Brittany's fingers suddenly traced the strings of my bikini bottoms.

It was so light in touch it tickled. I let out a laugh into her mouth and her hands immediately left my side and pulled back letting my bottom lip pop back into place. She frowned slightly and I quickly grabbed her hands placing them back on my hips. I didn't want her thinking I was laughing at her. "You're tickling me." I breathed out heavily cupping the sides of her face and kissed her returning smile.

Before our kiss got any more heated Tina stuck her out telling us dinner was ready. I planted a nip against Brittany's swollen bottom lip before climbing off of her. "Later." She smiled and followed me up with a giant grin.

Dinner was actually pretty good. It was some lemon chicken dish with seasoned rice and cooked broccoli. We once again took our food out onto the patio. And ending up discussing our plans for the rest of the week; I heard something about hitting up a few club sometime and doing some shopping in Miami. But I hardly listened to what the plans were I was too busy playing with Brittany's fingers with one hand and running a feather like touch against her bare thigh with my other. I leaned my head against her shoulder and she kissed my temple gently. My index and middle finger continued to trace patterns on her up thigh and I could feel her pressing her leg hard up against mine.

Brittany suddenly slid her chair back from the table and I almost fell into her lap by her sudden action. Her hand grabbed a hold of mine and pulled me out of my seat. "We're going to bed." She announced before tugging me off towards our sliding door.

I smirked at her when she shut the door and pulled the shades closed. "Bed huh?"

"Mmhmm." She pulled me towards the bed and quickly laid down. "You said later. Later is now."

"Oh really?" I chuckled and climbed on the bed after her.

"Yup." Her hand reached up behind my neck pulling me down into a lip crushing kiss.

After a few minutes I straddled over hips and pressed my body down against hers. "I love you." I mumbled onto her mouth and she smiled.

"Love you more." She trailed her tongue along my bottom lip.

"Prove it." I smirked letting her tongue into my mouth.

Brittany hooked her leg with mine before flipping us over quickly so she was hovering over me. I let out a squeal and a light laugh at her quick action. "Okay," she breathed into my ear before kissing my neck. I let out a deep moan wrapping my hand behind her neck making sure her lips stayed secured to the pulse point she was currently latched onto.

My eyes widened feeling the strings of my bikini bottoms being tugged undone. I quickly grabbed her hand stopping her which caused her to look at me. "You... don't… have too…" I tried to get my breathing under control. I knew what would happen if she got them completely untied.

Her crystal blue eyes stared down at me. "I want to." She leaned in kissing me. "I love you. More than anything." Her hips ground into mine as reassurance.

A soft moan escaped my lips and I released her hand and let her continue taking off my bikini. "Mmm…Love you more." I meant it full heartily. Brittany's smile grew into a toothy grin and I wrapped my arms around her neck pulling her down flush against me; kissing her deeply.

* * *

**A/N:** Soooooo whatcha think? ehehe told you more cuteness was ahead. And for anyone who is wondering yes they did the deed (aka sex) lol I said a few chapters back that I was keeping this fic T rating and I'm sticking to that. More spring break times ahead!

**A/N2:** LAM tidbit for all of you who are following that fic as well. I plan on writing chapter 1 this weekend and posting it. So yay! I have 3 days off so much writing ahead! :D

~Quest


	27. Chapter 27

**A/N: **Last spring break chapter! Hope you all like it. I spent all day writing it. In between watching the Olympics of course lol. Won't be able to write too much this coming up week due to a crazy work schedule so I really wanted to get this done and posted for y'all! Enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** Don't own glee….. boooo

* * *

**Chapter 27**

The next few days could be summed up in one word: amazing.

It wasn't just because Brittany and I moved our relationship to a more physical one; that was fantastic though. We just all had a lot of fun and it was so relaxing for me. I savored our every moment together; knowing the day we headed back home we'd have to go back to adult figures watching our every move. The boys came down for a few days and we had a party on the beach right below Quinn's house on their last night. Our little get-together turned into an all-out affair and several of the teens on spring break that were living around us ended up showing up.

We all had so much fun that night we ended up going to a bonfire last night that some boys down the beach invited us all too. Once again there was much partying and I don't really remember all the details of what transpired. There was tons of booze and food and I remember drinking and dancing with Brittany until the wee hours of the morning. But that was last night. It was now morning…or maybe afternoon…It was bright outside that's all I really noticed. I probably would have been in a cranky mood due to my hangover if Brittany's naked body wasn't sprawled half over me. I just tightened my arms around her and nuzzled my nose into her neck smiling.

Her lips brushed against my shoulder and my smile grew. "You're awake." I mumbled into her neck.

"For a while now. Before you in fact." I felt her lips curl into a smile against my skin.

I let my fingers trail up and down her spine. "Why didn't you wake me?"

"Because I'm comfy." She snuggled down against me more.

I let out a grunt when her elbow pressed into ribs as she shifted her body against mine. "I can tell." Her leg slid in-between mine and my smiled grew. If I played my cards right maybe I could get a little action before we crawled out of bed for the day.

Brittany's lips moved against my neck and I grinned wrapping one of my legs around hers. "Hey San?" She finally mumbled in between kisses.

"Ya babe?" I played with her hair softly loving the feeling of her lips against my neck.

"I'm hungry."

I smirked, my mind immediately going to the gutter. "Wanky."

She chuckled and playfully hit my shoulder pulling back. "Not that. Food silly. Will you cook me breakfast."

"But I thought we were going to get our sexy on."

Her lips closed around mine in a soft kiss. "But I'm hungry." She pouted down at me. "Can you make me something yummy?"

I laughed and leaned up kissing her lightly. "For you anything."

"Thank you!" She kissed me before sliding off of me so I could get out of bed.

Carefully I got out of bed and pulled on a pair of shorts and tank top. "You do realize it's almost lunch time. Do you still want breakfast or lunch?" I noticed it was just after 11 as I turned towards her pulling my hair up into a ponytail.

"Whatever you feel like making." Brittany snuggled down on her belly into the warm spot I just left.

I noticed her eyes drift closed and I leaned over kissing the corner of her mouth. "I'll be right back. Don't you dare fall back to sleep."

"I won't." She mumbled into the pillow.

Rolling my eyes I shuffled out of the bedroom and walked into the kitchen. I opened the fridge and started poking around looking for something to eat. I started pulling things out to make some turkey sandwiches for us. Taking out four slices of 12-grain bread and started making Brittany's sandwich first. I added the mayo and of all things ketchup to her sandwich.

"Look who's finally up." Rachel chuckled walking into the kitchen and opening up the fridge.

"Ya well Brittany and I spent time-"

"La la la la!" She threw her hands up over her ears so she couldn't hear me finish.

"Snuggling." I laughed once her hands moved away from her ears.

She looked slightly relieved. "I don't want to hear about your sex life. Just eww." I kept laughing seeing her turn bright red.

"Sorry. The sex is amazing."

"Eww stop please. You're my cousin." Her cheeks continued to turn bright red. I loved embarrassing her. "Plus you two aren't the quietest at night. So trust me I can hear how amazing it is."

I just shrugged with a chuckle. "Sorry."

Rachel let out a deep huff grabbing the pitcher of lemonade from the fridge. "That looks good."

She eyes the sandwich I was currently making for Brittany. I put on the lettuce before putting the top slice of bread on. "I'm not making you one."

"I didn't ask."

"But you were thinking it."

She leaned against the counter watching me. "Was that mayo and ketchup."

"Yup. Britt loves it. I find it absolutely disgusting." I put spicy mustard on my sandwich. I'm sure it was good but I hated mayo so the thought of mixing it was nasty.

"You are so wiped." She chuckled pouring a large glass.

I just smirked. It was true all Brittany had to say was jump and I'd say how high. I'd do anything for her. Rach just leaned against the counter watching me sipping her lemonade. "What?" I glanced at her. She had that I want to talk face. "Hobbit if mention you know where I will kill you. We have one more day here and I don't want to be thinking about that okay?"

"Okay…I won't."

"Thank you. You can try and get me to talk all you want when we get home." I went over grabbing the bag of salt & vinegar chips from the counter and put a few handfuls onto our plates. I picked up the plates after putting everything away and noticed Rachel frowning at me. "Oh don't give me that look."

I rolled my eyes and headed back towards my room. I nudged the door open with my foot and walked in finding Brittany dressed but back in bed. A part of me was kind of hoping to find her still naked and asleep just the way I had left her. She sat up seeing me enter. "Whatcha make?"

"Turkey sandwich." I handed her plate over and sat down next to her leaning against the headboard. We had been doing this every morning. I don't think we ate breakfast once with everyone else. I always made Britt breakfast in bed. It was still our private time because once we got out of bed and headed outside the others would be around and it then wasn't just us.

I opened up my sandwich and place some chips on the top I crunched them down with the top slice of my bread and noticed Brittany watching me intensely eating. "What?" I chuckled.

"You always put chips on your sandwich."

"I like crunchy. Plus it's really good." Britt made a face. "You have your mayo and ketchup and I have my chips." She just smiled.

"Come on hurry up so we can go shower." I wiggled my eyebrows at her suggestively.

"Oh no no." She shook her head and I pouted. "We are showering separately or we'll never leave this room and I want to enjoy our last afternoon here with everyone."

"Fine." I huffed and went back to my sandwich.

She let me shower first once we were done and I made my way out onto the patio where the others sat out. "Well look who's alive." Quinn snarked at me from her chair.

"Ya ya." I rolled my eyes and pulled down my sunglasses before sitting down. "I wanted to snuggle with my girlfriend so sue me."

"Awww cute." Her lip continued to smirk.

"So what's the plan for today?" I asked trying to get off subject.

"I don't know." Quinn shrugged. "We could go shopping again?"

"Not that I don't love shopping." I actually loved it. "But I don't think I can handle the hobbit complaining every too seconds that her feet hurt."

"Hey! There was so much walking!" Rachel defended.

I laughed. "You just didn't like us picking out clothes for you." It was true. Quinn and I took it upon ourselves to find Rachel a few more outfits. Rachel wasn't impressed.

She let out a giant huff. "You did find me some cute stuff." She muttered.

"You're welcome." I grinned proudly.

"We could go on the Boardwalk? Haven't done that yet." Rachel suggested.

"That's fun." Tina piped in with a smile. "Lots of stuff to do and see there."

I heard the sliding door to our room and listened to Brittany skip across the patio and plop down next to me in a chair. "What are we talking about?"

Her hand reached over quickly taking mine in hers weaving our fingers together. I smiled brightly. "Discussing what we should do today."

"Oh! Let's go to the zoo! I want to feed the giraffes." Brittany bounced a little in her chair getting excited. She must have noticed the four of us looking around at each other. "Oh, come on. It'll be fun. There are so many cool animals there."

"You know what I've never been to a zoo." It was true. Our school had actually planned on taking a field trip to the Columbus Zoo during middle school. But it ended up raining and we never went.

"Never?!" Brittany looked utterly shocked.

"Never."

"We are so going!"

"Well looks like we're going to the zoo." Quinn stated and Brittany leaned over kissing my cheek.

It didn't take us long to get ready once our plans were made. The zoo was pretty full and we had to wait in line for five or ten minutes to get our tickets. Brittany never let go of my hand the entire time we waited even when people gave us funny looks. I almost pulled my hand out of hers once when one woman gave me the death glare noticing us. Brittany must have felt my hand start slipping from hers and quickly tightened her grip as she chatted with Quinn and rubbed her thumb along the back of my hand soothingly. Her action made me smile and I stopped looking around at people and just focused in on her.

Being out together as girlfriends was still something I was trying to get used to and there were times I wanted to hide her way and ever go back outside when I noticed people looking at us differently. But Brittany never cared. It was her strength that truly didn't have me hiding in a hole somewhere.

We passed through getting our tickets and she turned to me grinning. "Ready?"

"Yup." She planted a light kiss on the corner of my mouth before releasing my hand to open up our zoo map.

"So do you guys want to stick together or just wander around together?" Brittany glanced up from the map at everyone.

Rachel shrugged. "Doesn't matter to me."

"I'd like to see the birds." Tina butted in.

"How about this? Britt and I will go see some stuff while you guys go off and see the birds and whatnot. Then we'll meet up here in two hours and go from there." I pointed to one of the food spots in the middle of Brittany's map so everyone could see where to meet.

"Okay, see you in two hours then." Rachel smiled brightly.

Brittany folded up her map and I took her hand before dragging her off to the right heading towards the Asian exhibits. "I just really want to feed the giraffe's before we leave." Brittany stated as we began walking.

"We will babe. Promise."

"Good. So what animal do you really want to see?" She swung our hands a little bit.

"I don't know. Do they have tigers here?"

"Of course they do! They are like the first ones you see on this path. At least that's what the map said." Brittany stared pulling me faster down the pathway. We dodged around groups of people and finally made it to the first exhibit.

She frowned when get got to the viewing spot. "I don't see them."

"Their probably sleeping." They tended to sleep a lot at least that's what I learned when I did a project on them in eighth grade. "They like rest for like twenty hours a day."

She smiled at me. "Where'd you learn that?"

"Eighth grade science class. We had to do a paper and presentation on an endangered species for our final project. I choose the tiger." She played with my fingers listening to me talk. "There all kinds of bad-ass and the cubs are adorable." I was kinda excited to see them since I had spent a whole month researching them; would be nice to actually physically see one in person.

Brittany leaned over kissing my cheek before looking out at the exhibit once again. "Well we'll have to make sure we see them then!"

I just chuckled watching her look around to try and spot one for me.

"Look under the tree!" She pointed off into the distance. "I see the white one!"

I looked in the direction her hand was pointing and spotted its head looking out while it basked in the shade of one of the trees. "That's so cool!" We stood there for quite some time and I was able to see all three tigers in the exhibit. Finally we walked away and continued looking around. I kept letting her tug me around to the exhibit she wanted to see and I was perfectly content to just follow her around. We paused again for some time to watch the two lions playing in their exhibits.

"I want a lion." She grinned. "San, where can I get a lion?"

"You can't have one. Pretty sure they'd eat you babe." I laughed slightly.

"But they're really cute. Look at them playing. Their just as cute as the tigers. OH how about you get a tiger and I'll get a lion and they can be best friends."

I smiled watching her ramble on. "Maybe you could get just a regular cat or a kitten that looks like a lion."

She frowned slightly when I shot down her ideas. "Fine. But maybe one day I'll get a lion." I tugged her away from the exhibit before she got any more bright ideas on getting wild animals.

Almost two hours had past and we quickly started making our way from the antelope exhibit to the food station where we were to meet the others. I sat down with her on a bench and slid my hand over her thigh giving it a squeeze. She looked at me and I panted a light kiss on her lips. "Thank you for suggesting this. It's awesome."

"You're welcome. I still can't believe you've never been to the zoo before." She grinned at me.

"Well I'm glad my first zoo experience is with you." I slide my hand up her bare thigh to the edge of her shorts. "You've been the best tour guide."

Her hand slipped over mine making sure I didn't try and creep my fingers up any higher. I wouldn't have; it was way to public for that kind of stuff. "Love you."

"Love you too." She gave me a quick peck before I noticed the other three walking towards us and I waved them over.

"You guys see a lot?" Rachel asked us.

"Yup San got to see the tigers." Brittany beamed.

Rachel smirked at me. "So I like tigers." I mumbled slowly letting go of Brittany's thigh and taking her hand in mine. "What did you guys see?"

"We saw some of the birds, the kangaroo, koala, and the lemur." Rachel answered for everyone.

"Can we go feed the giraffe's now?" Brittany asked pulling me up off the bench with her.

I gave her hand a squeeze. "You guys want to come?" With everyone nodding yes we all made our way up the path towards the African exhibits.

We stopped to see some of the exhibits before finally reaching the feeding station. Brittany tried to keep in her excitement but ended up bouncing on the balls of her feet as we waited in line. The zookeepers running the station handed us a few pieces of carrots as we got closer. I watched Brittany feed the giraffe and giggle escape her lips when it's tongue wrapped around the carrot and suck it up into its mouth.

"I should get a giraffe for Pip. I think he'd like a buddy." She grabbed my hand once I was done feeding a giraffe.

Rachel gave Brittany an odd look hearing her comment as we walked towards the elephants. "I don't think he'd like them." I answered.

"You're right they are huge. It could be scary. I don't want to scare him." I kissed the back of her hand. Sometimes she was just too adorable for her own good.

Seriously you could spend the entire day at the zoo and barely see all of the exhibits. We stopped at gift shop on the way out and Brittany demand to go off by herself so she could get me a surprise. I let her and took the opportunity to find her something as well.

"You getting both for Brittany?" Rachel asked behind me.

"No." I turned with the two stuffed animals in my hand. "The lion is for Brittany and the giraffe is for Pip."

"Awww that's sweet." She cooed at me and I rolled my eyes.

"It's no big deal." I made my way towards one of the checkouts and quickly paid for them both making sure I kept them hidden in their bag so Brittany couldn't see. "Where's everyone else?"

"Outside waiting for you. We thought you got lost or something." She smirked and I walked outside with her.

I smiled seeing Brittany standing around with Quinn and Tina. She held a bag in her hand and her smile brightened seeing me approach with Rachel. "Did you get lost?"

"No. I was getting you something." I held up the bag.

"You did? What is it?" She tried to peek in my bag but I quickly pulled it out of her gaze.

"Later." I promised and kissed her lightly. "So what's next?"

"We were thinking of going to the Boardwalk. Getting some dinner there and just walking around for a bit."

"Sounds good to me."

=.=.=.=.=.=

Dinner was good we at some restaurant with an outdoor patio and had our food out there enjoying the sun as it began to set. I couldn't remember the last time I laughed so hard during a dinner and once I almost spewed out my tea all over the table as Tina and Brittany bantered back and forth. The little Asian girl was actually quite hilarious. And when the two of them got onto a funny subject the jokes and off handed comment flowed between the two easily.

Brittany and I shared a piece of cheesecake at the end of the meal. Actually more like Brittany had a piece and I just stole a few bites from it. She fed me the last piece and smiled. "So do I get my gift now?"

"Later." I smirked back at her and put some money on the table as we all pitched in for the bill.

She pouted as we got up from the table and started walking down the boardwalk with everyone. Both of us had our bags in hand. We all made our way to one of the piers nearby to watch the sunset. It was our last night here and it was perfect being with everyone and being there with Brittany was icing on the cake. Brittany dragged me to one of the benches near the end of the pier and sat down. We set our bags down at our feet and just sat together. I pulled her hand into my lap snuggling up next to her.

We didn't say anything and the girls had finally wandered off saying they'd be back in a bit. I didn't really pay any attention to them but once I noticed they had left I leaned forward grabbing the bag. "Okay now you can have your gift." I smiled and handed her the bag.

She bounced slightly letting go of my hand and grabbed her bag handing it to me. We opened up the bags at the same time and I pulled out the white tiger stuffed animal from within the bag and smiled brightly. I suddenly heard a soft sniffle and looked at her. Brittany had both stuffed animals clutched to her chest and I could see a few tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Babe what's wrong? Do you like them?" I got worried for a second that I choose the wrong thing.

"Their perfect." She said softly squeezing the animals tightly.

"Then what's wrong?"

Brittany stared right at me. "I'm going to miss you." A frown suddenly hit my lips hearing her. It was the first time she mentioned me leaving this entire week. "Please don't leave me…"

I reached out cupping her cheek in my hand wiping away her tears. She leaned into my touch still clutching the stuffed animals. Leaning in I secured her lower lip between mine kissing her softly before pulling away and leaned my forehead against hers. "I'm going to fix it."

"Promise?" She sniffled softly again.

"I promise." I kissed her again. "Please don't cry." I hated seeing her cry. Especially when I knew it was all because of me.

"Love you." I just hummed against her lips in response and slowly deepened our kiss not caring there were other people around. It was the only way I knew how to comfort her. Expressing how much I truly loved her and to let her know I was there for her no matter what. All in just one deep kiss. I took in a shaky breath mid kiss feeling a few tears roll down my cheek.

I had to figure something out.

* * *

**A/N: **Alrighty gang it's going to start getting real in the next chapter ;) And we are closing in on the finally few chapters here. Sad I know. If my calculations are right the last chapter will be chapter 30 or 31 :D

**A/N2:** LAM tidbit! First chapter is now posted woo! I'm going to be stopping the tidbits on that fic now that I'm actually writing it! BUT here is a last good one for you. The gods living on earth have powers ;) any guesses or hope on what Santana's is?

~Quest


	28. Chapter 28

**A/N:** Holy crap 300+ reviews and so many fav alerts it was insane. Love you guys it seriously made me write this chapter in record time! Now this Ch. is a little shorter then my last few chapters. But jammed packed… Oh FYI all of you who thought last chapter was a little tear jerker at the end… pre-warning… you might want a tissue close by for this one. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** Don't own glee…sadly…

* * *

**Chapter 28**

A month and a half…

It seriously felt like two days. It all pretty much passed in one giant blur. One day I was back from spring break the next I was packing my bags for Lima. I spent every week talking with my parents begging for them to let me stay at least for the summer. But my efforts were unsuccessful. Rachel had constantly informed me I was being completely closed off during my whole last week in Florida. I guess I was trying to distance myself from everyone. Brittany mostly. I knew I shouldn't have but this last week I made a few excuses not to hang out with her. I was doing it for the both of us really. I was trying to get used to the fact that in the next two hours I would be driving to Orlando to start my journey back home.

I said my goodbyes yesterday morning. I'm pretty sure I saw Tina crying as I walked away from our hug. I was going to miss her. And I was even going to miss Q; even though all we did was bicker at one another. I still considered her a close friend. She had hugged me tightly telling me to text often. In the afternoon I took Boston out on a trail ride with Brittany for the last time. We didn't say much while we rode. Probably a good thing since I most likely would have started sobbing if we said anything. I just relished in her company.

Saying goodbye to Rogue was just as hard. I just sat in her stall while she took her afternoon nap leaning up against her like I had done pretty much every day for the past month. Brittany had sat with us for a little bit but left the barn to go shower and change to come back for dinner and to just hang out. Deep down I didn't want her too but she looked so sad when she asked to spend some more time with me before I left, I told her yes. So while I waited I spent my time with Rogue. I think I had been in her stall for almost an hour before Rachel came to get me saying Aunty A was starting dinner and I should go shower and get ready.

I had packed my big suitcase that morning and only had a few things left to pack. I didn't realize how much stuff I had gathered over the six month period. And I to selectively pack; giving a few things to Rachel and setting other things aside that could be shipped to me later if I wanted them. With my shower out of the way I prepared myself emotionally for the rest of that evening. Brittany finally arrived and we had barbequed steak and baked potatoes for dinner; one of my favorites. I was actually thankfully to Aunty A; she allowed Brittany to spend the night with me. After she learned we were dating our sleepover stopped unless it was down stairs in sleeping bags with Rachel there. So letting her stay in my room was huge.

My bedroom door was closed and locked; which was a good thing because by morning we were both naked in my bed, Britt sprawled across me sleeping soundly. I didn't want to wake her even though I knew we would have to get up and face the day soon. Needing to shower, eat, and pack up the car before heading to Orlando to make my flight. I gently traced my fingers up and down her spine softly and just watch her breathe evenly sound asleep. Her eyelids were still red and puffy from crying during the night. I told myself I wouldn't cry and I did well the entire week; until last night. Brittany had snuggled up against me pressing her lips into my neck after our very slow and intimate love-making. I had felt her tears fall onto my neck and she whispered she loved me over and over again. I couldn't hold my tears back anymore and wrapped my arms securely around her telling her I loved her back and we both cried until we fell asleep.

After lying there a little longer I finally placed a few kisses to her shoulder and gave her a squeeze trying to wake her up gently. She hummed into my neck slowly stirring awake. "Britt-Britt…we have to get up."

"No." She mumbled into my neck softly.

My lip curled slightly in a smirk. "We need to shower."

"No." Her voice was so soft. "If we get up that means your leaving."

I frowned slightly. "I know babe." I kissed her shoulder again.

Finally she pulled her face away from my neck and looked down at me. "Maybe I could come with you?"

Bringing one of my hands up from her back I cupped her cheek. "You have horse shows all summer long. There is no way I'm going to let you come to Ohio of all places and miss out on them."

"I'll take the summer off from showing. If it means being with you for the entire summer I'll do it." Brittany sucked her bottom lip into her mouth biting it; I could see her eyes starting to water and I silently begged her not to cry again. I couldn't handle it.

I leaned up kissing her in just a brief kiss. "No." I wasn't harsh or anything but very firm in my response.

She looked so hurt. So defeated. I pulled her down for a kiss and for the first time she didn't kiss me back. I stared at her before cupping both of her cheeks in my hands making her look at me. "I love you. So much. Nothing will ever change that. I promise you. But I will not let you put your dreams aside for me, okay?"

"I want you to be there with me though." She chewed on her lower lip staring at me. "I don't know if I can win without you being there. You're my cheer squad."

I frowned. "Babe. There is no way you are not getting first place. Trust me. Just because I won't be there doesn't mean I won't be thinking about you every minute. Alright?"

She let out a deep huff and finally leaned down kissing me deeply. She finally had given in.

"Promise you'll try get first place for me at all your shows?" I asked once our lips pulled apart.

Her lips slowly smiled at my request. "I promise. Every show. For you."

"Good." I nipped her bottom lip before smacking her butt playfully. "Come on lets go shower before someone comes to make sure we're up and finds the door locked."

She finally rolled off of me and we shuffled to my bathroom climbing into the shower. Our shower took a little detour when Brittany got a little frisky. I didn't mind not in the least. When we finally got out of the shower I gave her a long kiss before changing into my shorts and tank-top. I made sure my duffle bag was all packed and finished packing my carryon backpack with Brittany watching me intensely from her perch on the edge of my bed.

She helped me bring down all my things and we placed everything near the door leading to the garage. Aunty A was in the kitchen with Rachel already making breakfast. We had pancakes and bacon; Aunty A had let me choose whatever I wanted and through I would have preferred scrambled eggs I choose pancakes because they were Brittany's favorite.

I was really impressed I didn't cry when Aunty A gave me a giant hug and a kiss on the forehead after we packed up Rachel's Audi with all my things. She had volunteered to take me a few days ago after learning Brittany had demanded to take me herself instead of Aunty A. I was thankful; knowing to well that Brittany would be a wreck after I boarded my plane leaving her and I didn't want her driving home upset and get into an accident. I'd never forgive myself. Even though I hardly said it out loud; I loved my cousin.

I sat in the backseat with Brittany just holding her hand playing with her finger idly as we drove to the airport. We listened to music not really doing a whole lot of talking along the way. They walked with me through the terminal and waited while I checked in. I had two hours to kill before my flight due to all the security I had to go through and whatnot. But I was lucky to have both Brittany and Rachel there with me waiting.

Our small conversation never went towards summer plans or me going home. We talked about some movies and TV shows we were excited to see, but that's about it. I kept my hand linked with Brittany's as we sat around. My stomach did flip flops when my eyes kept drifting towards the time and noticed how it ticked by rapidly.

Then moment arrived and I heard my flights call to be boarded; Brittany's hand gripped mine. I watched people around me get up and gather their carry-on bags. Slowly I got to my feet Brittany and Rachel both following suit. I tossed my backpack onto my shoulder still not letting go of Brittany's hand. My mind started reeling on ways I could just "miss" this flight and stay in Florida longer. But then my parents would be so pissed they'd probably never ever let me leave the house ever again. And I needed to get them to let me come back here. I turned towards my best friends. Yes, I definitely consider both my closest friends even the hobbit.

Rachel stepped forward and wrapped her arms around my neck giving me a big hug. I finally let go of Brittany's hand to hug her back. "Damn Rach you're gonna choke me." I let out a light chuckle before she slowly released her death grip around my neck.

She wiped some tears that were rolling down her cheeks and gave me a smile. "Sorry. You'll text me?"

"Of course." I gave her a small smile back trying to hold myself together.

Rachel stepped aside and I finally was staring at Brittany. She was already crying and I could feel my eyes starting to water seeing her breaking down in front of me. I took a step forward and wrapped my arms around her neck pulling her into a hug. "Don't say it. Please." I knew she was going to say goodbye and I didn't want her too that just made this all real. I felt her just nod against my neck.

I finally pulled back and gave her a long kiss not caring who was around or who looked at us. I kissed her until I heard the last boarding call and finally pulled back. I nipped her lip lightly before wiping away her tears. "I'll text you during my layover."

"Okay." She bit her lip and I knew she was trying to hold herself together. And me not letting myself cry was probably helping her stay somewhat calm.

"Love you." I kissed her one last time with a smile before letting her neck go.

She finally smiled at me. "Love you too."

I finally backed away and made my way quickly over to the gate handing the woman my ticket. I glanced over my shoulder and noticed Rachel and Brittany holding hands for comfort. Taking back my ticket I walked towards the opening. I gave them one last wave blowing a kiss to my girlfriend and quickly walked down the hallway towards the plane. I let out a shaky breath and let the tears flow. Trying to gather myself before walking onto the plane was hopeless and I just let the flight attendant show me to my seat. I wiped my eyes and smiled at the middle-aged who frowned at me noticing my tears.

Unzipping my backpack I pulled out my white tiger stuffed animal before putting my bag in the overhead storage. I took my seat and wrapped my arms tightly around the animal ignoring the look I got from the woman beside me. I shoved my nose into the top of the stuffed animals head and took in a deep breath. It smelled like Brittany. I forced her to take it home with her for a couple of weeks and sleep with it. At first she had adamantly said no it was mine and it should be sleeping with me; that was up until I told her I wanted it to smell like her so when I got home I could sleep. She almost cried when I told her and finally took it home for a couple of weeks. I tightened my grip around it and started crying softly again. God; we hadn't even taxied to the runway yet and I was already mess.

=.=.=.=.=.=.=

**(Atlanta, Georgia)**

I texted both Rachel and Brittany during my two hour layover, hoping it would help pass the time before my next flight. Rachel had informed me Brittany had finally stopped crying on their drive home from Orlando and that she was going to hang out with her for me to make sure she was okay. Brittany just texted me she loved me almost every other text and that she already missed me. I knew it was going to be hard. But this hard? I hadn't prepared myself for this level of hurt. I felt sick and don't remember eating lunch while I waited for my next flight.

I couldn't help but think of sitting in this very airport six months ago wishing to return home and not be subjected to my parents punishment. Now it was the complete opposite. I wished not to return home and stay in Florida with my girlfriend and friends. I sent Brittany a text when I heard my flight being boarded letting her know I'd text her when I landed. Then once again when I boarded my plane I pulled out the stuffed animal and held it close to me the entire trip. It was the only thing truly keeping me sane.

=.=.=.=.=.=.=

**(Columbus, Ohio)**

At the baggage claim I kept my eye out for my parents who would be there to pick me up. I pulled out my phone and quickly sent a text to Brittany. _Just landed. Waiting for parents to pick me up. Will call you later tonight. Love you xoxoxo_

Not even a minute later I felt my pocket buzz and smiled slightly seeing her reply.

**Brittany:** _Good glad ur safe. I miss you…can't wait to talk… love you more xoxoxoxox_

Finally I spotted her; my tiny mother pushing her way through a sea of people and in my direction. "Mija!" Her arms wrapped around me into a hug. "Look how beautiful you look!"

Her smile was always infectious and I couldn't help but smile back softly and give her a light squeeze. "Hi."

We stepped out of our hug and I looked around for the rest of my family but didn't see anyone. "Where's dad and Tony?"

"They both had to work." I frowned. Figures as much I come home basically because my dad forced me to and he doesn't even show up at the airport to bring me home. "There was an emergency surgery."

"Ya. Whatever." The conveyor finally started and I just turned away from her waiting for my two items to show up.

"Santana. Don't be like that. He wanted to be here."

"Sure he did." I muttered and noticed my duffle bag and quickly grabbed it setting it down waiting for my large suitcase to come through.

It finally did and I hauled it of wheeling it behind me as my mother took my duffle for me. She tried to make conversation with me on or way home but all I did was grunt or give her one word answers. I was mad at her. Mad at both of them for not listening to me and my constant requests to stay in Florida for at least the summer. It was the one thing I wanted from them. I even agreed to come home willingly for my senior year if I could stay just for the summer. But I had no luck.

My mom finally gave up trying to talk with me not liking my one word answers apparently. I welcomed the silence and just stared out the window waiting to get back to Lima and back to my old life. Old life. That was something I wasn't looking forward to getting back too. But it was part of my plan; to get home, go upstairs and lock myself in my room ignoring everyone. I didn't want to talk with anyone especially my parents. They were currently at the top of my Snixx list and I was sure as hell going to let them know that.

* * *

**A/N:** Yup so she's back home….boooooo! Next up a little drama between Santana and her parents and a little Puck action (eww not like that… head out of gutter gee...hehe) Hope to get that chapter done this weekend! Looks like the story will be ending sometime next week if I stay on track. Hope you guys liked this chapter!

~Quest


	29. Chapter 29

**A/N:** Alrighty guys I decided to break these next chapters up a little bit more so they weren't long long. There looks to be 2 more chapters after this one :D You guys have also been so awesome reviewing and adding alerts! Thank you so much! Enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** Don't own glee. BOO!

* * *

**Chapter 29**

I had completely planned on protesting dinner but I could smell my mom's famous enchiladas all the way upstairs and through my closed door. My stomach growled constantly before I let out a giant huff and got up from my bed and made my way downstairs to find out when dinner was. A good three hours had gone by since I arrived home and I hadn't even attempted to unpack my bags. I didn't want it to be actually real so my bags for the time being would remain packed.

Shuffling into the kitchen I noticed my mom still cooking away. I didn't say a word. Just went about my business.

She noticed me out of the corner of her eye going over to the fridge to get something to drink. "Hi sweetie. Hungry?" I just let out a little mumbled yup as I started looking around.

"Your dad should be home soon. And Tony gets out of work at six so we'll eat when they both get here."

"Mmhmm." I poured some water.

I heard my mom huff and it almost caused me to glance in her direction. "It's nice having you home sweetie. Everyone has been talking about you down at the spa. They can't wait to see you."

I remained silent as I added some lemon juice to my water. "Santana!" My mother's sharp tone finally got my attention and looked over my shoulder at her.

"What?!" I snapped back matching her narrowed brow stare with my own.

"You've hardly said two words to me since you've gotten home. I'm trying to have a conversation with you!"

"I don't want to talk! That a problem!?"

Her lip pressed tightly together; I was pissing her off. Good. "You know if you're going to act like this. Then don't bother coming back down for dinner." She didn't raise her voice this time but it was laced anger.

"Fine." I walked over grabbing a banana from the fruit bowl on the counter. "Wasn't all that hungry anyways." Turning on my heels I stormed out of the kitchen with my water and _dinner_ in hand.

I heard her stifle an angry cry just as I walked out. No way was I going to make this easy. With my door locked I just sat on my bed, turned on my TV and started waiting everything out. I looked over at my banana and rolled my eyes. From enchiladas for dinner to a banana. Damn.

Papa knocked on my door around six but I didn't unlock it to let him in to see me. I remained adamant in my isolation and told him to leave me alone repeatedly until he finally did. Even Tony tried to get me to come out. That was hard. I wanted to see my younger brother. But I guarantee I'd see my father standing right next to him waiting for me to open my door. So I denied myself from seeing him as well.

I could hear laughing and mumbling underneath my room where our dining room was located. Grabbing my phone I send Brittany a text: _call me after ur done dinner xoxoxo_. My phone buzzed almost immediately.

**Britt: **_kk :D miss you! xoxoxoxo_

I smiled staring down at my phone; I missed her. A lot. After staring at the text for a minute I set my phone down and grabbed my banana finally giving into the rumble from my stomach and ate it. Curling up I just laid there on my bed watching TV just wishing and waiting for Brittany to finish her dinner and call me.

My phone suddenly started buzzing rapidly only a few minutes later and I shot up reached for my phone. The smile on my facing thinking it was Brittany quickly faded seeing the name on the screen. I finally tapped answered after a few more rings and brought it up to my ear. "Hey."

"Santana Lopez! You didn't tell me you were home!" He was pissed. "I don't even get a 'hey I'm coming home' text?!"

"Sorry Puck, been a little pre-occupied." It was true I was plotting my return to Florida plan and spending time with Brittany.

"That's right you now got yourself a hot piece of ass back in Florida."

"Hey!" My sudden snapping caused his laughing to cease. "She's my girlfriend and yes she is very hot. But you will not talk about her like that. Got me Puckerman? Or I'll kick in one of your nuts." She wasn't just some piece of ass. She was Brittany.

There was a paused on the other end. "Sorry 'tana."

"Just-just don't say that kinda stuff. Okay?" Puck was all about booty calls and one night stands. And I had been like that too. There was no way I was going to let him refer to Brittany as one of my old habits.

"I won't promise. How is she? She gonna to come visit this summer? Gotta meet her make sure she's good enough for my girl."

"She's awesome." I smiled just thinking about her. "But I don't think she'll be coming around this summer. She's got a lot of shows to go to. Like three or four a month and then she has to train in between. Britt's like super busy."

"That sucks." He huffed.

I sighed frowning. "Totally."

"Hey how about Sam and I come pick you up and we'll go cruising? We'll show you some of our new taggin' sites."

I know he was trying to cheer me up and they both probably wanted to see me. But I wasn't in the mood. "Not tonight dude. Britt's going to be calling me soon and I'm trying to revolt against my parents."

"Oh ya? Anything you need help with?" He was always willing to volunteer his delinquent services, I never had to ask.

"Nothing just yet. But I'll let you know if it comes to that point." My phone started vibrating and I pulled it back seeing a picture of Brittany on the screen. "Look Britt's calling. I'll text you later."

"Okay, hit me up if you need anything."

"Yup." I quickly hit answer on my phone switching over to her call. "Hey baby."

"Hi hon!" She sounded so excited and I couldn't help but smile hearing her voice. "Are you eating? I can call back if you are."

"Na already ate." My stomach didn't think so. Just the word food made it grumble. "I was just talking with Puck."

"Oh are you going to go see him?"

"No I wanted to talk with you."

"But we can talk later."

"Trust me Britt I'd rather stay here and talk with you."

"You sure?"

I smiled and flopped back on my bed. "Definitely. So how are you doing?"

"Okay." She paused briefly. "I spent the day with Rachel. But I still missed you."

"I'm glad you had someone to be around." I knew today would be hard for her. Dropping me off at the airport this morning had been hard for her. Hard for both of us. So Rach being around was a huge relief for me.

"But you didn't…"

"Of course I did. I had the white tiger you gave me to snuggle with on the flight." I smiled and glanced over to my nightstand where he sat. It was the only thing I unpacked.

She giggled slightly. "Aren't you going to name him yet? White tiger isn't a good name."

"Haven't found the right one yet. And maybe it's a girl and you're giving her an identity crisis by calling her a him all the time."

She laughed. "Sorry. You need to give _her_ a name."

"Ya you better be sorry. And I'll name her soon promise." I grinned brightly. "Soooo…whatcha wearing?"

"Santana!"

"What?" I let out a laugh. Seriously she expected me not to think about sex at all this summer. I would have to get her used to the idea of phone sex or sexting.

"You haven't even been gone 24 hours." Brittany continued to chuckle and it was good to hear her laughing and not being sad. This might just work until I could get myself back there.

"So? I love you and miss you. And I want to know what you're wearing." A small smirk spread across my lips when she went quite. "Babe, we're going to have figure something out."

She let out a huff. "I'm wearing my green horse boxers and my white tank-top."

I couldn't help but roll my eyes smirking. She wasn't good at this whole being sexy over the phone thing. "Britt, why don't we get back to this one on a later day after you've researched sexting and phone sex?"

"Okay!" I swore I heard her sigh in relief. She liked to do research and I'd give her time to go Google if she wanted too. "How's your family?" Brittany quickly changed topics.

"Well my mom seems fine. Haven't seen anyone else yet?"

"Oh…aren't they home?"

"They are I'm just protesting and locked myself in my room."

"Why one Earth would you do that?"

"Cause I told you I was going to fix this and this is me fixing it."

"San… I don't think isolating yourself is the answer."

I huffed I didn't want to argue with her right now. I knew my parents this would work. "I got everything all planned out. Trust me."

"I do trust you." Brittany said softly.

"I love you." I played with the hem of my shirt wishing was here to snuggle with me.

"Love you more."

I chuckled. "You do realize if you were here right now I'd show how much more I love you. I'd do that thing with my tongue that you like so much."

There was a soft groan on the other end and I smirked proudly. "Ya I wish I was there too." She said softly and I knew I was now blushing wildly from my inappropriate comment.

We talked for hours and when I reluctantly let her get off the phone it was almost eleven o'clock. I was starving. Quietly I got out of bed and opened my bedroom door listening for any movement downstairs. The hall light was off and I noticed a dim light flickering from underneath my parents' bedroom door way at the end of our hallway. They were watching TV; I was safe to continue. Leaving my room I carefully snuck downstairs and into the kitchen like I had done so many times over the years.

Lucky for me my parents' bedroom was on the other side of the house so they wouldn't hear the microwave going while I heated up some of the enchiladas that were left over. I hummed softly and waited for my food to be ready.

"Well if it isn't the Snix Express coming out of her dungeon." I turned around and spotted Tony standing in the doorways.

"T!" I pushed off the counter and rushed over to him giving him a huge hug. I had missed him the most.

He picked me up in a hug and I couldn't help but giggle when he set me down. I stared up at my little brother. Up. When I left we were the same height he might have been a half in inch taller. But now he was at least a good five inches taller than me. "What the hell has mama been feeding you?! Wheaties? A dozen eggs a day? Good god." I smacked his arm and my mouth dropped. "Holy shit you're working out too! Look at those gun!" I couldn't help but squeeze his biceps. I poked him in his chest narrowing my eyes. "Who are you? And what have you done with my little brother?"

Tony laughed and flinched slightly when I went to poke him in the chest again. "Stop. I've been working out okay." He smiled at me. "Been going to the gym with some of the football boys they want me as a starter in the fall. Gotta start training now."

I continued to stare up at him. He had changed so much since I saw him last. He was no longer this gawky freshman boy I had left behind. He was taller, filled out, and he no longer had his crazy curl mop of dark hair it was now cut short and spiked up in the front with jell. He was getting so handsome. Damn. And he was two years younger than me. I was going to have to beat those damn Cheerios off of him with a stick. "Look at you. All grown up. Getting all handsome and stuff."

He narrowed his eyes a little bit. "Don't you sweet-talk me…I'm mad at you."

"Mad at me? Why?"

"You didn't open your door and give me a Sanny hug."

I rolled my eyes as the microwaved beeped. "Ya well papa was standing next to you."

"He was not." I gave him a look over my shoulder as I grabbed my plate and sat down at our island to eat. "Okay so he was. But we both wanted to say hi. He's missed you. We all have."

Tony sat down across from me as I started eating. "Ya well I don't want to see him." I mumbled with my mouth food. It was so good. I did miss my mom's food.

"What the hell is your deal? Ma said you two got into a fight this after and you haven't been talking to her." I smacked his hand away when he tried to get a piece of chicken.

"I don't want to be here." I started Tony directly in the eyes. "Not that I don't want to see you T. But I have friends there now. I had made plans with them for the summer then they have to go uproot me again."

He stared at me as I ate. "So you're ignoring them this whole summer?"

"Yup. Maybe they'll realize I want to go back to my friends instead of spend my summer here in Lima." I slowly stopped eating seeing him staring intensely at me. "What?"

"You're lying to me."

I scoffed. "I am not."

"Yes you are!" He pointed his finger at me. "You're leaving out something. Spill it."

"I'm telling you the truth."

"No. You're raising your left eyebrow when you answer. It's your tell."

"I am not!"

"Are too. So what is it? You have a boyfriend back there or something?"

"No!"

"Girlfriend?"

"No!"

He chuckled slightly before slowly stopping and staring at me. "Holy shit you have a girlfriend."

"I do not."

Tony's eyes narrowed at me. "You raised your left eyebrow again!"

I threw my hands up over my eyebrows. "T…Drop it…"

"Sanny. Are you dating?" He smiled brightly at me. "Come on, I'm your brother. Tell me."

I huffed and crossed my arms. "Fine. Yes. I'm dating. Happy?" I watched him and he kept on smiling at me. They were all going to find out at some point. Since I had no plans on breaking up with Brittany they'd just have to deal me actually _dating_ a girl. They knew I liked to fool around with girls and I classified myself as Bi-sexual but that was one thing; this was so so different. "Her name is Brittany."

"Yoooou have aaaaa girlfriend." He teased playfully and just continued to smile, not caring.

"Yes yes I do." I couldn't help but smile.

"So I take it since its official you really like her?"

"Love her." He stared at me. "Shocking I know. But she's amazing T. You'd love her too. Sweet, funny, adorable. We've been dating for several months now."

"Months?!" I nodded. I hardly could keep a boyfriend around for a week before dumping their ass.

"Yes. Here." I pulled out my phone quickly finding a good picture of her. "This is Brittany and her horse Pip." It was one of my favorite pictures she was sitting on Pip bareback; just in her shorts and tank top smiling down at me.

"Damn. She's hot." I slapped him upside the head. "Hey! What the hell was that for?"

"Stop ogling my girlfriend." He laughed at me. I took my phone back and stared at the picture for a minute for locking my phone. "I made plans with her this summer. And now I can't do anything with her. 'Cause I'm here."

Tony frowned slightly at me. "You really like her don't you."

"Totally. Miss her like crazy already." I slowly picked up my fork and started eating my now lukewarm food.

"Why don't you just tell mama and papa about her?"

I almost choked on my food. "You kidding me?!"

He looked completely serious. "No. Just tell them about her. You know they'll be cool with it. And maybe they'll let you go back. Spend the summer with her."

"Sorry T. Worst plan ever okay. They know I like girls but I've never actually dated one before. That's a whole other bombshell they aren't ready for." I brought my empty plate to the sink and put it in the dishwasher.

"Never know." He shrugged and I kissed his cheek.

"I'll tell 'em. Sometime." Tony rolled his eyes at me and I ruffled his hair.

"Hey! Watch the hair!" I laughed watching him spike it back up.

I kissed his cheek. "See you in the morning T." I headed for the door to go back up to my room.

"Night San."

It was cool that Tony didn't seem all that phased by me dating Brittany. Not that I expected him to react to the news. But I didn't think his whole plan of telling my parents about her was the best idea. My planned seemed more well me. They didn't need to know about her yet.

I stripped off my bra and shorts once I got into my room, leaving me in my underwear and tank top. I pulled out my phone. It was just about midnight. She'd probably be sleeping but I needed to say goodnight. _Night babe. Love you. Miss you. ttyt :D xoxoxo_. I flipped through channels snuggling down in my bed hoping sleep would soon take over. My phone buzzed and I reached over grabbing it.

I smirked seeing the notification of a picture message. Maybe she did research. I opened it up and almost laughed seeing her blowing a kiss towards the phone looking half asleep and totally sexy with her messy hair and sleepy eyes. **Britt:** _Lve u. Mis u. xoxoxoxox_. She had been asleep I could tell with all her typos and I almost felt bad for waking her up but then I looked at the picture again. That picture was totally worth it and I immediately saved it as her new caller ID picture. Smirking I took my hair out of my ponytail and ruffled it up slightly before sending her a picture back. I blew a kiss to the camera and tried to get as much body in the pic as I possibly could before sending it to her.

_Love the pic. This is for you. Night. xoxoxo_

Not even a minute later I got a reply. **Britt:** _holy sexy...nighty night! xoxoxo_

I laughed. Trading my phone for the stuffed animal on the nightstand; I pulled it in close breathing in deeply. It still smelled like her; it was an odd mix between hay, chocolate, and her coconut shampoo. I smiled into the top of its head and closed my eyes thinking of one thing and one thing only. Brittany.

* * *

**A/N:** So a little bit of everything in this chapter! Little Pucktana for you. Some Brittana. And some sis/bro time :D Looks like two chapters left. I haven't written them yet so it's possible it could turn to three if I get out of control writing the last chapter! :D

OH also someone PMed me the other day and asked if I had a twitter feed for my story updates. I DO! I just transformed my gaming twitter to my writing twitter so feel free to follow me :D I'll be posting random Glee stuff and updates on my fan fiction. TheRogueQuest is me! I'll be sure to follow you back if you add me.

~Quest


	30. Chapter 30

**A/N:** You guys are great! 360 reviews! Brittana fandom is seriously the best ever! All your reviews and PMs are totally awesome and I do try and answer them all… oh and now Tweets :D So one more chapter after this… very sad :( Hope you enjoy this one.

Oh for those of you who didn't see me mention it last chapter I created a Twitter account for my writing and for Glee talk. Feel free to follow me, I'll follow you back! My username is TheRogueQuest

**Disclaimer:** Don't own glee sadly…

* * *

**Chapter 30**

I let out a frustrated huff when I glanced at the clock noticing only five minutes had ticked by since the last time I had looked. It was now 5:16am. I had woken up against my will just after five. Apparently my body did not get the memo that I did not having to get up and feed horses at the crack of dawn anymore. But now I was wide awake willing myself to try and fall back asleep hoping to make it to at least 8am.

No such luck though. 5:33am. I threw off my sheets and pulled on some boxers shorts before heading downstairs to raid the kitchen.

I made my way around the kitchen in the dark just using the dim nightlight that my mom had plugged in the wall next to the stove to find myself breakfast. Not feeling like actually cooking anything I went to our cereal cupboard to find something else. I smiled seeing the box of maple and brown sugar oatmeal; Aunty A never had oatmeal around the house Rachel hated it and I never bought it for myself or requested it. So I hadn't eaten it in months. Tony and I always had it on Saturday mornings when we were younger while we lounged around watching cartoons. Just seeing it brought back so many memories.

I made it just the way I liked it; with half & half and water. The kitchen light suddenly turned on as I waited for the liquid to warm up for my oatmeal. It jumped me and I quickly turned around noticing my father standing in the entryway.

He smiled at me; "what are you doing up so early Mija? I thought I was the only one up at this hour of the morning." Without warning he took several large strides towards me giving me a hug. "Missed you." He placed a kissed to the side of my head.

I kept my arms at my side not giving him the satisfaction of one of my hugs. Moving out of his bear hug when the microwave beeped, I really didn't want to talk to him but finally spoke up. "I'm always up at this time to feed the horses. You'd know that if you actually listened during our conversations when you called." I kept my snappy tone low as I stirred in the package of oatmeal.

He was silent for a moment. "I listened Santana."

"No you didn't." I tossed him a glare over my shoulder.

"Yes I did."

I whirled around on my heels to face him. "What's the name of the horse I've been training?"

He paused for a long minute. "Scout?"

I scoffed. "Not even close dad. Or even the right gender. It's Rogue." I snatched my up my bowl.

"So I don't remember the horses' name. Sorry. But I did listen." He walked over and started the coffee.

"My best friends name?" I pretty much spent most of my conversations talking about Brittany, Rogue, or school.

"Ahh…"

Ya he had no clue. "Brittany." I answered for him when he didn't come up with her name. "Good job listening to me." I muttered angrily before storming out of the kitchen with my bowl of oatmeal heading back up to my room to eat in peace.

No wonder I was stuck back here. He never listened to what I wanted. It was all about him. He probably thought he was doing me a favor; I had been very vocal on not wanting to go to Florida in the first place. But that had all changed now and he wasn't paying attention. I slammed the door behind me. Yup it was just after 5:30 and I was door slamming; I hope I woke my mom up.

I sat on my bed turning on my TV to find something to watch while I ate my breakfast. I glanced at my phone after every bite; I really wanted to call Brittany or a least text her good morning. But she wouldn't be up for another hour. So I had to wait.

The time ticked by slowly. My oatmeal gone. Shower out of the way. And the TV on some random channel. I just had to wait for 6:30 to arrive.

When it finally did I snatched the phone off my nightstand and called her. I drummed my fingers on my knee as the phone continued to ring.

It finally stopped. "Mmm?"

I bit my lip hearing her mumble into the phone. "Did I wake you?"

"Maaaybe." Brittany's voice was groggy and I could just imagine her still snuggled up in bed with the phone firmly placed between her ear and the pillow.

"Sorry I thought you'd be up."

"My lesson isn't until 9 today. Was gonna sleep in."

"Awww sorry babe I'll let you go back to sleep." I didn't want to keep her up if she was trying to sleep in. I'd just talk with her later.

Her breathing was still heavy and I could tell she was trying to stay awake. "No. Wanna talk with you."

"No really go back to sleep."

"I'm up. I'm sitting up." I chuckled hearing her grunt slightly.

"Okay. You sure?"

"Very. I miss you so much." Brittany's voice was more clear now waking up.

"Miss you too." A large smile spread across my lips it just always happened when I talked to her. She made me smile constantly. "So you have a lesson today?"

"Mmhmm. Got my show this weekend." She paused slightly. "I'm super nervous."

"Don't be! You'll be awesome. You doin' cross country today?"

"Yup! Today and tomorrow will be dressage. Then I'll give him a day off, give him his bath, clean my tack, and pack up."

"No Stadium?"

"No Pip can do that in his sleep. I wish you were coming with me this weekend."

"Me too." It was her real first show for the Young Riders season where every placement counted towards end of the season championship event. "You'll kick ass babe."

"You think so?"

"Absolutely. You show those other guys up!"

"But they've been showing so much longer than me…They all have awesome horses and more-"

I cut her off quickly. She shouldn't be thinking so negatively in her ability. "Britt. You're gonna be awesome! I believe in you. Stop thinking you aren't going to do well. You and Pip are amazing. Truly, you are just as talented if not more so than any of those other riders."

"I love you."

I smiled. "Love you too."

"How do you know exactly what to say?"

"It's a gift." She giggled and I felt better that she wouldn't get herself into a showing slump.

"What are your plans for today?"

"Probably stay locked in my room all day. Or maybe hangout with Puck and Sam. Haven't decided yet." I was leaning more towards the Puck Sam option. My parents would love that.

"You're not going to get into trouble are you? You promised you wouldn't." Brittany's voice was soft; she knew about my past and had been worrying for a while now that I'd do something reckless.

I planned on keeping my promise for as long as I could. Though deep down I knew it could come down to me going back to old Santana to get myself back to Florida. "I won't."

"Good."

We talked for another hour before Brittany actually had to get out of bed and get ready for the day. The minute I was off the phone telling her I'd talk with her tonight I texted Puck; _need to get out of house. Let me know when u wanna hang._

**Puckasaurus:** _pick u up in an hr!_

I smiled and went to make myself presentable for my outing. Rushing downstairs I noticed my parents sitting on the porch drinking their coffee. Mom was dressed for work and dad well he still was in his sweats and t-shirt that I had seen him this morning, he must have the day off or at least the morning.

"Where are you off too?" My mom questioned as I headed down the two steps to our walk way.

I paused and looked back at them. "Hanging out with Puck."

"Absolutely not!" Her eyes widened slightly.

Putting my hands on my hips I stared at both of them. "Who did you expect me to hang out with this summer? Seriously."

I heard a honk behind me and noticed Puck had pulled up in his truck with Sam half hanging out of the window. "LOPEZ!" Sam shouted pounding on the door excitedly. "Come on babe let's go!"

Giving my shocked parents a wave I turned ran towards the truck. Sam opened the door for me and shouted over my shoulder at my parents who looked utterly pissed. "Be home later!" I jumped in sitting in the middle and Sam climbed back in next to me before Puck peeled out heading down the road.

He slowed down before rounding the corner at the end of my street. "How was that?" Puck smirked over at me. "Your mom looked so pissed."

"You guys are awesome." I hadn't even asked them to help me but Puck knew how much I wanted to get back to Brittany so I was grateful for their fantastic entrance.

"Anything for you." Sam nudged my shoulder with a smile.

I grinned and leaned against him. I missed both of them. "So where we going?"

"Nowhere really. Thought we'd just drive around for a while." Puck smiled and put his arm around my shoulder pulling me close to him into a one armed hug. "Unless you have something in mind?"

"Nope. This is perfect." I smiled brightly and let out a sigh.

"So we ever gonna meet this girl of yours?" Sam smirked at me wiggling his eyebrows slightly. "Puck says she's super hot."

"She is." I grinned and pulled out my cellphone to find a picture. I kinda liked showing her off. "Here. This is Britt."

Sam took my phone and his eyes widened. "Holy shit… What the hell?! Why didn't I get shipped off to Florida? Does she have a sister?"

"Yup." I smirked noticing his face lighting up more. "She's like ten."

"Damn..." He started flipping through the pictures on my phone.

The minute I saw him get to the bikini phones I had in my phone from our spring break I snatched my phone from his hand. "You're drooling on my phone! You boys and you're ogling. God, Tony did the same thing!"

"I'm sorry but she's super fine!"

"Yes I know. Trust me." I full heartily knew that. I looked between the two boys and wished I was actually with Brittany instead. Not that I don't love them. I've known them both since we were all in 1st grade together. But I'd rather have Brittany's company over theirs at the moment.

=.=.=.=.=

Puck dropped me off back at my house a little after ten. We actually didn't do much. We drove around, got some burgers, went to a movie, and then back to Puck's house for a few games of poker. I noticed the living room light on and rolled my eyes. Someone was up waiting for me.

I walked through the door locking it behind me and tried to make a b-line to the stairs and make it up to my room. "Santana." I stopped dead hearing my father's voice.

With a huff I walked into the living room finding him sitting in his lay-z-boy watching something on ESPN. "What?"

"Where have you been?"

I crossed my arms. "Hanging with Puck and Sam. Told you this morning."

"I don't want you hanging out with those boys. Especially Puck." He stared right at me.

"Well excuse me for visiting with my friends. Apparently I can have no life. First you don't want me in Florida with my friends there and now you don't want me with my friends here." I snapped at him.

"They are trouble. I don't want you around them."

"If you are so "concerned" by my troubled friends then maybe you should have just left me in Florida. 'Cause I'm going to be hanging out with them this summer." I bitched at him putting on my best 'I hate you right now' face.

I was starting to get under his skin. I knew it. I could see his fists clench and unclench slowly. "There are plenty of other people you can spend your time with and maybe we can do something as a family this summer."

"Well that sounds like fucking bullshit." I knew for a fact there was no one I'd want to hang out with in this lame ass town. There was no way I was going to spend time with someone like Artie; they were all Lima losers. That just wasn't me.

"Language Santana!" His eyes narrowed in my direction.

I didn't care. "If you don't want me being around them then just confine me to my room. I'm either going to be with them or in my room anyways so I don't really care. Either way I'm still going to be miserable."

He huffed angrily and looked back at the TV. "Just go to bed." I didn't say anything else and just took off up the stairs to my room.

Finally alone I pulled out my phone and locked my door. My father was so frustrating! It was almost 10:30 Brittany would still be up; she always made me feel better. She had texted me during my outing with Puck and Sam, and I told her I'd text her when I got home. I flopped down on my bed and bit my lip; I missed her. _Hey babe I'm home._

Not even a second later she replied. **Britt:** _thought you forgot about me :(_

_Never!_

**Britt: **_K…_

_Thought about you all day._ It was true. I thought yesterday leaving her behind at the airport was hard today was harder I think.

**Britt:** _You did?_

_Totally. Thinking about u right now 2. Trying to picture what ur wearin ;)_

**Britt: **_I'm wearing my duckie t-shirt & boxers silly lol_

I laughed seeing her text. She was so not good at this whole thing. I sat up and quickly pulled off my t-shirt leaving me in my black bra. Taking a quick picture of my chest I smirked and sent it to her. _This is what I'm wearing O:-)_

**Britt: **_O.O_

I raised an eyebrow at her simple text. _That's it? No pic back :(_

**Britt:**_ oh sorry…_

A large smirk spread across my lips seeing the incoming picture message. She was just sitting on her bed with her white t-shirt with a yellow duck on the front and her yellow boxers. Wasn't what I was hoping for but she still looked utterly adorable. _Oh the things I'd do to you if you were here right now lol_

**Britt:**_ I wish you were here snuggling with me_

Snuggle? _I hope there would be more than just snuggling…_

**Britt:** _Maybe…_

Maybe? How the hell was she not horny? I was thinking about sex before I even talked to her this morning. Hell I'd settle for just one good make-out session right about now. _What if I let you kiss me here? _I sent her a picture of my neck.

**Britt: **_I like there. And other places too._

_What other places?_

I smirked maybe she did research and I could get some good sexting going on before bed. **Britt:**_ Idk other places_

_Like here?_ I started taking random photos all over my body and sent them too her hoping to get more than a 'Yes' or 'I like there too' in response. I rubbed my face slightly she was so cute and innocent I was trying not to get frustrated with her. But it was hard. I wanted to get my sexy on and she wasn't helping me any. _Britt Britt I'm trying to sext with u here…_

**Britt:** _You are?!_

_Yes._

**Britt:**_ You should have said something… :(_

She totally killed my mood. _Didn't think I had to. Maybe I should have just sent u a pic of me touchin myself._ I had seriously thought about sending her a picture of me grabbing my boob or a hand sliding down my stomach. Anything to get a good text from her.

**Britt:**_ O.O holy hottness… show me!_

I had to laugh. Now she was getting into it. _Maybe I'll send u a good morning txt O:-)_

**Britt:**_ But… ur teasing me…_

Good. I wasn't going to text her that but maybe now she got the hint I needed more._ Google sexting for me…please ;)_

**Britt: **_fine_

She sent me a picture of her blowing me a kiss and I secretly hoped this would become our nightly ritual. Me trying to get her to sext and her ending our conversation with a picture of a kiss. _Tomorrow we're doing FaceTime xoxoxo_

**Britt: **_what about my face? You can't even see it…_

_Lol babe it's a function on ur phone. It's like a webcam. _

**Britt: **_wait…I have that?!_

_Yes & I'll show u how to do it tomorrow. Cuz I seriously needs to see u_

**Britt:**_ can't wait! _

_Love you xoxoxo_ I sent her a picture of a kiss back.

**Britt:** _Love you more! Nighty night :) xoxoxo_

I bit my lip and set my phone aside then got ready for bed. I giggled slightly imagining seeing her face tomorrow morning. I couldn't wait.

* * *

**A/N: **Whatcha think? A little shorter chapter than some of my others. But I already have Chapter 31 written and it's twice as long as this one. Being the last chapter I figured it was appropriate! Last chapter will be posted tomorrow evening! I'm going to do a last read through tomorrow after I go into town and buy Season 3 on DVD ehehehe! I feel a Glee season 3 marathon in my future ;)

~Quest


	31. Chapter 31

**A/N:** Okay guys last chapter! I had to reread it twice to make sure it was good enough for an ending. Hope you guys enjoy; it's a long one! Thank you soooo much for taking the time to actually read it. You have all be so great and supportive. Thank you Thank you!

**Disclaimer:** Don't own glee…sadly…

* * *

**Chapter 31**

I had called Brittany to wish her good luck at her show tomorrow while I was over at Puck's house. It was party night. My first Lima party since returning home. One week. That's how long it had been. A painful one week away from Brittany. My stomach clenched at the thought. I missed being next to her everyday holding her hand, kissing her, snuggling her, and well I missed the sex but that wasn't highest on the list. I'd rather just spend an hour snuggled up into her arms talking with her if given a choice.

Just thinking about her caused me to snatch Puck's drink out of his hand and start chugging it. "Shit Lopez! Take it easy. It's still early."

I shoved the empty glass into his hand making a face when the alcohol caused a strong burning sensation down my throat. "Another."

Puck laughed before walking off towards the bar he had set up along the wall. I didn't know everyone at the party only a good half. And for an entire hour all I did was answer questions about Florida to the people I knew but I finally found an empty couch in Puck basement to sit down on. Sam came over with some random girl I semi recognized and we just chatted for a while until Puck made it back over to us. That's when I started heavily drinking.

I hadn't planned on drinking so much it just kinda happened. I wanted to blame Puck for handing me drink after drink; but it was my own fault telling him to get me another and another. And it helped. It helped me take my mind off of Brittany and how I missed her and how I wasn't going to be there for her first big show. It made me sad; hence the drinking.

I don't remember a whole lot from the party.

Luckily Puck and Sam kept me under close watch and constantly were pulling me away from handsy guys and girls when I was out dancing. Puck finally gripped my shoulders steading me when I swayed in front of him, demanding another drink. My head felt so foggy.

"Okay hot stuff I'm taking you home." Puck put his arm around my waist and helped me up the stairs.

I leaned against him as he helped me. "I 'ish Britt wa' 'ere…" I was slurring and I desperately tried to focus so I could get a clear sentence out. "I'm ho'ny…"

Puck laughed. "Ya, I can tell. You're trying to dry hump everything on two legs. Now lets go."

"Wa' not." I mumbled as he helped me into his truck.

"Ya you were." He laughed and rubbed my knee. "Drink this." He handed me a water bottle and I took it from his hands guzzling the liquid down. I tossed it to the floor and leaned against his arm. I was so tired and my eyes continued to close on the drive back to my house.

I felt the truck pull to a stop. "Shit…"

"W'at?" I sat up slowly and looked around but everything started spinning.

"Look at me." I did and I felt a smack against my cheek.

"What 'he fuck!" Puck had smacked me!

He gave me an apologetic smile. "You gotta sober up fast dude. Sorry. But someone's up in your house."

I nodded but internally I didn't care. I started smacking my cheeks rapidly trying to get the foggy feeling out of my head. I sat out in Puck's truck for a good five maybe ten minutes just trying to pull myself together. A part of me wished I had just had Puck take me back to his place so I didn't have to face _them_.

"You good?" He questioned as I started sliding towards the passenger door to get out.

I stumbled out of Pucks truck and I gave him a smile after I regained my balance. "I'm good." I did feel a little better the water and slapping had helped.

"Text me later."

"Totally." I nodded and made my way towards the front door trying to walk straight. I should have expected one of them to be up; I hadn't bothered to text either of them to let them know I was at Puck's. So they were probably up just waiting for a call from the police thinking I was getting into trouble.

I was still wobbly as I opened the door and my head was still foggy. Damn being drunk sucked. I tried to make it to the stairs before either one of them noticed but I heard the TV turn off the minute the front door shut.

"Santana!" It was my father's voice that rang out through the house.

I huffed and turned towards the living room. "What?!" I snapped leaned on the frame to keep myself from swaying about.

"Where the hell have you been?!" He was yelling.

"At Puck's." I answered and I was almost glad he was getting mad at me. It was getting me upset and the adrenalin was starting to sober me up enough to focus on both of my parents angry looks.

My mother finally joined in on the yelling action and I almost rolled my eyes. "We told you not to see him! And to text us if you were going to be out late!"

I stared at both of them clenching my teeth. "Oh my god this is so ridiculous! Why the hell did you even bring me home if you knew I was going to spend all my time with Puck and Sam? I just don't get it!" The problem with me drinking is I tend to get very honest. I spew out word vomit without completely thinking about what I'm saying. It gets me into trouble most of the time.

Mom stared at me. "We want to spend time with you! We love you."

"Oh spend time with me. So you both working everyday my first week back really makes me feel loved." I crossed my arms angrily.

"Santana..." My mother slowly got up from her chair and walked over towards me. She paused and her eyes narrowed. "You've been drinking?!"

I figured I reeked like booze. "Yup. Probably still drunk. Though, you two are sobering me up pretty damn fast."

My mom whipped around to face my father who was now getting up from his chair. "I told you this would happen! She's drinking again hanging out with those boys!"

"You thought she had changed too!" I was trying to get my head wrapped around their conversation. Did they realize I was still in the room? 'Cause they just started yelling at each other and it was starting to give me a headache.

"Yes but I also wanted to leave her in Florida for the summer so this wouldn't happen!" Wait what? Mom was on my side?!

Dad grumbled slightly before staring at me. "You're grounded!"

"Grounded!? I've been grounded the minute I set back foot here!" I started yelling. "I'm like your fucking puppet!"

"Santana!" Both of my parents snapped at me for swearing at them.

I didn't care I was swearing or shouting for that matter; and I'm 80% sure it's wasn't alcohol talking this time. "No it's true! You just push and pull and expect me to do whatever you want to do! You don't listen to _ME_ what _I_ want to do!"

They were both staring at me and I continued before they could get a word in. I needed to get this off of my chest. "I was _HAPPY_ in Florida! Like really really happy. I had friends that weren't Puck and Sam; who did cause trouble. I had responsibilities there!"

"Mija…" Dad frowned and took a step forward towards me.

"No don't Mija me! And don't hug me!" I snapped. Yup, I had both of their attentions now and I took a few steps back away from them into the hallway. I could feel the tears welling up in my eyes and start rolling down my cheeks. "Either of you! I hate you both! You took me away from my horses, my girlfriend, and my friends! I fucking hate you!" Okay, I hadn't meant to mention Brittany that just kinda came out; word vomit once again. I turned on my heels and ran up the stairs to my room before they had a chance to stop me. I just needed to be alone.

I slammed my door as hard as I could, locked it, and just started sobbing. I faintly heard someone knocking on my door and saying my name softly but by that time I had collapsed on my bed and curled up into a tight ball with my stuffed animal wrapped in my arms crying. It was the first time since the morning I left that I had cried. There were so many times I had wanted to when I talked with Brittany and the first time I got her to use FaceTime I almost sobbed seeing her face on my screen smiling at me. But I had held myself together.

The knocking finally stopped I think…that or I passed out.

I woke up in a daze and still in the clothes that I had been in that night. My head pounded wildly when I sat up. Usually I can prevent a massive hangover by sucking down a few bottles of water, eat a slice of bread, and pop a few aspirin but with my parents being up I didn't get around to it. Now I was paying the price. I just sat there on my bed my face and body hurt from all the crying. I finally got up stumbling slightly and made it to my bathroom and into the shower. It was a very cold shower that snapped me awake completely.

It was Sunday so I changed into a pair of sweats and a t-shirt not really wanting to go anywhere or do anything. I had the full intention of just hiding in my room all day. But I was so hungry and hung-over that I made my way to the kitchen to get some aspirin and something to eat.

I paused for a second seeing my mom in the kitchen doing the dishes. I ignored her and went about my business; grabbing a few aspirin and a glass of water. I was so wrapped in trying to ignore her I didn't notice she had stopped the dish and walked up behind me.

"Mija." Her voice was so soft I turned around without thinking about it. Her arms wrapped around me in a hug; it startled me slightly. "I'm so sorry sweetie." She ran her hand in circles on my back soothingly.

I bit my lip when I felt the tears coming again. I wrapped my arms around her waist and leaned my head against her shoulder. "We do love you Santana. We weren't listening to you and I'm sorry." My body started shaking uncontrollably and I couldn't hold back my sobs anymore.

It was what I always wanted to hear from them. She let me cry against her shoulder and I really didn't know where my body stored all those tears. I'm pretty sure I cried for hours last night before passing out. She didn't say anything else but just held me until I stopped crying. Pulling back she cupped my cheeks wiping the tears from them with her thumbs. "Sit please. I'll make you some eggs." She kissed my forehead gently before rubbing my arms and went over to the fridge.

I didn't argue and grabbed my water taking a seat at the bar sniffling every so often. She made me my eggs just the way I liked them and took a seat next to me watching me eat and rubbed my back lovingly every few minutes. I knew she wanted to talk to me about last night but she was holding out so not to make me upset again. "We can talk." I finally said in-between bites.

She smiled at me and I couldn't help but give her a small smile back. "It's okay. We can talk later."

I took a few more bites before looking at her again. "I'm sorry for yelling. I just-I just was so mad and you two weren't listening. At all."

"I know." She got up and kissed the top of my head. "Your dad and Tony went grocery shopping we're going to have a barbeque for lunch and we'll talk then okay?" I just nodded before she went over to sink to finish the dishes.

I continued to eat and watched her back as she worked. "You can ask about her if you want…" I knew they had heard me say 'girlfriend' last night I wasn't all that subtle and my mom was a curious person. She probably had a million questions.

She tossed a smile over her shoulder and dried off her hands. "Why didn't you tell us?" She turned towards me and I just shrugged and stared down at my plate pushing around the last pieces of egg. "We love you. No matter what."

"I know." I finally looked up from my plate to stare at her. "It wasn't something I really wanted to tell you over the phone… You know that I'm gay…" I kept my voice low but my eyes locked with hers.

She reached over the counter and rubbed the top of my hand. "Sweetie, it's really not that much of a shock you know." Her lips curled into a small smirk. "Throughout middle school you littered your walls with posters of girl pop stars instead of boy bands." I couldn't help but chuckle slightly. I was true; my wall in seventh and eighth grade consisted of posters of my favorite female singers; Beyoncé, Rihanna, Pink, Britney Spears and Katy Perry. I thought they were all hot. That phase stopped when I hit high school. I took down the posters and painted my walls changing the whole theme of my room and personality.

"She's amazing." I bit my lip and stared at my plate.

She squeezed my hand and I looked up at her; she had a huge smile. "We can talk about her during lunch. Okay? Your dad wants to hear about her too."

"Okay." I smiled back and she walked around the counter and kissed me on the top of the head before leaving the kitchen.

I just sat there smiling then finished my eggs and washed my dish. My parents wanted to talk about Brittany; that was awesome.

=.=.=.=.=

It was the first time in a week I was actually happy to spend some time with my family. My dad and Tony stood out on our back desk hovered around the barbeque. I helped mom finish making the potato salad. We didn't say one word about last night or about Brittany. I think she was waiting for us all to sit down at the table to start her questioning.

This was so unlike her. Keeping so quiet about both important subjects; so I couldn't help but feel a little uneasy even if my mom seemed happy this morning. What if they were just waiting to rip me to shreds until we were all together?

Tony stopped my worrying coming in through the back door. "Hey, foods ready."

"Santana can you take this out?" She handed me the bowl of potato salad. "Tony can you grab some glasses for the lemonade."

I walked out the back door and noticed my father putting the chicken and steak kabobs onto the deck table. "Hi papa." I hadn't really seen him all morning we only made brief eye contact when I came down the stairs to help make the salad.

"Hi 'tana." He gave me a small smile. I smiled back when he kissed the top of my head.

Mom and Tony walked out and we all sat down at the table. Everything was quiet for the first couple of minutes. I was getting impatient and nervous. "Okay. Let me have it. Ask your questions." I set my kabob down and stared at my parents and got a confused look from Tony.

They looked at each other and my dad gave me a small frown. "Mija… we aren't going to let you have it. Even though I think you should still be grounded..." My mom smacked his arm. "But you're not going to be. And I apologize for not paying attention to you."

I stared at him for a moment. "Sorry for yelling at you."

He huffed. "I just- we just miss having you here. It was so weird not having you around the house every day. I was being selfish not listening to you" he glanced at my mother "or your mother. She had tried to get me to rethink my decision but I wouldn't listen."

I frowned. "I missed you guys too." I truly did. "But I'm not ten. You can't treat me like your little girl anymore. I'm almost an adult and I need to start making my own decisions." I didn't raise my voice but stared directly at my father the entire time I spoke.

Everyone was quiet even Tony had stopped eating. My father sighed heavily. "I know. I'm sorry." He gave me a soft smile and picked up his fork eating again.

I stared at him and them my mom who was just smiling at me. I chewed on my bottom lip slightly. "Her name is Brittany." Both of my parents looked up at me. "My girlfriend."

My eyes drifted towards Tony who was smirking at me. "She's totally hot." He added.

I smacked him upside the back of the head. "Hey don't talk about her like that."

"Don't hit your brother." My mom scolded me slightly.

"But-"

"I'm just stating facts." He rubbed the back of his head slightly.

"You're brother met her? Why not us?" My dad's question caught me off guard and I just stared at him. He seemed okay with his.

"He hasn't… I just told him the other night. He's only seen a picture." I quickly explained.

Mom's smile grew. "Oh can I see?"

I looked between the two of my parents before setting down my fork and fished out my phone. I took a minute and found a good picture of Brittany. Particularly a folder of appropriate pictures, which consisted of her not in a bikini or in her underwear, then handed my phone across the table to my mother. "That's her and her horse Pip." I had a ton of pictures of her just hanging around the barn.

Dad leaned over slightly and took a peek. "She's very pretty 'tana." He smiled slightly looked at me then back at the phone.

"You can scroll through them if you want." My mother immediately used her thumb to go through the pictures. I glanced at Tony who was smiling brightly at me and he reached over and patted my knee.

"Awwww…" Mom's cooing caused me to look over at them. They were both smiling brightly staring at my phone. She turned the phone for me to look at. I smiled seeing the photo and I almost laughed. It was of Brittany and me. Britt thought it would be hilarious to jump up on my back wanting a piggyback ride around the barn. Rach had taken the photo of us thinking it was way too cute not to have one. Brittany had her arms securely around my neck and lips pressed against my cheek as I laughed trying to hold her up. It was my phone background for the longest time.

She pulled the phone back and continued looking through it. "You look really happy." Dad stared at me.

"She makes me really happy papa." I had to look away from his intense stare. I felt all of my emotions flooding back up to the surface; I would not cry again. "I miss her."

Mom handed my phone back over to me and I stuffed it back into my pocket. "We can't wait to meet her." She gave me a soft smile and I smiled back. I knew they'd love her. That was Brittany for you; I don't think I met one person who didn't like her. She was so easy going and sweet everyone felt so comfortable around her.

"Hopefully…someday. She's really busy this summer showing." They both smiled at me and we all went back to eating. It was the end of the conversation and we finished lunch in somewhat silence. Tony talked about work a little bit but as for all my issues weren't mentioned again.

I helped mom clean up after lunch and pulled out my phone after we were done. _Hey how's Britt doin?_ I thought about her all morning wondering how she was doing at her show.

**Hobbit:** _she's doing awesome! Currently second after dressage. Cross Country is in an hr _

_OMG! That's awesome! Text me with updates!_ I couldn't stop smiling.

**Hobbit:** _Will do. Miss you._

_Miss you too._

"That Brittany?"

I looked up at mom still smiling. "No Rach. Brittany's at a show today. Was just getting updates on how she was doing since I can't be there to cheer her on Rachel went for me."

She frowned for a second. "Is she doing well?"

"Ya she's in second after the first phase. She still has Cross Country and Stadium." I put my phone back into my pocket. "I'm going up to my room for a little bit. Lunch was great." Just thinking that I wasn't there for Brittany on her first big show was getting me all worked up again. I missed her.

"You're welcome." She smiled at me and I quickly left the kitchen.

I got up stairs and collapsed on my bed. I felt a few tears roll down my cheeks but I wasn't sobbing like had done earlier. Pulling Brittany's stuffed animal up against my chest I just laid there. My eyes started getting heavy after several moments and I fell asleep.

=.=.=.=.=.=

I felt someone running their hand up and down my arm gently and my eyes slowly fluttered open. My eyes quickly tried to focus and I noticed mom staring down smiling at me. "Hey sweetie. Can you come down to the deck for a few minutes once you're awake?" I just nodded and slowly sat up rubbing my eyes once she left my room.

I glanced at my clock it was around five o'clock I had slept for almost over three hours. I set the stuffed animal back on my nightstand and grabbed my phone. 1 Missed Message.

**Hobbit:** _B is still in second! Clear cross country course no time faults. Stadium later tonight around 6. Text ya after! :D_

I smiled and shoved my phone in my pocket before heading downstairs and out through the kitchen to the deck. Both my parents were sitting at the table under the large umbrella sipping what looked like wine. "Ya?"

Dad frowned at me. I forgot to look in the mirror before heading downstairs; I probably looked like a royal mess. "Have a seat." I pulled out one of the chairs across from them and slowly sat down. "I'm sorry." I frowned slightly. "Your mother and I have been talking. And it was wrong of me not to listen to you. We just want you to be happy Mija." He sighed and gave me a small smile. "So if you'd like, you can spend the rest of your summer in Florida."

My eyes narrowed slightly and then widened. "Wait what?!" I sat up straight in my chair did I hear him right?

"We talked it over and you can go back to Florida."

"Oh my god! Are you joking!?"

"No sweetie."

I scrambled out of my chair and went over throwing my arms around my dad's neck into a tight hug. "Thank you thank you thank you!"

He laughed and I slowly pulled back smiling at him. "Just one request."

"Yes anything!" I tried not to bounce up and down.

"Can stay here next week and actually spend some time with us? Meaning, no locking yourself in your room and no spending all your time with Puck and Sam. We're going to take a few days off from work and actually have some family time."

"Yes of course!" I smiled at him brightly nodding wildly. "Papa thank you!" I leaned down and hugged him again before moving onto mom giving her a big hug too. I pulled back. "Am I still sleeping? Is this a dream?"

Mom chuckled. "No sweetie. It's not a dream. We'll book your flight later okay?"

I let out a sequel this was seriously too good to be true. "I gotta call Britt!" I started pulling out my phone then stopped. "No wait…I'll surprise her! Yes! Can my flight be Saturday morning early so I can make it to her show in time?"

Both of them chuckled and dad smiled brightly at me. "Of course sweetie. How about you and I look at flights after dinner?"

"Okay!" I flung myself at him again hugging him tightly kissing his cheek. "Love you!"

"Love you too." He grinned at me.

"I should tell Rachel! She can pick me up." I pulled out my phone and dashed back into the house.

The phone rang three times before Rachel picked up. "She hasn't gone yet."

"Well hello to you too hobbit." I hurried upstairs and into my room.

"Hi sorry."

"Where are you?"

"I'm in the stands waiting for Brittany to go. She's in eight rides."

"I'm coming back to Florida!" I blurted out knowing she was alone.

"What?!" I pulled the phone back from my ear when she screamed in excitement.

I couldn't stop smiling. "Next week."

"Holy crap! What day?! Brittany is going to be so excited!" Rachel still squealed in my ear.

"Rach you can't tell Britt!"

She paused. "What? Why not?!"

"I want to surprise her."

"Oh my! That will be perfect!" Her high pitched tone started back up again.

"You and Aunty A can't tell her. Promise me you won't tell her."

"I promise!"

"You have to tell Aunty A too that it's a surprise." I couldn't have either of them blabbing it to her.

"I will, I will! When are you coming?!"

I stopped pacing around my room and sat down on my bed. "I'm going to try and come on Saturday and make it to her show."

"So perfect!"

"I need a favor."

"Of course anything!"

"Can you pick me up from the airport?"

"TOTALLY! Just tell me when and where!"

I laughed. "Okay. I'll call you with the details later. Cheer on Brittany for me. Extra loud."

"Will do! I'll text you when I know the show results. I can't wait to see you!"

I laughed slightly. "I can't wait either." We hung up and I flopped down on my bed letting out a loud happy sequel. One week. I could last one week.

=.=.=.=.=

I really thought one week would pass by in a flash but it seemed to drag on and on and on. But it was finally the day the day I go back. And once again I sat waiting for my flight in Atlanta. Atlanta and I are besties now; it seems I always have a layover here.

**(8 hours earlier)**

_Just over six months ago my parents and I were standing in this exact spot waiting for my flight to Georgia. It was different though. I didn't hate them for sending me away this time though and we actually were laughing having a good time._

"_Do you guys think you might come down sometime later this summer? I want you to meet Brittany." I smiled brightly at them. "You would love her and her parents they are really nice."_

"_We'd love too." Mom smiled brightly and looked at my father. "You just would have to get some days off."_

"_I'll take a look at the schedule and see what I could do." He was smiling too._

_There were a lot of smiles between us. It was a completely different feel than before. I wasn't pissed off and my parents were telling me 'it was for the best'. I heard my flight being called and I turned towards them._

"_Love you!" I hugged both of my parents tightly. "I'll text you when I get to Georgia then when Rach picks me up." We said our quick goodbyes and I quickly went to my gate to board the plane giving my parents one last wave over my shoulder._

I left on the last flight out of Columbus and landed just after midnight so I had a good five hour layover until my flight to Tallahassee. Brittany had a three-day show there so I was lucky to get a flight right into the city. Rachel said she had googled the drive time and it would take us around a half an hour to get to the show site.

Brittany was in fifth after the dressage yesterday and her cross country time wasn't until after eleven so I had plenty of time to get there before she went. She had been a little bummed from the last show she only got third. I thought third was awesome. She wasn't happy; she knocked a rail down during the stadium course putting her in third overall. But third out of eighteen was fantastic. So with being fifth after dressage she had some ground to make up if she wanted to place in the top three to help with her overall points for the Young Riders program. But I knew she could do it, especially if I was there cheering her on.

I did manage to get a few hours of sleep in between flights before getting back on a plane heading to Tallahassee.

I got this weird déjà vu feeling when I was finally standing by the baggage claim waiting for Rachel to arrive and pick me up. I heard my name and turned in time for Rachel to body slam me in a huge hug. "I can't believe it!"

I laughed. "Me either." My arms wrapped around her. We finally pulled part and I couldn't stop smiling. "So you were able to get away?"

"Yup! Brittany and mom left for the show grounds before me. B probably thinks I'm sleeping in or something. So it's all good." She grinned and I could tell she was trying to keep herself calm.

"And Britt doesn't know?" Rachel was horrible at keeping secrets; but every time I talked to Brittany she didn't seem like she knew anything.

"Nope mom and I have kept it locked up." Rachel smiled at me.

"Good." The baggage started moving and we waited for my things to arrive. After five minutes I had my suitcase and duffle bag in hand following Rachel to the parking lot and over to her Audi.

The drive was intense and agonizing all rolled into one. "We almost there?"

"For the last time no. We're only about fifteen minutes away."

I huffed and crossed my arms. "Well if you drived like a normal human we'd be there already."

"I can't do anything about the traffic!"

I guess she was right. It was early morning traffic and there no real place to pass anyone without risking death. My phone suddenly buzzed and I pulled it out thinking it was mom texting me back. I told her I had landed in Tallahassee while at the baggage claim. But it wasn't.

**Britt:** _hey you up?_

_Yup!_

**Britt: **_can we face chat? :D I really need to talk I'm super nervous…_

I bit my lip I hated to lie to her because I promised her I never would but maybe just this once. _Can I call you in an hour? I'm sitting down for breakfast._

**Britt:**_ OKAY! :D Love you xoxoxo_

_Love you more xoxoxo_

I put my phone away and frowned. "Brittany?"

"Ya," I glanced over at my cousin. "Told her I couldn't talk 'cause I was having breakfast. I hate lying to her…"

"I know but she's going to be so happy to see you. She won't even care." I just nodded looking back out the window.

My stomach starting doing flip-flops as we started passing some of the show site and pulled into the visitor parking lot. I was nervous and excited all at once. My foot tapped wildly on the floor as Rachel looked for a good parking spot.

The minute she turned the car off I jumped out. "This way." She smiled at me and I followed her through the show grounds and towards the stabling.

A part of me desperately wanted to go running through the barns screaming her name until I found her. But I controlled myself. Barely. Rachel nudged me with her elbow as we rounded one of the corners.

She stopped walking and pointed down the aisle way. I spotted her immediately. Standing in front of Pip's stall, feeding the poor horse more M&M's. She was dressed in her sweatpants and tank top; her hair neatly French braided. She was talking idly to Pip most likely about the course she walked this morning. I turned to Rachel who was smiling at me I wrapped my arms around her giving her a hug before heading down towards my girlfriend.

My stomach continued to flip flop and I chewed my lip anxiously.

"Are you trying to give him a sugar high before your ride again?" I asked casually walking up behind her. I always teased her about her pre-ride rituals.

"You know he can't concentrate without-" She trailed off slowly.

"Without?" I questioned before she whipped around wide-eyed.

She didn't say anything but just flung herself into my body wrapping her arms around my neck in a death grip. I laughed and squeezed her waist tightly.

"You're here!" Her high-pitched voice muffled into my neck.

"Babe- can't- breathe-" She quickly released her grip and looked at me.

Brittany's eyes were watery and I couldn't help but lean up on my tip toes pressed my lips against hers. I brought one of my arms up around her neck and pulled her down more to my level so I wasn't on my tiptoes. Her hands slide around my waist pressing on my lower back so I was flush up against her body. And I couldn't help but let out a groan feeling her against me.

I desperately tried to deepen the kiss more running my tongue along her lower lip which she gladly accepted into her mouth. Finally I released her lower lip with a pop and stared into her blue eyes that I had missed so much and tried to catch my breath.

"I can't believe you're here." Her mouth was in a giant toothy grin.

"I'm here." I smiled back and she kissed my solidly once again.

She pulled back chewing on her lower lip and bounced on the balls of her feet still keeping her arms around my waist tightly. "How long are you here for? Did you sneak out? Oh my, did you run away!?" She stopped bouncing and her face got completely serious.

I chuckled and kissed her lightly. "I didn't run away Britt Britt."

"Good 'cause I don't know how long I could hide you in my bedroom if you did. Mom and dad would probably notice pretty quickly." Brittany was completely serious and I kissed her again.

I finally pulled back and traced my finger along her jaw softly. "I'm here for the summer." I was so excited to be come back I didn't even ask about spending my senior year here but I didn't care; I had three months to figure that out.

"REALLY!?" Brittany squealed when I nodded firmly in reply. Her arms tightened more around my waist before picking me up off the ground spinning me around. "Yes! Yes! Yes!"

I laughed and nuzzled my face into her neck once she set me back down on my feet. I breathed in deep against her neck. "I missed you so much." I mumbled and placed a few light kisses right above her collarbone.

Brittany smiled against my exposed skin on my shoulder next to my tank top strap. Her lips gently played against my skin before letting out a slight soft sigh. "I'm so glad you're here. Don't think I could do this without you."

I pulled back just enough to frame her face with my hands. "You are amazing and you can win this babe."

"You think so?" She bit her lower lip looking very unsure of herself.

I rubbed her jawline with my thumbs. "I know so. You don't need me to win."

"Yes I do. I love you." She finally smiled.

Pulling her towards me I nipped her bottom lip lightly before placing several light kisses against them. "I-love-you-more-" I smiled placing a kiss to her lips in between each word. I felt her smile against me again. "Better than face-time?" I asked with a smirk after I took my lips off hers.

She laughed and brought me in for another long kiss. "Definitely. So much better! Best. Summer. Ever." Brittany's lips played against mine as she spoke and I couldn't help but giggle before kissing her deeply.

Slowly stared into her eyes smiling after our kiss stopped so we could both breathe. I slid my hands from her neck and reached around myself taking one of her hands in mine. "Come on lets go get something to eat and you can tell me all about the cross country course. 'Cause there is no way you're going to lose to these losers."

Brittany's fingers tightened around mine. "I love you."

I smiled and kissed her knuckles lightly. "Love you more."

She bit her lip slightly and leaned in close to my ear; her lips brushed against my earlobe as she spoke. "Can't wait for you to show me how much more tonight."

Her voice was husky and it sent a shiver down my spine. "Oh good god… Come on before I jump you." I chuckled suppressing my groan; quickly I began pulling her down the aisle in search for food.

Brittany giggled and swung our hands playfully as we walked. I couldn't help but watch her out of the corner of my eye. She was amazing and I loved her. Britt was completely right this was going to be the best summer ever.

THE END

* * *

**A/N:** And that's it! Done :D Hope it was a satisfying ending for you all! I do plan on starting up a sequel in a few months. I'm now switching gears and will start some hardcore writing on Life Among Mortals aka LAM hope you all take a peek at it. It's another Brittana fic ;D I'll be posting updates on LAM and the upcoming sequel to this fic on my Twitter feed; so feel free to follow! TheRogueQuest

Thanks again for reading & reviewing. It's been a pleasure!

~Quest


End file.
